Interrogating Answers
by xGeorgiaMacLeod
Summary: It has been 2 months since the last war in the parallel world, and 2 months since anyone has heard from UNIT. Yet the Doctor receives a message from the Colonel warning him to never visit Antarctica: something there wants him dead. As the weather dramatically decreases and the parallel worlds freezes over, past memories come out to play and murderous truth's are revealed. Book 3/5
1. I - Two months later

This is novel 3 out of 5 in the order of: _Unusual Circumstances, Nasty Surprises, **Interrogating Answers** , Time Heals _and _The Day of Destruction_. This follows directing from the ending of _Nasty Surprises_.

* * *

 **I**

 **Two months later**

 _21_ _st_ _Century  
_ _Parallel World  
_ _Parallel England  
_ _Post-war London_

The wind howls across the empty streets of the city of London, pushing stray pieces of rubbish along the snow covered ground. Boats remain sitting in the river Thames, slowly bobbing up and down over the calm waves. Yet the water seems slow and very still as it has been since the temperature started to decrease. As summer eventually rolled into autumn the temperature suddenly dropped dramatically. It is as if winter is making an early appearance.

The citizens of London have done their best to clean up the city streets and remove any excess damage left over from the last battle. Once the city is fairly clean, everyone returned back to their homes to shut themselves inside.

The last battle between the Daleks and the Cybermen left London and the rest of the country in a state of shock and fear. People remain shut in their houses at a certain time in the evening, right before sundown, and do not step outside until early the following morning. Even during the day the streets seem eerily quiet, except for the constant patrols by the police and the army.

The whole world is constantly offering help and support for the recovery of the country, but England has turned bitter from what little help they received during the battle, so they have declined any help. They only accept money to pay for any damages.

Everyone knows that the city of London will never be the same again.

April Hollerford walks around the solemn looking city one early morning in late October. Two months have past since the last battle and the city is still slowly recovering. Yet it is only October, nearing into November and April wraps herself up in thick layers of coats and jumpers to keep warm. The cold, bitter air makes her feel like it is the middle of winter rather than mid-autumn The Doctor offered her his favourite long colourful scarf which he admitted to wearing all the time in his younger days. The scarf is thick and warm and April buries her chin into the scarf while she trudges through the snow.

Keeping her head down, April passes a few people walking around the streets in groups. It is a little busier during the day then it is in the evening and cars still drive on the roads, but they are mainly red buses and black taxis. Still there is not as many as there usually would be. Everyone is in fear when walking around on their own and April tries to ignore the stares from the people she passes. She also passes a few police officers and army soldiers. It is now a ritual for the police force to knock on everyone's house door on a weekly basis, just to make sure that they are well and safe.

April catches the glare from one of the army soldiers as she passes. It is clear from the soldier's facial expression as they pass, that they recognise her from working alongside UNIT during the last battle. But they only pass in silence, and April is able to breathe out deeply once she is away from them.

The Doctor parked the Tardis back in the cul-de-sac where April used to live back in her own world. And after spending two months doing nothing at all but wait to hear from her friends from UNIT again, April finally decides to take a walk around the city.

The Doctor is desperate to fly his ship back across the universe and leave this parallel world, but the Tardis does not have sufficient power, let alone enough energy, to travel through parallel doorway 0055, which will take them back to their own world. So instead, they sit and wait for the Tardis to recover, just like the whole city is doing.

Walking through the streets only brings back memories of the last battle. April passes through pathways she remembers running down, shooting at the enemy. She remembers the path her parallel father, Declan Hollerford, and herself took when they lined up among the other citizens, marching towards Battersea Power Station, ready to be upgraded into Cybermen. Screams, gunfire, explosions and shouts ring in her ears that haunts her. It is hard to ignore.

The hardest memories that April cannot get out of her mind, was watching her parallel mother die and the way the Doctor betrayed his friends to team up with the Daleks. The Doctor's actions then quickly led to the battle when the Daleks had discovered that the Doctor only tricked them.

The Doctor has to remind April and Rose Tyler that the Daleks, as well as the Dalek King, are destroyed for good. There is nothing left of them. Terry backs up his point, just to reassure them, but seeing as they are so afraid of the Daleks, it takes them a while to actually understand that the Daleks are well and truly gone. Rose is used to stumbling across the Daleks and the Cybermen many times on her travels with the Doctor, and she is sure that one day they will come back. But there is no way that that is possible. They are destroyed forever.

April slows her walking pace as she reaches Piccadilly Circus, or what is left of Piccadilly Circus. It is now a large pile of rubble from when the Dalek King dropped a bomb in an attempt to kill the Doctor. However the action was unsuccessful as it resulted in killing many of his own kind.

Workmen and builders have finally started to clean up the rubble before they are due to start rebuilding the area. Piccadilly Circus and the area around it has been evacuated completely for the two past months, and it is only now that they have started to work, knowing they are sure that the remaining fumes from the bomb are gone.

More memories flash through April's mind as she stands and watches the workmen. She remembers Colonel Meath from the British army wanting UNIT dead because the battle was supposedly down to the work and the research UNIT have done. She remembers joining them as they were lined up with guns pointed at their heads. She remembers how the Doctor was worried over the fact that it was a repeat of the Battle of the Cytracik. She also clearly remembers that it was the first time she kissed Lieutenant Will Sullivan.

As soon as that particular memory comes back to her mind, April is distracted by one of the workmen who is now staring at her. He grips tightly onto his shovel as a deep frown forms on his brow. April glares back at the workman and as soon as he makes a move to grab someone else's attention, April flips the hood to her coat over her head and scuttles away from the scene. Once the workman comes back with some of his co-workers, April is no longer there.

April hurries through back alleyways, hoping that no one follows her. It is known that April, Terry, Rose and the Doctor have worked with UNIT and because everyone is against the company to the point where they had to shut it down, April fears that she will be caught and maybe punished out of revenge. That is the main reason why they have spent the past two months hiding in the Tardis. Hiding from the world that is now bitter and against them.

And maybe that is why they haven't heard from UNIT since the last battle. They must be in hiding too.

April, the Doctor, Terry and Rose have done nothing other than stay in the Tardis, keeping each other company and reflecting upon everything that went wrong, while they are stuck in the parallel world. The Doctor is still guilty over messing up and Terry has just about forgiven him. Rose struggles to believe that the Daleks are gone forever and April keeps on thinking about the real truth about her parent's death, and that it is in fact the Daleks that murdered them.

They all also wonder why nothing has been heard from UNIT and this subject is brought up occasionally, but neither of them have the answer.

April takes herself back to the embankment which is quiet. An area which is usually flooded with tourists is now completely silent of people. No one ever walks beside the river any more, nor is the London Eye in service. It now just looks like an abandoned Ferris wheel creaking in the wind. With a loud sigh, April walks along the embankment until she reaches the exact spot where she last saw her closest friends from UNIT only two months ago. It was the last time anyone had seen or heard from them.

A lot can happen in a short amount of time, but the past two months seems to have been the longest anyone has ever experienced. And as soon as the temperatures started to drop only a month ago, everyone's mood also seem to have done the same.

It is like London is currently going through a great depression and the cold weather is making it worse.

April looks out at the river Thames and wonders to herself why UNIT have been so distant. She knew at the time it was odd that their last meeting seemed like a farewell, but they all promised that they will get in contact within the next couple of days. Two months later and nothing is said. Not an email, not a phone call and not even a letter. Even the Doctor hasn't heard or received anything from Colonel Brimikawood, which is strange altogether. The Doctor is evidently concerned about this but pretends he isn't.

It is almost a year since UNIT transported April to this world from the Dalek spaceship while trying to get to the Doctor. Her friendship with the company, especially with Major Rodger Barratt and Lieutenant Will Sullivan, did not kick off to a good start as she was scared and annoyed with them for they had managed to lose an alien spaceship. Yet she grew more comfortable with them, even more so after the training period, and out of the blue, April found herself growing feelings, which she has never felt before, for Will Sullivan. It was something she had never intended to happen. And for the first time, she felt at home at the UNIT base.

Then two months later, there is nothing.

April misses UNIT dearly. She misses listening to Captain Jason Hoffman's jokes and the way he laughs. She misses been given a cup of herbal tea made by Captain Ireen Summerland. She misses hearing Colonel Brimikawood's gruff voice, especially when he was in a bad mood, which was most days. She misses the hum of machinery in the base. She even misses seeing the Wingerdette's, the half dragon half red kite creatures which they first saw on planet Zorlon. And above all, April misses spending time with Will Sullivan. Although she only really realised her strong emotional feelings towards him not long before the battle, she misses his presence.

April shivers as the wind blows. She pulls at the Doctor's scarf around her neck as she watches the unmoving London Eye opposite. Her breath fogs up in the cold air. It is only the last week of October. Why is it so cold?

There is a rustling from behind, almost as if someone is stepping through a pile of fallen leaves. April jumps in fright at the sound and she spins around in defence. She reaches inside her coat but is only to find that she has no gun, and that it is only Terry approaching her.

For an instant, Terry takes a couple of steps backwards with her hands in the air in surrender.

"Hey it's okay, it's only me," She says, reassuring the frightened looking April. "Just take it easy, April, there's no Cyberman going to jump out from behind."

Terry then drops her arms as she sees April relax a little, yet her scowl is still harsh. April looks at Terry who is only wearing her denim skirt and her blue and green t-shirt/vest combo she always wears. Being a cyborg, Terry isn't prone to feeling the cold or hot temperatures.

"You're still in fright?" Terry asks.

April nods before burying her chin into the scarf.

"Yeah we're all are, I'm sure. Have you heard anything from UNIT?"

April does not reply but just stares at Terry for a while. Terry nods, understanding that April has heard nothing. April looks at the snow beneath her feet.

"Yeah, I can tell that some of the police officers around the city know who I am," Terry continues, as if completely blase. "I get a lot of stares from people wherever I go. Do you get that too?"

April looks back up at Terry, momentarily forgetting that since Terry and Rose discovered that human control room on the Dalek spaceship, Terry has lost a bit of the genius knowledge she used to have and is now dealing with human emotions she has never felt before. Terry never had to ask questions as she always knew the answer. But still, April wonders if Terry is only asking this question to get April talking and to have a conversation.

"It's been two months, Terry," April begins. "What have they been doing?"

Terry shrugs. "No one really knows. Perhaps they're building a new life without the hassle of the company."

April's natural scowl deepens. "We would've heard from them if that was the case."

Terry looks at April, studying her face before nodding. "My sentiments exactly."

Terry sighs as the wind blows and they both look out at the quiet river. April then looks down at her fingerless gloves. Her fingers are almost blue from the cold.

"Funny how quickly winter has come. I dread to think what it would be like come December." Terry says.

"You don't feel the cold though, Terry."

"Well, I dread for you humans."

April manages to smile weakly at Terry's remark but it vanishes quickly.

"Anyway," Terry shuffles on the spot. "The reason why I came down to get you was to say that the Doctor and Rose are planning on going to visit the parallel Brazil and if you want to come with."

April shakes her head no.

"No, me neither." Terry takes out her psychic paper and sends a message to the Doctor. She then looks back up at April. "Have you been back to the UNIT base since?"

"No," April replies softly. "It hasn't really crossed my mind and I don't want to risk getting caught. No one seems to have any more trust around here."

Terry smirks. "Do you want to go and see it?"

April looks at Terry before following her.

They pass through a doorway of one of the buildings along the embankment. In a mater of seconds they find themselves in the lift which starts to ascend. The lift creaks almost as if it is a struggle for it to rise. April listens to it and knows that the lift has not been used for a long time.

April dreads to find out what she'll see behind the gate once they reach the base. If everyone from UNIT are still there, April knows that she will at least lose her temper and demand to know why they have been so secretive. Yet she also dreads to think that the base is a mess or that it will be empty.

The lift eventually stops and April and Terry remain on the spot, looking out at the darkness through the iron gates. It takes April a few moments to gather herself before she steps forward to open up the gates one at a time. It only reveals total darkness in the large space in front of them.

There is nothing. No hum of machinery and no light in the distance. Just darkness and silence. April can just about make out one green light coming from the fire exit sign at the far end on the base.

"There's no one here." Terry says softly.

April turns to look at the DNA scanner on the wall in the lift. She swipes her thumb over it and a green light flashes. Soon enough the lights flash on one by one, lighting up the empty and dusty base. It even smells a different than usual; there are no smells of the ones who used to work there.

The base is completely deserted.

"No one."

April takes her first step back into the base. Her footsteps echo across the base which is not usual. She slowly walks across the office, looking at each and every long desk with all the computers switched off. The black office chairs are covered in dust and everyone's possessions have been taken away. All that is left are the desks, the filing cabinets, chairs and the switched off computers.

April then draws her attention to the holographic screen under the UNIT logo carved into the wall. The screen now looks more like a large piece of grey cloth draped onto the wall.

April stops at the end desk running along the wall where all the officers worked. She looks down at the dusty ashtrays sat on the desk. She does not know how she feels about seeing the office the way it is now. She feels hollow and empty and wants nothing more than to see her friends again. And it is clear that the Doctor is worried too and also wants to see them. The base that once used to buzz with life daily is now ghostly and April hates it.

Terry's handheld device bleeps as she scans the room. "No life form has stepped into this base since the Colonel obeyed the government and closed the company," She announces. "Well not until now anyway." Terry looks at April's back and decides to keep a little distance from her, knowing that the base and UNIT mean a lot to her. Terry turns away and searches the kitchen and the spare bedroom where April stayed in.

April runs her fingers across the dust-ridden tables before looking through the drawers. All of them are empty. She has an urge to clean the office, rid it from its dust and turn on all the computers in hope to at least get through to UNIT, but her attention is quickly drawn to a note that sits in front of the Colonel's desk. Her name is written on the top of the card, calling out to her. April stares at the card for a long while before picking it up to read the note.

 _Dearest April,_

 _I thought I'd leave you this note to confess that although we promised to contact you in a few days after we separated, we in fact lied. Knowing that from our sudden silence, the stubborn person you are, you will go looking for us and of course the one place to find us would be our base. But it no longer is._

 _Where are we, you may ask? Somewhere you shouldn't follow us, especially not the Doctor. Trust me when I say this but the Doctor is in danger again, surprisingly in more danger than he was with the Daleks and the Cybermen. But that's in the past now and we can only sort out what needs to be done to save the future, and above all, to save the Doctor._

 _Between you and me, April, we set out to Antarctica the following day after we said our goodbyes. Now I know you're probably moaning and complaining about us travelling halfway across this world away from you, but that's tough, April. UNIT have nothing to do in England any more, we're not wanted and the government have shut us down. But there was nothing to say that the company couldn't migrate to another country to continue our work. And our work so far involves trying to figure out how to rid these shape shifters and what it is under the ice in Antarctica that wants to rid the Doctor. I cannot explain anything else about our mission; I just thought you should know that the Doctor is in danger and needs our protection._

 _It's funny because you can't go anywhere without someone or something wanting to kill the Doctor. I guess it's a real perk of being friends with a Time Lord._

 _Apart from that, I guess you want to know more about how everyone is over here in Antarctica. Well to be fair there's not a huge amount of difference apart from that Jason and Martha are now "official" as he states. He's been telling me that he wants to propose to her but thinks it's better to save it once we've finished our job here. And Harry has jumped onto the bandwagon and has been of great use. There's a lot work that needs to be done so I'm leaving you this note as our final farewell._

 _I would like to ask how you are, April, but I think I already know. You're probably angry, frustrated, hurt, and maybe crying (which would surprise me if you are. You never cry and even if you do, no one sees you). But above all I know that you probably want to hit me in the face right now. But until we save the Doctor, there is no chance we will be able to see you again, April. It's too much of a risk. Will is working hard and he has a job to do. But hopefully soon enough, the Tardis will have regained its energy to take you back to your own world and you can continue to save the universe there. But until then, I'm afraid to have to leave you in limbo._

 _And before I do say our final farewell, there are a few things I ask of you._

 _1) Burn this note as soon as you've read it. We can't risk anyone finding out where we are.  
2) Lock the UNIT base and never come back. There's a key in the cabinet to your left. Once you lock it, it would mean that no one can ever get to the base and the trick to get into the lift will be ruled out. Even for you._

 _And 3) look after the Doctor please. Make sure he doesn't go looking for us. Keep him safe and as soon as the Tardis regains its energy, leave this world. If you go anywhere near Antarctica, it will be easier for these things to get him. They want to kill him, and to be able to get to him, they might have to kill us and then you._

 _Goodbye, April._

 _Colonel Brimikawood_

It feels like April has been stabbed in the heart and the more she rereads the card, the more the pain increases. Tears fill her eyes and she is lost for words.

It then suddenly comes to her the moment when she was invited to her parallel parent's house for tea. She suddenly remembers her parallel mother, Suzette, telling her that she was to help UNIT during the battle but once her job was done, UNIT would move on. She has reached the moment she dreaded. UNIT no longer need April and she knows that she will mess everything up completely if she gets in the way of their current work.

But then again, she does not care if that is the case. Since she transported into this parallel world all those months ago, UNIT have become a huge part of her life. She can't just let the Colonel push her away like this.

She rereads the letter once again, trying to make sense of it. The Doctor is in trouble. Again. Something out in Antarctica, apparently under the ice wants to kill him and it is UNIT's job to get rid of whatever it is. Something is not quite right and April wishes she can help them out.

April is then suddenly aware of Terry's presence behind her. She quickly folds the note and stuffs it in her coat pocket. From Terry's silence, April has an idea that Terry probably knows what the letter says.

"We should be getting back." April mutters. Terry nods before heading towards the lift. April takes the key from the filing cabinet and follows Terry. However she chooses not to lock up the base. A part of her stubbornly believes that UNIT will come back. Nor does she plan on burning the note. She wants to keep it safe with her at all times.

The lift takes Terry and April down and once it stops, they both step out onto the cul-de-sac. The Tardis is out not far in front of them and the strange alleyway is behind them. The wind starts to blow heavily again and April wonders if any time has passed at all since Rose and the Doctor travelled to Brazil.

"This road was never like this back in your world." Terry says as she looks around the eerily quiet cul-de-sac. The houses are still dark and empty inside and there is no glass in the windows.

April remembers how it was back in her world. Although her depression had hit its peak at the time and she wished to kill herself, the cul-de-sac was always bright and friendly as the children played around on the green grass in the bend in the road. Everyone looked happier and even the brick walls to the houses seemed brighter. Now in this parallel world, the cul-de-sac just seems grey and lifeless.

"Would you ever go back to your old house again?"

April stares at the parallel version of her old home for a long time before shaking her head. Shivers running down her spine. Terry sighs before walking forward and opening the Tardis door. Music and laughter is heard from inside and April follows pursuit.

The Doctor and Rose are laughing about their trip to Brazil. The Tardis smells heavily of coconut as the Doctor switches through different tracks of musical scores.

"Ah, there you two are!" The Doctor says as he notices April and Terry. "Take a listen to this; it's a brand new track that's only been released in Brazil." He flicks a switch on the console and another tune plays. It is a slow tune and Rose starts to sway to the rhythm. Terry stands beside the Doctor and flicks another switch which changes to a more upbeat one.

"Ah this one is an old classic!" The Doctor announces as he starts dancing along. Rose laughs as he takes her into his arms and clumsily spins her around. April watches them and cannot suppress a smile. She then jumps up to stand with them.

"What else have you got, Doctor?" She asks.

"Oh a huge variety," He replies. "I'm sure this one you'll recognise." The Doctor smiles as he switches another button and Chumbawamba's ' _Get Knocked Down_ starts to play around the Tardis. April giggles.

They continue to spend their time flicking through songs and dancing around, and the Doctor shows off his apparent musical knowledge. Although at most times, April and Rose have to correct him when he is wrong. At one point, Rose and April speak at the same time when they correct him and Rose only returns April with a smile and a wink.

"What have you both been up to this morning?" The Doctor asks Terry and April as he turns the volume down low on Wolfgang Mozart's 'A Little Night Music', just so it is quiet background noise.

"We visited the UNIT base but there was no one there." Terry replies casually.

The Doctor hesitates as he looks from Terry to April then to Rose who shrugs. He then turns off the music.

"Well the Tardis is still regaining her energy," Rose says slowly. "I'm sure we can pass through doorway 0055 soon enough."

The Doctor sighs heavily and then gestures to Terry as he, Terry and Rose gather around the console screen. The Doctor babbles on about the difference in the parallel world and especially the culture in Brazil. It is his way of diverting their minds away from UNIT.

April, however, sits down on the floor with her back up against one of the treelike pillars as she tosses her elastic band ball from one hand to the other. She listens to the Doctor's, Rose's and Terry's voices as they talk and laugh, but she does not pay attention to the words that is actually being said. She just feels lost as if someone has taken a whole chunk of her heart away.

April then hears her name being called and she is only met by Rose when she turns. The Doctor peers his head from around the console.

"Your mind has wondered." He says before pressing some buttons on the console.

April turns her attention back to the ball, and Rose moves back to join the Doctor. They start muttering among each other and April can hear them discussing her. But just like the Doctor does, she still questions to herself why she finds it so difficult to get along with Rose. There have been moments when their tension is forgotten about, but there is nothing April finds easy to tell Rose, and she is sure that Rose feels the same.

Thinking back at what the Colonel said: it is a perk about with friends with a Time Lord. Everything messes up along with your mind.

"The Colonel left a message." April says aloud which draws the attention back to her. She looks over at the Doctor as she holds the ball tightly in her hands. She thinks about her words carefully, thinking of how to tell him not to follow UNIT but also to avoid the topic of him being in danger. For some reason, she thinks it is best to keep that secret. "The reason why we haven't heard from UNIT is because they've gone under cover. They've left England to work down in Antarctica. He said they're on some secret mission but it's our job to make sure they're not found out." She then stands up and approaches the console.

"Antarctica? What are they doing there?" Rose asks.

The Doctor narrows his eyes. "Let me see the letter."

For a moment April wonders how the Doctor knows that it is a letter the Colonel had left her when she only said that it was a message. She shakes her head no all the same. "I burnt it after I read it seeing as it was one of the Colonel's orders." April tries to ignore Terry's stare. However Terry remains to say nothing about it, although she knows that April is lying.

The Doctor sighs as he rests against the console. "April, you've only met this Will Sullivan once and now you want me to take you halfway around this parallel world to visit him."

April is suddenly surprised. It is as if the Doctor has just completely read her mind. She frowns at him. Since she met him there has often been times where is seems as if he can read her thoughts. This thought suddenly makes her feel very defensive. "I'm going to see what UNIT are studying while in Antarctica, and visiting Will while I'm there. It's just a coincidence that's all," April sighs as she thinks about what the Colonel wrote in his letter. "And I wasn't asking you to take me there, Doctor. I can find a way there myself. You did teach me how to fly the Tardis in any case."

"And I reject that out of hand, April," The Doctor warns angrily. "There must be a reason why UNIT have chosen specifically to study in Antarctica and I can only guess it means trouble. If you go then we all can go."

"What exactly did the letter say?" Rose asks.

"Nothing more than what I have already said." April mutters but is fully aware that no one believes her. How can she admit to the Doctor that something out there wants to kill him?

The Doctor sighs and clicks his fingers, shutting the Tardis doors. "Well," He says. "First things first, I think that there's three people you ought to meet before we even get back to UNIT."

"And who may they be?" April's voice sounds deflated.

"The first is to see Mr Jack Gruntler up in Scotland," The Doctor registers the look of recognition across April's face for he has mentioned him many time before. "I believe you have never met him before, but it is high time you do. He knows who you are and will be expecting you. Well he knows everything about everyone and everything. The wise one, we all call him because he really knows all. You'll be surprised at how much he knows and understands about the universe."

"The man who knows all," April says. "The one who told you that the timeline of the Cytracik is a fixed point."

Terry clicks her tongue impatiently. "Jack is going to kill you for turning up on his doorstep."

The Doctor, ignoring Terry, pulls down a leaver, making the Tardis shudder. "The second is Monroe Setzik. He used to work with UNIT and was a close friend and an old partner to Will."

April raises an eyebrow. "Okay then, and who's the third?"

"Morgarn. She's a funny one but she has a lot to say. Very wordy and a little bit," The Doctor twiddles his finger by his head to gesture that the woman is crazy, and then he sighs again. "There's so much you don't know about UNIT and I think that these people will open up your mind, April."

The Doctor then pulls down another leaver and the Tardis starts to move.


	2. II - Jack Gruntler

**II  
Jack Gruntler**

 _Parallel World  
_ _Scotland  
_ _Glenn Lyon  
_ _Jack Gruntler's residence_

"Sir, he's coming to visit. The Doctor is coming."

One cold evening, Jack Gruntler sits stiffly in his emerald armchair which was once the comfiest seat he owns in his cottage. Now it is worn and tattered and uncomfortable to sit in. However these days there is nothing comfortable to him any more. He has one elbow resting on the arm of the chair as he rubs at his forehead where his constant headache forms every day. Jack knows that these headaches will only go once his life reaches its end.

The fire to his right blazes in the fireplace and the only thing that can be heard is not only the crackling fire, but also his Butler's footsteps and the usual howl of the wind outside. His cottage in the middle of nowhere in the Scottish moors is his way of paradise. Also it is the last place in the universe his enemies will look.

At the age of ninety-seven, Jack Gruntler only wants to spend the last remaining years of his life peacefully with only his Butler and his German Shepard to keep him company. Hearing that the Doctor is coming back to bother him is only torture to his ears. He is trying to recover from the Battle of Cytracik; the battle which took away the last remaining energy he had. It was also the most tedious battle he ever had to witness. He already told the Doctor that even though the fighting for the Cytracik is over, the battle is still happening, but he no longer wants to be a part of it. He ordered the Doctor to leave him alone and never come back. Jack's duties are now over. However to the Doctor, this order obviously flies through one ear and straight out the other.

The Butler remains standing in the doorway as he looks down at the frail Jack Gruntler. This Butler has huge connections to the Doctor, UNIT and the Hollerford family. But when the Battle of the Cytracik started, he took this man under his wing to save his life. Now he keeps a low profile – very convincingly – as Jack's Butler.

For years it feels to Jack that the Doctor always took his help for granted. Knowing that Jack knows everything about everything, the Doctor started to come to Jack's aid nearly at every opportunity and it got to the point where Jack would dread the Doctor's visits. Jack neither likes nor dislikes the Doctor's visits, but it got to the point where he started to give anyone who asked for help a riddle or started to question them more, just so they could figure things out for themselves.

Jack has not seen the Doctor since he pushed him away not long after the Battle of the Cytracik, and he only dreads to know what the hell the Doctor is going to bother him about this time. All he knows since he last saw the Doctor, is that he has found April Hollerford and is now looking after her like he promised Declan. He is also aware that they managed to tie themselves into the parallel universe, although he found that out without the Doctor having told him.

But Jack always finds himself in Scotland, and the Doctor can always reach him, no matter what universe or time period he is in.

"The Doctor is coming into land," The Butler continues. "He's bringing two visitors with him. One of them is Miss April Hollerford who helped UNIT fight in the last battle. The second is Miss Rose Tyler, the Doctor's most loyal companion. His cyborg Terry has been ordered to stay in the Tardis, but you may order her to join us if you wish."

Jack groans and stares up at his Butler. "Why didn't you mention they were coming earlier?"

"I have only just been informed, sir." The Butler indicates to the psychic paper with a note from the Doctor saying that he, Rose and April will be there in a few minutes.

Jack narrows his eyes before glancing at the wooden clock on the mantelpiece. It is nearing on to ten in the evening and the woods around the cottage are getting increasingly dark.

The doorbell rings.

Jack waves his hand to the Butler before stroking his dog that sits patiently by his feet. The Butler gives Jack and little bow before leaving the living room to answer the door.

Jack closes his eyes, wishing that the Doctor's visit is not going to be long, or that anything he is going to say will involve him having to get out of his seat.

The front door opens and the Doctor's voice is heard loud and clear. He sounds cheerful it is exceedingly irritating to listen to.

"Oh hello you!...So where's the big fella' then? I've been dying to see him for a while…"

The Butler only replies with a calm and collective voice like usual. "He's just around here, Doctor…if you'd just let me…" but before he can finish speaking, there are other voices and footsteps which can almost pass as a herd of running cows.

And then the living room door swings open, bashing into the wall with the force of the Doctor as he jumps into the room, a smile stretched right across his face. Jack jumps at the Doctor's sudden appearance.

"Mr Jack Gruntler! It's great to see you again!" The Doctor beams as Rose and April slowly make their way into the room. Jack makes a move to get out of the seat to greet his new, unwanted guests, but the Doctor pushes him back into his seat. It is a gesture Jack expects the Doctor to do.

"No need to tire your body out any more, Jack." The Doctor says before firmly shaking his hand.

Jack watches his guests suspiciously as they settle themselves into the seats, knowing that they are going out their way to get on his good side.

The Doctor and Rose sit down in the sofa opposite Jack and April sits in the other armchair opposite the fireplace. Instantly his dog stands up to greet April with a wagging tail. She happily pets his dog but not once does she look up to meet Jack's eye, and he knows that she won't unless he speaks directly to her. Her mind is more concerned on UNIT.

Jack clears his throat as he shifts in his seat, pulling his jacket over his belly. "So am I going to get an explanation as to why you've come knocking on my door when I clearly told you to bugger off not to bother me ever again, Doctor?" Jack asks in a calm but strong voice.

The Doctor's smile slowly starts to fade but he keeps his best efforts to look as cheerful as he can. "Oh come on, Jack! You're the one everyone calls the one who knows all. You tell me. Why have I come to see you?"

Jack stares across the room at the Doctor and sighs. "You came upon recently discovering that UNIT are researching under cover out in Antarctica and you want to know why. Plus you wanted to introduce me to your companions."

The Doctor looks at April. "Told you he was good," He then turns back to Jack. "Colonel Brimikawood left a message in the base to inform us. We haven't seen them in…"

"Two months, I know." Jack cuts across the Doctor. He then looks up at his Butler. "Would you get our guests some refreshments?"

"Would tea be okay?" The Butler asks.

"Tea will be more than fine! And any biscuits would be even better. I'm quite fond of jammy dodgers." The Doctor replies cheerfully.

"And I'll have a bacon sarnie too!" Rose calls after the Butler as he leaves the room. The Doctor and Rose exchanges glances as this bite their lips, trying to hold in their giggles.

The Doctor turns his attention back to Jack again. "We just want to know exactly why they've decided to go out to Antarctica of all places."

"No one knows who they are out there," Jack replies bluntly. "They can get on with what work that needs to be done without being constantly scrutinized by the government. They can work in peace."

"And you know what it is they are doing?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"Of course I bloody well do! But it isn't in my position to tell you what it is they are doing. As the Colonel clearly stated in his letter to April, they're on a secret mission that you yourself nor her or Miss Tyler should get involved with. Just leave this universe once the Tardis regains its energy and all will be fine for the time being. They haven't contacted me at all. I just know what it is they are doing because I _know_ these things."

The Doctor sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I just need to know that my friends are well and okay." The cheerfulness leaves Doctor's voice as it becomes pleading.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"The full truth."

"UNIT are well and okay. They're just not safe," Jack keeps his head bowed a little but looks at the Doctor with his eyes. "They're putting themselves in danger for your benefit. You're in danger, Doctor."

The Doctor snorts. "I'm always in danger."

"Hhmmm."

There is a moments silence as the fire crackles on and the dog pants at April's feet. Rose is the first to break the silence.

"Is there anything we can do to help at least?" She asks.

Jack half smiles. "Stay in England for sure, unless you want to give Morgarn a visit, but make sure that UNIT don't know where you're going."

"So you knew that we were going to see Morgarn? And I can only guess you know we're planning on paying Monroe a visit too." The Doctor watches Jack carefully.

Hearing Monroe's name makes Jack stir in his seat. "If you want to be of any help to UNIT," He starts. "Then pay attention to this nursery rhyme:

"A girl of age threw her dice,

But then again she threw it twice,

One for luck and one to be precise.

A girl of age took the advice,

What is heard is under the ice.

Heard it once, and heard it thrice.

But with the advice,

She took no heed of under the ice.

And thou it suffice,

It is not to be nice."

Jack clasps his hands together after reciting the nursery rhyme.

"Can't say I've heard of that one," The Doctor says. "It sounds unfinished."

"Just what I was thinking," Rose nods. "It's something a young child wouldn't understand easily. It's not exactly clear to me right now."

"Would you like me to write it down for you?" Jack asks.

"Nah, it's already stored away in my mind. What's the use of the rhyme?" The Doctor asks.

"If you want to know what UNIT are doing then you need to suss out what the song is telling you," Jack watches the way Rose and the Doctor exchange glances. "But don't worry. If you don't figure it out soon enough, everything will hit you in the face and it'll all come clear. I would suss out the song _first_ ," He then glances to April who has the look of concentration on her face, obviously trying to make head or tail out of the nursery rhyme. "Or I could just throw in _Oranges and Lemons_ into the mix if you want? The last four lines are enough to scare anyone away if you know them."

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed,

Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.

Chop,chop,chop,chop.

The last man down is dead." April's voice is quiet as she recites the lines.

"The girl has a voice!" Jack scoffs.

April scowls at Jack as she stops petting the dog, but it continues to look up at her expectantly.

"Your farther taught you that when you were little, didn't he?"

April nods.

"And do you know why he did?"

"Because children are often taught nursery rhymes when they're little." April replies bluntly.

Jack stares at April for a moment, but keeps his words to himself as he turns to the Doctor to warn him. "I'd be careful if I were you, Doctor."

The Doctor nods but quickly changes the subject. "Anyway I know you're not exactly fond of Monroe…"

"Not exactly fond of Monroe is quite a bit of an understatement, Doctor."

"Okay, yes, I know. But…"

"You want to know where he is."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "I'm never going to finish my sentences while you're around, am I?"

Jack chuckles. "My Butler found him roaming around the Scottish mountains a couple of weeks back," Jack looks down at his lap as he smirks. "Yes that snooty Monroe was looking for you. Find him and kick him smartly in the shin. Here's a message."

The Butler walks in with tea, a plateful of jammy dodgers and Rose's bacon sandwich. They thank him and dismiss the Butler out the room. The Butler gives Jack another bow before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"And how is he?" Rose asks as she picks up her mug of tea.

The name Monroe rings a bell in April's mind and she is sure she remembers reading it up on UNIT's file not so long ago. The Doctor says that he was a partner to Will.

"Not the same as he used to be," Jack replies with a groan as he shifts in his chair in an attempt to find a comfier position. "His mental health is deteriorating rapidly and I am not in any fit state of mind to even try to help him out. He came to me for advice on where to find you and I only informed him upon the matter of his autism, schizophrenia and borderline personality disorder and that he is doing nothing to help himself."

"Poor guy." Rose whistles.

"That explains a lot then." The Doctor mutters.

"Explains what?" Rose asks.

The Doctor glances at Jack before speaking. "Monroe was born autistic, I believe, but it was very mild autism. UNIT supported him a lot when he struggled to understand the work. He was usually seen as the quiet and shy member of UNIT who had kept himself to himself. He worked alongside Will and was close friends with him, Harry and Alic. But his major flaw was his jealousy. He was jealous of Will for doing so well and getting all the promotions when he remained as a private. It soon led to a breakout and he left UNIT with an uneven mind. They knew that he was suffering from schizophrenia at the time but the thing with mental health, it's all about how you cope with it and help yourself," he looks pointedly to April. "But I don't think Monroe quite understood what was going through his own mind. The borderline personality disorder is new however. He must really be struggling."

"The way he was while working with UNIT only explained how he saw the world. Because of his autism, he was unable to understand a lot of things and communication between him and co-workers were always taken the wrong way. His mind will only get worse and it'll kill him," Jack looks at April who looks almost sympathetic. "He's stubborn and just didn't take any heed of any of my warnings. He's not too dissimilar from you, April," Jack then looks down at his dog that rests its chin on April's knee. "He's taken quite a liking to you."

"What's his name?" April asks as she scratches the dog under its ear, ignoring Jack's last remark about Monroe having certain similarities to her.

"I don't know. It didn't have a name when I found it so I carried on calling it Dog or It."

This is then followed by silence. The fire continues to crackle but is starting to fade away. Everyone slurps at their tea.

The Doctor puts down his mug on a coaster on the coffee table and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Tell me more about the snow." He says.

Jack sighs. "The snow they have here is just like your gravel except to them there is no such thing as concrete. This is a very grey world, they don't have all the same bright colours like you do back at your world," Once again Jack shuffles in his armchair. "The only real snow they have is in Russia, Switzerland and Antarctica. But seeing as winter has come along so quickly, I won't be surprised if the snow becomes snow globally."

"The early winter is linked to that nursery rhyme, isn't it?" April asks.

Jack does not respond but only looks at her before turning to the Doctor. "Don't go looking for Monroe. Let him finish his job of looking for you, he'll come to you when he's ready. He will do that and you can help him out. Just go straight to Morgarn and she'll explain even more if you want her to," He then lowers his voice. "Although she does go off on one."

"What will she explain?" The Doctor asks.

"Anything you want. You are the one who wants to see her. She might explain things that I wish not to tell you. But then again she doesn't know as much as I do and she tends to shuffle stories around. Just don't go looking for UNIT. After Morgarn, return to London without fail," He shifts again but lets out a quite painful groan. "Now I would advise you to leave me be. I've said what I needed to so please, go."

"Of course." The Doctor says stiffly as he pushes himself out of the sofa and goes to shake Jack's hand.

"Now don't come running to my doorstep unless I ask for you. Or if you lose one of your hearts. But even so if that happened, please give me advanced warning in plenty of time, not two minutes."

"Will do, Jack." The Doctor says and then winks. Jack lets go of the Doctor's firm hand, almost feeling his own being crushed in his grip, and relaxes backwards in his uncomfortable armchair. However after this visit from the Doctor, he feels tense and uneasy.

What is going to happen with everything in Antarctica will result in more visits from the Doctor. And the whole situation with Monroe is the last thing he wants to worry about. But things can only become worse if they allow it to happen.

Jack closes his eyes as his three unwanted guests leave the room, yet he watches April under his eye lashes as she leaves. She looks hesitant before closing the door.

There are sounds of the Butler saying farewell and taking them out the cottage. Once the front door is shut, the cottage becomes relaxingly quiet again.

The Butler scuttles into the kitchen and the dog curls up on the tatted rug in front of the fire. Jack Gruntler lets out a loud deflated sigh.

Alone once again.

And just how he likes it.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and April walk through the Scottish moors back to the Tardis. It is a bitterly cold evening, mainly from the constant breeze, but the three travellers manage to hold on.

"Why did you have to park the Tardis so far away?" Rose asks as she pulls her jacket across her chest. "It was bad enough when you parked facing the wrong direction and ended up walking straight into the brick wall of the local post office."

"It's because Jack doesn't like the sound of the Tardis. It scares him every time because he knows that I'm about. He'd rather not hear it," The Doctor replies. "Hence why I left Terry to stay to stand guard of the Tardis. You never know what lurks in the Scottish moors."

"Monroe Setzik apparently. Is Jack afraid of you?" April wonders.

"He's not afraid; nothing frightens Jack Gruntler. He just dislikes me because he thinks I'm a real nuisance."

Rose laughs. "He's got that one right!" She then punches the Doctor playfully on the shoulder before taking his hand as they walk on.

Because April has not locked the UNIT base, they manage to use the trick to get to the Tardis in an instant. The local village reminds them so much of the Welsh village they visited when fighting against the Slitheen as it looks similar. Except as the Doctor says, everyone has shut themselves inside their homes, rather than take part in the battle against the Christians and the Atheists.

They are welcomed with warmth and Mozart's 'Symphony 25: Allegro con brio' as they open the Tardis doors. The Doctor walks inside with the same smile he wore when he walked into Jack Gruntler's living room.

"What a fantastic piece of music to enter in!" The Doctor announces as he clasps his hands together. Rose closes the door behind April.

Terry peers from behind the console and turns down the blaring music so that it isn't as loud.

"It helped me to distract myself from thinking about Jack Gruntler," She says. "I'm sure he wasn't in one of his best moods when he saw you, Doctor."

April sighs as she sits herself down on the seat next to the console, tucking her feet underneath her. "I'd be lying to say that I haven't really learnt much from Jack Gruntler's words. He's given us a nursery rhyme to work on, plus the final stanza of _Oranges and Lemons_. He knows what UNIT are doing, although they haven't contacted him, and won't proceed to tell us."

"Are you sure that Colonel Brimikawood didn't say anything about their research in your letter?" The Doctor asks.

"He just said that they were working there. I would've told you if he said any more."

Terry gives April a sharp look with her jet black eyes but says nothing.

"Whether you learnt anything or not, April, it's important that you met him," The Doctor says as he takes off his long coat and hangs it over one of the pillars. "And I'm sure he was pleased to have finally met you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

Rose leans against the console and looks at the Doctor's troubled face.

"A girl of age threw her dice,

But then again she threw it twice,

One for luck and one to be precise.

A girl of age took the advice,

What is heard is under the ice.

Heard it once, and heard it thrice.

But with the advice,

She took no heed of under the ice.

And thou it suffice,

It is not to be nice." Terry frowns as she recites the nursery rhyme.

"Please tell me you know the meaning." The Doctor sighs.

"I wish I did. If we never walked into that human control room then I probably would've. I can only guess that it's saying something about not taking advice from someone, preferably something important. Whatever is under the ice is heard three times and if the advice is not taken, then the outcome won't be great."

"Monroe ignored Jack's warnings about his mental health. You don't suppose that's got anything to do with this?" Rose suggests.

The Doctor frowns in confusion. "I don't know, it's hard to tell."

"It would be easier if Monroe came to see us." Terry says.

"What about this Morgarn woman?" April asks. "Maybe she would know."

The Doctor stares at April before sighing loudly. He jumps to the other side of the console to press a few buttons. "You're getting your wish, April," He says sternly. "We're going to Antarctica," The Doctor quickly shushes April before she can say anything. "And it isn't in my position to take you to your _beloved_ Will Sullivan."

April glares at the Doctor, not appreciating his tone of voice. "I hate you." She mutters before bringing her feet up onto the chair.

"We're going to see Morgarn. She lives in a hut with her eight children just around the back of the village."

"What? There are people who live in Antarctica?"

"There's a whole population there. Besides, it's a parallel world, April, it's different to yours."

April rolls her eyes.

The Doctor pulls down the leaver and the Tardis shudders harshly before moving. It moves away from Scotland and heads towards Antarctica.

Mozart continues to play loudly.


	3. III - A village in Antarctica

**III  
The village in Antarctica**

 _Parallel World  
_ _Antarctica  
_ _90.0045° S, 0.0387° W._

The Doctor opens the Tardis doors and pokes his head outside, but he is only met with snow falling from the night sky and a large wide open space of nothing but snow in front of him. The village in which he was hoping to land in is about a mile away north from where they are facing. The Doctor frowns.

"Oh." He says aloud in confusion before backing into the Tardis and closing the door.

"You haven't parked right up to a brick wall again have you, Doctor?" Rose asks, folding her arms.

"No but I've parked about a mile away from where I hoped," The Doctor replies as he jumps up beside the console to flick around at the switches and buttons. April and Terry exchange glances as he does so, both noticing that the Doctor suddenly looks very nervous.

The Tardis starts moving again and only lands in a matter of seconds. The Doctor runs across the console room to get to the door and like before, he only pops his head outside.

"Oh." He says again in the same tone before coming back into the Tardis, closing the door.

"No point trying again, Doctor," Terry starts as the Doctor walks back towards them. "It'll only take us even longer to get to the village."

"What's the problem now?" Rose asks.

"The Tardis has taken us even further away from our destination," He mutters. "We're about two or three miles away from the village."

"Oh brilliant!" Rose sighs.

"It'll be down to your driving, not the Tardis." Terry says sternly.

"The Tardis can sometimes have a mind of her own." The Doctor joins April who has jumped out of her seat to look at the console screen. The screen is filled with the Gallifreyan symbols which they both start to read.

April narrows her eyes. "The cheeky bastard!" She says aloud.

"What is it?" Rose asks as she squeezes in between April and the Doctor to look at the screen.

Terry takes out her handheld device and scans the room. She then laughs loudly, throwing her head backwards. The Doctor, Rose and April turn to look at Terry in unison, surprised to see Terry laugh so much.

"It's like Colonel Brimikawood has put you under house arrest!" Terry splutters through her laughter.

The Doctor turns sharply to April. "Are you sure the Colonel didn't say anything else in his letter?" He snaps.

April rolls her eyes as she steps away from the console. "He just didn't want you to go after them. Whatever they're researching is part of their job. We've done our duties. He never said anything about stopping the Tardis from landing anywhere near them," April shrugs before she folds her arms defensively. "Besides, it was your idea that we'd go to see this Morgarn."

The Doctor stares down at April. "No, he's also pushing you away." He then pushes past April to pick up the three, thick fur coats that are hanging on one of the pillars. He throws one to Rose who just about catches it, and leaves one on the side for April, and then slides his arms through his own.

"Looks like we're walking there if the Colonel has put boundaries on my Tardis." The Doctor says moodily before swinging open the door and stepping out into the cold snow. However this time his feet sink into the snow. Just like Jack Gruntler had said, the snow in Antarctica is real unlike the gravel-like snow back in London.

Rose glances at Terry before shaking her head, muttering under her breath that the Doctor is crazy. She puts on her fur coat and then follows the Doctor. Soon enough, April does the same and so does Terry, although she is able to deal with the blistering cold storm outside without wearing a coat.

The Doctor locks the Tardis door as Terry, April and Rose look out at the wide space in front of them. The village can just about be seen far in the distance, but the snow which is now falling down quite harshly, makes it harder to see. The wind blows heavily.

April feels her teeth chattering as the wind blows but the Doctor says that they will only get warm if they just keep moving.

"I'll be surprised if we make it to the village alive, Doctor," April hisses. "We're in Antarctica for Christ sake! The temperature here is usually minus eighty, if not more!"

However the Doctor ignores April's complaints as he presses on through the heavy snowfall. Terry is up to speed with the Doctor's movement, but Rose and April lag behind, truly struggling with the cold. April even finds herself pulling Rose along when she notices that Rose is really struggling.

However, no matter how long they walk, the village only looks as if it is getting further and further away from them.

As April pulls Rose along, gaining the same support from her, she can't help but feel angry towards the Doctor for making them go through the blizzard temperatures. She hopes that Morgarn is worth their travels.

It feels like a long time since they started hiking and it gets to the point where the snow is so thick and heavy that they can no longer see the village out in front of them, nor can they see the Tardis behind them. Rose can't help but wonder if they are heading in the right direction, or if they are just walking in circles.

They are truly stuck in the middle of nowhere.

There is a sound heard in the distance, far north. The Doctor stops walking and holds out a hand to stop April, Terry and Rose. At first the noise sounds like a herd of animals that echo around them, but after a while it becomes quite clear that it is the sound of horse hooves. The sound is then followed by turning wheels.

The Doctor relaxes a little. But as soon as a shadow is seen through the midst, the four huddle close together as the sound of hooves become increasingly loud.

About four black horses appear out from the fog, with a large silver Edwardian carriage strapped to their backs. The male carriage driver sits at the front of the carriage, with a whip in one hand and the horse reins in the other. The ends of his long moustache are speckled with snow.

The carriage stops right beside them and the driver turns.

Neither the Doctor, Rose, Terry nor April move. They remain standing where they are, huddled together and looking up at the large carriage.

"Evenin' Doctor Smith, I can only assume that these are your companions," The driver says sternly.

"Yes, sir, they are. Lieutenant Jackie Orman," He points to Rose. "Second Lieutenant Tiffany Jenner," He points to Terry and then at April. "And Mrs Robinson."

April rolls her eyes.

The driver gives the Doctor a knowing look and the Doctor instantly understands that the driver knows exactly who they are, but proceeds to keep them under cover.

"You'd better climb aboard, sir," He says. "You'll die of hypothermia out here."

The Doctor nods before walking to the carriage. The door swings open outwardly and the Doctor climbs the small stairs before squeezing inside.

It isn't the red and gold velvety interior that grabs his attention first, but the broad smile on Doctor Martha Jones' face is enough to please him. Sitting beside her is Captain Jason Hoffman and opposite is Captain Ireen Summerland.

"Well here we go again!" Jason jokes as April climbs into the carriage. Instantly April jumps at the chance to wrap Jason up in a tight embrace. He chuckles loudly telling her at how stubborn she is for following them.

Martha is so pleased to see the Doctor and Rose again.

The past worry and anger they all felt while trudging through the deep snow and bitterly cold air of Antarctica, quickly vanishes as soon as friends are reunited. The carriage fills with chatter, laughter and warmth. They eventually sit down in the red cushioned seats, and Ireen starts to pour some herbal tea in china teacups once the carriage starts moving again.

"So you've found us out," Jason says once all the tea is passed around. "You've discovered our new hideout."

"Well thanks to the Colonel, he left April a little note explaining of your whereabouts, but not of what you're doing. But you can tell him to calm down as we are not here to see you," The Doctor shuffles in the seat. "What is it you're exactly working on here?"

"What's the real reason for your sudden appearance in Antarctica then?" Ireen asks, avoiding the subject of their work. "Colonel Brimikawood is furious."

"Like I said, we're not here to visit you."

There is a long uncomfortable silence.

The Doctor continues. "We went to see Jack Gruntler."

Martha snorts. "And I'm sure that he was pleased to see you."

"And even he won't tell us what it is you're doing."

Neither Martha, Jason nor Ireen are willing to explain. Not only are they not supposed to say anything about their work, but it is under their will to remain silent about it.

April watches her friends and is suddenly aware of the difference in their appearances. They still have the tough, muscular aspect that all UNIT soldiers have, but it is in their faces that seem so different. They look tired, drawn out, and maybe over worked. But above all, they look frightened. April can't quite get to terms on whether it is post-battle stress or the work they are doing now.

"There's something under the ice." Martha starts after the long silence.

Instantly the Doctor, Rose, April and Terry look at one another.

Jason raises an eyebrow. "You know about this?"

"No," Rose replies. "But Jack left us with a nursery rhyme which mentions something under the ice." Terry starts to recite the nursery rhyme but Martha, Jason and Ireen only shrug their shoulders.

"That's a difficult one. Even I can't work that one out." Ireen says as she clasps her hands around her teacup.

"We're still trying to stop what's going on under the ice. The sudden changes in weather back home haven't exactly helped." Martha mutters.

"Is that to do with what's going on under the ice?" April asks but she is met with no answer.

"And why is Colonel Brimikawood pushing me away? He's even cursed my Tardis!" The Doctor hisses.

Martha glances over to April, knowing that she has read the note the Colonel left her. She then glances back at the Doctor.

"It's not our place to tell you anything, Doctor," She says. "There's a dark force at bay and it's our job to protect the Earth as much as we can. Just like we always do. But we have orders to follow and if you want to know more you're going to have to see the Colonel yourself."

"The government or the British army don't suspect a thing, do they?"

"Of course not," Jason says. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Jack had a lot to say about Monroe Setzik, but told us to let him come to us rather than we look for him. So since the Colonel is so keen on pushing us away, we're paying Morgarn a little visit instead."

There is an awkward silent pause.

"Morgarn?" Martha frowns, nervously glancing at April.

"Would it be wise to see Morgarn?" Jason asks.

"Would it be wise to let Monroe find you?" Ireen scoffs.

Silence fills the carriage once more and it continues for the rest of the journey. Something isn't right. UNIT are risking their lives for the danger that is hidden under the ice and it is clear that their work is slowly pulling them apart. But there is nothing the Doctor can do seeing as he has no idea what is going on.

Although the Colonel never stated what is under the ice in his letter, April knows that it is bad enough that it is her job to make sure that the Doctor is safe and will not go after UNIT. He is in danger and she does not know why other than something wants him dead. The Doctor's safety worries her and it was his idea that they go to Antarctica, the one place she is supposed to keep him away. It also haunts her that Colonel Brimikawood says that that letter is his final farewell.

She then starts to wonder how much this parallel world knows of them now. The world was informed about the battle two months ago so they must be aware of the Doctor and herself. If this is the case, that must be why Monroe is looking for them.

April really hopes that Morgarn's visit will be worth the trip. But being able to see Jason, Martha and Ireen again is definitely worth hiking in the cold.

The carriage soon comes to a stop.

"We're here then?" The Doctor wonders aloud as he looks at the curtain-covered windows.

"We're dropping you off at the village entrance," Martha says as she stands up. "You are not to know the route to our camp so you can't follow us."

The driver opens the carriage door and to their surprise, they all step out on a snowless cobbled ground. Martha, Jason and Ireen quickly wrap themselves up in coats, hats, scarves and gloves as they wait for the Doctor, April, Rose and Terry.

"Well, have fun with Morgarn," Ireen breathes. "And just go straight back to London once you've finished."

"I guess we'll see you around then," The Doctor nods but he receives no reply. "We will see you again, won't we?" His voice becomes fiercer.

"It'll be best for you to leave through doorway 0055 once the Tardis recovers." Jason says as Martha holds onto his arm, looking sympathetically at the Doctor.

"So this is it then?" Rose says. "We're never going to see you again?"

"For a start it'll depend if the Tardis ever recovers with the city, and if we can get out alive."

"No, you can't!" April cries.

"April, please don't start." Ireen says calmly.

The Doctor takes Ireen's hand in both of his. "Well I wish you the best of luck. The Tardis has got a long time for it to function properly. God knows what the Daleks actually did to it but she will recover," He squeezes her hands tighter. "Stay in touch."

"We will." Ireen says in reply.

The Doctor smiles before hugging Ireen for a long time. Martha and Jason say goodbye to Rose, Terry and April. April tries to blink back her tears as Jason hugs her tightly. However this goodbye makes April feel more angry rather than sorrowful.

"Take care of him, please." Martha whispers in April's ear as she hugs her. Martha's voice shakes as she whispers this and it takes all of April's courage to be strong for them. April nods.

Martha, Jason and Ireen climb back into the carriage, hesitating and looking at them one last time with a heavy heart, before closing the door. The driver whips the horses and they start travelling east. Once they disappear in the mist, the Doctor lets out a loud sigh.

It is really as if they will never see UNIT ever again.

But before anyone can start to mourn, their attention is suddenly and quickly drawn back to the village as soon as bells are heard from behind the buildings.

The village is surrounded by a high stone wall, separating it from the snowy desert. The entrance is opened by an arch with a black iron gate. To their surprise, the ground beneath their feet is brown, stone cobbled roads and pavements, and although it is still snowing, the snow does not lay on the ground.

All the buildings look as if they have been built in the sixteenth century, made up of wooden slabs and a mix of cream and grey stones. The buildings stand on either side of the road, some windows are dark and others are lit with a flittering yellow glow.

The streets are filled with black oil street lamps which light up the street as much as the lampposts in London do. There are little wooden signs hanging outside some of the buildings, stating what it is used for as well as the name of the company.

As well as the bells, voices in the distance and the trot of horses can also be heard across the village. To the Doctor, Rose, Terry and April, it suddenly feels as if they have stepped back in time to sixteenth century Britain.

Without saying a word, the Doctor steps forward through the iron gates and starts walking through the village. April, Rose and Terry follow, but neither say a word as they are in awe of their surroundings. They follow the road, first going straight before turning to their left. They pass a few Antarctic citizens along the way, all dressed in thick fur coats and hats. Some walk in and out of buildings, and there is a large group of people hanging around outside a pub, socializing. Some take notice of the newcomers, walking aimlessly along the streets, and some pay absolutely no attention.

The main road weaves them in and out of different buildings, and smaller pathways spurt out the sides, narrowing between the back of buildings, leading back to the main road elsewhere. The road eventually takes them to a stone bridge, passing over a large crack in the ice, which might be classed as a river. As they walk over the bridge, Rose glances over the edge and can clearly see her reflection in the black water.

Once they are over the bridge, the sound of life form and bells are heard a lot clearer, and after passing the butchers building, they are met with a large village square which buzzes with life.

Right in the middle of the square is a large fir tree which is covered in yellow fairy lights. There are more oil lamps hanging off buildings then there were back along the main road. The villagers file around the space inside the square, bustling among one another, passing into one building to the next, or stopping to watch the small choir standing in front of the tree.

The choir consists of about twenty children and teenagers, all dressed in black robes. They hold their music sheets in front, but their focus looks onwards as they sing out in harmony to their audience.

"Any luck on knowing where to find Morgarn?" April asks, which strangely feels like it is far too long since she or anyone else last spoke.

"We're going to split up." The Doctor says sternly.

Rose half smiles, looking somewhat surprised. "This is something new, Doctor. What was in your breakfast this morning? I thought you hate splitting up."

"Yes but I wish to just see Morgarn quickly and then get away from here. And if you want to know, I had that Brazilian salad you didn't like, Rose."

Rose raises her eyebrows as if to say that she forgot that it was this very same day they went to see Brazil. The funny thing about time travel is that they could never catch how long their day has been or what time of year it would be at home. They are side tracked and sometimes didn't realise that their day is an extra three hours long or nineteen hours too short. Unless they are waiting, they always know the time and date.

The Doctor looks down at his wrist watch. "Search the square and all the buildings around it. Then meet back here in half an hour." With that, the Doctor turns and starts to weave in and out of the crowds.

Rose looks at April and Terry before sighing. She then turns and walks in the complete opposite direction to where the Doctor goes and vanishes in one of the shops. Terry shrugs and turns in another direction, leaving April on her own.

For a while, April scans the buzzing crowd around her, trying to capture the Antarctic citizen's faces. But it seems as everyone is rushing around doing their own things. Some knock into her without apologising. It reminds April of some of the high streets in London late on Christmas Eve.

With a grunt, April starts to push through the crowd and decide to do the same as the Doctor and make her way towards the choir as they sing loudly. It is a heavy crowd and there are very limited spaces for April to squeeze through. However April stops mid-step when she catches some of the lyrics to the song:

 _Oranges and lemons_

 _Say the bells of St. Clement's._

April gives up trying to squeeze through the crowd and swaps to standing on her tip toes and peering over everyone's shoulders to see the choir. She listens to the very gothic version of _Oranges and Lemons_ that sends shivers down her spine.

Her attention is then distracted by the Doctor who stands at the front of the crowd to her left, yet his focus is not on the choir, but of the group of small children playing the game to it.

It is as if April's childhood suddenly flashes before her eyes. Two of the children stand facing each other and create an archway with their arms, holding them above their heads. The other children, all linking hands, pass through the archway to the rhythm of the song. And on the last word of the song, the two children quickly lower their arms, and whoever is caught in the middle is pronounced 'dead'. Or just out of the game.

Watching the game from where she stands, April soon realises that _Oranges and Lemons_ is not all as friendly and innocent as it seemed when she was young. There is a theme following them to do with nursery rhymes, but there is no link between _Oranges and Lemons_ or the one Jack Gruntler told them.

April then catches the Doctor's eye and the glare he gives her only tells her to search for Morgarn elsewhere. April returns the Doctor's glare with her normal scowl before turning and trying to make her way away from the crowd.

The first building she comes across looks rather dark and uninviting from the outside. There are wooden steps leading up to the large oak door, but there are no signs to state what the building is for. Instantly intrigued, April makes her way up the stairs and push open the front door.


	4. IV - The Time Book

**IV  
The Time Book**

 _Parallel world  
_ _Parallel Antarctica  
_ _Library_

As April enters through the creaky wooden door, she is met with a dark and dusty small lobby. To her right are wooden stairs that lead upwards. Some of the steps are broken in half and the banister is covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. Beside the stairs is a coat stand where a few coats and hats hang. For a moment, April is reminded of when she saw the empty UNIT base, but she tries to push the memory away.

Her first guess is that she has walked into an abandoned house, but the glass doors directly opposite her tell her otherwise.

April walks forward and pushes open the double doors. She then finds herself walking straight into a large library – something she was not expecting to see at all. Just from the sight of the many bookshelves holding hundreds of different types of books, instantly makes April feel welcome. Most of the bookshelves are as high as the ceiling.

The carpet is of a murky green colour and the walls are cream. The bottom half of the walls are covered in dark oak panels and oil laps hang up on the walls.

April slowly walks through the library in awe, having never seen a library as large and spectacular looking as this one. Her attention soon diverts to the large glass chandelier that hangs from the ceiling. To her left is the semi-circular reception desk and standing behind it is the librarian, flicking through different papers. The librarian does not pay much attention to April as she passes through the large archway to the next section of the library.

Once again April is met by hundreds and hundreds of bookshelves across the large room. There are a few people dotted around here and there, scanning the shelves. There are a couple of people sitting in the armchairs in front of the fireplace with their nose in a book.

For this brief moment April completely forgets about having to search for Morgarn, as all she really wants to do is to admire the books.

Yet the voices of the choir outside singing _Oranges and Lemons_ still rings in her ears and she thinks that she might as well make up the time usefully and see if she can find any books about the particular nursery rhyme. April doesn't know how long she has been in the library for, but she scans as many shelves as she can, and yet she is unable to find anything that will at least help them in their troubles. The closest she gets is to find a book that contains the lyrics to the song. Soon enough, April finds herself giving up on the search, especially when she discovers the astronomy section at the far end of the library.

April has never seen as many books about Astronomy in one place – not even at the observatory. To begin with she does not even know where to start, but then settles with starting from the bottom shelves and working her way to the top.

The library has different types of books on every subject April could think of in Astronomy. And she sits in the leather seat beside the fire exit door and flicks through each and every book. She isn't even aware of how much more time passes since she starts reading, but she knows that it isn't long enough for anyone to come looking for her.

As well as each book covering each topic in astronomy, the library owns books that has been written centuries before. Some books are hardbacks and covered in dust. Once opening the book, April is met with that same glorious smell one would gets when flicking through a very old book.

April feels as if she has suddenly escaped Antarctica and found her way to heaven; despite the slight niggling sensation at the back of her mind reminding her that she is in a parallel world and she is sure that she has come across some of these books before back home. But that thought quickly vanishes when she finds herself quietly laughing at some of the diagrams old astronomers had drawn and their original beliefs about the universe from centuries ago.

After reading through a few books, April moves on to look at the books on the higher shelves. She has to climb up the ladder to reach the top shelves, yet she notices that the higher up the bookcase she looks, the fewer books there are. And some of them, she realises, are not about space or the universe, but focuses more on the concept of time. There is the occasional one about the wonders and the possibility of life that is not from planet Earth. She also finds one book stating the difference between the facts and the fiction between parallel worlds. But April knows enough about parallel worlds and chooses to push the book to the side.

Some of the books are dustier and older than others and some look as if they have not been touched in years. One of the books that catches April's attention was written in the eighteenth century and it is about what the people back then thought about space and astronomy in those days. It is a very thick and heavy book and the pages are yellowing around the edges. It is bound by a green leather cover, yet the skin of the leather has started to crack and peel away. April puts the book on the large pile of other books she chooses to study further.

April then pushes the ladder further along the bookcase and has a look at the books that are on the very top shelf. The one that catches her eye straight away sits right at the back of the shelf in the far corner. The way it is placed and the way the other books line up in front of it, it is almost as if it has been purposely hidden.

This intrigues April and she slowly climbs back down the ladder as she reads the gold Gallifreyan symbols on the light blue cover.

 _The Time Book: Myths and Fantasies about the man who travels in time_.

The book suddenly slips out of April's hands but she manage to catch it again in a panic.

It takes April a few moments to climb down from the ladder and step away from the book shelf, but her eyes never leave the cover of the book. It feels as if the book is calling out to her and with a shaking hand, she opens the book to the first page.

There is a roughly drawn sketch of the Tardis looking exactly how she knows it. There isn't scenery of where it is standing; it is just a sketch of the Tardis' form.

The pages are old and yellowing and they crackle as April turns them.

The language is written in Gallifreyan and April is suddenly very thankful that the Doctor taught her how to read his language. In the corner of the page is a small sketch of the Doctor walking towards the Tardis. April quickly flicks through the pages and sees that the corner is like a flip chart. The image creates a motion picture of the Doctor walking into the Tardis and then the Tardis disappearing.

It then comes to April that this book is a fact file all about the Doctor. The next page has another large sketch but this time it is of the Doctor's home planet, Gallifrey. It states facts about his home planet, the population and how many years the planet survived before the Time War. The following page then explains the Time War.

After that, there are pages and pages that explain more about the Doctor and the many different lives he has lived over the past thousand years. There are sketches of nine different male faces that the Doctor has lived through before regenerating to the next. April notices that with his fourth face, he wore the long colourful scarf he let her wear earlier this day.

The book then mentions the hundreds of different aliens the Doctor has fought against and the number of companions that travelled with him. There are a few familiar species April has come across – some of them she remembers seeing a holographic version of it during her training period with UNIT. But most of them she has never seen before. At the end of the list is a sketch of a shape shifter wearing its blue and white fencing suit. She does not hesitate before turning the next page.

The next pages show sketches of many different people and April is surprised at how many people were actually willing to jump on board the Tardis.

Her heart then skips a beat when she sees the sketches of Terry, Rose herself and each soldier from UNIT at the end of the list of companions. She recognises that the sketch of her was exactly how she looked when she first started travelling with the Doctor and she remembered wearing those exact clothes: the grey hoodie, blue jeans and white trainers that are now dirtied with mud from the Welsh moors.

April narrows her eyes as she runs her fingertip along the pencil lines of the symbols on the page. She then starts to rub at the lines but no graphite rubs onto her skin.

As April continues to examine the page, feeling speechless at what she has seen, she feels something light brush against her shoulders. She jumps in fright and turns around on the spot, only to find that there is nothing there but the spider plant standing in its vase beside the fire exit door. But even the plant is not close to her backside.

April suddenly feels that she is being watched in the library, although there is no one around her to see her, nor are there any cameras. Trying to ignore the ghostly feeling she feels around her, April shudders before turning back to the book.

However she is only surprised to see that the next one hundred or so pages are completely blank. There is nothing written or drawn down on the pages, nor are there any marks or stains to show that anyone has flicked through those last pages.

April sighs heavily as she closes the book, keeping her index finger in the first blank pages, and glances around the library one last time. She then peers out from behind the bookcase to look across the library.

There are still a few people walking around and flicking through their own books of choice, but no one pays any particular interest to April.

April stands there, half hiding behind the bookcase as she watches everyone else. Only a few moments pass before April starts to hear a scratching noise. The scratching noise of pen on paper. Her scowl deepens as she turns, expecting to see someone behind her, writing away in a notepad, but there is no one there.

She then quickly realises that the scratching sound is coming from her book. As she opens the book, words in English start to appear on the first blank page.

 _Hello, April_.

There is a sudden chill in the air around her as she watches the words appear on the page, yet she does not feel scared of this happening. She just doesn't know how to react, nor is she sure how she can reply. The only thing she really is thinking about is that this book she has found is a book in progress and will continue to place down facts of the Doctor as time passes.

 _You've found me out. This book will write itself through time. But I need you to help me out._

It is true that the book is able to read her mind. But April's biggest concern is who or what controls the book.

 _You'll figure what I am at a later time, April. The best thing is to do is to take the Doctor away from Antarctica, no excuses._

The words appear on the page quickly as April reads them. But she still remains rooted on the spot as she stares down at the page.

 _Go now!_

It is as if a force suddenly jolts April forward, making her walk away from the bookshelf immediately, this book still clasped in her hands. She does so; hurriedly walking through the library and towards the front door she first entered through. But she only manages to pass a couple of rows of bookcases before she is roughly pulled back behind a different bookshelf.

April lets out a gasp, ready to scream, but she is quickly quietened when a bony, tanned hand covers her mouth. April wriggles in the grip of whoever has grabbed her, but the person holds onto her tightly.


	5. V - Morgarn and the Myriad Circle

**V  
Morgarn and the Myriad Circle**

 _Parallel world  
_ _Parallel Antarctica_

"Stop struggling, child!" The woman hisses in April's ear, but April ignores her and continues to struggle until she is finally released from the grasp.

April turns sharply to find a woman of around the same height as her. The woman is of tanned skin and has waist length, unkempt black hair. She wears a sandy coloured tatted dress which looks more like a table cloth than an item of clothing. The woman stares at April with her piercing grey eyes.

April stares back at the woman for a while but then it is as if something clicks in her mind.

"Morgarn?" April asks slowly.

Morgarn smirks before placing a finger to her lips, gesturing April to remain quiet. Morgarn then passes April to look out behind the bookcase.

"We must escape here. I know the librarian is looking for me. I have an overdue book of three weeks," She then turns to look back at April before scowling. "What are you doing here, young child? What is the Doctor doing here?!" Morgarn then suddenly looks panic stricken. "You must never reveal your true identity when you are here! Where is John Smith?"

"Outside." April replies quietly with a raised eyebrow, not entirely if she feels amused or rather bored by the sudden appearance of Morgarn.

Morgarn takes hold of April's wrist and then slowly runs her thumb across her scars under her sleeve. April tries to pull her wrist away but Morgarn only holds on tighter.

"We must not be seen. We will move swiftly and quietly to find John Smith." Morgarn orders. She then turns and drags April through the library and out the front door.

Outside, the snow continues to fall yet the choir has finished their performance. The square looks larger than it was before as people are now walking around in the space, rather than standing in a crowd.

They step out into the square and start to weave in and out of the gaggle of people. Morgarn stops walking abruptly when she finds the Doctor standing with Rose and Terry amongst everyone else. Instantly, the Doctor catches Morgarn's eye.

April looks from the Doctor to Morgarn. No word or gesture is made amongst the two, but it is as if they know just what each other are thinking. April stares over at the Doctor and wonders how he does it. How is it he is always be able to understand what someone else, including what she is thinking?

Morgarn's home is situated right at the back of the village on the north side, and on the other side of the wall that surrounds the village. It is a large, round mud hut with a thatched roof. Around the outside is a small wooden fence, and standing outside the hut is a black metal oil lamp, just like the ones on the road in the village.

Morgarn has to scan their surroundings before she opens the door to her hut and ushers everyone inside.

They are instantly met with warmth as they step inside. Directly opposite the door is a large stone fireplace with a large bull's head sitting on a plaque on the wall above the fire. There is a row of different black and white photographs in photo frames along the mantelpiece.

The whole hut is made up of one entire room, yet it contains everything that is needed to live. To their right is their kitchen area, with cupboards and cabinets made out of mahogany. There is a window above the sink that looks out at the Antarctic desert.

The Doctor steps into the cosy mud hut with a large grin on his face. In front of the fire is a large rug of a polar bears skin, and in the corner of the room, is a line of eight children, all sleeping peacefully under their woollen blankets.

"Do not disturb them," Morgarn whispers as she steps past the Doctor. "It does not do the children any good to disturb their sleep."

It is as if Morgarn is nervous all of a sudden. She pushes her guests across the room and forces them down roughly onto the patchwork sofas. She then closes the front door and locks it with at least twelve different bolts. She then sharply turns to look at her guests who all look as surprised as the deer mounted on the wall. Morgarn places both her hands on her skinny hips.

"What brought you here?" She asks sternly. "And I want the truth. They tried to push you away, Doctor, and you only come back to them. Do the God's ever settle your decisions for you? I thought you are supposed to be a clever Time Lord. But you are stupid!"

This angers the Doctor but he keeps his voice low so to not awake the children. "I don't know any more than you do, Morgarn," He replies. "I'm sorry to stress you out here but I know nothing!"

April snorts. "How does it feel to not understand anything this time round?"

"Not now, April." The Doctor mumbles.

Morgarn pauses before she moves to perch on the end of the sofa beside Terry. "Why have you journeyed here?"

"I hoped you could make things clearer at least."

Morgarn says nothing.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" April asks.

"Morgarn."

"Yeah I guessed that, but who's Morgarn?"

"Me," Morgarn replies sternly. "I would not say that UNIT are friends to me but I will say that I know them and I have known them for a long time," She then turns to look at the Doctor. "And you want to know why UNIT are here?"

The Doctor nods. "Jack Gruntler knows but he won't tell me anything. I hoped that because you live here in Antarctica, you would at least know and be more willing to say something."

Morgarn sighs. "There is a lot you must understand before I get to the present moment. Is there anything you have wondered but never had the chance to ask?"

They are silent for a short while and Rose is the first to speak.

"The Wingerdettes," She starts. "We first saw them on planet Zorlon that was relatively close to home," Rose has to stop herself from saying that it was from their universe. "But we found that they're part of UNIT."

"The life of a Wingerdette is to obey orders," Morgarn says. "One time during a battle, UNIT had lost all power and were unable to fly their ships. They called for help and the Wingerdettes answered their call. I believe that since then, the company no longer needed any of their flying travels other than the Wingerdettes," Morgarn smiles. "Very friendly creatures and they have the mind of a dog. They take to their owners very carefully," She then looks over at April. "May I see your Wingerdette broach?"

April stares at Morgarn for a moment, a little confused, but then she remembers taking the broach she found on one of the stalls the Flies held in their market back on Zorlon.

The Doctor looks at her for a moment before April reaches in her jean pocket, taking out the silver, hexagonal broach. The Wingerdette changes position from chasing its tail to its taking flight position, whenever it glistens in the light of the fire. The Doctor watches the broach as it passes from April's pale hands to Morgarn's tanned and bony hands.

Morgarn cradles it in both her hands with care as she looks down at it in awe. "You are very lucky to have possession of this, child."

April glares at Morgarn, disliking the way Morgarn always calls her a child. "But it's only a broach."

Morgarn looks up at April with her eyes. "My child, for the intelligence you hold, you still have a lot to learn," She turns her attention back to the broach. "And it is not _just_ a broach. It is a call for the Wingerdettes. If you shine this in the sunlight and on something reflective, they will come and get you. However if you are unfortunate enough to desperately need them when the sun is not shining, they may be able to still find you. But that will only depend on how well acquainted you are to them." Morgarn leans forward and delicately passes the broach to the Doctor, when he gestures to have a look. The Doctor takes out his glasses and examines it.

"Take good care of it, child." Morgarn says as she watches the Doctor give the broach back to April.

It is as if April is seeing the broach in a completely different light, and she swears to herself that she will keep it with her at all times. No matter where she goes.

There is a long pause of silence and everyone tries to think of something wise to bring up. The Doctor just desperately wants to understand what it is UNIT is doing but it seems as if Morgarn is trying to divert them away from it. Rose looks down at the polar bear skin rug, thinking at how unappetising it is to see it under her feet. She then glances up at the Doctor who has been watching her, and they both try to hold back their giggles.

"Have you ever heard of the Myriad Circle?" Morgarn asks to break the awkward silence that fills the hut.

The Doctor glances at his companions with a raised eyebrow, but they shake their heads, not knowing what it is Morgarn is talking about. The Doctor then bows his head, a frown deep on his brow as he saying nothing about this. April only watches him for a moment, knowing that the Doctor is aware of whatever the Myriad Circle is.

Morgarn continues anyway. "Before I get into the facts about what UNIT are currently up to, I think that it is about time I should let you in on a little story about the Myriad Circle. You will learn a little bit more about Monroe and some of your friends."

The Doctor shuffles in the seat. "Is this what I think it is?"

Morgarn looks at the Doctor before turning to his companions to start the story. "The Myriad Circle began with a small friendship when William Sullivan and Monroe Setzik first joined UNIT seven years ago. William was only at the innocent age of sixteen; Monroe was eighteen, and they both joined the company for different reasons. William had to because of his father, yet Monroe wanted to make something out of himself. And of course, they were paired together to work, and this sparked a difficult and bizarre friendship.

"William was the arrogant and stuck up soldier who gained all the promotions. He was the man about the town. Monroe, on the other hand, was the shy, quiet one who remained as a Private for the rest of his UNIT career. But in the three years before Monroe left, a strong friendship was formed between William, Monroe, Alic and Harry Summerland. It began with Friday night trips to their local pub after a long week. I believe the particular pub they went to was called The Iron Merchant's Gargoyle."

April glances sharply at the Doctor, sure that it is the same name of the pub they stayed in Wales.

"That pub was where the four boys decided to create their group name. They came up with the name because they wanted to make something more out of their lives. It was also where they first met Peter Bursnell."

The Doctor quickly stops Morgarn short. "Jack told us that Monroe suffers from autism, schizophrenia, _and_ has borderline personality order."

Morgarn looks at the Doctor and nods her head. "Mental health is not the blame of this," she snaps. "You see, the Myriad Circle was a harmless bit of fun to begin with when they visited the pub. On their days off, the four would go on road trips around the country and while doing so, they experimented with the likes of drug use. Alic tried to stop them, but they just wanted to test exactly what it was inside the drugs that appealed so much to people.

"Peter Bursnell was a drug dealer, and William, Harry, Alic and Monroe paid him to get the drugs regularly. For a fair few months the boys were more concerned on their drug testing then their actual job at UNIT, and their circle became more about the tests than having a good time, let alone making something more of their lives. No one in the company suspected a thing; all they saw were four close friends messing around on their days off. But on the night in Leeds, the boys were unprepared for what was to come next.

"Harry, William and Monroe went on a boys holiday in Leeds. Alic had other priorities to complete in London at the time but was going to join them a few days later. When they discovered that the drugs they were testing were not in fact the drugs they thought they were, it only caused the anger and bitterness towards Peter Bursnell who had stolen their money to give them in return, a drug that will cause far more danger than they thought. The boys were angry and panicked, but Monroe really struggled to come to terms with this.

"Alic ordered the boys to return home, to forget their tests and keep the Myriad Circle as something fun, just how it used to be. But they would not have any of it. There was too much anger towards Peter Bursnell, and coincidentally he was in Leeds with them at the time.

"William confronted Peter Bursnell about it and they only received lies. However, Peter Bursnell eventually confessed that he lied to them about what drugs he was selling, and he only confessed because he was being harassed. In return for the harassment, Peter Bursnell blackmailed them, saying that he would turn the Myriad Circle to the police unless they left him alone.

"But the boys would not take it. Revenge was all they could do and their revenge was taken into account. Upon William's words, they were to get rid of Peter Bursnell."

"What?!" Rose splutters, but quickly covers her mouth with her hand, not realising how loud her voice is. Luckily the children still sleeps soundly.

"Peter Bursnell was murdered by Monroe." The Doctor says quietly and sternly.

"He was stabbed to death in the heart," Morgarn continues. "Multiple times. And Monroe only did this under the influence of William Sullivan wanting Peter Bursnell dead. And because Monroe was still unaware how bad his mental health was at the time, he was unable to understand their situation properly. So he obeyed his partner and went on ahead to murder Peter Bursnell.

"The murder case caused a disruption in William's and Monroe's friendship. As they headed back to London, they constantly argued and Monroe wanted nothing but to keep the murder a secret. Yet there was something in Monroe that had changed. But just as you were around, Doctor, William confessed to his farther about what had happened. This eventually led to Monroe's breakdown. He could no longer keep in his guilt. It drove him crazy and no matter how much everyone at UNIT tried to calm him down, he still ran away."

Morgarn finishes her story as she places her bony hands in her lap carefully.

"I do not blame you for disliking William Sullivan so much, Doctor," Morgarn says after a while. "His ego is far too big for his own head and the death of Peter Bursnell was down to his own words. I am surprised both Harry and Alic are still friends with him. And I am surprised at how calmly Colonel Brimikawood took the situation."

"How did they get away with it?" Rose asks.

"They burned all evidence. On the Colonel's order. He ordered them to never speak of it again and to keep their heads down. Nothing was suspected of them. The Myriad Circle seems like a mere myth, but I will not be surprised if the three boys are still keeping their circle."

"Harry, Will and Alic are very close friends. It was obvious at the base." Terry mutters to herself.

April glares down at the wooden floorboards under her feet. She cannot quite believe the story she has just heard. But it makes sense and does not sound like something fictional – despite what Jack Gruntler said about Morgarn. The Doctor was nodding his head all the way through the spoken story, and in some sense, April's mind relaxes to know why the Doctor does not like Will, but she doesn't know how she feels about the situation herself. Has she got Will's character wrong? Is he really the person she saw at first: arrogant and with no heart? Was it an act when he confessed his attraction to her all those months ago? Does she mean anything to him? Did he ever care for her or was she just a target to tickle his fancy for a short while?

April balls her hands into fists and she feels a mixture of anger, hurt and confusion. The feelings boil away inside her as she tries to slow down her breathing which was becoming short and sharp. She does not know what to do or how to react. All she wants is to hear Will's side of the story.

"How does this story link to what's going on now?" April's voice is sharp as she glares at Morgarn.

Morgarn looks at April for a long moment before standing up with a sigh. She picks up a silver stone that is hidden behind one of the photo frames on the mantelpiece. Without saying a word, she turns back to look at her guests before throwing the stone in the air.

Her guests jump at her action but the stone only hovers in the air as a holographic screen appears in the space in front of the fireplace. The hologram shows an image of about sixteen tents of different shapes and sizes, all clustered together in the Antarctic desert. They then recognise that it is UNIT's new base, from noticing the subtle UNIT logo on the roof of the tents.

"That story has _everything_ to do with what is happening now. That is why I told you." Morgarn says.

The Doctor stands up to look at the hologram, still wearing his glasses. He then leans back on his heels, looking into thin air with his mouth open agape. His face reads that he understands what is going on. "What was the drug?"

"I wish I have the answer to that," Morgarn sighs. "But I can tell you the effect it will have on the future if UNIT mess up now." She reaches up to the silver stone and turns it clockwise sharply. The still image turns into the motion picture.

"Within the next twelve months,

The drug will only be spread once.

To unleash hell under the ice

His feelings would have to suffice.

But to take away the soul,

And to leave the body in its hole,

The Earth would have to fall,

And death be upon us all!"

"A prequel to Jack's nursery rhyme." Terry says when Morgarn finished speaking.

"I don't understand what this is." Rose shakes her head, confused.

"Whatever is under the ice has taken hold of the drug and will be using it to kill off everyone on the planet." The Doctor mutters through gritted teeth.

"I can only assume that 'his' is only referring to Peter Bursnell seeing as he was the one to give away the drug." Terry suggests.

Morgarn sighs. "Depending on how much you have taken, the drug has a long term effect, yet the effect is worse than the effect of the likes of scopolamine. It takes its time. At first you will feel light headed and trick yourself into thinking you are dehydrated. After that you lose your memory and are no longer yourself. The drug eats away the human soul until there is nothing there. The body will stand there, empty. Just like a shell. And I believe it is a painful experience – removing ones soul."

The holographic screen shows an image of a young woman working in an office, taking the day off work because she is not feeling well. The following images are graphic as she falls to the ground, screaming as her eyes turn fully white and the veins in her skin pulsates. Her skin becomes grey and cracks and her hair becomes like hay. Soon enough, she starts projectile vomiting black bile. The image zooms out to see hundreds of other innocent people in the exact same state.

Rose covers her mouth in shock.

Eventually each individual stands up on their own two feet and remain there motionless and without a hint of expression on their faces. It reminds April of when she saw everyone under the Cybermen's trance as they marched through the streets to Battersea Power Station.

"This is what is to become of the human race. In the meantime, the temperature will only continue to decrease. If people are not killed by the drug, they will die from hypothermia which will be forced upon them."

"Jack said I'm in danger. Is this the reason?" The Doctor shouts, anger taking over his emotions at the realisation to what is happening. "What does UNIT have to do?"

"I do not have the answers to tell you why. I did not know you specifically are in danger. I just know that the whole universe is. And as for UNIT, they are trying to stop this from happening for your sake!"

"But you told us off for being here in the first place," Rose snaps. "How could you not know?"

"I just know that the Colonel does not want the Doctor to follow UNIT."

The Doctor then lets out his fury. "That bloody Lieutenant has messed this up! If him and the others were not so into drugs then this wouldn't have happened!"

"It still would have happened, Doctor," Morgarn says matter-of-factly. "If Peter Bursnell did not meet the Myriad Circle then he would have targeted someone else. But I guess it is lucky that the man is dead."

"Who was in charge of Peter Bursnell?"

"I do not know. I have my suspicions. But it will kill UNIT before-"

"TELL ME!"

"Stop it!" April shouts, suddenly hysterical. She glares at both the Doctor and Morgarn. Her limbs shake with fear and she holds back her tears of shock. She is not going to cry. The news about what is to happen is all too much for anyone to take in.

The Doctor looks down at Rose who looks very pale as she sits there, wrapping her arms around herself. Her eyes are glassing from tears.

April stands up and takes a step forward to the Doctor.

"Doctor, please just let me go and help UNIT," April cries. "I don't want this to happen. I can't…"

"No, April, this trip ends here!" The Doctor snaps as he grips onto both of April's arms tightly, trying to shake her out of her fear. "There is no turning back now. What has been done cannot be changed."

"You have a time machine!"

"Yes but whatever I do won't help the situation we're in now," He then watches April as she glances down at the floor, suddenly looking guilty. "What did the Colonel say in his letter?"

April looks at the Doctor before shaking her head. "I can't."

"Yes you can, April!" The Doctor shakes April harshly, ignoring her whimper. "If these nursery rhymes come true we only have twelve months to go. We don't have _time_ for you to keep anything away from me!"

April wriggles away from the Doctor and steps away. She has never seen the Doctor so angry. She then clears her throat before speaking in a wavering voice. "He said that there is something under the ice that wants to get rid of you."

The Doctor frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"UNIT left to go to Antarctica the day we said goodbye because they knew that there was something under the ice that had plans to kill you. So they went out there in hope that they would be able to get rid of it before whatever it is gets close to you," April looks at the Doctor. "He told me to look after you and not to let you get anywhere near Antarctica because if they can sense you, they would be able to get to you quicker. And it might mean that they would have to kill UNIT, me, Terry or Rose if it meant getting to you."

The Doctor sighs in an exasperated manner. "April, why didn't you tell me this before I insisted that we go here?"

"I just didn't know what to do, I'm sorry. They are threatening to kill you!"

"What about UNIT?" Terry shouts. "Shouldn't we have to protect them?"

"But who protects the ones who will suffer from the drug?!" Morgarn hollers.

The room falls silent for a moment as the Doctor rubs his head.

"April, what were you thinking keeping that from me?" The Doctor asks softly.

"I was thinking about saving you! I thought that at least telling UNIT that they were undercover in Antarctica would be enough to let you know not to go here."

"April, you were the one who wanted to see them."

"I wasn't asking you to come along!" April hisses as she glares at Morgarn.

The Doctor shakes his head. "There's nothing we can do. This is the end of our trip. We will fly the Tardis back home the moment she recovers."


	6. VI - The new UNIT base

**VI  
The new UNIT base**

 _Parallel World  
_ _Antarctica  
_ _UNIT base  
_ _90.0050° S, 0.0389° W._

Jason trudges through the snow one late afternoon while on his guard duty along with Officer-Cadet Alic Grange and Private Jefferson. The three smoke cigarettes out in the cold air, trying to keep warm as the sun slowly starts to fall behind the horizon. Jefferson not being a regular smoker, however, fails to inhale properly and does his best not to choke. Alic and Jason know this but proceed to say nothing.

Once the sun is down, it is advised that everyone should remain inside their tents, and because it is Jason's turn to be in charge of guard duty, he does not want to fall too far from his tent.

The weather is fairly calm during the day, which is a surprise to the UNIT team who have started to expect heavy storms every day; but they can only guess that the overnight weather will not be as kind.

Half the time spent during the guard duty, the three soldiers are quiet, only listening to the sound of their heavy breathing, the sound of the light breeze and the crunching sound of their feet stepping on the icy snow. Private Jefferson slips on the snow a few times but he manages to gather his balance as Alic and Jason walk on in silence, pretending that they had not seen Private Jefferson slip up in embarrassment.

There are sixteen different tents at UNIT's new base on the Antarctic desert. The largest tent is the main one which is a replacement for the main office in their old base. There are many other tents for each section of the company, including first aid. The remaining tents are for the soldiers to sleep.

After discovering that the Doctor has travelled to Antarctica, Colonel Brimikawood became distressed and ordered one of the officers to put a barrier on the Tardis to push it away. Martha, Ireen and Jason volunteered to go after the Doctor to see what was going on. But only hearing that the Doctor is only going to visit Morgarn has not calmed the Colonel's mind in the slightest. At first he is furious with April for not keeping the Doctor away, and then he questioned what the Doctor wants from Morgarn of all people. He came to the final decision that they would have to keep a track on the Tardis and to make sure that he does not try to sneak back here.

That same night, they lose another member under the ice.

"Hey, Captain." Private Jefferson says when they start walking through the middle of the tents.

"Yeah?" Jason starts to light another cigarette before passing one to Alic.

"This kind of reminds you of the laser tag game in our last training period, doesn't it? I mean do you remember the three of us walking around a tent camp like this in the arena?"

Jason raises an eyebrow at Private Jefferson's remark. He watches the way the soldier walks forward, gaping at the sky above him, almost like a child. Jason smirks in amusement. Private Jefferson is only eighteen years old but is well known across the UNIT company as the more naive and clumsy soldier out of everyone.

"Yeah I guess, now that you mention it," Jason takes the cigarette out of his mouth as he slowly starts to overtake Private Jefferson. "Except of course back then it wasn't snowing, and we were in the middle of the city; we had warm food in our bellies, and the tents were exploding from holographic alien artillery. But yeah, Jefferson, other than that, it's a lot like our game of laser tag."

Alic snorts with laughter as he punches Private Jefferson on the arm.

They continue to march in the middle of the tents and after a while, Jason slows his marching pace. He holds up his balled fist to halt the march when he sees a shadowed movement beside one of the tents.

The three soldiers are silent as they scan the tents, trying to find what it is mooching around in the shadows.

Then Will Sullivan steps out from behind a tent, a large grey sack hanging over his shoulder. Jason, Alic and Private Jefferson breathe a sigh of relief.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Will," Alic hisses. "We thought you were going to be some monster or bear or something."

Will smirks as he approaches them.

"Where're you going anyway, mate?" Jason asks, indicating to the sack Will is carrying.

"Going back into town to trade for more electric fuel. We're running low." Will punches fists with Jason as he reaches them.

There is a moment as the soldiers look at one another with smiles plastered on their faces, but each one knows that their smile means nothing.

"Well good luck," Jason says. "The village is usually at its busiest around this time."

"Will do, sir." Will nods before walking on.

The Wingerdettes stay in a glass quad half a mile west from the UNIT base. Their food tanks are filled up daily, and at different times of the day the temperature changes inside the quad to fit the needs of the Wingerdette's.

Will finds the Wingerdettes crowding the centre of the quad, trying to keep one another warm. He presses in the code into the keypad on the glass and turns the wheel to the iron door. The door opens with a loud clang but it does not disturb the peaceful Wingerdettes as they purr loudly.

Will slowly closes the door behind him, keeping an eye on the creatures. It is as if his Wingerdette is able to sense his presence. One of the Wingerdette's ears from the middle twitches and instantly it raises its head. The Wingerdette recognises its owner as it jumps out from the cluster and bounces over to Will, greeting him excitedly by nudging its face into its owners.

Will laughs as he scratches his Wingerdette under its chin.

"Ready to go for a ride, buddy?" Will says quietly.

The Wingerdette looks at Will with wide, bright eyes and its mouth opens to what is to be a smile. Will smiles back before turning to open the iron door. The Wingerdette exits the quad first and Will follows, locking the door.

Will secures the sack around his back before mounting the Wingerdette. Once the Wingerdette knows that Will is safe on its back, it runs forward a few paces before lifting off up into the air. It spreads its black wings to the side as it glides through the bitterly cold Antarctic air.

The sun has almost completely vanished beneath the horizon and the wind has really started to kick up.

The village can be seen far in the distance; the glowering yellow lights dim beneath the dark sky. The village seems so small and quiet and peaceful in the distance, but once they get closer, the village is teeming with life. As they fly over, Will can see that the village centre is full of people swarming like flies.

The Wingerdette lands on the west side of the wall surrounding the village and hides in the dark shadows so no one can see it. It halts there, watching Will anxiously as he passes through a small broken arch at the bottom of the stone wall.

Will finds himself out on the pavement. There are several houses around him and straight in front at the other end of the road is a restaurant which is full of people. Will looks at the restaurant for a moment before he places a black, knitted beanie hat on his head and follows the road around with his head held high.

The best thing about working out in Antarctica is that no one knows who UNIT are and that the company are able to walk around the village, and many other villages around Antarctica, without being caught, or having the worry of their life being threatened – as long as they are not in their uniform. Antarctica has managed to shut themselves away from the rest of the world so any news about UNIT and the last battle in London will be unknown to them and news about this village is very unlikely known across the world. It took UNIT a while to believe this. But even if they did know about UNIT, the villagers never react to them.

Will follows the road around and heads over the stone bridge and into the village centre. He weaves in and out of the villagers until he reaches the large fir tree in the middle.

"Ah, Lieutenant Sullivan!" The man standing in front of the tree greets Will with a smile and a salute. Will returns the salute.

"Here's the wood shavings and the metal plates you asked for." Will says as he swings the large grey sack off his back and passes it to the man.

The man takes the sack and briefly looking inside before putting it down on the ground by his feet. He then reaches inside his coat and pulls out a floppy disk and hands it over to Will.

"There's your electric," The man says. "It should last for the next forty eight weeks."

Will puts the disk in his pocket and pulls the coat over his chest.

"Any news?" The man asks.

Will raises an eyebrow.

"Anything heard from under the ice?"

"Something is always being heard under the ice. And I don't think we're getting any closer to it."

The man twists his lips in thought. "I don't suppose you have any idea?"

"I do," Will says with a sigh. "I always have an idea but I'd rather keep certain things to myself. Besides some people can be a sucker for good looks and I'm happy to distract."

The man laughs a loud hearty laugh as he punches Will lightly on the arm. "You are quite a character, Lieutenant. And you keep me entertained in the days we meet."

Will smirks but the smirk quickly vanishes when he spots a man amongst the crowd, glaring back at him. It is a man Will is least expecting to see, and it is a man he least wants to see.

"Excuse me," Will clears his throat. "I'd better go."

"Farewell, Lieutenant. And let's hope it won't be our last." The man waves goodbye to Will as he watches the young Lieutenant filter out into the crowd.

Will's movements are quick as he squeezes past different people, trying to avoid the spot where he saw the man. It is the first time in a long while that Will keeps his head down, hoping that he will not be seen.

Will is lucky and manages to make it back to the wall opposite the restaurant without being seen, however he meets the same unfriendly face after he squeezes through the arch in the wall.

Monroe Setzik stands opposite Will Sullivan.

Monroe is around the same height as Will, yet his rounded shoulder position makes him look a little smaller. Will notices that Monroe still looks inverted as he keeps himself to himself, his pale face, grey eyes and square-like jaw. But his chestnut brown hair looks sleeker than it used to as it falls into his eyes.

"What are doing here?" Monroe hisses.

"I live here. What's your excuse?" Will's voice is low and dark.

Monroe glares at his old best friend. "I'm a madman on a journey. I'm travelling the world."

"A journey to where? Where's your destination?"

"No concern of yours, Will," Monroe smirks. "You said you lived here?"

Will looks down at his feet sheepishly. "Yeah well it's a long story."

"I have time."

"Well I don't!" Will snaps and turns to his Wingerdette, but Monroe takes a grip of Will's arm. Will quickly spins around and throws a punch in Monroe's direction, but Monroe manages to block the attack as he splutters with laughter. This comes as a surprise to Will.

"Whoa, take it easy my friend! Why so angry?"

"You know why!" Will hisses as he pulls his arm free.

Monroe raises his arms up as if in surrender. "Times change, I can see. You look so healthy compared to the video footages of the last battle. I'm guessing you've magically recovered from your Cyberman attacking you."

Will straightens his beanie hat on his head. "Why are you here, Monroe?"

"I just want to put the past behind us and to go back to the start. You know, back to the Myriad Circle when nothing ever happened."

"You left UNIT. That was your choice."

Monroe sighs heavily. "And I _don't_ want to go back. I just want the Myriad Circle to reunite," Monroe shifts on the spot as he watches his old friend. "You've changed, Will Sullivan, and personally I don't think that it makes you a better person."

"You're not the same Monroe Setzik either."

Will and Monroe look at each other for a long time in silence. Then Will breaks away.

"I'll see you later, Monroe." He mutters sternly before mounting his Wingerdette.

Monroe tries to ignore the evil glare from Will's Wingerdette and takes a few steps backwards as the creature runs and lifts off the ice and into the air. Monroe watches the creature fly elegantly through the air until it disappears amongst the clouds.

The wind starts to blow heavily and Monroe hears the whispers circle him and then pass him by. In an attempt to ignore the voices, he pulls his long, dark grey coat over him, burying his chin and glancing at his surroundings.

Nothing can be easily seen in the darkness, but although he is sure that there is nothing there, Monroe cannot fight the feeling of being watched.

Monroe leaves.

* * *

The Tardis sits quietly up in the parallel universe, not too far from Earth, but far enough for them to feel free. The ship sits motionless in the air, the stars surrounding it. The Doctor leaves the front doors wide open for his friends to enjoy the view as he plays some quite music.

Rose has disappeared back to one of the spare bedrooms to catch up on her sleep, and Terry has climbed down to the floor below the console, seeing if she can find out how long it will take for the Tardis to fully recover.

The Doctor sits down in the chair, with his feet up on the console. He bites at his fingernails in thought as he watches April, who is sitting in the doorway, looking out at the stars. She hugs her knees to her chest as she sits with her back up against the door frame. The Doctor knows that she is crying softly to herself, but decides against saying anything to her, knowing that she hates people seeing her cry.

However the Doctor cannot help but notice that April has started to constantly flick through a book with a blue cover that is filled with empty pages. He noticed this when they left Antarctica and he does not understand what her interest in an empty book is.

The Doctor cocks his head to one side as April runs her fingers through her knotted black hair. He then sighs heavily, hating to see April look so glum as if she is feeling sorry for herself. He is used to her stubbornness, sometimes bitterness and her mood swings, but he hates to see her the way she is now. Obviously heartbroken from hearing about Will and in shock over the footage Morgarn had shown them, the Doctor knows she needs to be cheered up.

He slides off the seat and walks across the console and approaches her.

April's focus fixes on the stars in front of her, knowing the Doctor's presence and purposefully ignoring it. Yet the Doctor reaches his hand towards her. There is a short moment before April turns her head to look at the Doctor's hand with glassy eyes. She stares at it before flicking her eyes to the Doctor's face before sheepishly looking away. Her scowl increases ever so slightly.

It is evident to the Doctor that April is fed up, but he can't quite tell if she is fed up with herself or annoyed that the Doctor has caught her crying. But he just can't let her carry on this way. She has only gained happiness and moved on from her depression since they started travelling together and he cannot bear the thought of April relapsing. That is never going to happen.

With a little sigh, April takes the Doctor's offered hand and he helps her get onto her feet. Without saying anything, April lets the Doctor lead her away from the doors and over to the console where he turns up volume to the music. Then taking both her hands in his, the Doctor faces April with a small smile, looking at the way she scowls at him, not because she is annoyed, but because it is the way she is.

And right now she is hurt. The scowl remains there but her eyes are empty.

Still holding onto her hands, the Doctor then starts to slowly sway both their arms side to side to the beat of the slow music. He continues to watch April's reaction as she realises that the Doctor is forcing her to dance with him. At first she sighs and allows him to sway her around, but soon enough a smile slowly starts to appear on her face.

The Doctor beams at her with a broad smile as he lifts their arms, allowing April to reluctantly spin under, before pulling her closer to him and rocking their bodies from side to side.

And then April is smiling again and the creases in her forehead where she is constantly scowling, slowly start to vanish.

The Doctor suddenly feels pride in himself when he realises that April's mood has suddenly cheered up immensely. The Doctor does not know exactly what he is doing. It is silly but they're both laughing about it. She laughs as he pulls her into the tango hold and dramatically marches her around the console, before kicking his leg up high. April laughs aloud at this.

April then relaxes and instead of allowing the Doctor to lead her, she starts dancing by herself to the slow beat of the music, laughing as the Doctor attempts the Egyptian walk. He is laughing too before they dance together in unison. They hold each other tightly as they slowly sway side to side in circles; almost as if they are afraid to lose hope once the music stops. April gently rests her head against his shoulder feeling mildly content for the first time since she last saw UNIT.

The Doctor looks over April's shoulder to see that Rose has walked back into the console room, a light pink dressing gown wrapped tightly around her. Noticing the hint of jealousy in Rose's eyes, the Doctor lets go of April and runs over to Rose, lifting her up in his arms and spinning her around. Rose looks a little confused but manages to smile when she sees April laughing at them.

The Doctor messes around and soon enough, Terry is pulled into the dance.

Happiness fills the Tardis as the four friends play around, laughing smiling and dancing to the music. Holding hands, spinning each other around and having a good time. For that very moment it is as if everything is going to be okay and that one moment brings the four friends closer.

Past worries are left back in the Parallel world where they do not belong. All they care about now is each other there and then.


	7. VII - Silver linings

**VII  
Silver linings**

 _Parallel World  
_ _London  
_ _One month later_

"It's been three decades since we've had an early cold winter like this."

"Many homes are going without power in Scotland and some of the western parts of the country. The government is trying their hardest that every home stays warm this winter."

"It is predicted that our ground will soon turn into ice."

"The weather is only yet to get worse. This is the beginning of our winter."

"But it is only November!"

"Can't you see? It's a dramatic change in the climate; it is all down to global warming. We haven't been looking after our planet well enough. Mother nature is falling ill."

"The trade markets have become scarce. Crops will no longer grow and farmers are struggling to maintain their business. Supermarkets have been unable to stock up their shelves."

"It is said that the ice may soon cut off the electricity in London, unless it calms down."

"What happens if this is only a slow build up to a storm that is yet to come?"

"Don't you understand? God is sinning us for the last invasion three months ago!"

The Doctor frowns as he flicks through the British television channels on the console screen. Each television channel has someone, whether it is a newsreader or a TV personality on some talk show, discussing the sudden cold weather. It has suddenly caused uproar across the world.

It is now mid-November and no one is able to grab onto the concept that the weather is only turning colder by the day. Although it does feel as if it is already mid-winter, the Doctor cannot understand what the fuss is about and why everyone is becoming frantic about a little change in the climate.

"Something the matter?" Rose asks as she stands beside the Doctor, recognising the same look on his face he visibly wears whenever he is aggravated.

"I swear the human race can be really thick sometimes. Beautiful, but stupid."

Rose snorts. "Doctor, they're experiencing a sudden change in their weather. The snow under their feet which is meant to be like gravel is starting to feel like real snow. Just leave them to it."

"But their ideas are pathetic."

"That's no concern of yours though," Rose pauses. "How's the Tardis?"

"No progress."

"So we're stuck here?"

"For as long as it takes."

"Do you think she'll get better?"

"I'm starting to lose my hope."

Rose smiles. "So you think that trying to get involved with finding out the problem with Mother Nature will calm your mind?"

"It's a start," The Doctor suddenly looks even more agitated as he looks from the notes he has taken in his notepad, and one of the buttons on the console to his left. "I need music." He flicks a switch and on comes Chopin's _Prelude: Op. 28, No. 7_. The Doctor then starts to dance around the console. Well to Rose, it isn't actually dancing, more like darting in paranoia. Completely contrasting against the slow rhythm.

"I think someone needs a bit of fresh air," Rose then frowns in thought as she folds her arms, listening to the slow yet beautifully relaxing tune of Fredrick Chopin. "And where has your sudden obsession with music suddenly come from, Doctor? First it's Mozart and now it's Chopin. It's as if parallel Brazil has changed you."

"Music is healthy for the ears," The Doctor looks up at Rose from the other side of the Tardis console. "And both musicians are geniuses! Come to think of it, it's never come to mind to take you to a Mozart opera. Perhaps _The Magic Flute_? We'll go and see the opening night." The Doctor laughs. "He was a fascinating man although rather sporadic and troubled. Sometimes his work was reviewed as having too many notes," The Doctor smiles as he wags his finger. "Rose Tyler I'm taking you to a Mozart opera when we get out of this universe. You'll love it!" The Doctor turns his attention to April who is stepping from foot to foot as she looks down at a book, reading the pages. The Doctor narrows his eyes, realising that she is again reading blank pages from the same blue book.

"I think we all need some fresh air." The Doctor approaches April slowly from behind and then peers over her left shoulder down at the book. He frowns as he jumps to look over her right shoulder. "I don't get it!"

April looks up for a moment before half closing the book, keeping her thumbs in to mark the pages. "It's rude to read over someone's shoulder, Doctor." April says sternly before taking a step away from him.

"What are you reading?"

April looks down at the time book she took from the library and it is suddenly clear as to why the Doctor does not understand. The pages are all blank and so is the cover.

"It's just my journal I've only started to write in." April lies.

The Doctor relaxes a little. "Well make sure no one else finds it. And be careful what you write in case it changes hands!"

April rolls her eyes before turning to look at the Doctor and walks back towards the console. The Doctor then walks around the Tardis, weaving in and out of the pillars, before deciding to put on his long coat.

"Well I'm going for a walk," He says as he adjusts the collar of his coat. "Just to see if this temperature-change is anything to actually be concerned about."

There is a moment's silence.

"I'll go with you." Rose volunteers as she runs to the back of the Tardis to collect her coat.

"Alright then. I guess Terry and I will stand watch." April suggests.

Terry, who is now standing next to April, looks up at her before nodding.

The Doctor looks at April and Terry, still adjusting his collar and then leaves the Tardis silently when Rose comes back with her coat. There is a big gust of bitterly cold wind as the door opens but it shuts again as Rose and the Doctor leave.

The Tardis rumbles.

Terry sighs as she turns to disappear off somewhere around the back of the Tardis. "Cabin fever," She says. "It drives him mad."

* * *

"Hold the last fire!" Colonel Brimikawood orders, holding his hand out in front of Sergeant Sarah-Jane Smith. She obeys the Colonel, stopping herself from suddenly lighting the next fuse.

The desert around them falls ghostly silent. A thick cloud of smoke floats in the air around them and slowly disperses as the cold, bitter wind starts to blow.

Each UNIT soldier stands in a cluster together, trying to peer through the dark smoke, ready to attack anything that suddenly comes charging at them.

The battle between UNIT and the creatures under the ice has begun. Eleven soldiers were murdered during the time they have been in Antarctica, and Colonel Brimikawood insisted that they would attack as an ambush. And their ambush worked. Startling the black, spider-like creatures they fought them out in the desert, not far from the UNIT base, but far away from the village so nothing was noticed. The creatures are easily killed by gunfire shots but they are starting to get low on ammo, so they had to switch over to grenades.

Once the last grenade was thrown, it made a huge impact on their surroundings. And now there is silence. The clicking from the creatures has stopped.

Although they are not able to see it through all the smoke, they can tell that the majority of the creatures have now been killed, or at least injured and put out of action from the blow. Even some of the soldiers struggle to stay on their feet. But no one is sure if the silence that is carried through the smoke is a good sign, or something waiting to jump out at them.

Colonel Brimikawood leans forward, his eyes narrowed. Then quickly taking out a silver ball from his belt, he runs his thumb over the little scanner before throwing it up into the air. The ball flies high into the air and out from above the smoke until it is no longer visible.

After a short silent pause, a faint beep is heard and then a bright blue light shines above them and scans across the diameter of the desert they have been fighting in. The blue light moves to and fro for a few moments before switching off and falling back down and landing in the Colonel's palm. Everyone holds onto their breaths.

The Colonel rolls the silver ball in the palm of his hand as he reads the message it has given him.

All extraterrestrial life forms are no longer conscious. The only things alive are themselves.

The Colonel does not know whether he wants to believe it or not. After spending three months out in Antarctica, almost killing themselves to find out what is going on there and under the ice in order to save the Doctor; it is difficult to move on and believe that it is all over. They know what is going on under the ice and they now have stopped the aliens before they even had the chance to spread the drug across the world, or even get to the Doctor.

Now the Colonel finds it difficult to believe that it is all over. They went from finishing the last battle in London to running straight into another war in Antarctica without a moment to pause.

And now it is all over.

And they can finally rest.

Later that evening, UNIT start packing their possessions, ready to return back home for real. The Colonel is in the main tent, calling in to the UNIT air force to see how they can make it home.

"This is Colonel Brimikawood from the Antarctic UNIT base," He speaks through a small handheld radio. "We should be landing over in England shortly. How's your weather? Over."

"Good landing conditions are present, sir. But be advised, the situation is deteriorating. Over."

The Colonel hesitates as he presses the radio to his lips in thought. If their weather situation is getting worse, it is only best for them to leave as soon as they can.

Colonel Brimikawood passes through the tents, watching everyone as they pass drinks around in celebration. He walks outside into the cold. Snow falls from the dark sky. He heads towards the smoking area in the north-facing area of the base.

The smoking area is enclosed in glass and standing inside is Will, Alic, Harry and Jason. The three men talk amongst themselves as they take in deep drags of their cigarettes and fill the glass court with smoke. Their attention turns to the Colonel as he enters.

"Evenin' sir." Alic calls.

Colonel Brimikawood nods to the boys as he walks over to them in the middle. He is fully aware that Alic, Jason, Harry and his son have their eyes trained on him as he stands by, looking rather intimidated.

"It's all over," The Colonel starts steadily. "We've finished."

"We know," Alic says softly, nodding his head slowly. "You don't need to say anything."

The boys know that the Colonel is struggling a little more than most due to his post traumatic stress disorder. Since the last battle, Will has noticed the way his father is always on edge and nervous. He often looks out in the distance as if he is seeing bad memories elsewhere. Even now the creatures under the ice have been defeated, Colonel Brimikawood is the only soldier in UNIT who is still not coming to terms with this factor.

Will hates to see his father like this.

There is a long pause between the four men as the wind blows heavily outside. They have battled long and hard all day and have spent the past three months in constant fear and grieving over lost soldiers, not only the ones that have been taken under the ice, but also the many members who were killed during the last battle in London.

A lot has been taken upon the UNIT team and it is evident that their job is physically and mentally weighing them down heavily. And the Colonel knows that it will take them a long time to calm down and get over their fears. They are going home, although the weather back in England is not going to be any warmer.

Then the Colonel wonders if he will ever calm down from his time in limbo when the shape shifters sent him off into another dimension. It is as if each passing day, his mind and constant fears are getting worse, and he fears that he will never recover.

The Colonel accepts the cigarette his son offers him.

"I take it the Doctor is safe now?" Will asks.

Jason snorts. "Yeah, until he lands himself in more danger elsewhere."

"Do…" Will hesitates. "Do you think that April, and well the Doctor also, is still here?" Will stumbles over his words as he speaks.

The Colonel glances at Will but does not answer. In fact no one is able to tell if the Doctor has left the universe since they last found out that the Tardis flew to Antarctica a month ago.

"We will leave this campsite at dawn," The Colonel says. "All tents will be left where they are so we may return to our work," The Colonel pulls the cigarette out of his mouth. "You're on holiday now, boys, and you can take as long a holiday as you like. You all deserve it."

Alic, Will, Harry and Jason exchange glances as small smiles appear on their faces. Jason then grins broadly as he nudges Will.

"The UNIT base will be open to all back home, but we would have to leave our technology here under safe and key. We cannot risk being caught by the government or anyone else back home, and something tells me that April may have ignored my will and didn't lock the base," The Colonel then sighs loudly. "I hope we all can recover in our break. It's well deserved."

"Shall we give the Doctor a call?" Jason suggests. "Just to see if he's around town. I'm sure we'll all benefit to see his face again."

So that night, UNIT start packing away their possessions to head back home. It is an order from the Colonel that they are to leave behind the company's equipment as they will be coming back to Antarctica to work after their holiday.

Harry brings together a small squad to march the length of the UNIT base outside as well as its perimeter, making sure that everything is just how it should be. Yet the soldiers find themselves crying with laughter when one of the privates decides to jump into a ditch, only to find that they have landed in someone else's faeces. They are not entirely pleased upon that and demands to know who has "crapped" in their ditch, but it certainly enlightens everyone's mood.


	8. VIII - The Mozart bug

**VIII  
The Mozart bug**

 _Parallel universe  
_ _Space  
_ _Tardis_

The Tardis sits in another part of the parallel universe, looking out at a different cluster of stars. The sky is not only lit up by the stars, but also of the cosmic colours in space, mainly of blue and yellow colours with a hint of red.

Once again, April takes up the position of sitting in the Tardis doorway. Her legs dangle out and she leaves a large piece of bread floating in the air beside her. She slowly pulls the bread apart bit by bit and chews it, resting the side of her head on the door frame as she looks out at the mass of stars. It is walnut bread that Rose picked up in the local supermarket back in London, but April cannot quite distinguish the taste on whether or not it is walnut. April sighs heavily.

The view in front of her is something she can never get used to.

The Doctor and Rose are not exactly being subtle about their little disagreement behind April. But she pretends to ignore it.

Another week has passed and no one is feeling any better about sitting around in the Tardis doing nothing at all. They make regular trips up to the stars and occasionally to other parts of the world but nothing interests them any more. They do not know what to do with themselves and their anxiety only grows increasingly worse as the Tardis has only made very little progress with her recovery. And the weather in England only grows colder.

However in recent days, the Doctor's mind starts to wonder about the verses that both Morgarn and Jack Gruntler has told them. Using as many different scraps of paper he can find around the Tardis, the Doctor writes down the verses and attempts to come to terms with it and how it links to what UNIT are doing out in Antarctica. What is to come of this parallel world if everything goes wrong?

Terry, April and Rose try to help out as much as they can, but no one is able to make sense of the verses. The biggest question is who is the male that is mentioned in Morgarn's verse.

When April retires from figuring out the verse to look out at the stars, the Doctor only thinks that what Jack said might be true: they will have to see these happenings to understand. This then causes the disagreement between the Doctor and Rose, when Rose tells the Doctor off for being fooled by a couple of verses. For all they know the verses may or may not mean anything at all. And they don't know if UNIT are succeeding or failing in their work in Antarctica.

The Doctor sighs heavily, just like April does. It is something Rose has noticed them doing quite often since they came back from Antarctica. Rose says to the Doctor quite bluntly that there isn't anything else they can do, and although she knows that he does not like to hear it, the Doctor knows that it is the case.

"Only time can tell, Doctor." Rose says quietly.

However like most of the time in the Tardis, they are unaware of the time that passes, and when they are up in space, they can never make head or tail of what hour of the day or night it is. And the Doctor does not know how much time has passed before he goes over to join April.

April continues to slowly chew the bread, and although she is fully aware of everything the Doctor and Rose were muttering about and that the Doctor is approaching her, she continues to fix her eyes on the cluster of stars directly in front of her. It isn't until she knows that the Doctor is standing beside her that she draws her eyes away from the view to look up at him.

"I can hear you from about a mile off." She mutters.

The Doctor does not reply as he goes down to sit next to her, letting his legs dangle below. April turns her focus back to the stars as they sit in silence. The Doctor holds both his hands in his lap and twiddles him thumbs, something he has started to do as well as the heavy sighing.

"Any star you're looking at in particular?" He asks after a while.

April thinks for a moment, looking at the cluster she has been watching. She then points to a single star that is sitting below the others. "That one."

"And do you know the name of the star?"

"It's a parallel world, Doctor, it's different to mine." April says glumly as she drops her pointed arm.

Again there is silence, except for the rumble of the Tardis.

"Okay, answer me this," The Doctor begins. "What was it you were exactly fighting for in the last battle?"

April pauses for a moment as she tries to think of an answer. Save the world and help the Doctor out in his mistakes. "What's made you ask that?" April says in reply.

"It's for future references," The Doctor shifts on the spot. "When you're next in battle, I want you to remember what it is you are actually fighting for," The Doctor then looks at April. "It's just so that your mind doesn't wonder elsewhere and that causes you to do something wrong."

April stares at the Doctor, her scowl rather prominent. "What makes you think we'll be facing another battle?"

The Doctor smiles. "If you knew my past lives then you would see that there hasn't been a moment when I'm not battling against something."

April remains silent on saying that she knows all about his past companions and enemies due to the Time Book she found in the library. "But why tell me this now, Doctor? There's nothing for us to do here."

The Doctor stares at April for a moment and notices the fear from the footage Morgarn showed them, still shines in her eyes.

"Is the main reason why you dislike Will is because of the Myriad Circle?" April then asks bluntly.

"Sometimes when a relationship with someone has a rocky start, it doesn't always work out in the end. It just stays rocky. And Will and I never really became accustomed to one another. That is all."

"It worked out for us," April mutters. "Sometimes you just have to accept these things about people and move on. What you do in the past can't always be changed," April then hesitates. "Unless you walk in here and change history."

"You're thinking about stopping, aren't you?"

"Stopping what?"

"This," The Doctor gestures to the Tardis and the space around them. "Me, Terry, Rose. It's on your mind to stop travelling with us to stay here in this world to work for UNIT. And building a life with Will Sullivan."

April looks away guiltily, realising how horrible it sounds for the Doctor to say that he knows that she is thinking about leaving the Doctor and life in the Tardis. But April knows that she cannot spend the rest of her life travelling with the Doctor.

"It's crossed my mind a couple of times," April says quietly. "You know I can't spend the rest of my life like this," April purses her lips. "But it's you I don't want to leave."

"And it's _you_ Will wishes to spend the rest of his life with."

April looks at the Doctor but he only shrugs his shoulders.

"It's true, April," He says. "You know I'm only your friend that's taking care of you and making sure that you are okay. Your friends will always be the best of you because I know they have been for me, but I don't have the right to tell you what you can and can't do. I can say that this is not your world and that we shouldn't even be here, and that it's wrong to be with people who are supposed to be dead, but it's your choice to have a say where you want to be and what you plan to do with your life. I'm here to support you, just like I have done since the beginning. I want you to be happy. And I'm sure the Colonel can find a job role for you in UNIT. They might be lacking in the astronomy section."

April half smiles. "What about you, Doctor? Are you happy?"

"I have the friends I need to be happy, April. Never forget that."

Somehow April does not believe the Doctor from the tone of his voice, but she says nothing. Instead she rests her head on the Doctor's shoulder as they look out at the stars.

April is thankful that she has a friend like the Doctor who genuinely cares for her and she knows that Rose is lucky to have been with someone like him for a long time. But she knows she can't live his life for as long as Rose had done. But even the thought of it is difficult. Her heart yearns for something more stable.

Then the phone starts to ring.

April lifts her head and looks at the Doctor who is frowning. They turn back to look at Rose who peers her head around from behind the console. Terry then appears out from behind one of the pillars.

The four travellers wear the same look of confusion, exchanging glances with one another.

At first the Doctor wonders if it might be Jack Gruntler calling to ask for some company, but no matter how long everyone wonders who is phoning them and if it is wise to answer it, the ringing continues.

The Doctor eventually scrambles to his feet and scuttles over to the console and picks up the phone. But once he holds the phone to his ear, the ringing continues. The Doctor glances over at the front doors to make sure that it isn't the phone in the door that is ringing. But he then quickly realises that it is in fact a video call they are receiving.

The Doctor, Rose, April and Terry crowd around the console screen as the Doctor slowly flicks the switch to answer the call. Although no one knows if they want to relax or remain tense when the faces appear on the screen.

Colonel Brimikawood, Captain Jason Hoffman, Captain Ireen Summerland, Doctor Martha Jones, Sergeant Sarah-Jane Smith and Officer-Cadet Alic Grange appear on the screen, looking up at their friends.

There is a long pause of silence as they all look at one another through the screen. No one knows who will speak first or what is to be said.

The Doctor eventually nods. "Alright, Colonel," He says, his face taut. "Thought we wouldn't be seeing you again."

"As for you." The Colonel replies in his usual gruff voice. The Colonel then looks at April. "You could never resist following us, could you?"

April rolls her eyes. "It was his idea to go to Antarctica in the first place." She gestures to the Doctor. She then smiles which feels real to her. "And not even when you push us away."

There is another pause.

"May I ask why you've called?" The Doctor asks carefully.

"To let you know that our work here is done. We caught the creatures from under the ice and killed them before they had the chance to do any harm. You're safe now, Doctor, and so are we. And so is the world. Everything is finished. All we can do now is return home."

The Doctor stares at the Colonel for a moment, trying to read his facial expression but then smiles broadly when he understands that it really is over. UNIT has destroyed the drug and whatever was under the ice.

"What was your business with Morgarn?" Sarah-Jane asks, her voice making the tension between them relax and seem more at ease.

"Oh we were just tying up some loose ends. How long will it take you to get back to London?"

"How long will it take _you_ to get back to London?" Jason snorts. "What the bloody hell are you doing up in space?"

"Looking at the stars, Jay!" April laughs.

Everyone suddenly relaxes in one another's presence. Shoulders become less tense and suspicious glances become looks gleaming with hope. It is the first time anyone has felt relaxed and believe that they are well and truly safe since the last battle. For a fleeting moment, it is as if they have never witnessed any battles together.

"I'm sure April still has the keys to the UNIT base on her," The Colonel smirks. "We'll be there when you arrive."

Their friends from UNIT smile broadly and just before the screen fuzzes out and goes black, April just about sees Will walking by in the background. Her heart leaps up into her throat and all the nervous, giddy butterflies jump around in her stomach again, just like they did when she first kissed him.

Rose looks at April with a smile. "Looks like you'll be getting them back then!"

The Doctor leaps across the console room in excitement. "Allons-y!" He exclaims as he pulls down a leaver and with a shudder, the Tardis starts to move. Moments later, the Tardis lands, and Rose is surprised to see the Doctor running out of the Tardis quicker than April. Yet Rose is sure that April is hesitating before she moves on.

The Doctor steps out into the cul-de-sac, however to his surprise, his feet sink into real snow. Using his sonic screwdriver, he quickly scans the snow on the ground before looking up at the light grey sky. Snowflakes fall silently from the clouds yet a slight wind buzzes through the cold air.

Rose steps out, wrapped in scarves and gloves.

"What is it?" She asks, looking at the sonic screwdriver.

"It seems as if the snow here has actually turned into real snow," The Doctor pauses before shrugging as if it is nothing to worry about. "Winter is here." He then puts his sonic screwdriver back into his coat pocket and walks on. Rose holds onto his arm as they head towards the alleyway with Terry and April close behind.

As soon as the four step into the alleyway, the darkness overcomes them and they are suddenly met with a warmer temperature. They are no longer outside but in the lift as it starts ascending to the UNIT base.

Their breath condenses in the air as they rub themselves warm. But as the lift rises they can hear faint music playing from above.

"Is that Mozart?" Rose asks aloud as they all crane their necks trying to listen to the music.

The music only increases in volume the higher the lift takes them, and for some bizarre reason, the journey the lift takes to get to the UNIT base suddenly seems longer than normal. They cannot tell if it is now a longer journey or if it is only down to their anticipation to meet with their friends again.

"I believe it is!" The Doctor beams as the music becomes clearer to them.

"Symphony forty, Molto Allegro?" April suggests.

"Correct!"

Terry rolls her eyes as she folds her arms. "What, has the Colonel caught the Mozart bug too?"

The lift eventually takes them to the top, stopping at an abrupt halt. The Doctor opens the two black iron gates and they are instantly met with the warmth of the base that is teeming with life.

It is just how they all know UNIT and April cannot be more thankful to see it the way it is there and then, unlike her last visit. Only this time, the UNIT members are socialising with one another, standing in groups and passing from one to another. They all talk merrily to each other. And their attention is instantly drawn to their friends as they step out of the lift.

The four are immediately met with hugs, kisses and handshakes from every soldier. Everyone is rather glad to be back and to April, it almost looks like a family gathering that are reuniting after a long separation. And it certainly feels like one.

April feels herself being squashed by Jason who hugs her tightly as he laughs aloud. She, along with the Doctor, Rose and Terry, are passed from one member to another, being hugged and kissed with great fondness.

And then suddenly, April finds herself being slammed into a large and muscular chest. Just as she is about to apologise, she suddenly recognises the aroma of the man in front of her as he gently lifts her chin.

She meets Will's piercing blue eyes and it is almost as if her heart melts, but something inside her does not want to warm up to him so easily. Instead she looks away shyly and wriggles out of his grip.

"I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry" April mutters and turns to walk away from him, but Will grabs onto her arm and pulls her back.

"April, what's the matter?" He asks, concern rising in his voice.

April is thankful that their voices and their movements are being drowned out by Mozart and the happy buzz of the base. She tries to pull away from Will's grip but he only holds on tighter.

"I'm not letting go of you until you tell me why the cold shoulder!"

April stops struggling and looks at Will, brushing away the hair from her face with her free hand. She momentarily closes her eyes as she does so before looking back at Will hard. "I know what happened in the past is past and that it doesn't always effect what goes on in the present moment, but I need to hear it from you," She takes in a deep breath. "The Myriad Circle. Was Morgarn right to say that the murder of Peter Bursnell was down to your desire of revenge?"

Will pauses for a long moment as he watches April. She looks at him with her fierce scowl, waiting for his to reply.

"What happened shouldn't matter." Will replies calmly.

"Just tell me anyway. Please."

Will nods.

April suddenly relaxes ever so slightly.

"I never intended anything like that to happen," Will says softly, guiltily. "We were young and very reckless."

April glances down at the floor as Will eventually lets go of her arm.

"What about this?" She gestures to herself and Will. "Was this true? Or was it an emotion you played around with before leaving me with unanswered questions?"

Will does not answer as he has no idea what to say in reply. The problem is in their relationship is that they both have the tendency to jump to too many conclusions and Will does not know everything that runs through her mind, nor does April know anything that goes through Will's mind. The first thing that Will thinks of is wondering why April ever feels that his feelings for her is an act. Is it something Morgarn had said to make her believe this?

As soon as April takes a step away from Will, he quickly grabs hold of the back of her neck and pulls her into him, his lips meeting hers.

April instantly relaxes and the rhythms of their bodies suddenly sync as one as they hold onto one another tightly, kissing. However April feels that as much as her emotions are very strong for this man, she's has only known him for just under a year, three months separated, and there are a lot of things she is yet to learn about him. A year seems like a very long time but it feels as if they have not have enough time to really get to know one another.

The Doctor frowns as he notices April and Will kissing from afar.

"Funny couple, eh?" The Colonel muses as he brings out a wheelie chair out from under a desk. He spins the chair around before slouching down into it.

"You don't say," The Doctor mutters as he turns away. "I guess if they are to work out they would have been together a while ago."

The Colonel shrugs. "Just give them time. They're young."

"You're rooting for this?" The Doctor quizzes.

"He's my son. As long as she makes him happy and doesn't distract him from his work to much."

The Doctor glances along the desk and wonders why all the computers are switched off.

"This base is a home for us to return to when needs be," The Colonel says as he watches the Doctor intently. "It'll never be the official UNIT base again. We can't risk getting caught by the police or the army. And they can't find out about our work in Antarctica."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "And the drug is gone?"

"You can never rid a drug. It's still around but not in danger of being manipulated into something that will destroy an entire race."

"What about your equipment?"

"Still out in Antarctica. We have set up camp there to work and we will return after this break," The Colonel sighs. "It's the only place we feel welcome as no one there knows who we are. Well, except Morgarn, of course, but what's she going to do?" The Colonel then slouches backwards in his seat, fully relaxed. "Besides I'm on holiday. I'm allowed to."

"Allowed to what?"

The Colonel rolls his eyes over the Doctor's concerns but feels somewhat reassured by it. "Push my priorities to the side for a while," The Colonel sighs as he looks at one of the blank computer screens. "We moved out to Antarctica the day after we said our farewells because we were receiving a few warning calls straight after the last battle. We went over there to research more about what was going on and the conditions there and that was when we discovered it was to do with that drug Will, Alic and Harry thought they were testing on," Colonel shakes his head at the memory. "We found out that the creatures were a huge threat to you and made an oath that we wouldn't leave Antarctica until we were one hundred percent sure that you were safe from harm. So we fought against the creatures and won. We had to scan the land a billion times before we were sure that it was over," The Colonel then finds himself smirking. "You know we ran into one battle straight after the last and not one of us have taken a break. I'm surprised we're still alive. Plus I have a wife waiting for me at home. I have not seen her for three months. I'm sure she would love to see our son again." He nods his head over in the direction to where Will and April are.

The Doctor glances around the base. "You've lost a few more soldiers."

The Colonel looks at the Doctor for a long time before nodding slowly. "Eleven were taken under the ice." The Colonel then frowns and shakes his head as he brushes the subject to the side.

The Doctor nods. "Okay aside from that. How has everyone handled it?"

The Colonel opens his mouth to speak but Harry steps up behind the Doctor.

"If you're talking about who's been wounded," Harry says with enthusiasm in his voice, trying to take the conversation away from the horror they experienced after losing eleven members in Antarctica, as well as the fifty they lost in the last battle. "Almost every single trooper has gained a wound from a battle in UNIT's history," Harry starts walking around the base, dragging the Doctor with him and drawing the whole company's attention to them. "Well here is Lieutenant Ally. He is a two timer when it comes to wounds: one gash in his thigh from the Zygon and a dislocated shoulder about an hour afterwards," He pats the Lieutenant's shoulder before moving on. "Now Private Jackson here got shrapnel caught in his backside. And Thompson over there, the skinny little one, she gained skin poisoning from fumes that were let off in a battle about three years ago. And that other skinny guy next to her, he nearly lost both his legs," Harry moves over to Private Jefferson. "So Jefferson here managed to set off his own gun while reloading it and shot his own ankle. And then five minutes later, Jefferson's gun went off again and shot Alic in his rather large arse."

There is a murmur of laughter when Alic turned around and pointed to where he was shot.

"Jefferson is one crazy son of a bitch!" Someone else from across the room says and everyone starts laughing. Jefferson is punched on the arm.

"Then first Sergeant Wakefield over there was afraid that he lost his nuts in the Piccadilly Circus explosion. At least you had kids early!" Harry calls.

This is responded with more laughter.

Harry turns to Martha and opens his mouth to speak.

"And don't even ask how many times I've had to sort out my own injuries." She laughs, shaking her head.

"And finally," Harry places a firm hand on Jason's shoulder. "Not once has this fella' been hit or injured during any battle, and he is the only one in this damn company not to," He looks at Jason with a smile. "You're one lucky bastard."

There is more laughter and for this very moment, everything seems to be okay again.


	9. IX - Welcome to Hotel Soelife

**IX  
Welcome to Hotel Soelife**

 _Parallel London  
_ _UNIT base_

Moments pass and the UNIT team continue to chat amongst each other. The Doctor goes back to join Colonel Brimikawood who is now smoking. He looks at the Doctor for a long time.

"You haven't been on holiday, Doctor; you've all been waiting for us. I'm sure we're all in need of a break away."

The Doctor doesn't say it but he knows the Colonel is telling the truth. He tried to travel the parallel world with Rose but neither of them could really think straight. And the Colonel can tell.

For the rest of the afternoon, the Doctor goes around the base and makes sure that he speaks to each and every UNIT member, ruling out Will Sullivan. He spends a lot of time reuniting with Martha and Sarah-Jane. Then after a while the Doctor asks Rose if she wants to spend their holiday together travelling the parallel world. Rose is delighted with the idea.

It is Terry's idea that she will stay around the UNIT base and enhance their security system, insisting that currently it isn't good enough to keep intruders such as the British army away.

"You'll be okay here, won't you?" The Doctor asks April.

April shrugs. "I'll find somewhere to stay. Ireen and Harry keep offering their place but I think they need time alone together."

"What about Will?"

April cringes for a moment. "We're spending the holiday together but I don't know how I feel about staying at his family home."

"Hotel Soelife is still open for business to UNIT," Jason says as he comes up behind April. "We have quite a few close mates working there that'll happily give you a decent room to stay in. They're trustworthy, they really are."

The Doctor smiles. "There you go. A holiday home for you."

April smiles back before hugging the Doctor tightly. "You take care of yourself. And look after Rose." She whispers in his ear.

"Same for you, April."

They then let go and the Doctor bids everyone farewell as he starts to follow Rose into the lift.

"You better write to me, Doctor!" April calls before they disappear.

The Doctor turns to look at April and then nods. "I promise. As long as you address me as John Smith and yourself as Mrs Robinson. Rose will be Jackie Orman and Terry as Tiffany Jenner. We can't risk any information getting into the wrong hands."

"I hate you." April mutters under her breath but knows that the Doctor knows what it is she muttered as he smiles at her. The iron gates close and April watches the lift as it start to descend.

"I'm guessing you need directions on how to get to Hotel Soelife." Martha says as she comes up behind April.

"I guess that'll be better than walking around London aimlessly." April replies, smiling softly at Martha.

Everyone starts to say goodbye to one another as they leave the base to begin their relaxing holiday. A group of members agree that they will be meeting up in the local pub later in the evening.

"Enjoy the holiday, boys!" Private Jackson calls before disappearing into the lift with several others.

April says goodbye to Ireen with a hug but they find themselves being quickly wrapped into a large bear hug by Harry, and then Alic joins on. Soon enough Jason comes running in to join the group embrace. Yet they all find themselves laughing as they are tangled up in each other's arms.

April watches the way Will, Alic and Harry talk to one another and it is suddenly clear to her how strong their friendship is, and even after the murder, they are still close. However Will catches April watching him.

"You're not still mad at me?" He asks as he approaches her.

"I never said I was. I just wanted the truth from you rather than hearing it from a crazy woman," April sighs. "It doesn't change the way I think about you."

Will smiles before squeezing April's hand and leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you again soon."

"Where will I find you?"

"I'll find you."

April follows Martha and Jason into the lift. The lift takes them out to a street not too far from Covent Garden. When the gates open they are instantly met with a bitterly cold gust of wind and snow falling from the sky.

Martha and Jason walk across the street hand-in-hand and April follows by their side. Jason reassures April that she has nothing to worry or stress about staying at Hotel Soelife seeing as the hotel is always open for use to all UNIT soldiers, and they are also very friendly with the workers there. However after they walk up the stone steps and push open the glass doors to step into the reception, their facial expressions tell April otherwise.

They stand in front of the glass doors and observe the scene around them.

The reception is exceptionally bright with the marble flooring and polished walls and furniture, just as if it has just been cleaned, or is constantly cleaned excessively. There is a circle of black leather chairs around a glass coffee table for visitors, and there are palm tree plants sat in white or black vases dotted around the reception. To their right is a large arch in the wall which leads to the bar and the restaurant, and to their left is another archway leading to the lounge and the lifts to the upper floors. Directly in front of them is a large, round, polished oak reception desk, and standing behind the desk stands a tall, skinny man with bright red hair. He looks at them with his hands behind his back and a forced grin upon his face which is very clown-like.

The reception is very overly done in its brightness and a little too overwhelming. Even Martha and Jason thinks so.

"Well it looks like they've renovated the place." Martha mumbles as they slowly start to approach the reception desk, careful not to slip on the over-polished floor.

"And their new receptionist," Jason mutters back. "Doesn't look real."

Martha nudges April. "This is nothing to worry about. We've got in under control."

"Hello!" The receptionist beams the moment the three reach the desk. "Welcome to Hotel Soelife! We like to make sure that our guests get the best luxurious stay they'll ever have in their lifetime and all staff will be willing to help out whenever needed. There's no need for any of our guests to hesitate when asking for something you want because we'll be with you faster you can begin to even think about waiting. Hotels cannot get any better than this so why not kick off those scabby shoes of yours and relax for as long as you want to stay! We'll have everything you'll want and so much more than you will believe. As our motto says, 'Soelife is rare, because we care.' So, how can I help you? I'm sure that you'll be asking for a room for three? Or a double room and a separate single? Anything you like! You can ask for any room you desire and we will have it! Be it a room for five and it'll be there for you. Be it one night only and it's all yours. Be it for a months stay and it will be no trouble for us! We will take care of all guests, no matter where they stay or how long they are here for."

April, Martha and Jason exchange glances as the man speaks cheerfully and at a very fast pace. Quite often as he speaks, Jason opens his mouth to speak but the receptionist continues to ramble on.

"So how may Hotel Soelife be at your service?" The receptionist leans over his desk to peer down at his guests. "My name is Sunny Blythe and I will be on duty at all hours of your stay."

"I like what you've done to the place." Jason says, more to himself before looking up and meeting Sunny's bright eyes. "We would like to book a single room for this young lady here for as long as she wishes."

Sunny looks at April. "And what is your name?"

"Mrs Robinson." Jason replies quickly as he fumbles in his trouser pocket.

Sunny looks from one guest to the next before pushing away from the desk and turning to his computer.

Jason pulls out a thin metal stick from his trouser pocket which could pass off as a memory stick. However Jason pulls out a few fifty and a hundred pound notes from the stick before hiding it away in his pocket again.

"Okay your room will be on the fifth floor, number 505," Sunny then rummages around in one of the drawers before pulling out a key. "So here is your key to your room which will also allow you into the gym and the inside swimming pool. Breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper will be served on the hour. Your schedule for your meal times will be up in your room. You are expected to turn up to your meal dead on time, if not you'll miss your queue. We have a lot of guests here so it's vital that you keep to your time. You may order room service at any time of the day but ordering your meal at meal times is completely prohibited. Lights out is after eleven at night where we expect our guests to remain in their rooms overnight and to only leave under a matter of emergency which will not happen. And outside guests are also prohibited unless you ask for permission in advance."

April scowls at Sunny Blythe. Should she not have freedom on holiday?

"Am I allowed to leave the hotel during the day or is that under regulation?" April asks sternly.

Sunny laughs. "No of course you may leave these premises at any time of the day! You'll just have to sign out before leaving and then sign back in on your return. Would you like me to show you the way to your room?"

"Thanks but no thanks, mate," Jason says as he picks up the key off the desk and then hands Sunny the money. "We can take it from here."

Martha, Jason and April start walking away from the reception and towards the golden lifts. Neither of them say anything but they soon find their walking pace starting to speed up as they sometimes turn to look back at the reception. Before they know it, they break into a run towards the lifts, laughing.

The lift is completely different to UNIT's one as the walls are polished oak and there is a large mirror on the back wall.

Neither Martha, Jason nor April knows what it is they find so funny and yet neither of them questions it. Nor do they question why they suddenly feel high with happiness. Jason's jokes seem more hilarious than ever before and he starts to make jokes about things that are not really that funny at all. And yet they find it funny.

They laugh at how polished the hotel seems to be and Martha says that they must have had a renovation since the last battle. They then start laughing and waving at the CCTV camera that April spots in the corner of the lift.

Once the lift doors open to the fifth floor, the three stumble out into the hallway, holding onto each other in their fits of giggles. Martha actually finds tears rolling down her cheeks from her laughter and that makes them laugh even more. They act like someone who has had a little too much to drink and are trying to support one another but nothing really helps.

The whole world has suddenly become a joke in a matter of seconds. And this sudden burst of happiness they feel seems completely normal. Nothing is wrong about the giddiness.

The hallway, to their luck, is empty of other people, and the colours around them seem so bright and exciting with the red carpet and the cream coloured walls. Oil lamps hang on the walls.

They eventually reach April's room, and Jason knocks on the brown door, which makes April howl with laughter.

"Well I thank thee for escorting me to thy new palace." April says as she takes a theatrical bow, wobbling on her feet ever so slightly.

"It is our pleasure, Mrs Robinson!" Martha replies as April unlocks her room door and almost stumbles in, resulting in more laughter. They then bid one another farewell through their laughter.

"We shall see you soon!" Jason calls down the hallway as they disappear back into the lift.

April frantically waves them goodbye and then shuts herself in her room with a happy sigh of relief.

Her scowl quickly appears on her face again and all of a sudden, it is as if her laughter has escaped her. Nothing seems funny any more, nor does any of the things they were laughing about a moment ago. Her emotions she felt before they left the reception return to April.

April is met with a light coloured room with deep red, thick curtains and a large double bed. Hanging on the wall directly opposite the bed is a large plasma television screen.

Coldness suddenly rushes over April as she remembers the look on Martha and Jason's faces when they saw that the hotel they once knew is suddenly changed, and how in a matter of seconds they were suddenly happy for no reason at all.

So why is it she feels normal again after shutting herself in her room?

April tries to push the thought away. It is something she knows that she should look into but she has lost all the energy to do so right now.

Besides she is on holiday, why does she have to?

Instead, April brushes the thought to the side and explores her new room.


	10. X - Letter's of love

**X  
Letters of love**

 _Dear Mrs Robinson,_

 _Greetings from Jamaica! Yes believe it not, we have travelled to Jamaica seeing as it was a place Jackie has wanted to visit for a long time. It'll always be a surprise to see it differently to how you would expect it to be. For a start the game mahjong is quite a popular game to play here, especially out in the street. We've often come across a huge gaggle of people crowding around a table to watch someone play it. It's extraordinary because in all my life, I have never seen something like mahjong to be such a big thing. And in Jamaica too! This world is full of wonders._

 _Unlike back in London, the weather is a little warmer here, just as if it is early springtime. It's still a little chilly and the wind is starting to pick up. I think the change in climate is slowly making its way across the globe._

 _You would like Jamaica, Mrs Robinson, because it really is nothing to how you'd expect it (or how you know it)._

 _Jackie and I are having a really good time and we have our sights set on going to Amsterdam, Morocco and Japan within the next few days. And Jackie seems far happier now than she did when we were waiting for our friends to return._

 _But I hope you're well and good! How's Hotel Soelife? I hear that they've been a good help to the company over the years. Let me know what's going on back home._

 _Write soon!_

 _Love, John Smith_

* * *

 _Dear John Smith,_

 _Please tell me that Jamaica is still full of green and yellow colours and that their white sand is blinding in the sunlight? Because that is certainly the first thing that springs to mind when I think of Jamaica. And mahjong? Really?! I thought it was originated in China? But it's funny the little changes here that seem so big to us._

 _London is fine. Same old, same old. The weather is only getting colder but we're now heading into December so no surprise there! And thank you for sending me your multi-coloured scarf…you might not ever get it back though!_

 _We're trying to keep ourselves busy and have fun. Jason has actually whisked Martha away to Amsterdam for a weekend as an early birthday present, so you might see them there! We're celebrating her birthday here in the base when she comes back. I think someone is organising a huge surprise party after a meal out._

 _Hotel Soelife is a funny little hotel. They're quite strict and have given me a timetable of when I eat and what times I may visit the gym. I'm not allowed any guests and all the workers there are very uptight and straight. Apart from Sunny Blythe, the very camp receptionist with a clown-like face._

 _I don't know if I like it here as I hate being stuck under regulation, but I guess there are many places in London that are like this since the last battle. The workers caught me when I tried to sneak Will into the hotel and they shooed him out. Will said that the hotel has had renovation since the last battle and probably hired new staff._

 _It gets a little lonely being alone in the hotel. Everyone else that is here always seems to be high on laughing gas every time they walk up and down the corridor and I sometimes can't help but laugh myself as I walk around during the day, especially when walking to my meals. But then again it's nice to be alone and think. It'll be too risky if we spent too much time at the base, hence why I've been here._

 _Ireen and Harry have started to invite me over to their place for dinner every night. I think they've adopted me as their child they've never had._

 _Most days I've been spending time with Will and getting to know him a lot more. (Please don't go all stroppy on me because I like Will very much. I never went stroppy on you for going on holiday with Jackie). Yeah his arrogance hasn't changed and I'm sure it never will. He thinks highly of himself but at the same time, he cares for me so much it's reassuring. And I like him, I really do. Despite his past – that can be easily forgotten._

 _Yet the more I spend time with the company, the more I understand everyone's relationships. Obviously I can see Will's, Alic's and Harry's relationship quite clearly now when I didn't really notice before. Sarah-Jane is like the mother of the company, and Jason is Mr Popular, however Ireen has a love/hate friendship with him. I don't think she can quite make out head or tail with him. And then there's Jefferson who's the clown of the company, yet I think I really sussed that one out when he managed to set a whole building on fire during the final week of our training period. Everyone in the company has different traits and I love getting to know everyone individually. It's lovely to see everyone as one huge family._

 _It's great to hear from you, John, and I'm glad you and Jackie are having a lovely time. You always forget how much better you feel when on holiday._

 _Yours, Mrs Robinson_

* * *

 _To Martha,_

 _ **Happy Birthday to you!**_

 _ **May your birthday bring a smile to your face,**_

 _ **Happiness to your heart,**_

 _ **And many blessings to your life.**_

 _(Sorry, but this was the least cheesy card I could find. What is it with you humans and wanting to wish others happiness through verse?)_

 _Hope you enjoy your day!_

 _With love,_

 _The Doctor and Rose xxx_

* * *

 _Martha,_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

 _MEET AT THE RITZ 1900 HOURS SHARP_

 _DECEMBER 12TH_

 _NO LATER AND NO SOONER BY CAPTAIN JASON'S ORDERS_

 _DINNER WILL BE FOLLOWED BY DRINKS AND DANCING AT THE BASE._

 _WISHING YOU A LOVELY TIME IN AMSTERDAM AND A SAFE RETURN_

 _FROM:_

 _THOSE PEOPLE YOU WORK WITH_

* * *

WELCOME TO THE UNITED NATIONS INTELLIGENT TASKFORCE CHATROOM. THERE ARE CURRENTLY FIVE PEOPLE CHATTING:

 _Dr Jones has joined the room._

 **Dr Jones** : Thank you so much for the party last night guys! It was a blast and I was honestly not expecting anything. I'm sure this hangover states that it was a good night.

 **Pvt Jefferson** : UNIT throws such great parties!

 **O/C Grange** : Just another year older and more time to lose.

 **Dr Jones** : Thanks for making it sound pleasant, Alic. I haven't even reached thirty yet, unlike you, old man!

 **O/C Grange** : Hey!

 **Pvt Jefferson** : Ha ha ha ha ha ha that's so funny.

 **Lt Sullivan** : No it's not.

 **O/C Grange** : So whose birthday is it next?

 **Cpt Summerland** : I'm sure it's 2LT Lyons. Correct me if I'm wrong.

 **Dr Jones** : When's your birthday, April?

 **April** : April

 **Pvt Jefferson** : Ha ha ha ha ha ha that's hilarious!

 **April** : So funny my sides are splitting.

 **O/C Grange** : Whoa, April, I'm being slapped in the face by your sarcasm.

 **April** : ?

 **April** : Sigh

 **Dr Jones** : So what have you lovebirds been up to? Meaning Will and April.

 **Lt Sullivan** : Not a great deal if I'm honest.

 **O/C Grange** : Sounds like a fun couple.

 **Cpt Summerland** : Oh leave them alone, Alic! Let them keep their private life to themselves if they want to. Oh and April, what time are you coming over this evening? We've had a casserole in the slow cooker all day. I hope that's okay!

 **April** : That's fine, Ireen! I should be at yours around six. I've had to schedule my leaving time from the hotel around then.

 **O/C Grange** : And how is Hotel Soelife?

 **Lt Sullivan** : Weird. I swear everyone is high on something.

 **Dr Jones** : Certainly sounds like it.

 **Pvt Jefferson** : So what are everyone's plans for the holiday then?

 **O/C Grange** : To stay away from you.

 **Cpt Summerland** : Alic!

 **April** : Alic!

 **Dr Jones** : Alic!

 **Lt Sullivan** : Ha ha ha ha I was about to crack the same joke, mate!

 **Cpt Summerland** : Really you two are just as bad as each other. Don't listen to them, Jefferson!

 **Pvt Jefferson** : Maybe it'll be me trying to stay away from you, Alic.

 **O/C Grange** : Fine by me, it's one less thing I'd have to do.

 **Dr Jones** : Oh dear I'd better go now; I can hear Jason retching in the bathroom.

 **April** : Lovely.

 **Dr Jones** : I know! He's a bit like a student when it comes to drinking. He's been a mess all day and I've had to force feed him bread but I don't know if that's made him worse or not?

 **Lt Sullivan** : Our joker is a child at heart.

 **Dr Jones** : See you later!

 _Dr Jones is now offline._

 **Cpt Summerland:** I guess it's time that we all should be off. Enjoy the rest of your holiday's boys and I'll probably see you later. I'll see you in about thirty minutes, April. Bye, bye.

 _Cpt Summerland is now offline_.

 **O/C Grange** : See you later guys!

 _O/C Grange is now offline._

 _Pvt Jefferson is now offline._

 **Lt Sullivan** : Are you still up for tomorrow, April?

 **April** : Of course!

 **Lt Sullivan** : Okay, I'll pick you up in the morning. Xx

 _Lt Sullivan is now offline._

* * *

 _Mrs Robinson_

 _GREETINGS FROM JAPAN!_

 _Japan is literally Greece. So I can only guess Greece is Japan? Lesson no.1: never judge a name but its cover. Nonetheless Jackie and I are having a great time here in "Japan" and we even cuddled Koala bears! KOALA BEARS IN "JAPAN"?!_

 _John Smith, Jackie Orman x_

* * *

You have received an instant message from: THE DOCTOR:

 **The Doctor** : Why did you never say that Koala bears live in Japan?!

 **Colonel Brimikawood** : Ha!

 **The Doctor** : And this "Japan" of yours is in actual fact just like Greece! Please don't tell me I'm going to go to New York and find Sydney.

 **Colonel: Brimikawood** : You won't. It's all part of being in a parallel world.

 **The Doctor** : It's hard to pretend to Rose that I know what I'm doing.

 **Colonel Brimikawood** : Why are you pretending? She probably knows that you are clueless.

 **The Doctor** : She laughs at me when I'm wrong. I hate being wrong.

 **Colonel Brimikawood** : You sound like a nervous boy on a date, Doctor. Terry is here and even she thinks so! Just relax.

 **The Doctor** : I have. It's this world that confuses me.

 **Colonel Brimikawood** : Ha!

* * *

 _Mrs Robinson_

 _HELLO FROM GREECE!_

 _And just as I thought, Greece is basically Japan, except that no one looks Japanese here; they look Japanese over in Japan. It sounds clearer in my head. Haven't heard from you for a little while. It would be great to hear from you. How things going with Sullivan?_

 _John Smith, Jackie Orman x_

* * *

From: April

To: The Doctor

Subject: Heelllooooo!

1 attachment

Colonel Brimikawood has opened up an account for me on the UNIT computers so it's safe for me to say hey, I'm April Hollerford, on here and not be tracked down by the police or aliens or anything else.

And thank you for my postcards! I really appreciate them. Although the German spearmints were a little off tasting. Not sure if you experienced the same thing?

I'm sorry for my lack of reply; I've been exceptionally busy here. Will and I are fine. I really like him, Doctor. He's made me so happy these past few weeks and we've spent most of our time together.

Last week, Will and I flew around London on his Wingerdette which was wonderful. However I think that the Wingerdette I have ridden on before was a little jealous that I was with another. Will has taken me out to lovely day trips. And under my wish, I asked him to take me to the Natural History Museum and the National Gallery. It was mainly because I wanted to see how different their history is to what I know. We both found ourselves studying Hans Holbein the Younger's "The Ambassadors" where instead of having the two male figures standing on either side of the painting, it was one male and one female. Will admitted to it being one of his favourite paintings, and I just found it fascinating to see it so different.

It's funny because over a year ago, I was depressed and ready to kill myself because I believed that Bruce was trying to kill me. I remember actually saying to myself not long before you came along, that I was content with loneliness because I always thought that love never lasted, if not, it didn't exist.

I've lived five years of my life thinking like that. Well up until now when I'm finally starting to find out what love is and how to love someone so much. I never understood the way my parents used to look at each other, nor did I understand why Rose chose to stay by your side all these years, but now I'm the one going through these emotions and for the first time in my life, I like who I've become.

Although I don't have the slightest idea whether I am nineteen years old or still eighteen? I think it's more or less been a year, maybe a bit more since we first met.

Time has gone by so quickly, but then again we do cheat time.

I have attached a photo from all of us at the UNIT office at Martha's birthday party.

Love,

April.

* * *

From: The Doctor

To: April

Subject: Re: Heelllooooo!

2 attachments

You'll have to bear with me, April, because I have never used an email before in my thousands years of living.

Rose and I cried with laughter for about an hour over that photo. You look like you've had a brilliant time, although most of the lads look drunk out of their minds. I say it a lot to myself, Rose and Terry that every time we see you smiling, it's always your happiest smile, but I think that this photo really shows how happy you really are now. You've grown into such a strong woman, April, and I'm proud to say that I've been part of building you to who you are. Your depression is in the past and we can only head forward (and cheat time).

Now aside from the corny stuff, I told you before that I'm not going to tell you what to do. You do whatever you want to do with Will. You tell him you love him (if you do), or at least tell him how much you like him. Be brave and don't be afraid to try things out.

Anyway, it's Rose's birthday tomorrow and I'm taking her away to Paris for a couple of days. I wanted to take her to the eighteenth century Paris but we're stuck with twenty-first century as the Tardis isn't strong enough to time travel again (yet).

We are then spending Christmas at a large Winter Wonderland funfair in Moscow which Rose is really looking forward to.

What are your plans for Christmas? I promise I'll send you and Terry a little something as a gift.

Take care!

Love,

The Doctor

P.s I've attached a couple of photos of Rose and me when we met up with Jason and Martha in Amsterdam

P.p.s You are nineteen years old. Are you going to forget your age every year?!

* * *

WELCOME TO THE UNITED NATIONS INTELLIGENT TASKFORCE CHATROOM. THERE IS CURRENTLY ONE PERSON CHATTING:

 _Terry has joined the room._

 **Terry** : April, I don't like invading your private life but I'm just curious and I think a few others are. Have you had sex with Will yet?

 **April** : No.

 **Terry** : Okay.

 **April** : Oh shit, Terry, why didn't you ask me on instant message or ask me privately?! Everyone else can read these messages! For fucks sake, Terry!

 _O/C Grange has joined the room._

 **O/C Grange** : Ha ha ha ha ha!

 _April is now offline._

* * *

 _ **To April,**_

 _You are invited to the Summerland's annual Christmas do_

 _Based in our local town hall (you'll know the one)_

 _ **Meal from 7 onwards**_

 _ **Drinks at all hours**_ _(first round of drinks free)_

 _Arrive at 6 in your_ _ **best fancy dress costume ever**_ _(Christmas theme of course)_

 _LOVE Harry & Ireen Summerland_

* * *

 _To John Smith & Jackie,_

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

 _Hoping both of you are having a lovely time in Moscow!_

 _Missing you here. Hope you see you soon._

 _Love from Ms Robinson & Tiffany xxx_

* * *

 _To Ms Robinson & Tiffany,_

 _С Рождеством Христовым_

 _Or Merry Christmas! (if you don't know Russian)_

 _We're missing you too and we hope you both turn up to the Summerland's do this evening!_

 _And here's a little something for the both of you._

 _Take care!_

 _Love John Smith and Jackie x_

* * *

You have received a new instant message from: TERRY

 **Terry** : I don't know if I want to smile or throw up over Will and April dressing up and Mr and Mrs Clause for the Summerland's Christmas do. I went as the Grinch because as a Cyborg, I have no feelings a genuinely hate this time of the year. Especially now the country is cold we're walking on ice. But HEY I don't feel the cold. It was okay I guess, although I still don't know how Private Jefferson managed to knock over their whole bookcase when he had only been there for half an hour.

 **Rose** : Oh my god…

* * *

 _Dad,_

 _Just two things if you don't mind:_

 _1) Would we be able to arrange a dinner with us and mum? I would love April to meet her._

 _2) How do you tell someone you love them?_

 _Will_

* * *

 _Dear John Smith,_

 _I don't know how I feel my first meeting with Will's mother (or the Colonel's wife as you'll probably know her) went. She was lovely but seemed very inward and not wanting to speak much. Occasionally she would ask about my life and there honestly was not a great deal I could've told her because I didn't want to kill the mood even further by talking about my past. And how are you supposed to say to someone that you are a time traveller from a parallel universe when they ask what are you doing with your life?_

 _I think she likes me though. However the Colonel didn't look like he wanted to talk much to me either. He barely even looked at me. Will said to not take it personally but I have this horrible paranoia that he doesn't like me or something. I mean he is Will's father. I need him to like me at least! I don't know what it is right now but the Colonel always seems to be in a bad mood and doesn't always want to do anything. Is he usually like that? I know he's genuinely a moody person but not usually like this where I feel like I have to be on my best terms around him._

 _The majority of the dinner was spent with us being silent and Will and I trying not to giggle, mainly because it was so quiet that we couldn't handle it._

 _But it's been a few days since and I haven't seen Colonel or his wife since. However Will seems a little weird since. Well not weird but it's as if there's something he wants to tell me but won't bring himself to do so. Sometimes he would act like the romantic man he can be and go to say something, but then shy away and won't say anything at all._

 _The weather here in England has got worse. Ireen's neighbour has got frostbite and is having their fingers amputated. It is also all over the news about people being treated in hospitals because their bodies have frozen and are suffering from hypothermia._

 _I'd be lying to say that I'm not scared. I'm really quite scared about this._

 _Yours,_

 _Mrs Robinson_

* * *

From: Dr Jones

To: The Doctor

Subject: Thank you and the weather

Thank you ever so much for sending me the freesias. They're a beautiful colour and have really cheered me up and look lovely in my living room. Jason is now playing doctor and is nursing me. I'm not horribly ill, but stuck with the usual blocked nose and sore throat with the usual winter colds. However it's got to the point where it's constant shivering and it's hard for me to get warm. Bloody winter!

The weathermen said that there is no sign of the temperatures getting any warmer and there is talk about a possible blizzard in the New Year. Apparently most parts of North England have been cut off power and the army has been sent to look after the village folk and keep them alive.

Is the whole world like this, Doctor?

I think we're all looking forward to the summer and heat waves.

* * *

From: The Doctor

To: Dr Jones

Subject: Keep warm!

Honestly, Martha! You're ill and all you can think about is what the weatherman says and if the rest of the world is suffering from the weather! Your main priority right now is to actually warm up and recover. Please just do that! I'm worrying here and this is supposed to be our holiday!

* * *

 _April,_

 _I love you._

 _Will_

* * *

 _Dad,_

 _I wrote another note to April to tell her how I feel only to throw in into flames. I just can't bring myself to say it to her. I'm scared everything will go ape shit. I know she's strong enough to handle her own emotions now but I'm just too scared._

 _Maybe now isn't the right time after all. But please stop ignoring me. I need my dad in times like this._

 _Will_

* * *

From: April

To: The Doctor

Subject: Colonel

I thought I'd talk to you about this through an email because I don't want my words being passed through the mail.

I don't know what it is right now but everything seems to be tumbling down. I'm really starting to feel like a prison in Hotel Soelife and not because of the increase in snow, but because I am limited to when I can leave the hotel. I guess they're trying to protect their guests but they shouldn't have to do it in a way that we all feel like prisoners.

I don't know who has, but the hotel received a huge delivery from someone a couple of days ago. I knew that something was wrong when my bell for dinner didn't ring. So I made my way down to the restaurant on my own and it was eerily quiet. Even Sunny Blythe wasn't behind the reception desk.

Anyway do you know what it was I found in the restaurant, Doctor? Puppets. Quite scary looking puppets. There's one for every seat in the restaurant, all wearing the same black suit and red bow tie, and their faces are painted the exact same, slightly bony and weirdly shaped. And they are just placed there and the restaurant is now closed for them. Strange.

As a side note: I'm really quiet worried about the Colonel. Not long before the last battle, he opened up to me to talk about the time the shape shifters took him away and tormented him in the other dimension. He told me that since he came back, he has been suffering and struggling to deal with post traumatic stress disorder. I'm sure you are aware of this factor.

Well last night I stayed in the UNIT base because I didn't want to return to the hotel, knowing that I'd be up all night. That was when I realised that the Colonel had also decided to stay at the UNIT base for the night instead of returning to his wife. But I heard him screaming in his sleep. And it really scared me.

At first I didn't know where he was, until I found him curled up in the armchair in the spare bedroom. He was screaming and had become hysterical, almost as if he was possessed and didn't know that he was in that state. I had to rush over to him, wake him up and calm him down. His body was cold and needed warming up. When he did wake up he was just shivering and didn't respond to anything I said. I ended up holding him for a while until he calmed down. When he was calmer at least I opted to make him coffee, but the Colonel was angry that I saw him like that.

Doctor I don't know what to do. Even Morgarn lied to me about my broach because the Wingerdettes haven't even answered my call for help.

* * *

From: The Doctor

To: April

Subject: Re: Colonel

April, the first thing for you to do is to calm down and look after yourself instead of concentrating on fixing other people.

The Colonel went through a lot of trauma during his disappearance, and remember, April, straight after the last battle, UNIT jumped over to Antarctica, so the Colonel is bound to be a wreck.

Just stay strong, April.

* * *

You have received an instant message from: THE DOCTOR

 **Doctor** : Take your medication, Colonel. Your family and company will need you. Please don't let this effect you. Your therapist is trying to help. Take your medication.

* * *

You have received an instant message from: APRIL

 **April** : Doctor I need you. I'm scared and I don't know how much more I can take.

 **April** : I don't think I can do this any more.

* * *

 _Dad,_

 _There's something wrong with April and I don't know what. She's always awake overnight and will refuse to sleep. Every time I see her asleep, she always wakes up with a sudden start, afraid and won't be okay for the rest of the day. She looks distressed whenever she's asleep, almost as if she's fighting something off. I don't know it's she's having nightmares or if she's just freaking out over the weather._

 _I asked her what's bothering her but she shrugged the question off. She's being distant. But she started asking after you to see if you were okay. But you're fine now. Mum says that you're back on your medication._

 _I'm really worried for April's mental health. She's not okay at the moment and no matter how often I hold her close to me and tell her everything will be okay, she doesn't feel better. She keeps running around trying to help others. What do I do?!_

 _Will_

* * *

 _Dear Martha,_

 _Certainly glad to hear about your recovery from your illness. Just continue to look after yourself and Jason and keep warm. Rose and I are planning on coming back soon because it seems as if April needs me. She hasn't replied to any of my messages for the past few weeks and her last message was really quite worrying. Terry is trying to get through to her too but there is nothing. The Colonel has gone quiet too. Please check up on him at some point._

 _I'm scared that April's mental health is deteriorating again and Will is struggling to calm her. I think she's shocked and scared but she won't say anything._

 _Please let me know ASAP if you hear/see her!_

 _Doctor_

* * *

 _Dear April,_

 _Buttercup, are you okay? What's going on?! Talk to Will because he is fretting about you and the Colonel is having his usual mood swings. The Doctor and Rose are coming back. Are you still at Hotel Soelife?_

 _Please talk to me!_

 _Jason X_

* * *

 _April,_

 _Please help me out and tell me what is going on! You're shutting me off and they won't let me into the Hotel to see you so I can only send you this note._

 _If it was anything I've said then I'm terribly sorry. No one has heard from you in nearly a week and the Doctor is up our backside. Even Rose is worried sick._

 _Please, April, I'm afraid to lose you. Please let me know that you are okay at least!_

 _Will xxx_

* * *

You have received an instant message from: MARTHA

 **Martha** : Alright, April, just take it easy. Take in a few deeps breaths and calm yourself. Okay, I'm coming over with a few others from the medical team. Keep your head between your knees to avoid dizziness and throwing up. If you can, put on pressure to stop the blood flow. Hang in there, little one and we'll be right over.

* * *

From: Colonel Brimikawood

To: The Doctor

Subject: COME BACK TO LONDON

The holiday is over, Doctor and there is work to do. April is lucky to still be alive.


	11. XI - A new storm

**XI  
A new storm**

 _Parallel World  
_ _North Iceland  
_ _Krafla_

The Doctor and Rose sit on the rocky surface at the top of the Krafla looking out south. The Doctor brings out a long tatted, thick blanket from the Tardis, where they snuggle under as they drink hot chocolate and look out at the horizon over the parallel Iceland.

They can tell that the cold weather really has picked up in the northern parts of the planet, and the Doctor dreads to think of how cold it will be when they return back to London.

The last instant message the Doctor received from April worries him immensely but he can't tell what is wrong. At first she was worried about the Colonel's health and then the next she is asking the Doctor for help because she 'can't do this any more'. A week has past since and April has not replied to any of his instant messages or emails which has only increased his anxiety.

The Doctor and Rose have stayed in Iceland for a couple of days for a Tardis fuel stop before they plan to head back to London. Rose makes her best efforts to calm the Doctor, saying that maybe Will is looking after her and that everything is going to be okay.

"I know you're really quite jumpy, Doctor," Rose says softly as she plays with the collar of his coat, the afternoon they sit on top of Krafla. "But maybe it's time for you to start taking it easy. I mean as soon as you are calm, you're suddenly on edge about something else a moment later."

The Doctor sighs. "I know. But surely April would've told us by now if she was okay. Or someone from UNIT would have contacted us. April wouldn't have asked for help unless it's serious."

"Maybe they've lost power," Rose suggests. "Martha did say that North England was cut off from power and that there was a potential blizzard in the New Year."

The Doctor fixes his eyes forward.

"It's mid-January now." Rose continues softly.

"There's something in the south." The Doctor mutters as he slowly crawls forward towards the edge of the Krafla.

"Doctor." Rose sighs, but the Doctor lightly takes hold of her face and tilts it to where he is looking.

And then Rose can see it.

Far south is what looks like a large smoke cloud coming out from the ground, but after a longer look, Rose can see that it is in fact a dark storm cloud heading north.

The sky around them starts to get a little darker and the wind becomes harsher. They stare at the sky for a while before the Doctor jumps to his feet and picks up the blanket.

"A storm's approaching, Rose Tyler. I think the holiday is over." The Doctor says darkly before disappearing into the Tardis.

Rose stands by and watches the clouds and the way they slowly move in the sky, blocking out the sunlight. She then turns, picks up the blanket and follows the Doctor into the Tardis.

The Doctor is already dancing around the console, pressing buttons and flicking switches as Rose enters and closes the door behind her, shutting out the upcoming storm. She watches the way he moves just like he used to whenever they are going to fly somewhere, but his face is full of concentration rather than excitement.

"Where do you think the storm is coming from?" Rose asks as she jumps up next to the Doctor to look down at the console screen.

"I'm not sure exactly. Somewhere south."

"Doctor," Rose says calmly. "What is happening?"

The Doctor stops what he is doing for a moment to look at her. "I don't know." He then presses a few buttons and then the Colonel's email flashes on the screen.

 _From: Colonel Brimikawood_

 _To: The Doctor_

 _Subject: COME BACK TO LONDON_

 _The holiday is over, Doctor and there is work to do. April is lucky to still be alive._

The Doctor reads and re-reads the email a few times. He holds onto his breath.

"Lucky to be alive?" Rose says. "What the hell does he mean by that?"

"She better not have done!" The Doctor mutters darkly before he turns around and out of anger, kicks the chair behind him.

Rose jumps away from the Doctor, surprised by this; yet his reaction only scares her. "Doctor, what is it? What does the Colonel mean?"

The Doctor looks at Rose. "April was calling for help and everyone was saying that she doesn't seem okay. The Colonel has said that she is lucky to be alive."

Rose's heart skips a beat. "You don't think she's attempted again?"

The Doctor doesn't say anything for a while, his face grave. And then continuing on with the silence, he flips the switch at the side of the console screen to turn it off, wanting the email to disappear. But instead of the screen going black like it is supposed to do, it fuzzes over and an image starts to appear on the screen.

"Here we go." The Doctor mutters moodily as he puts on his glasses, ready to see whatever it is that is about to appear.

"What is that?" Rose narrows her eyes, leaning over the Doctor's shoulder.

The image starts to show a close up of what looks like thick black material, and every so often, the image changes from the material to three hooded figures and then back to the material. The image changes so quickly it is hard for the Doctor and Rose to tell what exactly the hooded figures look like.

The screen eventually stays in focus and the Doctor and Rose find themselves looking at three black hooded figures. Their faces are obscured by the hoods of their black robes, but they get the feeling that these figures are staring right back at them through the screen.

Then a deep voice speaks from the screen. "We are Nobody, and he has given us the power!" There is a roar of laughter before the screen goes completely black.

Rose and the Doctor look at each other wearily.

"He?" Rose manages to say after a long silence in confused thought. "Are they referring to the 'he' in the verse Morgarn told us?"

The Doctor nods. "It can't be because that verse was about what was going on under the ice and that battle is over."

"Another alien invasion?" Rose suggests.

The Doctor shakes his head. "It's doesn't make any sense!" He then storms angrily to the other side of the console. "That message better not has been seen by everyone!" He then pulls down a leaver roughly and the Tardis starts to travel. Rose grips onto the side of the console to keep her balance as she watches the Doctor's worrisome face.

But just to the Doctor's fear, the message from the hooded figures has been broadcast live across the world.


	12. XII - The hooded figures

**XII  
The hooded figures**

 _Parallel world  
_ _London  
_ _UNIT's hospital wing_

April opens her eyes slowly and is met with blinding white light and a blurry face standing over her to her left. There is a dull aching pain in the right side of her head and her eyes start to ache from the bright light. But once her vision comes back to her, she finds herself lying in a hospital bed in UNIT's nursing department. Jason is by her side, gently stroking her head.

Once April's eyes meets his, Jason's face breaks out in a huge grin.

"Hey, buttercup." He says softly.

"Hey." April croaks as her scowl comes back to her.

"How are you doing?"

"I…" April looks down at her scarred hand resting on top of the bed sheet. "I don't know. What happened?"

"Don't worry; we'll get you fixed up in no time. Our holiday is over and there are a few changes that need to be made. A message has been sent out across the globe and seen by everyone. Do you remember seeing a black hooded figure at all?"

April slowly nods as the memory comes flooding back to her: how the hooded figure suddenly appeared in her hotel room and demanded to know where the Doctor is. This memory is then followed to the figure moving in to attack her. The last thing she can remember seeing is how the sink was getting closer to her face as she fell, and then there was nothing after a blinding pain.

April stirs in the bed, feeling the pain in her head as she thinks about it. She starts to feel sick at the thought.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. Just take it easy." Jason says softly, stroking her hair.

"What's going on?" April mumbles, trying to ignore the pain and bites back her tears of frustration. She is determined not to cry in front of Jason.

Jason sighs as he glances down at his lap as if he is trying to pick his words carefully. "There may be a possible invasion with these creatures who call themselves as the Nobody's. We don't know where they come from, what their mission is or what they are. We are clueless and the world is in a state a panic."

April's focus slowly flitters over Jason's shoulder. Jason turns to see Will asleep in the armchair in the corner of the ward at an awkward angle.

"Will's been here the moment you got here and hasn't left your side."

April slowly nods. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about that yet, April. Just focus on getting better. We have saved your room in Hotel Soelife, but from the looks of it, we're going to have to look into that place too," Jason sighs. "The Doctor and Rose have come back. It's best for you to go to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." April mumbles, thinking about her terror from her nightmare has increased over the holiday and so has the pain.

"Okay, but try to get better." Jason kisses her on the forehead and stands up to go but April manages to weakly tug at the sleeve of his jacket.

"Please stay."

Jason sighs and nods and sits down in his seat again. "I'm here, buttercup." He says softly as he starts to gently stroke her head again.

* * *

The Tardis lands in the cul-de-sac in the exact same spot where the Doctor usually parks, right next to the grass area in the bend in the road. However of course in the parallel world, everything is just snow. Only this time round, it is real snow.

The Doctor hesitates at the door as he rests his hand on the door latch. He looks down at his hand with a frown, breathing in and out deeply.

"April is going to be okay." Rose insists.

"We've got visitors outside." The Doctor whispers, ignoring her last remark.

Rose frowns. "What?"

The Doctor looks at Rose. "Put on your best actor's face." With that the Doctor pulls open the door and steps out of the Tardis attentively.

One foot steps out on the snow and instantly, he is met with constant camera flashes and people calling for him if he would answer their questions.

The Doctor grabs onto Rose's hand and slowly pulls her out of the Tardis. He then quickly locks the door before they start to walk on.

There is a huge crowd of people around the Tardis. The photographers and journalists buzz around the Doctor and Rose like flies. Rose sticks close to the Doctor's side as camera's continue to flash and microphones are thrown in their faces. All questions are asked about the last battle and if it was UNIT that started the battle. They are also asked what they think of the hooded figures and what is to become of the world.

Soon enough, Rose and the Doctor find themselves in the lift going up towards the UNIT base. Rose has no idea how it looked to the interviewers of them suddenly vanishing into the lift, but she is certainly glad to get away from them. Both the Doctor and Rose only question why the focus is on them.

They soon enter a buzzing UNIT base where all the soldiers are marching up and down the base with papers in their hands. Everyone is talking and some are answering phone calls. The Doctor and Rose manage to squeeze their way through to Colonel Brimikawood who stands on the other side, talking to Sarah-Jane.

The Colonel's attention turns to the Doctor, but he does not look exactly pleased to see him again.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asks sharply over the buzz of everyone else.

The Colonel turns to look at the Doctor. Sarah-Jane manages to smile but her smile goes as quickly as it came.

"We've received hundreds of phone calls and letters from papers and television programs, including the news, asking for interviews about the hooded figures." The Colonel speaks with a cigarette between his lips.

"And?"

The Colonel removes the cigarette. "I've declined all offers saying that UNIT are no longer in business and therefore cannot be of assistance."

The Doctor. "And it's best for you not to mention about your work over in Antarctica otherwise it'll just put you into danger," The Doctor observes the Colonel for a moment, suddenly realising the struggle he is trying to put up with that hides in his eyes. "We were bombarded by photographers and journalists as soon as we arrived here."

"Well, welcome to the perks of being famous, Doctor." The Colonel says gruffly.

"You're not the only one," Sarah-Jane chirps in. "April told us that she felt constantly watched by the workers in Hotel Soelife, as well as their stock of puppets."

"We might be setting out a team to investigate that hotel with April if she's up for it."

"And where is she?" The Doctor asks, the panic inside him starting to rise again.

The Colonel pauses. "Still in the hospital wing," He says deeply. "There's not a lot she's offered to tell us apart from it was one of the Nobody's that somehow broke into her room. She worked herself up into a state before that happening and would not say why."

"And maybe she won't ever say." Sarah-Jane mutters.

"What happened to her?" The Doctor snaps. "What did she do?"

The Colonel frowns as he stares at the Doctor. "She didn't hurt herself in any way at all." he says calmly and slowly.

The Doctor continues to stare at the Colonel, not looking at all convinced.

"Will is with her in the hospital wing at the moment. There's more colour to her skin than there was before. It's just a case of making sure that her head isn't too damaged."

"What actually happened?" Rose asks wearily.

"She was frightened when the Nobody broke into her room and tried to fight it off as it went to attack her. She slipped in the bathroom and smacked her head against the sink. Nothing was self inflicted."

The Doctor and Rose look at each other, both relaxing ever so slightly at the news. The Colonel clearly knows what is currently going through their minds. Sarah-Jane, however, says nothing upon this matter.

"She said that the Nobody left her this, saying in time that she would be the one to throw it," The Colonel picks up a black dice from his desk and shows it to the Doctor and Rose. "Does it mean any significance to you?"

It is a normal six-sided black dice with white dots representing the number of sides.

"A girl of age threw her dice," Terry suddenly steps out from behind the Doctor and Rose. "It's the opening line to Jack's nursery rhyme."

The Doctor frowns. "Do you mind if I keep it, Colonel? I don't want April to have it."

The Colonel nods and passes the dice back to the Doctor who hides it in his trouser pocket. The Doctor then meets Sarah-Jane's eyes who sighs.

There is a long silence between them as the office continues to buzz, but their attention is suddenly taken to the lift as it starts to rise.

Colonel Brimikawood groans. "Who is it this time?" He mumbles as he steps past his soldiers towards the lift. The Doctor follows and soon enough, some of the officers tag along. It only comes to their surprise when the General, Colonel Meath and a few other officers from the British army come marching into the base, and very quickly, everyone falls silent.

The army soldiers stand at ease as the General surveys the room. He then nods as an unpleasant smirk appears on his face.

"I'd thought the lot of you would've re-joined together behind our backs. Knew it the moment you packed your bags." The General scoffs as he takes a few steps towards the UNIT troopers.

"How did you find us?" The Colonel snaps but gets no answer. Colonel Brimikawood and the Doctor exchange glances.

The General looks from one UNIT soldier to the other, just like the way Major Rodger Barratt used to do when he was expecting someone to salute. However no one from UNIT salutes the officers from the British army and the officers don't even salute to UNIT. However the General stands at attention to Colonel Brimikawood before saluting. It is as if everyone suddenly holds onto their breaths at the same time as they wait for the Colonel to return the salute. And he eventually does, raising his arm up slowly and reluctantly.

"At ease troopers." The General orders and everyone ironically stands at ease, for no one actually feels at ease at all. The General starts to slowly walk up and down the line of the UNIT soldiers with his hands behind his back. "UNIT, as the General of the British Army, I would like to make a proposition with you. I would like both of us to come to a mutual agreement about these hooded figures that have appeared on our screens and named themselves the Nobody's. The world is once again in a state of panic and we need agreement with one another to make this work."

"Permission to speak, sir." The Colonel begins but is quickly shushed.

"Permission not granted until I have finished speaking," The General quickly observes Sarah-Jane before moving on. "The British government is willing to give UNIT a second chance, and it is an order from them and from us, that you would appear on a late night chat show and only speak the words we order you to," The General smirks again. "UNIT are allowed to be a company again so there is no need for you to be hiding from us, but you will be under a very strict and watchful eye. It will be your chance to show us that you were innocent and not the reason for the last battle."

"Sir, what is it you want us to say?" Colonel Brimikawood asks.

The General starts marching back to the Colonel. "It is your job to calm the world. I don't know or care how. Make up some excuse about the sudden appearance of these hooded figures," The General hesitates. "Let them know that we are under no threat and that everything will be okay."

"Sir, are you expecting us to lie to the public and for them to trust us again?" Martha says rather accusingly.

The General sighs. "If we are under threat, it would be best if we tell the world that everything is okay and sort this out without them knowing."

Many soldiers from UNIT look at one another, knowing that whatever the Nobody's are, getting rid of aliens is not a quiet job.

"And that is an order, UNIT!" The General orders. "You are slotted in to appear on the Late Night Chat show January 20th, next week. I want the Doctor, Rose Tyler, April Hollerford and Terry to make an appearance also, and select your best officers. I would like to see the rest of the UNIT team to turn up backstage at least. Nothing bad is going to happen," The General studies the Doctor with a sneering smile. "Carry on."

With that he turns and Colonel Meath along with the other officers follows the General into the lift. Once the iron gates are closed and the sound of the lift fades into the background, everyone takes a sigh of relief and moves again.

Once everyone starts mumbling amongst one another again, the Doctor turns to face the Colonel.

"Before Rose and I came back here, I saw a dark storm cloud coming from the south. It could be seen quite clearly on the top of Krafla in Iceland. A storm is coming, Colonel."

Colonel Brimikawood sighs gruffly. "Where from the south do you know?"

"Just south. You don't suppose it's anything to do with Antarctica?"

"If it is then we would've known. We haven't had any readings."

The Doctor sighs, matching the Colonel's. "I guess we'd better think about what to say next week."

That night, nearly all UNIT soldiers stay at the base as they try to research more into the Nobody's: what is under the cloak? Why do they call themselves that? What is their plan? Using the rough sketch April had done of the Nobody she saw in her hotel room, they try to find out exactly what it is they are looking for.

Like every night, Will stays by April's side and watches her as she recovers while the days pass. Colour slowly comes back to her face but she still looks as pale as ever. The news about their order to appear on a Late Night chat show the following week panics April a little and with a sigh she says that she'd better get back on her feet.

As the days pass, Will continues to look after April, and following orders from the nurses and doctors, he helps April to regain her strength, but he realises that she always clings onto his hand. Will can't tell if it is because she needs balance or if she just wants to hold him out of fear.

However once the Doctor comes to visit, it is clear that she does not need him to help her balance as she manages to carefully walk across the ward and hug the Doctor tightly. For a split moment, the Doctor does not let go, but he eventually does and cups her face in his hands, examining the now yellowing bruise on her forehead. The swelling has gone down quite a bit.

"That's a poor bruise," For a split second he looks concerned, but then he shrugs his shoulders. "You'll live." The Doctor then drops his hands as he moves away.

Terry and Rose watch him.

"Well thanks for the sympathy." April mumbles.

"How do you feel about appearing on live television next week?"

April hesitates. "I guess I can manage it."


	13. XIII - Chaos on live television

**XIII  
Chaos on live television**

 _Parallel World  
_ _Central London  
_ _VIT television studios  
_ _20_ _th_ _January_

April wrings her hands nervously as she stands in the lounge, backstage of the main television studio, while Ireen is behind her, tying her hair up in a high ponytail with delicate hands. It is only minutes away before they are to be called and broadcast on a live television chat show in front of the whole nation. Soon enough the interview will probably be put on the internet for the whole world to see.

There is no room for them to go wrong. All they have to do is smile and pretend that everything is going to be okay.

Every UNIT soldier has dressed in their formal suits and even Colonel Brimikawood has ordered the Doctor to change into something different from his brown suit and long coat. He surprises everyone when he turns up in a grey suit and bow tie.

Everyone is dotted around backstage doing their own thing, and many of the backstage crew members and camera men casually chat along with one another, laughing and buying drinks at the bar.

April looks at her reflection in the oval mirror on the wall opposite her. She is dressed in a navy blue knee-length dress which hugs her small but muscular figure. As she examines herself, she finds herself admiring the muscles her body has formed from working with UNIT. But it does not take April long to suddenly feel very exposed. The thought of appearing on live television scares her. The whole world is going to see her and this thought unsettles her.

Her whole face feels heavy as it is coated with a few layers of foundation to cover her bruise on her forehead. The smoky grey eyeshadow makes her eyes look bigger than they actually are the heavy contouring makes all the angles on her face stand out quite a bit. April can't help but notice that she looks a little like her own mother.

April catches Ireen's eye in their reflection. Ireen sighs as she drops her arms to her side.

"Are you nervous?" Ireen asks quietly.

April manages to half smile. "You can tell?"

"Not only are you wringing your hands, you're trembling and I don't know if it is down to nerves or after effects from your head." Ireen's voice is strong.

April looks away from Ireen's reflection as she glances at the polished coffee table to her left. "I don't think I can make it out there in front of everyone." She keeps her voice low. "I hate the idea of so many people at once staring at me."

"Now that's just your anxiety playing up on you, love. Once you're out there you'll be fine," She then gives April's hand a squeeze. "You don't have to say anything. Just nod and smile."

"I'm just worried about what the outcome of us lying to public will be," April sighs. "And I'm scared for the safety of you." She then turns around and looks at Ireen for a long while.

Ireen chews on her bottom lip before nodding. "Nothing is going to stop you from saying anything, April. If you want to speak then go right ahead. Even if it's something that'll help us from this mess, then it'll be a bonus."

"I just don't see how lying to the world is going to help in this situation with the Nobody's."

"Neither do I, April," Ireen whispers as she places a hand on April's shoulder. "And there's nothing we know about these creatures apart from what they call themselves and the one you saw demanded to know where the Doctor was. But it's the General's orders. With the downcast eye everyone has on UNIT, it isn't really our place to tell the army to bugger off. As much as we would like to."

April finds herself smiling at this, but then starts to wonder if Jack Gruntler will know anything about these creatures. However she quickly dismisses the thought as she remembers how Jack hates to be disturbed. She thinks it wise not to bother him on this. He has given them a nursery rhyme to work on. That'll be enough on his behalf. April then quickly ignores the thought about the nursery rhyme. That was linked to the creatures UNIT fought under the ice and that battle is over now.

A bell from the corridor rings loudly, ordering everyone to quickly set up as it is nearly time for them to go live.

April and Ireen hold onto each other as all the crew members finish off their drinks before leaving the lounge. The two remain standing there for a few moments longer before one of the cameramen calls for them.

"Just take in a deep breath and relax." Ireen says as she feels April's sweaty hands tremble in hers. She gives April's hand a reassuring squeeze before turning to walk out of the lounge. After a long pause, April follows reluctantly and they soon find themselves walking along the corridor with the Doctor, Rose, Terry and the UNIT officers. April walks tentatively on the black marble tiles under her feet, certain that she is going to slip up at one point.

The Colonel is in front, leading them down the white-walled corridor with a forced smile on his face.

"Now remember what I said this morning," The Colonel speaks quite cheerfully and confidently as they march through the corridors, following the backstage crew who are all dressed in complete black attire. "We need big smiles and a lot of confidence. Show that we are the good guys and that we mean well. We've got one chance. Don't blow it," The Colonel smirks before pointing at April who only walks behind his right shoulder. "And I am directing that statement to you, April, when I say smile and look happy."

Some of the officers including the Doctor sniggers at the Colonel's words but April only rolls her eyes.

The corridor eventually leads them to the wings of the studio. There are black iron steps leading up to the stage where the host is standing, having his last-minute touch-ups by the make-up artists. The audience is full, every seat occupied by someone, yet it is difficult to see their faces from the light that shines brightly onto the stage. There is one purple armchair and one purple sofa placed centre stage, both tilted at a slight angle inwards. A rounded glass coffee table sits in the middle and one of the backstage runners pours out twelve glasses of water for the guests, including one for the host, which is placed down by his armchair.

The host is dressed in a lilac coloured suit and his face is almost orange from the amount of stage make-up he has put on. His black hair is swept backwards with a huge amount of gel.

Everyone huddles in the wings to the studio, looking over one another's shoulder to have a look at the stage and the host as the make-up artist finishes his last-minute touches. The buzz from their audience is loud and yet tense which makes everyone all the more nervous.

"This is your one chance, UNIT," The General says to UNIT as he steps in front of them. "Don't fail us."

Colonel Brimikawood nods before shaking the General's hand firmly.

A moment later and the audience are asked to settle down in their seats and quieten down as they are about to go live.

"And we are on in ten, nine, eight." One of the stage managers calls and soon enough the audience start to countdown with him. Once they reach down to one, the camera swings around to the host and with a big smile and expressive gestures, he introduces the show. The audience cheers as the opening sequence starts and the host is placed directly in front of the coffee table.

While the opening music plays and the viewers at home see the opening title to this chat show, the backstage runners quickly run on stage to adjust a light or a sound prop. Another five minutes pass as the host chats merrily to his audience and before they know it, he eventually calls their guests to the stage.

There is a loud applause, whistles and cheers as Colonel Brimikawood is the first to step onto the stage once one of the backstage runners tell him to do so. At first he sees nothing but blinding white lights as he tries to make his was across the stage. The applause and the cheers of the audience fizzle out in his ears, almost as if they are being muffled. Everyone else soon follows the Colonel on stage, all filing onto the stage and having similar reactions.

April feels the tightness in her chest and her breathing becomes shallow. At first she panics because she cannot see through the blinding lights and the muffled cheers from the audience. But soon she can see the stage and that the Colonel is already shaking hands with the host. April halts in a panic for a moment but Ireen gently takes her by the hand and pulls her along towards the seats.

The host, with a broad smile on his face, gestures the show's guests to come over to the sofas in the centre of the stage. He gladly shakes everyone's hands and allows them to take a seat on the sofa. The Colonel, the Doctor, Sarah-Jane and Alic nabs a seat on the sofa and the others crowd around behind.

Ireen gives Alic a knowing look who quickly stands up from the purple sofa and offers April his seat. However, not wanting to be seen as weak by the viewers, April shakes her head and takes her place standing behind the sofa with Will, Ireen and a couple other officers.

The applause dies down once everyone settles down. There is a brief silence.

"Would you believe it, UNIT and _the_ Doctor is here! This is just fantastic!" The host gleams which is followed by another cheer from the spectators. "I can only presume that the rest of your team members are backstage?"

"They are indeed." Colonel Brimikawood replies in his usual gruff voice, but in more of a happier tone.

"Now tell me," The host shifts in his seat, facing side-on to the audience. "How long has UNIT been running for?"

"Certainly longer than I've been around," The audience chuckles heartily at the Colonel's words. "My father was the General of the company before he died. It was the generation before that founded this company."

"Well you must be very proud, being the Colonel yourself and your son being a Lieutenant."

This comment is followed by a cheer and the Colonel merely nods but does not reply.

"Anyway, we have a scheduled time in this interview and I think there is one thing we all want to know. Would you care to explain the broadcast footage of these Nobody's we received last week."

Everyone in the audience very noticeably leans forward in their seats in anticipation as they wait for the reply.

For a moment there is a bit of an awkward pause as the Colonel pulls on the hem of his blazer before speaking. He is fully aware of the General, Colonel Meath and a couple of other soldiers from the British army standing in the wings, watching his every move. "As a matter of fact, these Nobody's are not any threat to the world at all." His voice is calm and collective, yet he keeps his eyeline down as he speaks. He only stops adjusting the hem of his blazer once he has finished.

The audience mutters amongst each other at the response, and April can just about see from the corner of her eye, the General standing in the wings, nodding his head in acceptance.

"The footage was in fact taken during the last battle. Whatever these Nobody's claimed to be, there is nothing to be afraid of. They have been destroyed six months ago during the last battle. We were the ones who destroyed them."

Some members of the audience applaud at this. But the Doctor, Rose, Terry, April and the UNIT officers are not fooled by the Colonel's words. Just from the tone of his voice they can tell he is avoiding the truth.

"And are you absolutely sure of this?" The host asks as he too leans forward in anticipation.

Colonel Brimikawood hesitates for a short moment before he smirks and finally looks up to meet the host's eye. "A hundred percent positive. We keep all records of the aliens we have encountered and the Nobody's are among them."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, Colonel, and I think I speak on behalf of everyone here. But you were a huge part of the last battle we had here in London six months ago. The government shut you down as soon as it was over. How do we know you are not telling the truth?"

The Colonel's face drops suddenly as he nervously shifts in his seat, looking over to the General with his peripheral vision. "Well UNIT have only experienced two major battles on this planet in the time the company has been running. And both happened against our knowing. Need I say more?"

"So were you the reason of the last battle?"

"It was a ridiculous assumption to have been made, if you don't mind me saying. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce channels extraterrestrial life. It is what we research. We protect the Earth from threats and have done so many times before. The truth is, if it were not for us, the world will be upgraded into Cybermen."

There is another murmur in the audience and everyone starts to nod in approval. The Doctor, however, sits very evidently stiffly in his seat as he watches the audience, not entirely sure that they are as convinced as they may sound.

The host turns to face the audience, quickly looking down at his cue cards. "Well we have a few questions coming in from the audience. Could we have the first question please?"

A female sitting towards the middle of the audience seats, stands up and holds a microphone to her lips.

"And what do you wish to ask, dear?" The host calls to her.

The female turns to look at the show's guests. "Hello, my name is Jessica Mullet and I'm currently working for the Bank of England. What I want to know is if these hooded creatures were destroyed months ago, why is it the footage is suddenly broadcast six months after?" Her voice is rather accusing as she stares down at them.

"That I am afraid, I cannot confirm. I believe that it was a technical problem. Like I said, we always keep our records and even after UNIT was forced to close, there was nothing we could do. It's just a little blip in the system." Colonel Brimikawood answers.

"Okay and over to question number two." The host calls out as Jessica slumps back in her seat.

"Good evening," A middle aged male from the back stands up. "How did you manage to get hold of the footage in the first place?"

"It was sent down to us before it was planned to be broadcast globally," The Colonel's voice does not falter in the slightest as he lies. "It was our duty to protect the world and to study aliens. As soon as we received the footage, we sent the creatures away."

"Then how do you know these aliens aren't trying to get back to us?" The man demands but the host quickly jumps to his feet.

"Okay thank you. Question number three, please!"

The Doctor leans forward and continues to observe the audience. There is certainly mixed reactions from everyone sitting in the stands and it is almost as if everyone is calling for help rather than wanting to know the truth. The occasional one whispers to the person next to them, whispering and jeering at UNIT. Some look pleadingly for help.

A young girl of around the age of five stands up. She speaks in a quiet, shy voice, breathing loudly down her microphone. "Is this cold weather anything to do with this?"

Ireen smiles. "No, sweetheart, it's just a change in the climate. Summer will come along shortly!"

The host quickly looks at his wristwatch as the little girl sits down again. "Okay, question number four, and I think we may have time for one more, and for anything else UNIT might like to say. By the looks of it, this footage was just a false alarm."

"It certainly was." Colonel Brimikawood says through gritted teeth.

Someone from the far left side of the stalls stands up, but the lights shadow them out. A teenage male's voice speaks out. "Is it true what they say? Was it you that brought the Daleks and the Cybermen to this world?"

"Ask yourself the same question, son," The Colonel sneers, peering at the boy through the bright lights. "Do _you_ believe that we invited these two colliding aliens to battle against one another here, and then put my own people in danger and allow my team try to save the world, watching my friends slowly die?"

There is a long pause. The boy looks a little stunned to answer.

"I thought I already explained myself."

The host raises his eyes. "Well I guess it all sounds a rather silly to believe that you were the reasons for the battle. I mean, I guess you were only trying to help," The host then jumps to his feet again and addresses the audience. "Who here believes me when I say that UNIT are innocent?"

To their surprise, the majority of the audience cheer, but not everyone. There is applause again and the host turns to his guests.

"Is there anything else any of you would like to say?" He asks.

April locks her eyes on a man who sits in his seat, five rows from the front, looking rather intrigued over the show's guests. Once he catches April's eyes, he suddenly looks amused. The man is skinny and his face is somewhat familiar. Has she seen his face somewhere at UNIT? Was he on a file or something? April can't quite remember.

"So I think for the final few minutes, we would like to talk to the Doctor and his three companions, Rose Tyler, Terry and April Hollerford." The host says as he looks directly at the Doctor.

April holds onto her breath at the sound of her name. She is aware of the cameras that turn to focus on her. The Doctor only bows his head and looks directly at the flooring to the stage.

The host forces a laugh as if trying to ease the tension on the stage. "I think we can safely say that the Doctor is the only alien on this planet that does not cause harm," there is a slight laughter from the audience as the host looks to the Doctor knowingly. "Aren't I right, Doctor?" He jokes. "We know all about the man with two hearts in the blue box who interferes with history and where trouble seems to follow him."

Is the host mocking the Doctor?

The man in the audience who April still feels like she recognises, sits up stiffly at the sound of the Doctor. His face is ashen at first but then becomes hard. She then notices Jack Gruntler in the audience, sitting directly behind the man she recognises. His Butler sitting next to him. Jack is watching April intently. But he shakes his head no.

"Doctor, are the myths people say about you true? Myths about your home planet?" The hosts asks. "Everyone here is so curious."

The Doctor is silent. The whole television studio falls silent.

The host presses on. "Come on, Doctor. What's your secret? Spill the beans."

April looks at Jack Gruntler who makes a subtle gesture to her. To turn everyone's attention away from the Doctor.

The hosts sighs. "What about one of his companions?"

"I have something to say." April suddenly finds herself saying although she actually doesn't know what she wants to say.

There is an awkward moment of silence in the studio, apart from the Doctor's and the Colonel's audible groan.

"Of course, darling. Why don't you come over here and speak." The host gestures to her.

April curses to herself under her breath as she steps around the sofa to join the host. She avoids the Doctor's death glare.

"I believe you are April Hollerford, a close friend of UNIT's?" The host asks as he shoves his microphone in April's face. She glances over to the man she recognises who is giving her a cold stare. She then glances at Jack Gruntler and his Butler who both are now sitting upright. Jack nods his head.

The first thing that springs to her mind is the nursery rhyme – although it no longer has any relevance. April feels rooted to the spot before she is suddenly overcome with emotions. She can almost hear Jack's voice in her head, telling her to recite the nursery rhyme.

"Go on," the host nudges April. "Say what it is you have to say."

"I don't know how many people here are familiar with nursery rhymes." April says carefully, only looking at Jack Gruntler who nods his head as if in approval, a small satisfied smile creeping up on his lips.

The host pulls a very theatrically comical face to the audience at her words. "Depends on what you're after, love," he says mockingly. "What's the first one that comes to your head." He addresses the audience.

There is a few shouts from the audience but over half of them say _Oranges and Lemons_. This is followed by some laughter and soon enough the audience start to sing the nursery rhyme. To April, hearing the audience sing _Oranges and Lemons_ in a mocking manner is worse than listening to the choir back in Antarctica sing it. Shivers run down her spine.

 _Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_

 _Here comes a chopper to chop off your head_

 _Chop, chop, chop, chop._

 _The last man down is dead!_

The audience roars with laughter and applause once they finish singing and April shivers with fear at the words to that nursery rhyme. But then her eyes lock onto Jack Gruntler's.

As the noise from the audience dies down, the host turns back to April. "So what point are you trying to get across, April."

Jack Gruntler nods his head as if to encourage April to say what's on her mind. Or the thoughts he seems to be putting into her mind. This nursery rhyme has to be told live on national television for the world to hear. Why? April does not know. But just from Jack's stare, she knows that she has to.

"There's another I've recently discovered that I've never heard of before." April hesitates as she hears the Doctor call behind her quietly in his warning tone. She looks back to Jack Gruntler who subtly waves his hand, impatiently telling her to go on.

"Can you justify?" The host asks.

"Well I think it is one everyone here ought to know," April then takes in a deep breath before she recites the nursery rhyme Jack told them not so long ago. However she misses out the verse Morgarn gave them which is the prelude to the song. In rhythm, April speaks the words of the song, about the girl of age throwing the dice and taking no heed of under the ice.

All the while, she thinks about the black dice the Nobody left her.

Once she has finished, there is a horrible stunned silence from the audience and an awkward shuffle from her friends behind her.

The host has nothing to say.

April scans the audience as she takes in everyone's reaction. Jack Gruntler is the only one in the audience who looks satisfied. Everyone else remains speechless in shock. Eyes are wide and a few people have covered their mouths in shock.

April's scowl deepens as the look on everyone's faces is evident to prove that they all know the meaning behind that nursery rhyme. Is she just being stupid for not having worked it out?

Trembling ever so slightly with fear, April slowly turns back to her friends who only stare back at her helplessly. Only the Doctor and Colonel Brimikawood look angry and displeased.

Suddenly there is the sound of someone clapping loudly and slowly from the audience. Their claps echo across the studio and yet everyone else remains silent.

April turns back to face the audience and finds the man sitting in front of Jack, who she recognises is now standing up on his feet. He looks directly at her with a smirk as he claps. At the sight of the man, there is a sudden angry stir behind April, yet she does not dare to turn around.

"And I want to know why you are not shunned out of this world, Ice Girl," The man stops clapping as he points at April. "A world where you, the Doctor, nor Rose Tyler or Terry belong in!"

The audience quickly turns to look at this tall man speaking.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're out of time now." The host says somewhat awkwardly as he looks over to the security standing on one side of the studio.

The tall man ignores the host as he starts to climb down onto the stage, stepping onto the back of the seats and pushing everyone else out the way. He does this with ease.

"The Ice Girl tries to defend her blessed friends and murderous boyfriend, while trying to save her Time Lord from being finally killed by an army of Nobody's. And yet she can't even figure out a stupid nursery rhyme herself."

April narrows her eyes, quickly realising that the man walking down to the stage, the man who she recognises is in fact Monroe Setzik.

The audience starts chatting loudly before Jack Gruntler and his Butler stands up.

"Monroe Setzik, you will not put any blame on these people!" Jack bellows. "You'd better keep quiet!"

"Who the hell are all these people?" April hears the host mutter.

Monroe turns around to look back at Jack. "Keep quiet about what? UNIT have just told a bunch of lies! I don't know why the world needs to believe this bullshit! They didn't receive that footage six months ago."

The host frantically gestures to the security guards in the wings who start marching on stage. "And we'll be right back at you after the break." The host says merrily to the camera. Quickly the cameramen switch off their cameras so that the viewers at home are not able to see the action in the studio.

All UNIT members step forward near April as Monroe lets out a loud, slightly mental laugh. The audience starts to boo and everything suddenly becomes chaotic and out of hand.

Then out of nowhere, Morgarn jumps out of her seat from the audience and starts running down to the stage.

"Jack and I warned you about what is to happen and you took no heed of our advice!" She shrieks, directing her speech to the Doctor who only looks back at her with a cold glare.

"Where are these people coming from?" The host mutters. "SECURITY!"

Monroe continues to laugh hysterically which only increases the booing from the audience.

One of the security guards pulls out a handheld radio from his jacket and his words are just about audible to April. "We have found him. He is here. Let's get the scumbag!"

The voice that speaks out from the radio is muffled but April can just about hear the words "kill him."

In a frenzy, the audience starts shouting down at UNIT on stage. They start throwing food and other items from handbags or whatever down at them. April feels an apple hit her on the back of her neck and soon enough more security guards come running on the stage to stop them.

But all is too frantic and no one can hear anything.

The television studio is filled with screams, jeers and the cackle from Monroe. The security guards seem to know who Monroe is and want him dead. But what has happened? Harry, Alic and Will are raging with anger, but the others have to hold them back from getting to Monroe.

A man who now stands centre stage and looks like he has completely lost his mind. A man who could be possessed or completely mentally insane.

The Doctor, Rose, Terry, April and UNIT can do nothing but watch the scene unfold around them. A scene created by April after she recited that nursery rhyme to the audience. But Jack wanted her to. Or did she make that up?

"What have you done?" The Doctor snaps at April as he stares out at the manic scene in front of them. And yet strangely enough, there isn't a part of April that does not regret what she has done.

It is only a moment later and Jack Gruntler is stood in front of Monroe. Morgarn goes to join them but she does not reach them in time to stop Jack Gruntler hitting Monroe square in the face.

Suddenly, Will finds all the emotions and memories of his past overcome him and before he knows it, he too is charging up to Monroe. Alic and Harry run after him in an attempt to stop him.

However Monroe is quick and dodges Will's punch, which then hits a security guard.

The audience starts to chant something.

"Down with UNIT!"

They chant this over and over again, but most of the security guards start to circle Monroe, completely ignoring UNIT. The audience is against UNIT but the security guards circle Monroe like sharks. They all look at this insane man as if they have been wanting to get their hands on him for a while.

"What the bloody hell has he done?" Harry says darkly, as he hold back Will.

The last thing that is clear to anyone's mind is the security guards filling the stage and holding Monroe down on his knees.

The riot continues to break out in the audience and the UNIT soldiers try to get past other security guards who start to hold them back. The guard Will accidentally punched, grabs hold of him by the back of the neck and hauls him away from the stage.

The host stands there helplessly.

The General suddenly sprints onto the stage to pull away angry audience members who are cursing at UNIT and screaming hysterically.

Everything happens so quickly and so suddenly and no one can think of what to do before they are slowly being dragged off the stage.

April feels a strong hand yank her away by the shoulder. She tries to free herself from the security guard that is dragging her away. Knowing full well that she is the cause of this sudden outburst, she feels the need to have to be there. However Monroe only looks at her with an amused expression.

Everyone struggles in the guards arms as they are being pulled back into the wings and away from the stage. The audience are slowly being shoved through the fire exit door, out of the studio. And yet everyone's focus seems to be on the crazy man in the middle of the stage.

"Mark my words, UNIT," Monroe bellows as he squirms in the guard's grip. "You'll have your day when no one is around to keep the company standing and the Doctor will be dead for good!" He is quickly stopped when he is forced to his down onto knees, but the force from the guards is so strong, Monroe manages to fall forward smack his face on the ground. There is an evident, sickening sound of a crack as Monroe's forehead connects to the hard surface of the stage.

One of the guards yanks him back onto his knees. Blood drips down from Monroe's nose.

Monroe looks up at the guard with his eyes and as the stage doors slowly closes, shutting UNIT, the Doctor, Terry, Rose, April, Morgarn and Jack Gruntler in the corridor, just as a gun is raised to Monroe's head and fired.


	14. XIV - Colonel Brimikawood's first name

**XIV  
Colonel Brimikawood's first name**

 _Parallel World  
_ _Central London  
_ _VIT television studios  
_ _20_ _th_ _January_

The door shuts a second after the gunfire and the audience screams. They get a final image of blood and Monroe falling forward before the doors restricts their view.

Rose can't help but let out a scream too.

"NO!" Alic hollers as he pelts at the stage door.

The General has to restrain Alic away from the door and Colonel Meath blows a whistle to silence everyone. The whistle is deafening and so no one hesitates to stay silent.

"Now let's get this one thing straight!" the General bellows above the muffled screams from the audience on the other side of the stage doors. "Tell me who this Monroe Setzik is and what is he talking about?"

"He's an old soldier of UNIT, sir," Will breathes, his voice surprisingly calm after watching Monroe's death, as he holds onto April's trembling body tightly. "My old partner. He left the company on his own terms." As he speaks, he keeps his eyes fixed on the General. He can just about see Alic in his peripheral vision, sobbing silently. Harry stands stiffly by Alic's side. "What he has done since he left and why those people had against him we don't know and has nothing to do with us."

"The man had gone insane." Colonel Brimikawood mutters.

The General sighs heavily in disappointment. "And what was he playing at?" The General looks lost for words for a long moment. "The one night we give you the chance to help yourselves, UNIT, you let it get completely out of hands!"

"Sir," Ireen starts. "If you don't mind me saying but I don't think it was getting out of hand until Monroe made his appearance. Now give us a break, sir, we have just seen someone being shot in the head for no apparent reason! Someone we used to know!"

The General sighs heavily again. "If you get your facts straight, everything was going fine before April Hollerford tried to be smart!" He glares at April before looking back at UNIT. "The world is scared, anyone who knows anything about the Nobody's oppose a threat to us. We have been after Monroe Setzik for a while now. It was our duty to kill him as soon as we could."

"What?" Will snarls.

"We have been chasing down that man. We knew he had a connection."

"But you didn't need to kill him! He was my friend!" Alic shouts, close to tears, but he is pulled back by another UNIT soldier.

"Neither do we need him alive if is a threat. He has been causing enough problems recently. His body will be burnt tomorrow."

Colonel Meath glares at Morgarn. "And who are you?"

"A wonderer." She replies dully as if she is bored.

The Doctor frowns as he turns sharply to Morgarn. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew this was going to happen, and as soon as I heard that you were going to appear on live television, I told Mr Gruntler to come along with me."

"And what did you mean by saying that they took no heed of your advice?" The General queries as he looks at April with a raised eyebrow.

April only stares down at the black marbled floor, still in shock of having caused such a riot. Monroe Setzik is dead because of her. If she hadn't said anything, if she wasn't so curious and stubborn he might still be alive. Monroe Setzik who was autistic and suffered from severe mental health problems is dead because of April and she cannot not quite shake off that guilt. Tears sting April's eyes but she viciously blinks them back. She killed Will's, Alic's and Harry's old friend.

She feels Will's grip tightens on her waist.

"Well there are two versions to the tale. It starts of a verse but then links into the nursery rhyme April so kindly said." Terry says.

"Tell me."

"Within the next twelve months,

The drug will only be spread once.

To unleash hell under the ice

His feelings would have to suffice.

But to take away the soul,

And to leave the body in its hole,

The Earth would have to fall,

And death be upon us all!

A girl of age threw her dice,

But then again she threw it twice,

One for luck and one to be precise.

A girl of age took the advice,

What is heard is under the ice.

Heard it once, and heard it thrice.

But with the advice,

She took no heed of under the ice.

And thou it suffice,

It is not to be nice."

There is a moments of silence after Terry recites the verse and the nursery rhyme.

"What drug?" The General hisses.

"Looks like you two have been trying to tell us a little story," The Colonel says, looking up at Jack and Morgarn with his eyes. "Except that what was under the ice is now gone."

Morgarn raises an eyebrow. "Is that so, Aaron Brimikawood?"

Everyone stirs at the sound of the Colonel's full name.

"What are you trying to say?"

Jack sighs. "Morgarn and I have come to the conclusion that the Nobody's have come from under the ice in Antarctica. What you killed while over there was only a decoy. You haven't killed the real thing, you've only been tricked."

The General steps forward before anything else can be said. He looks pointedly to the Colonel's angry and yet crestfallen stare "Alright, for a start I would like to have you arrested by the police for not following direct orders. You went over to Antarctica straight after you were ordered to leave the company I believe," The General mutters, looking at the Colonel who is narrowing his eyes at Jack. "But I think we need UNIT more than we originally thought. I want you at my office by 0900 hours tomorrow, and if you do not succeed in this, you will be court marshalled. From now on UNIT's job is to calm the world. I believe Monroe Setzik was a sufferer of schizophrenia and borderline personality disorder as well as being autistic. Tell the people that when they ask. We are relying you to distract everyone from the real problem that is going on. And our real problem is to sort out these Nobody's. I don't want you to mess up even more. The reality of this is that UNIT need their reputation back and you cannot do that without us." The General glances at April. "And someone teach Miss Hollerford to hold her tongue in times of crisis!" With that, the General salutes to Aaron Brimikawood before marching away with Colonel Meath and the other British army soldiers.

The Doctor waits until the General and the other soldiers are away out the building before he turns to April. He is not impressed with her at all. "Anything you wish to explain?"

April shakes her head. "I know nothing more than you do, Doctor. When the Nobody broke into my room, it demanded to know where you were."

"What about the puppets in the hotel restaurant?"

April looks from the Doctor to the Colonel. "I know that there is something going on with Hotel Soelife and I don't know whether it is a good thing or if it will make any difference at all," April sighs, momentarily closing her eyes as she remembers the strange happenings in Hotel Soelife. "There's a gas, almost like a laughing gas or something, but once sensed, you get into this overwhelmingly happy state and there's no reason why. You don't know what you are doing but once you are back in your room, everything is back to normal, and there is nothing you can do because the moment you leave your room, you can hear the gas and the happiness returns. I've watched the other customers and they are more prone to following the regulations, but why they have closed the restaurant to place around fifty puppets, I don't know."

Aaron Brimikawood sighs loudly. "Sometimes I wish you would keep your mouth shut, April. You're intelligent; I wish you'd use it bravely!"

"Oh so do you think it was my fault that Monroe was killed?!" It is a statement April knows to be true.

"Arguably, but whatever the outcome, you did give him the confidence to talk," Jack mutters behind April. "Monroe is a lot like you."

There is a long pause of silence and Aaron Brimikawood raises an eyebrow at April before smirking.

"And don't get any ideas about calling me by my first name." He says in a low voice.

"I won't, sir." April mumbles as she rolls her eyes. She never really thought much into his real name and Aaron was one she wasn't quite expecting.

Aaron looks up at his fellow soldiers. "Right, we're splitting up. First squad, you take the front end of the building, make sure that there's no one around that may penalise you or anything of the sorts. Second squad, take April and Terry with you and leave through the west exit. We should meet at the UNIT base by 0000 hours, and our transport will be waiting for us. Move, move, move!"

Everyone obeys their Colonel's orders and starts running off in different directions, giving each other different orders.

Aaron turns to the Doctor and Rose. "You two better stick with me," He then looks at Jack and Morgarn. "I want you out of my sight, Morgarn, and I may wish to speak to you later, Jack."

Morgarn does not hesitate before she walks away without another word. But Jack needs help from his Butler to take him back to his car.

The Doctor turns to the Colonel once they are gone.

"What did you mean you'd wish April would use her intelligence bravely?" He asks.

Aaron Brimikawood stares at the Doctor for a moment. "As you know April isn't always brave and panics a little, and that isn't always a good trait to have in combat."

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. "Oh so you _are_ planning on hiring her then?"

The stage doors suddenly burst open and a few police officers step through.

"There they are!" One shouts and they start running after Aaron, the Doctor and Rose as they start to run away down the corridor.

"Why are we running from the police?" Rose asks as they pass through the corridor and narrowly missing backstage members.

They eventually stop when they leave through the fire exit door and out to the main car park. They halt for a moment to catch their breaths.

"We need to do more to get our reputation back. Just because the army is starting to side with us, it doesn't mean that the police force will be doing the same. Beside by the end of that interview, we lost the trust we temporarily gained from the audience." Aaron replies as he scans the dark car park.

But before they have the chance to escape again, a few police officers jump out of nowhere and handcuff their wrists together behind their backs.

"Bollocks, bollocks, _bollocks_." Is all Aaron can mutter as the three are slammed into the side of the police car while their wrists are cuffed together.

The Doctor stands there and surveys the area. There are a few police cars and a van around the car park and several officers walk around, talking to one another. Words are whispered amongst the police force and glances at the three are thrown every so often. It seems as if they are trying to decide what it is they want to do with their new prisoners.

"No doubt they'll interview us." The Doctor says aloud.

Aaron looks at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow, knowing the he probably has just read his mind. That is one of the many things Aaron has always disliked about the Doctor. He has the ability to read your mind. It's unfair to invade someone's privacy like that.

"Do you have any escape plans in mind?" Aaron asks.

"I do, Aaron," The Doctor mumbles. "But I don't think trying to escape will enhance your reputation."

"Nor would being locked behind bars benefit us."

Rose looks at Aaron with a smirk. "So, Colonel, your first name is Aaron then?"

"Don't get any ideas, Rose." He grumbles.

"What, don't call you by your real name?" Rose laughs. "You might as well not call me Rose then."

The Doctor's attention is drawn to a young looking officer who is standing not far from where they are, except he looks rather lost as if he does not know what to do.

"Psst!" The Doctor hisses, automatically catching the young officer's attention. The officer suddenly looks like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before he heads over to them, trying to look professional. He stands by the rear end of the police car.

"Yes?" The officer's voice sounds young and his face is still round and childlike. He looks of fifteen, maybe sixteen years old.

"Look, son," The Doctor starts. "What with everything going on right now, we don't have time to be standing around here, we have work to do and I believe you do too."

The young lad hesitates before speaking. "Sorry sir, but it is not my job to release you. The three of you will be taken down to the station."

"Why?"

"Because," The young lad trembles a little. "Because of the shooting of Monroe Setzik."

Aaron throws his head back and groans loudly. "Look son, that wasn't us who shot him. Why don't you arrest the security guards of the studios? It was down to them."

The young lad steps away and aims his gun at the three prisoners with a shaking hand.

"Here we go." The Doctor mumbles, unimpressed with the lads' actions.

"Christ's sake, you're just a community support officer! Put your gun down," Aaron steps away from the car and faces the young lad. "As a Colonel, I order you to put your gun down."

The young lad eventually does so and scuttles away when Aaron tells him to do so.

Both the Doctor and Rose step away from the car as they form a little huddle around one another.

"I have a plan," The Doctor announces quietly. "But it may make matters worse. I'm hoping that it will only result in putting myself in trouble rather than you two. But like the General said, in reality, the world hates us and you need your reputation back."

"How?"

"You have the right to say UNIT are innocent, now that the army are working with you."

"The British army are not working with us!" Aaron snaps.

"They're trying to help you out. Are you finding it difficult to understand that?"

"We can work things out ourselves without putting the British army on the line. Alic, Harry and my son just saw their best friend being shot in the head by the security guards; do you think they're going to let this slip by so easily?"

The Doctor glares at Aaron before turning away to start his escape plan. He walks away from them, leaving Rose and Aaron alone together. Rose turns to face Aaron with a smile.

"So, Aaron." Rose begins.

"I'm still Colonel."

"Yeah, but Aaron, you're not always the moody know-it-all you make yourself out to be."

Aaron looks at Rose and he manages to smile. "I'm not trying to make myself out to be like anything." He glances over to the Doctor, who is still walking away, and then back to Rose.

"Yeah but you show yourself as moody and demanding when you have a soft shell on the inside. A bit like your son, you know, although he's arrogant and you're just moody."

This comment amuses Aaron and he clearly shows the amusement on his face. He then glances over Rose's head.

"Duck."

Rose raises an eyebrow but does so, and instantly, the Colonel head-butts the police officer that was approaching her from behind, knocking the officer flat out cold.

Only seconds later there are three gunshots fired up into the sky and everyone ducks down to the ground. Aaron and Rose does the same but as soon as they raise their heads, they only see the Doctor standing on the roof of one of the police cars.

"What the bloody hell does he think he is trying to do?!" Aaron hisses before scrambling back to his feet, but it is only difficult seeing as his hands are still handcuffed behind his back.

"Police officers of London," The Doctor announces in a loud, bellowing voice, grabbing everyone's attention. "I fear you have only put yourselves in more danger by taking us, because I am in fact the victims of the Nobody's." Instantly all police officers raise their weapons to the Doctor.

"You're fucking kidding me." Aaron growls.

Rose looks at the Doctor, completely dumbfounded, however it does not taker her long to notice that he is chewing.

"The Doctor is going to throw a smoke bomb and that'll be our signal to run." She whispers to Aaron.

"How's he going to do that?"

"He's chewing on gas gum."

Aaron stares blankly at Rose.

Rose shakes her head. "Don't ask me, it was something he picked up in the future."

"Doctor, I order you to come down from the car this instant. Any rejection and I'll shoot." One of the Sargent's orders. One of the officers standing on the other side of the car to where Rose and Aaron are, calls for backup. This agitates Rose. If the Doctor doesn't hurry up the escape plan will be foiled.

"Shoot all you like, my friends," The Doctor calls out with his arms outstretched to the side as a helicopter flies across overhead, a searchlight flashing over them. "But mark my words you'll be begging for me when the Earth gets taken over again!" With that, the Doctor spits out the gum and instantly, the air starts to fill with thick smoke.

"Follow me!" Aaron shouts to Rose and they both start to run away from the scene.

Rose doesn't realise how difficult it is to run with her hands behind handcuffed her back until now. Nor does she know if they are going in the right direction through the thick smoke.

Police sirens can be heard in the distance and Aaron and Rose only run faster. They soon catch up with the Doctor. They turn down an alleyway just as the police cars speed past them. They hide in the shadows of the alleyway as they wait for all the cars and vans to pass by.

"What brought that idea to your head?" Aaron asks once the sirens can only be heard way off in the distance.

"I did a Morgarn and predicted the future." The Doctor responds.

"How?"

"Weren't you paying any attention at all to your questioners during the interview?" The Doctor snaps. "They were all calling for help. After trying to recover from the last battle, the world isn't going to take the appearance of the Nobody's so easily. If they're calling for help now, they'll be calling for more help later. Why do you think that General wants us to calm the world so much?"

Aaron glares at the Doctor, just like he always does. "We are going to have to work together for this." He mutters fiercely.

"Yes, and next time no running away to Antarctica without further warning."

The Doctor and Aaron comes to an agreement on this and as the three walk further down the alleyway, they only find themselves walking into the lift to the base.

To their luck, everyone is back in their base but still dressed in their formal gear. April has to take the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's jacket pocket and releases them from their handcuffs for them.

The Doctor announces that everyone is to get back to work immediately and to do exactly what they did when trying to learn about the Cybermen: they are to forget everything they thought they knew about what is under the ice and start all over again.

Looking at Harry, Alic and Will, the Doctor apologises about what happened to Monroe, but Jack Gruntler has said that he always had severe mental health issues, which explains some of his past behaviour. April narrows her eyes after hearing the Doctor blame Monroe's mental health on his actions. Does that mean the Doctor believes April's actions and thoughts alone is always down to her depression and anxiety? It is a stereotype April truly hates, but she cannot shake off the feeling that maybe everyone believes this too.

The Doctor tells UNIT that he is there to help them in their research, ignoring April's voice ringing in his head saying that the creatures under the ice want him dead. He is going to try and piece together the verse and the nursery rhyme and to see if he is able to stop what it is saying. He then turns to April, Martha and Jason and orders them to go back to Hotel Soelife and investigate more about the gas and the workers there.

"I want you to stay there overnight, April. Stay in your room."

"Alright, Doctor." April says before turning away and heading over to the lift with Jason and Martha.

"Oh, and April?" The Doctor calls after her.

April turns to look at him.

"Remember what it is you're fighting for."


	15. XV - Changes

**XV  
Changes**

 _January 31_ _st  
_ _Parallel London  
_ _UNIT base  
_ _Highest temperature: -6°C_

In the past week that UNIT start their research all over again, along with the Doctor's, Terry's and Rose's help, they seem to get a lot more things finished. Not only because of the extra help, but also because they still have their previous research from when they were in Antarctica.

Martha, April and Jason find themselves walking aimlessly around Hotel Soelife, skipping gaily up and down the corridors and racing each other to and from the lifts. They feel so happy and laugh about absolutely everything, but it isn't until April shuts herself back into her room and Martha and Jason are kicked out of the hotel, that they realise they were definitely put under the spell of the hotel. All they understand is that some sort of happy gas must be in the air. Trying to discover exactly why that is happening and who is running the hotel is a lot harder than they had intended.

This irritates the Doctor, but he only calms himself by saying that Hotel Soelife is only a minor problem compared to the threat of the Nobody's.

It isn't until one mid-afternoon when April walks up and down the corridor alone, that she realises that she is completely unaffected by this happy gas and is still herself. She inhales deeply but there is no desire to laugh. She feels somewhat normal. However once she spots it, she can no longer help but not notice.

In the corner of every room – and there are several down the corridors – are little white containers pinned up on the walls, disguised as automatic room sprays. She soon quickly realises that there is one in nearly every room in the hotel except her own.

However, as soon as April starts studying the 'room spray' and before she gets the chance to call Martha and Jason back to the hotel immediately, a green light flashes on the white container and instantly there is a hiss as the gas is released into the air. Seconds later, April completely forgets her worries and forgets where she is going. Instead she starts giggling to herself before skipping merrily back to her room.

The giggles instantly leave April the moment she is back in her room with the door closed. Without further ado, April devises a plan to try and talk to the other guests in their rooms, just to see if they are noticing the gas too.

So April spends every night lying awake in her bed, trying to figure out what she is going to do. Too afraid to sleep and see the Black Lighthouse. Afraid of the continual decrease in temperature. Confused as to what on Earth is wrong with this hotel. And the image of the bullet piercing Monroe's skull, blood splattering onto the studio floor, races through her mind all the time. And April cannot help but to lie there and let these fearful thoughts consume her.

However her mind only wonders to the sound of water slowly dripping out of the sink tap, coming from the bathroom. The dripping seems louder than usual and the London streets outside are eerily silent, compared to what she is used to back home when there would always be noise. However since she has been in this parallel world for so long, April doesn't know what is more like home to her.

She spends all night long listening to the echoing dripping sound as she lays shivering in her bed. She has to wear her grey knitted jumper to keep her warm over night, but she is still cold. And there does not seem to be enough sufficient heating in the hotel rooms.

The sound of the tap dripping and trying to figure out what she is going to do about the strange hotel is the only way April could keep her mind off falling asleep, and stressing over her nightmare and how the pain is still getting increasingly worse. Devising a plan in her head also helps to remove the image of Monroe out of her memory. It is an image that haunts everyone.

It then suddenly strikes April that she has never spoken to the Doctor about her nightmare. Nor has she told Will, even after he often questions her with concern why she never slept during their holiday. She remembers the time in the last battle when Aaron Brimikawood was so open about talking about being in that other dimension and how he is still traumatised by it. But even when he opened up to her, she felt like she couldn't open up to him about her nightmare. For some odd reason, April wants to keep this factor of her life to herself.

However sometimes April really can't shake off the feeling that Aaron might dislike her. She doesn't know if it's just because of his mood and that's the way he comes across to everyone, or if he really dislikes her. Sometimes she notices that he acts slightly differently to her than he does to the other soldiers in UNIT. Is it because of Will? Does he not trust her? Does he think that she is going to hurt Will? Or does Aaron not trust his son? But she also wonders if she is reading into the situation too much because she does really want Aaron's approval.

All in all, if Aaron wants an excuse to dislike April, he has one now after she caused a riot during their public television interview.

Since Aaron's first meeting with the General the day after their television interview, he has been given another five more meetings in the past week as a decision about this crisis has to be made.

On the early afternoon at the end of January, Aaron comes back to the base with his usual authority as the Colonel. He looks rather glum, just like he always does when he comes back from the meetings, and although everyone is eager to know what has been said, no one asks him about it. Sometimes there is a vibe around Colonel Aaron Brimikawood where everyone knows he needs to be left alone.

It isn't until during their lunch break when Aaron pulls Rex Middleton to the side, and gives him his promotion to Second Lieutenant. Rex is pleased with this outcome, but in order to congratulate him on his promotion, Aaron gives Rex the job to give the announcement to UNIT of the decision that has been made in the meeting earlier that morning.

Rex, his face having gone pale suddenly, still nods at his Colonel and salutes before walking away, weight suddenly pulling him down and quickly removing the joy of his promotion only moments ago.

Aaron watches Rex walk away.

Everyone crowds in the UNIT base on their lunch break. The base fills with noise and chatter as they mess around like good friends.

First Sergeant Midge pulls Rex Middleton out in front of everyone with a beaming smile on her face as everyone starts to quieten down, knowing that an announcement is about to be made. Everyone stands at ease and watch Midge and Rex.

"Listen up everyone, this here is Rex Middleton!" Midge starts.

"He's already married, Midge!" Jason calls out which is followed by laughter and wolf whistles.

Midge rolls her eyes and continues. "Rex here is our new Second Lieutenant! And he has a new announcement to make!"

Midge steps away and joins the others as they cheer for Rex. He nods and accepts the cheer but nervously plays with the bottom hem of his uniform jacket.

"I'm sorry to break the mood here, troopers," He says carefully. "But things are going to change from here on," Rex quickly surveys his audience as they stand there silently, watching him. "It has come to the final conclusion in this morning's meeting, that the British army will team up with UNIT," Silence. "We are no longer a single company: we are a part of the British army and they are a part of us," There is a stir in his audience and Rex knows that no one likes what they have heard, just how he thinks. "They'll be joining us on this mission as it will help in our reputation."

"Screw our reputation!" Someone from the back shouts and others agree.

Rex raises his arms to silence everyone. "And we will no longer be working under the rules of our Colonel Brimikawood, but working under Colonel Meath."

This causes a huge uproar up in the UNIT soldiers as no one is happy with the news. Everyone is angry.

"So what's our Colonel going to be doing?" Another shouts.

"The General has given him the job to work alongside himself as well as his other Second-in-Command officers. Colonel Brimikawood won't be fighting on the line with us, he'll be behind the lines as a deputy commander," Rex nods. "Back to work, guys."

"So Colonel Brimikawood has had a demotion from his role?" Another shouts.

With that, Rex walks away and only silence follows him. No one knows what it is they want to say. The air around them is filled with confusion and anger.

The Doctor joins Aaron in the stock room later that afternoon. Aaron is working on his own, looking at a map of Antarctica and taking notes as he smokes a cigarette.

"Deputy Commander? Are you kidding me?" The Doctor snaps as he strides angrily across the storage room.

Aaron jolts in fright and turns to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor continues when he reaches him. "They've taken you away from your company to work alongside the General and other Second-in-Command officers you know nothing of!"

"I don't have a choice in this matter, Doctor," Aaron hisses. "It was a mutual agreement that the British army and UNIT would work alongside for this one battle. It's the only way we can keep the world calm."

"You'll be losing your men, Colonel!"

"I'm no longer a Colonel." Aaron says quietly, avoiding the Doctor's eye.

"But I don't understand why you've agreed to this!"

"We all have to make sacrifices. You know that, Doctor." Aaron turns back to studying the map.

The Doctor stands to Aaron's side. "I've seen this happen many times before in combat, Aaron Brimikawood. In both the first and second World Wars and the many battles the Roman's went through. And when a company loses their leader and are shoved with another, it doesn't always work. They'll find it hard to adapt under new regulations. You've seen the strong bond in your company; they're inseparable! Colonel Meath wouldn't be able to control them."

"Whether or not they are my company, a Colonel should have the power to lead any soldier. And every soldier should have the strength to work under any Colonel." Colonel Meath's voice booms out as he suddenly steps out of the shadows along with the General and some other officers from the British army.

Aaron and the Doctor jump at the sound of his voice.

"Well it's nice to see your friends supporting the decision you agreed to." The General says glumly before saluting to Aaron and the Doctor who both salute back with a little difficulty. "Now, Doctor, you don't have a right to say in this matter as you weren't the one to make the decision. Besides, Aaron Brimikawood here wasn't exactly following his role correctly as Colonel."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow as he glances at Aaron and then back to the General. "Explain."

The General sighs heavily. "The role of a Colonel is to stay behind the lines rather than upfront in combat. He was fighting in the last battle and was taking over the role as a Captain, rather than staying behind and planning out missions, like a Colonel _should_ do."

"Well I guess he had no choice back then." The Doctor answers gruffly.

"Which is why I want to take Aaron over as deputy commander and work with myself and many others behind the line."

"And Colonel Meath?"

"He'll be planning the missions for UNIT," The General looks at Aaron. "Your men may be taken over to the likes of Iceland and Switzerland to check the state of their temperatures. For the time being Antarctica is off limits until we get to grips of what these Nobody's are. We may have to go wherever they go if they're on the move, and I think an ambush may be in order," The General straightens his jacket. "A few of my officers will coincide with your men and we will work together to end this. I understand that these changes will take some time to settle down. But we are all soldiers. We will fight if we have to and there will be no stopping until everything is well and truly finished," The General nods. "Back to your work boys. Brimikawood, I want you here first thing tomorrow morning at 0630 for us to devise a plan. Tell your company that they will be inspected."

The General turns and walks away, followed by his officers. Colonel Meath lingers for a moment with a smug look on his face, staring at Aaron and the Doctor, before following the General.

"I'm not letting that clown run my company when it was only a year ago that he was going to allow the Daleks and the Cybermen kill us." Aaron hisses to the Doctor, but the Doctor does not reply.

Back up in the main UNIT office, everyone has returned to their research. Some gather together and try to figure out where the Nobody's could be, if not in Antarctica. They send out Signal Globs across the globe, which will return back to them with answers in the next twenty four hours.

There is a tense atmosphere in the base for no one is happy with these changes.

Alic sits in his office chair with his arms folded tightly across his chest as he looks up at the holographic screen that shows an image of a Nobody. He is scanning it and trying to make sense of what a Nobody is, along with a few others.

"Hey, Alic!" Harry calls as he darts across the base, squeezing in and out of everyone else until he reaches his friend. "Where've you been, buddy? I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Well, Harry, I was at home in North London having a nice holiday until the Nobody's started this whole thing. So now I am back here working under a new Colonel who wanted us dead not so long ago." Alic replies in a flat tone as he continues to look up at the screen.

"Well you wouldn't believe just what Ireen and I have found out!" With that, Harry brings out a notebook from his jacket pocket and sits on the desk. He passes the notebook to Alic who flicks through it briefly.

"You're supposed to read it." Harry says.

Alic rolls his eyes and turns to the page where Harry has stuck in the sketch of the Nobody that April drew. The following page is a long paragraph of notes about the Nobody's.

Alic's face drains its colour. He looks up at Harry and Harry only nods.

"I believe someone, or some _thing_ has taken that drug," Harry says in a low voice. "And they've given it to what the Nobody's used to be."

Alic scans over the pages again and then slams the book shut. He rubs his eyes. Their past about that drug they were testing. Leeds. Peter Bursnell. His murder. The Myriad Circle. Monroe...it's all suddenly coming back.

Harry sighs. "It's hard to take in, I know."

"Our friends from Hotel Soelife are now the Nobody's. They inhaled the drug so that their soul was sucked out till they had become _nothing_."

"We need to find the Doctor."

"What about the workers in the Hotel now?" Alic asks. "April was saying about the gas being sprayed in the corridors. What happens if that's the drug? And how did Hotel Soelife manage to get hold of the drug?"

"Maybe it was Peter Bursnell's ghost?" Harry jokes, but they both fail to see the funny side of it.

Alic jumps to his feet and goes to announce everyone else what they have found out, but Colonel Meath and other soldiers from the British army suddenly marches into the room, ordering everyone to attention.


	16. XVI - An unexpected visit on the rooftop

**XVI  
An unexpected visit on the rooftop**

 _UNIT base_

After hearing the news of his father going over to work as deputy commander, Will removes himself from everyone else and sits on the roof of the base, looking over the view of London, smoking a cigarette. No one wants to team up with the British army and Will has never felt more furious towards his father as he does right now. Will knows that the army would only just try to overrule UNIT and bring the company down and to try and take over their work. It is a frustrating change and nothing they can say will bring their Colonel back.

Things are never going to be the same again.

Will knows that his father is smart and hopes that he will be able to direct them in the right direction rather than being looked down upon by the General.

Will looks up at the sky that is now turning grey, knowing that it will soon snow again. There is no improvement in the weather and the only change is the temperature getting colder. Everyone hopes that one day some sunshine will burst through the clouds and give a little warmth to the air around them, but the sky is always covered in a thick layer of cloud. Even when the sky looks clear, there is no sign of sunshine.

To Will, London looks deadly quiet. He is used to spending most of his UNIT career sitting up on the roof when he is stressed. He always smokes, drinks coffee and look out at the city of London. Occasionally he would ride his Wingerdette around the city before going back to work. He likes listening to the cars pass through the streets and the angry drivers beeping at one another. He likes listening to the buzz of the city. But now hardly anyone is out on the streets. It is too cold to stay outside for long. The streets are so quiet a footstep would echo.

Will hides the tops of his ears in his woollen black beanie hat as he shivers in the cold. But he takes out his third cigarette to keep him warm and to avoid going back to the office, in case the British army has burst in again. Will then quickly looks over the edge of the building, thinking of a way he could spend his time with April.

Will places the cigarette in his mouth and as he pulls out a lighter, a calm male's voice calls out to him.

"Mind if I have one?"

Will freezes on the spot in shock, hovering his lighter in front of his cigarette and staring directly ahead. The voice runs through his ears, a voice he was used to listening to every day at work. The voice of his old best friend who he saw getting shot in the head a week ago. But why is he hearing his voice now?

It isn't until Will sees his figure take a step closer to him in his peripheral vision that he realises that he isn't going crazy.

"Oh, you bastard!" Will hisses threateningly, snatching the cigarette out of his mouth and jumping to his feet.

Monroe Setzik stands there with a smile on his face.

Monroe looks different to the Monroe Will saw in Antarctica, and the Monroe he is used to, and the Monroe who was shot the week before. He now looks confident and rather than his usual rounded-shoulder posture, he stands upright and there is a little sparkle in his grey eyes. His brown hair is perfectly sleek but still falls into his eyes.

Monroe pulls his hands out of his grey coat pockets and holds them out to the side in an open gesture.

"I'm back!" Monroe announces, still smiling.

Will is no longer able to hold back his anger as he throws a punch directly at Monroe. However this time he does not expect this action. Monroe curses loudly as Will's fist collides with his cheekbone. Monroe backs away, cupping his cheek with his hand and once he notices Will angrily storming up to him, he holds out his other hand to stop him.

"Look, you don't have to do this, I can explain!"

Will hauls Monroe up roughly off his feet, by the collar of his coat, and pins him against the wall at the edge of the building.

"What are you doing?" Will shouts in his face. His fists shake with overwhelming anger but he keeps his grip on Monroe's collar.

Monroe hastily looks over the edge of the building and the big drop below as he finds himself holding onto Will's balled fists. "Look, let's not make any rash decisions now, Sullivan."

"I've seen you shape shifters take over Major Rodger Barratt, killing the real person to take over his form. I know what you did to my father when you took him to that other dimension."

"Will Sullivan, I am not a shape shifter, I'm still me, look," Monroe gestures to his head. "If I was a shape shifter, you would've started to notice a few tadpole things swimming around my head. And there are none."

Will grits his teeth as he notices that he is right. "You were shot in the head."

"I was."

"I saw you die."

"You did."

"You're supposed to be dead!"

Monroe sighs dramatically. "I would very much like you to put me back on my feet so I can tell you a little story."

Will glares at Monroe for a moment as the wind blows around them, before putting him back down on his feet. Monroe thanks him, adjusting the collar to his coat as Will turns to walk away, but then turns back to face him.

"What is going on?" He demands.

Monroe shakes his arms before pushing his hair out of his eyes to reveal his forehead. There on right side of his forehead is a circular mark showing where the bullet had exited through his head.

"They shot me in the back of my head and the bullet only went straight through a section of my brain and right through here." He taps the wound, just where the skin has started to grow back over.

"That's impossible. No one could have survived that."

"Well I'm different."

"How could it have healed so quickly?"

"I stole a few things from the UNIT department before I left. One of them was the wound serum."

Will narrows his eyes, remembering the time when the doctors and nurses of UNIT were panicking about the disappearance of the wound serum. "Why did they even shoot you in the first place?"

"The world is in a panic again and they will kill anything that looked as if it would pose a threat. Obviously that was what I looked like," Monroe studies Will for a moment. "I died last week. They killed me, but from the angle where I was shot, they only killed the part of what was inside my mind. Without knowing, those security guards has somewhat rid me from my mental health. Well most of it anyway. I'm not a crazy as before. I don't hear any voices any more!"

"You've just lied to me." Will snaps.

Monroe laughs. "Of course I did. A bullet will never rid me from my own demons."

"Then what did the bullet remove from your brain?"

Monroe sighed like a little child that doesn't want to explain himself. "Haven't you figured out what's going on right now? Or are you still lagging behind?"

"Things have changed a lot recently. I can only guess it's something to do with the Nobody's. If so, tell me everything because I need to know."

Monroe chews his lip for a moment. "Will, do you remember the drug we were testing?"

Will nods.

"It was taken hold of and was spread to certain places," Monroe almost stumbles over his words and Will can see the fear in Monroe's eyes as he speaks. "You know the effect of the drug; it eats away your soul and until you are nothing! The drug got to Hotel Soelife and killed all the workers there, turned them into the Nobody's and replaced the workers with human-like robots. And they did this because they want to get to the Doctor, and to get to the Doctor they would have to get to UNIT, and to get to UNIT, they had to go to Hotel Soelife, the only company in this city that is friendly with you."

Will runs his fingers through his hair. "And this is only because of the Doctor," He stares at Monroe. "What has this got to do with you?"

The question makes Monroe tremble with fear and his already pale face turns paler. "They caught me. They took me in as their leader and put in some device into my brain. They controlled me and I ended up doing what it is they wanted me to do. I helped build the army and I couldn't control my own actions!" Monroe splutters as tears suddenly fill his eyes. "It was me that spread the drug!"

"So last week the security guards shot the device out of your head. And that's why you're still alive because you aren't affected. Technically those guards saved you."

Monroe nods as a sob escapes his lips. "I'm so scared!" He body trembles out of control and for a moment Will doesn't know what to do. "They want to come back to me to help them. They want to get to the Doctor and they will trigger the workers in Hotel Soelife to kill if they have to."

"You have to stop them!" Will shouts, stepping closer to the frightened Monroe. "April is still there!" Will grips onto Monroe's collar and shakes him to his senses. "Tell me what to do to stop this, Monroe. Who took you? Who got you to make this army?"

Tears continue to stream down Monroe's face.

Will grunts. "If you can't tell me that, then you can at least tell me where it started. How did the drug manage to get over to the hotel?"

"The shape shifters made me do it. If they possess me again, it'll be up to me whether or not the whole world will be soulless."

Will glares at Monroe for a long time before pushing him away. Monroe stumbles backwards and then falls to his knees. He cries silently, choking on his tears and Will backs away, thinking about everything he has just learnt.

To Will, his main priority is to get April far away from the hotel as soon as possible.

"Lieutenant Sullivan, I was told I'd find you up here."

Will spins around to see Colonel Meath and two Captains from the British army standing behind him. Monroe lets out a whimper of fear as he scuttles backwards across the roof.

"You've teamed up with _them_?!" Monroe splutters in horror.

Will remains standing with his back turned to Monroe.

"Who is he?" Colonel Meath asks, clearly being stupid enough to not recognise Monroe from the man that was killed last week.

"An old friend of mine, sir." Will replies sternly.

Colonel Meath turns to his Captains. "Take him away. Shove him out onto the streets somewhere." The Captains pass Will and hauls Monroe up onto his feet. Monroe squirms in their grip but they drag him away. Will stares directly at Colonel Meath as Monroe frantically kicks his legs and screams out to Will as he is dragged away.

Colonel Meath stands in front of Will with his arms behind his back. "Lieutenant Sullivan, I want to know why you are up here and not down there working."

"Some of us need a short cigarette break every so often, sir."

"Well the General said that I may gain a promotion to Brigadier once this is completed and people like you will not ruin the chance for me," He starts to straighten Will's shirt collar. "Now I want you to go back downstairs and do as I say."

"Should I really be taking orders from someone who wished me dead over a year ago?"

Colonel Meath hesitates for a moment as he glares at Will, his jaw clenching. "Get downstairs you fool, otherwise you'll be the one being stripped from your rank."

"Sir, you don't really have the right to do that."

"I do now."

Will looks at Colonel Meath before passing him to head back to the base.

Colonel Meath watches Will walk away, a smug smile breaking out on his face. He has never felt happier taking control over UNIT.

* * *

The hum of machinery is the only noise that fills the UNIT base as everyone is lined up in order of rank, down in the training hall. They stand in lines of eight, standing at ease wearing their battle gear. It is so eerily quiet there that they can almost hear one another's heartbeat. Each member has their chosen weapon of use in battle, the weapon they know they handle well; however, even though everyone knows what they are best at using, UNIT are trained to handle all weapons due to anything they may come up against, not whatever suits them best.

Alic, who stands in the second line with the other Officer-Cadet's glances at the British army officers, standing in a line at the other end of the hall. They have been standing there in silence for nearly half an hour and just when everyone is trying to subtly shift on the spot and to ignore the itch on their face, Colonel Meath comes bursting into the hall, marching at a fast pace.

"A good soldier should never slack, even when one's leader is out the room!" Colonel Meath shouts, and everyone collectively snaps back to attention. Colonel Meath walks up and down the line, looking at each and every soldier, and they all know that he is trying to pick something out on someone to bully them.

He hovers in front of Sarah-Jane for a while before pushing through the line over to Private Jefferson.

"Name?" He orders.

"Jefferson, sir." Jefferson salutes.

"Private I believe?"

"Yes, sir."

Colonel Meath pulls the flame thrower off Private Jefferson's back and inspects it.

"I hear you can be a bit of a problem with this, Private, and I believe this is your own. Rather clumsy, aren't you?" He examines all sides of the gun. "Rust on the shoulder base, Private. You lose your lunch hour." He shoves the gun back in Jefferson's arms before moving on.

He moves to the front, examining the officers. He then stops in between Rex and Will, glaring down at the collar of Rex's battle shirt.

"How often do you iron your uniform, Middleton?"

Rex swallows and opens his mouth to speak but Colonel Meath cuts him off quickly.

"Not enough to see the dent lines in your collar," He pulls harshly at Rex's collar, nearly pulling him off his feet. "A tidy and perfect uniform will only create a perfect soldier. You can do this week's laundry in your lunch break," he then looks up at Rex's curly hair. "Get yourself a haircut too, soldier."

Colonel Meath marches on to other soldiers, examining their uniform, their chosen weapon and the way they stand. He asks questions that are difficult to answer straight away. He cancels many lunch breaks, orders some to do some extra jobs and some he orders to stay behind overnight.

"You can wipe that grin off your face, Hoffman!" Colonel Meath shouts, not even looking at Jason as he passes him. He hovers in front of a few more before moving on to Will.

"Name?" He orders despite already knowing what Will's name is.

"Sullivan, Will, sir." Will replies sternly, swinging his M8 rifle off his back and handing it to Colonel Meath.

"Sullivan, also the Irish meaning of dark eye?"

"Yes sir...I believe..."

Colonel Meath examines his gun before glancing at Will. "Paint is chipped on the trigger. Your lunch break will be spent cleaning weapons in the stock room, Lieutenant Dark Eye." He shoves back Will's gun and marches on. Alic, who is standing in front of Will, quickly turns to look at him and sniggers like a school boy.

Colonel Meath slowly approaches one of the Sergeants from behind, examining their helmet. He then pulls out a packet of cigarettes that is hidden from under their helmet, along with a few strands of hair. The soldier does their best not to yelp out in pain. Colonel Meath goes to march away but then only notices a scratch mark on the back of the helmet, so he takes the helmet away from the soldier. He holds up the helmet above his head as he marches to the front of the lines.

"There is no way in hell I would be taking this bullshit of a helmet into war with me, not even if it is the last thing I do!" He throws the helmet across the hall and it clatters loudly somewhere in the dark. No one flinches. "Now I want you to forget everything you learnt from your last Colonel because you are now under my command and by the looks of it, if this happening with the Nobody's ends up in war, then I don't want to watch you all running in because none of you are ready! I will not take you into war looking like the rusty pieces of shits you are!" His voice echoes across the room.

It takes every ounce of courage each soldier has to not say anything. In fact they are all insulted by Colonel Meath's words. He has no right to speak to anyone, soldier or not, in that matter. Fists and jaws clench but no one says anything.

How could Colonel Meath say that they are not ready to go to war when it was UNIT who fought all the way through the last battle and not the British army? Colonel Meath is the coward who wanted UNIT dead.

Colonel Meath clicks his fingers and the hall around them disintegrates into their outside training obstacle course. The grey flooring materialises into white grass.

"You're running this course continuously until I say that you are ready." Colonel Meath orders calmly, but turns away quickly, suddenly conscious of everyone's death stare.

There is a loud dong, and the training period starts all over again.


	17. XVII - Hotel Soelife's puppets

**XVII  
Hotel Soelife's puppets**

 _February 1_ _st  
_ _Parallel London  
_ _Hotel Soelife_

"Once you can smell the hotel, you're unable to detect its danger." Martha says as she, Jason and April sit together on April's bed in her hotel room.

It is early afternoon and the three are desperate to get to the bottom of what is going on in the hotel and what is the gas that is constantly being sprayed around the hotel's corridors. April's original idea about asking other guests if they know anything about the gas proved useless as when they are seen outside their rooms, they are too high to even speak coherent English, and no one seems to answer their doors whenever she knocks.

April finds the news about Aaron joining the General behind the lines as deputy commander rather difficult to understand, and she wonders why he even agreed to work away from UNIT and allow Colonel Meath of all people to lead them. Jason and Martha do not understand this either, but they say that it is Aaron's choice and that they trust him enough to believe that he must know what he is doing. Their main problem now is to try and sort out Hotel Soelife, just as they have been ordered to do.

They run up and down the corridors more than enough times but each mission they plan becomes unsuccessful as each time, they are caught by the gas and soon find themselves high and always laughing about nothing in particular. They only find themselves sane again back in April's room, neither knowing how they managed to get there.

Their mission quickly turns into a cat-and-mouse game as sometimes the hotel staff catches them and it is a case of them trying to run away in fits of giggles. Yet every time they walk around the hotel, they know that they are not getting any closer to their answers they are looking for.

After a long discussion in April's room, April confirms that she wants to get down to the restaurant and check out the puppets and what they are being used for and more importantly, why. There must be some reason for their sudden appearance.

During the time she has spent in the hotel, April has discovered that the gas is not sprayed out in the restaurant. If they can safely get there quick enough and not being caught by the gas or the staff, then they might be able to discover something useful.

Right now it just feels as if they are running around in the same tedious circle. They barely make it to the lifts before they are overcome by the laughing gas and have to retire back to April's room.

Opening her room door ever so slowly and careful, not allowing it to creek, April looks down the long corridor both left and right. To her luck, no one is outside, so she takes careful steps into the corridor, followed by Martha and then Jason. Martha offers to take the lead and quietly makes their way towards the lifts.

One thing that they have discovered is that the holders that spray the gas can easily detect human movements, so they have the idea to make their way through the corridor slowly and carefully.

So far so good, Martha thinks as they reach the second turn in the corridor. There is another corner turning to the right and then they will be at the lifts.

Martha halts at the wall by the second turning.

"Take the lead, Jason, and gesture if the coast is clear." She says quietly.

Jason nods as he steps away from the wall. He then suddenly makes a quick and quiet run forward before comically diving to the floor into a forward roll. He rolls back onto his feet and stops, staring straight ahead. His eyes wide like a child that has just been caught doing something he shouldn't.

Martha and April are able to see Jason standing there in the middle of the corridor, but are not able to see what he has seen. Jason is frozen to the spot, his eyes fixed forward.

He has spotted something.

"Psst!" Martha hisses.

Jason slowly turns his head and points a finger forward.

Martha sighs before turning to April behind her. "Make as little noise as possible."

When April nods, Martha slowly steps away from the wall and looks down the corridor. Down the other end stands two hotel staff. They stand there almost robotically, side by side with their backs to Martha and Jason. They are looking at nothing but the blank cream coloured wall, and yet they make no gesture to show that they might turn around.

April slowly peers out from behind the wall to see the two workers.

Silence is followed as the three exchange confused glances. Soon enough, Martha pulls out one of Declan's edition of a stun gun and aims it at one of the workers. It takes her a few moments to get her aim correct before she pulls the trigger.

The sound of the shot is louder than they expect and in an instant, the two workers turn around and dodges the bullet from the stun gun without a second thought. At the same time the gas suddenly starts spreading across the hallway.

And their mission is lost. Once again.

Martha, Jason and April have already broken into a run away from the scene but are not quick enough to escape from the fumes into April's room. They are only several doors away when they start giggling. They slow their running pace into a staggered walk, bashing into each other and tripping over one another's feet as well as their own feet. Soon enough, with their backs to the wall, they slide down until they are sitting on the red carpet, still feeling high, but their giggles slowly subsiding. Before they know it, an overwhelming sense of exhaustion comes over them and there is nothing they want to do but go to sleep.

"You know what?" Jason says loudly and clearly, sitting in between Martha and April. "I do believe that these fumes are going to be the death of me. The death of us," Jason snorts. "It's your fault, April."

Jason nudges April clumsily and she laughs loudly at his words as if it is the funniest thing she has ever heard. She laughs until her stomach hurts.

"You're so funny!" April cries with laughter, lightly punching Jason on the arm and then the three are suddenly in uncontrollable fits of laughter, to the point where tears start streaming down their faces. Yet their laughter slowly calms down when the two hotel workers sternly walk to them. They stand in front of the three sprawled on the floor. Probably looking like idiots.

"Mrs Robinson," One says sternly and Martha can't hold back the giggle at April's cover name. "You should know this that visitors are prohibited."

"Oh they're not intruuuudersss," April hastily waves her hand to Jason and Martha. "They're my friends."

"They are still prohibited. Mrs Robinson, you must return to your room immediately."

April pouts her bottom lip before hauling herself back onto her feet with some difficulty. Jason and Martha try to help one another to their feet, looking like a pair of drunk people on a night out who don't know what they are doing, and probably will not remember anything the following morning.

When they are up, one worker takes hold of Martha and Jason and starts marching them away. The other worker grips onto April's arm firmly and pushes her back to her room.

"We'll be back!" Martha calls over her shoulder.

"Yeah and we'll find out what these," Jason glares at the worker and flings is free arm around carelessly. "Fumes are."

"I'll be right here!" April calls just before they turn the corner and are gone. She smiles to herself as she is taken back to her room. "So how long have you been here? My friends say that you were never here before. Are you going to answer any of my questions? It would help me out. What is the gas that spread around? Funny it is. And what about the puppets?" April starts giggling, but the worker does not reply to any of her questions.

Once they reach her room, the worker open the door and shoves April inside.

"Oh!" April stumbles into her room and the door shuts behind her.

Seconds pass and the strange happiness runs out of April's system as reality comes flooding back. A sudden rush of anger and frustration comes over her and April cries out as she slams her fist on the door in anger. She is starting to lose hope in getting to the bottom of Hotel Soelife and her temper only makes her more frustrated. It is proving to be nearly impossible to understand anything and April has a feeling that Hotel Soelife might have something to do with the Nobody's as it is too much of a coincidence for this to happen at the same time, but there is no way she is going to succeed in finding out.

Taking in deep breaths to calm down, April peers through the spy hole and sees that the worker is still standing outside our door, looking directly at her, almost as if he knows that she is there.

April certainly feels under house arrest and there probably is no way she will be able to get out. April turns around and storms across the room before flinging herself dramatically onto her bed feeling rather helpless. She stays there for a long while and the day passes by quickly, turning into evening as the sky grows darker.

When April knows that she has been lying there motionless on her bed for long enough, she rolls off the bed, suddenly realising how dark her room has become, and switches on the side lights. Her room comes back to life and the first thing she does is look though the spy hole in the door.

The hotel worker is no longer there.

April does not know what to do and finds herself pacing her room and walking around in circles out of agitation. Often, she turns to the Time book but that isn't any use at all. She sometimes takes down notes of new discoveries and the book often responds saying whether or not she is correct. She eventually closes the thick red curtains, suddenly feeling conscious of people out in the streets being able to see her, and then heads into the bathroom wanting to wash her face.

The bathroom is chilly and April zips up her hoodie to keep in her own warmth. She turns to the sink she hit her head on, wishing to wash her face to help calm her stress. She makes a plan in her head to pass the time. She wants to take a bath later.

In the time she stands in the bathroom, she quickly devises a plan to sneak into the restaurant to see the puppets. One thing she has noticed is that the gas is sprayed less frequently after dinner time, and does not seem to do so at all after lights out. Maybe she has more luck later in the evening rather than during the day.

April turns back to the sink and as she slowly reaches for the metal tap, she suddenly realises how much her hand shakes as she does this. She didn't notice this before and is suddenly aware of the slight tremble in her whole body. But nevertheless she turns on the cold tap and watches the water fall smoothly for a few moments. She puts in the plug and allows the water to fill up the sink.

April turns away for a short moment and reaches for the towels hanging on the metal wall radiator, but as soon as she hears a crackling sound, she spins back around to the sink.

To her horror, the water in the sink has suddenly frozen into thick ice. Even the water running out of the tap has frozen solid.

April stares at the sink in terror. The sink has completely frozen over with ice.

In a panic and fright, she turns away and runs out of the bathroom. The silence in her room is eerie and April is desperate to get away from Hotel Soelife as quickly as possible. Not only is she worried about the gas in the hotel and the continual decrease in temperature; it frightens April more that the running water is now turning instantly into ice.

She can't take staying in the hotel any longer.

April hovers on the spot and she slows down her breathing to its normal pace, before turning to the door. She is either going to try and escape out the window or brave it out through the hallway. But she then comes to the conclusion that she will pack an overnight bag and exit the hotel at midnight when the gas isn't sprayed at all.

Hopefully the exit is not going to be heavily guarded by the hotel workers.

The wait between then and midnight is excruciatingly long for April and every so often, she looks through the spy hole in the door, just to make sure that one of the workers are not standing guard outside her room.

She finds herself constantly checking her mobile phone, but for the first time since she arrived in the parallel world, she notices that she has no signal and is unable to receive any or make any phone calls. She doesn't understand why but thinks that she will sort it out later. All she wants to do now is to get out of the hotel and spend the night with Will where she will at least feel safer. The events of the days has disturbed her to some extent.

She also thinks that if she is going to stay at Will's home for the night, she can try to get Aaron to explain as to why he has agreed to leave his position as Colonel to become deputy commander.

April spends the majority of the evening lying on her back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling, but the time never passes any quicker.

Yet once the clocks finally reach midnight, April jumps off her bed, picks up her overnight bag and runs to the door, but then suddenly finds herself a little hesitant to open the door.

She looks through the spy hole a few times and then opens the door; ajar at first and then slowly wide open. The hotel is silent as everyone is asleep in their rooms and the workers do not march around the hotel after lights out. The hallway is still brightly lit by the oil lamps but the silence does not do anything to make April feel reassured.

Only leaning out the doorway a little, April looks down both ends of the corridor and although there is no one in sight, she isn't exactly convinced by the silence. All the same, April still steps out into the hallway, clutching her bag to her chest and slowly closes her room door, trying to be as quiet as she possibly can. She doesn't dare to run the risk of inhaling the gas and getting caught by any of the workers. By now they must be fed up with finding her, Martha and Jason running around the corridors all the time.

April starts off walking down the corridor slowly and once she turns the first corner and passes the first gas container, her walking pace starts to speed up. She eventually finds herself getting further down the corridor then her, Jason and Martha have ever reached, however she stops short and quickly when turning another corner.

After seeing a quick glimpse of Sunny Blythe walking down the other end of the corridor, April quickly hides behind the wall and curses under her breath.

April covers her mouth with her hand to quieten her breathing, suddenly afraid that Sunny Blythe will be able to hear her from down where the lifts are. However it suddenly comes to her realisation that Sunny Blythe is the only worker at Hotel Soelife who seems human, despite his forced clown-like smile and attitude. Everyone else moves robotically and stares straight ahead with vacant eyes, looking empty on the inside. Sunny, on the other hand seems human and himself and not at all empty. Whenever April passes him around the Hotel, he looks happy, but not the happy the guests look once they inhale the gas.

This thought suddenly occurs to April as she stands there with her back up against the wall. Why is Sunny the only worker who is normal? Why isn't he affected by anything? The only other solution April can think of is that Sunny must have answers to her questions.

Slowly bending down to put her bag onto the carpet, April listens to Sunny's footsteps as they becomes louder as he walks up the corridor, slowly getting closer to her. There isn't the steady, mechanic marching rhythm to his footsteps like the other workers. Sometimes his pace quickens and then slows down again. The bottom of his feet occasionally scuff on the carpet and because of it, April can hear when he trips over his own feet.

He definitely isn't a robot like the rest seem to be.

Once April is fully aware that Sunny is close by, she jumps out from behind the wall, frightening him as she grips onto his shirt collar and pushes him back up against the wall roughly. Sunny lets out a whimper in shock.

"What's wrong with this place, huh?" April shouts threateningly, laying a strong arm on him to keep him against the wall. "First you're telling me how wonderful your hotel is and I'm only here to find out that everyone's psycho and inhuman and we're chocked on gas every time we leave our rooms but to make us believe that everything is okay," April then starts to hiss through gritted teeth. "Why are there puppets in the restaurant? What is this gas? And why are you normal?" April's grip on Sunny tightens. "Honestly because the more I don't understand about this place the more I feel as if I'm the one losing _my_ mind!"

"I don't know!" Sunny cries, squirming in April's grip. "The original workers here were taken away and turned into the hooded creatures. Everything else is a decoy and I'm only here because I applied for the job!" Sunny's bright eyes now start to fill with tears of fright. "The gas was used to change the last workers into Nobody's." Sunny starts to cry.

April watches the tears fall out of Sunny's eyes before she quickly releases him, gasping, shocked over her sudden aggressiveness to Sunny. She suddenly recoils into herself, wrapping her arms around her stomach as her breathing becomes rapid again. April's body starts to tremble as memories of Bruce attacking her comes flooding back to her. The way she was to Sunny reminds her of the way Bruce was to her.

April starts to feel sick to the stomach and wants to cry out. She is shocked over her own actions and immediately regrets them.

Sunny straightens his tie. "I know no more than you do, Mrs Robinson," He says quietly. "Talk to the puppets because they know a lot." With that Sunny starts to run down the corridor, eager to get away from April.

April remains there with her back resting against the wall, holding onto her stomach as she tries to catch her breath and calm down. She tilts her head backwards and looks up at the white ceiling.

She was right when she said that she is losing her mind, and April knows that she has to get far away from the hotel as possible. But at the same time, she doesn't want to leave the hotel when she only has very few answers.

Thinking back to the horrific footages of what Morgarn showed them back in Antarctica, everything that is happening at Hotel Soelife makes a little more sense. The drug that Will, Harry, Alic and Monroe in the Myriad Circle was testing on was the drug that would slowly eat away the human soul until there was nothing left. That is what happened to the last workers at the hotel whom UNIT were once friendly with, and the current workers now are decoys from the Nobody's. It explains why the workers here seem so inhuman and empty.

The thought terrifies April and she tries to link it back to the nursery rhymes everyone has told her to look into, but it the thought gives her a headache. She needs to get out of the hotel quickly.

Grabbing her bag, April runs down the corridor and desperately presses at the lift button continuously. Once the doors eventually open, she rushes inside and waits for it to take her back to ground floor.

Still cradling her bag close to her chest, April glances up at the CCTV camera in the corner. It is then that she notices the quiet music playing in the lift. She has never noticed it before, but listening to it now doesn't seem right. It is weird and a little too creepy. Almost as if the quiet tempo of the music is trying to force happiness upon the guests. But the lift stops quicker than she expects. The gold doors open to reveal the large, perfectly clean and shiny reception. The reception looks the same every time April walks through it, but this is the first time she has seen it so empty and quiet.

April cautiously steps out of the lift, glancing behind the pillars and making sure that she is well and truly alone, before walking on hurriedly. Her paces are small but quick and she is careful that the bottom of her trainers do not squeak against the marble flooring.

However instead of turning to run out the main doors and back onto the streets of London, which is her main plan, April starts walking towards the glass French doors leading to the restaurant. She pauses by the doors to look inside.

The puppets have remained motionless ever since they first arrived. They are all sat there in every seat at every table, and continue to sit there all the time, not moving. The only seats that are not taken by the puppets are the stools by the bar.

Without any more hesitation, April pulls down the door handle and pushes open the French doors. The light reflects off the glass and shines over the faces of a couple of the puppets, but there still isn't any movement. April then steps inside the restaurant and closes the door behind her with a soft click.

The room is filled with the sound of many ticking clocks, but April keeps her focus on the puppets before moving forward. She slowly makes her way around the restaurant, weaving around the tables and inspecting each individual and identical puppet.

They are in fact lifeless, but somehow April is not convinced. She wants to know why there was a sudden delivery of these puppets and what it is they could tell her seeing as Sunny suggested her to talk to them.

Trying to think of a way to get the puppets to talk to her, April leans her ear close to one of the puppets and listens to the constant ticking sound coming from it. She then climbs onto one of the large round tables that would have be reserved for people with a big party. Placing her bag beside her on the table, April sits cross-legged and looks directly into the eyes of one of the puppets. The puppet returns her with a cold, blank stare and continues to not move. Leaning forward, April examines the pale face of the puppet, but there is no hint of movement. She waves a hand in front of its face but can only see her reflection of the light in its eyes. In another attempt, April picks up one of the forks on the table and throws it over the puppet's head. It makes a loud clatter as it bounces off the bar table and lands on the floor.

Still there is no movement.

April sighs heavily, placing her hands in her lap and wonders what it will take to get these strange, creepy puppets to talk.

Yet just as she opens her mouth to speak, the French doors click open and every puppet suddenly turns its head to look at the Doctor as he timidly steps into the restaurant. Rose and Terry follow pursuit.

"Hello," The Doctor waves at April with a cheerful smile. "Thought we would pay you a visit."

April stays silent as she glares up at the Doctor. It's midnight and the Doctor wants to pay her a visit. He must know what is running through her mind.

The Doctor starts walking towards April as he looks at the puppets, still smiling. The puppets slowly turn their heads in unison and watch the Doctor as he makes his way around the tables.

"Why are they doing that, Doctor?" Rose asks as she follows him.

"I think they like my company." The Doctor replies.

"No," Terry says sternly. "I think they want you dead."

The Doctor halts for a moment. "Oh," He says before walking on. "How are you, April?"

"Not bad." She lies.

The Doctor nods once more and then glances over April's shoulder. There is a slight change in his eyes for he has seen something behind her. "You probably didn't notice your visitor when you first arrived," The Doctor then lowers his voice. "I'm not sure he likes being disturbed."

April's heart stops beating for a split moment before she slowly turns to look over her shoulder. Sitting on the floor in the corner of the restaurant is a man wearing the same uniform as the other workers of the hotel. His knees are drawn up and he covers his face with his hands. From what they can see, his hair is unkempt as if it has been a long while since it has been brushed or even taken care of, and his uniform looks rather worn out.

They stare at the man for a long while. Eventually he removes his hands a little away his face, only revealing half of it. His eyes are wide and his skin flushes, but he looks exhausted. Suddenly, a grin appears on the man's face as he starts to chuckle deeply.

The Doctor and Rose exchange glances.

"They knew you would come to visit, Doctor," The man says before placing his hands on the floor. "They said that they would never move unless the Doctor comes to stay."

"Ah, you're talking about the puppets." The Doctor mutters.

"What else would I be talking about?" The man hisses as he pushes himself back onto his feet. The difficulty to move is clearly shown in his face. "My friends who used to work with me in the hotel were taken away and turned inside out. Their soul was pulled out of them and ripped apart, leaving nothing but a cold empty shell." The man is standing on his feet now, but he places his hand on the back of one of the seats firmly.

"Why weren't you affected like the others were?"

"Because I was on holiday."

The Doctor looks at the man's flushed face and suddenly realises how warm it is in the restaurant. The man pulls out one of the seats away from the table and pushes the puppet to the floor before collapsing into his seat himself.

"Why are you here?" Rose asks. "Why haven't you run?"

"Because these new workers have put me under quarantine in this restaurant," The man sighs heavily. "The puppets were delivered here to wait for you, Doctor. Delivered by the Nobody's under the ice. They're the ones counting down the days."

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Yeah because these Nobody's want to kill me and have used this Hotel because you know UNIT and the only way to get through to me is to get through my friends because they know that they will protect me. Anything else I need to know?"

"They will know you are here, Doctor," The man smirks. "You're still yet to get to grips on these nursery rhymes."

"Doctor, I think I might know what some of the lines mean." April says quietly.

"I think we've all sussed out a few." The Doctor hisses.

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed." The man speaks in a slow rhythm.

"Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." The Doctor continues.

"Chop, chop, chop, chop."

"The last man down is-"

" _Dead_!" The man cuts short of the Doctor, stopping him from finishing the verse. He then starts chuckling again. " _Oranges and Lemons_ is a funny one."

"Care to leave, April?" The Doctor says in is warning tone.

April pauses a moment before looking at the man. "Sunny Blythe. Why is he the only worker here unaffected? Why is he still human when everyone else is mutating into the Nobody's?"

The man sighs. "Because they want a front man at reception to be normal. They're threatening his life if he doesn't do what they tell him to do. He has no choice in the matter."

"Care to leave, April?" The Doctor asks again, his voice harsher.

"That gas that's being spread around the hotel." April starts.

"Is part of the drug that turns you into a Nobody," the man then gives April a knowing smile."I mean if you have inhaled the gas then God bless your soul. Unless you destroy those Nobody's in enough time, you'll slowly turn into one."

"April. Care to leave?" The Doctor's voice is a shout.

"Yeah don't mind if I do." She mutters in response, picking up her bag and sliding off the table.

"Remember what Morgarn told you, Doctor," The man calls as they start to walk away from the restaurant. "You had twelve months till the drug would spread worldwide, killing the human race and turning Earth into nothing but ice. It's now February. You have until October to save the world," The man pauses. "Sorry I lied," He turns his attention to Rose, April and Terry. " _You_ have until October to save him."

With that, Terry nudges the Doctor and they leave the restaurant. The man slides off the chair and crawls back into his corner.

They close the door behind them and march across the reception.

April's breaths are short and shallow as they walk. Herself, Martha and Jason have inhaled the gas. They are in danger of turning into Nobody's themselves. But this still does not explain what the puppets are for. They were waiting for the Doctor, and yet they tick away like they are some sort of clock.

"So we have nine months left to discover what the nursery rhyme means, destroy the Nobody's and get rid of the drug before it's spread, and in the meantime, keeping you safe," Rose nods. "I think we have enough time," Rose then frowns. "What did the man mean that the puppets are counting down the hours?"

The Doctor shrugs.

"Okay," Rose sighs. "Well we still have time."

"Try telling Colonel Meath that." The Doctor growls.

"What?" April glares at the Doctor.

"Not only has Aaron joined the General to work as deputy commander, UNIT have been united with the British army," The Doctor stares at April. "I'm sorry April but Colonel Meath won't want you there seeing as you're not under an official rank. They're under his rules and regulation and if this ends in a battle, which I hope it doesn't, they will be fighting alongside the British army."

"Why would they want to be working under someone who was ordering the Daleks and the Cybermen to kill them on the spot last year?"

The Doctor shrugs. "I don't know but maybe Aaron needs some sense talked into him."

"Good thing I was planning to spend the night there then."

The Doctor narrows his eyes but before he can say anything in response a gun is fired at them. They are now being ambushed.


	18. XVIII - A job for April

**XVIII  
A job for April**

 _Parallel London  
_ _Hotel Soelife_

The four immediately duck down to the ground, holding onto each other.

"Mrs Robinson, visitors shall not be prohibited in this hotel." One of the staff orders.

April lifts her head ever so slightly to see three of the hotel's staff members standing in a line to the left of the reception desk. All three have a gun raised towards them.

"Thank God you went undercover!" Rose breathes before another bullet is fired in their direction. The four scramble across the floor, skidding on the slippery surface and take cover behind the armchairs near the front door.

"I hope you have some weapons in that bag of yours!" The Doctor shouts to April as bullets continue to fly in their direction.

"A couple of grenades but I don't want to blow the hotel up!" April shouts back.

"You're useless!"

"And I hate you!"

The Doctor smirks. April quickly digs around in her bag in hope to find something maybe worthwhile. To her luck, she manages to pick out a handful of small metal fragments shaped as stars. Without further ado, April quickly jumps up from behind the armchair and throws a small portion in the direction of the workers.

They immediately stop shooting. There are a few sparks in the air, and the three workers fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Did you kill them?" Rose asks in horror when they all stand up again.

"I've only temporarily paralysed them. They'll come around in twelve hours, so I guess we could take these back as prisoners?" April then turns to look at the Doctor's bewildered expression. "It was another device my father created."

"You mean another April Hollerford's father," The Doctor says harshly as he climbs over the chairs and strides across the reception towards the unconscious workers. He glances over towards the lifts, certain that more workers will come looking for them. "I guess we'd better take them back to the base as evidence."

They drag the three limp bodies across the reception and within seconds they instantly find themselves in the lift, going up to the UNIT base, the moment they step through the front doors.

Only mere moments pass before the lift stops. The Doctor opens the iron gates and they are instantly met with a busy base filled with a mix of UNIT and British army soldiers. This surprises the Doctor as he isn't expecting there would be so many around.

April takes one glance around the base and realises that she has never seen the base this busy this late at night since the last battle. The thought suddenly haunts her.

Jason is the first to appear. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks in a low, warning voice.

"We have a couple of workers from Hotel Soelife under temporary paralysis," The Doctor says wearily, ignoring Jason's glance over in April's direction. He glances over Jason's shoulder, looking over to the British army soldiers. "Thought you would want to keep them at bay to ask a few questions if needed." His voice is very uncertain.

Jason looks down at the limp bodies lying on the floor to the lift, just behind Rose and Terry.

"Jason, what's going on here?" April hisses.

Jason sighs. "A lot has changed in the past twenty four hours, and you're going to have to deal with it as much as we are, buttercup." Jason strokes April's cheek with his thumb, smiling at her before helping the Doctor to drag the bodies into the base.

Colonel Meath orders them to lock the prisoners up in one of the cells and that questions will be asked when their prisoners come back to their senses.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The Doctor asks, pushing his way through the busy crowd to get to Colonel Meath. "This is my problem as much as it is yours. I'm the one the Nobody's are out to kill so I have as much purpose to working around this as you do."

Colonel Meath sighs heavily. "What about them?" He asks, pointing at Rose and Terry.

"They're my friends, sir, they don't leave my side," The Doctor quickly raises up a hand to stop Colonel Meath short of protesting. "Rose has been travelling and battling aliens and saving my life as well as her own and many others, for a good few years now, I think you can at least trust her to be with me. Terry is a cyborg, there's a lot she will know and understand that you won't."

"You get your wish, Doctor," Colonel Meath says dully. "But April Hollerford will not be working alongside UNIT." With that, he drops a large file onto one of the desks and starts walking away.

The Doctor looks at April who quickly follows Colonel Meath.

"Sir, I don't understand." She says pleadingly.

Colonel Meath stops walking and spins to face her with narrowed eyes. "You won't be getting away with this so easily, Miss Hollerford. Aaron Brimikawood may have had plans to hire you into the UNIT Company and give you a rank but he is no longer here to make those choices. Those choices are down to me and under my command; I do not wish to have your help. You are not a member of UNIT, nor do you have, or will you ever be given a rank," He nods over to the lift. "Now get out of my sight. I will call if I need you. And don't get your hopes up." He turns sharply and walks away.

April nods in acceptance for a moment before turning away. Her vision is a little blurred and she is suddenly aware that the majority of the base is filled with British army soldiers and very few UNIT soldiers. She can't even find any one from UNIT she is close to. Tears sting her eyes and it takes every ounce of her to not cry there and then.

Before she knows it, the Doctor is in front of her, holding onto her face.

"April, could you do one thing for me?" He asks, his voice in a certain tone as he tries to take her mind away from Colonel Meath's cruel words. "I need you to work out what the nursery rhyme is trying to tell us. You can contact me and anyone else from UNIT about anything you discover. This work is going behind the British army and they won't know this," He then squeezes her shoulders. "Please don't lose hope on what Colonel Meath has told you. As UNIT we're in this together and work needs to be done outside the base," He squeezes harder, noticing the way she rolls her eyes, not quite believing him. "I need that intelligent mind of yours to really work!" He then breathes out a shaky sigh before putting one hand in his coat pocket. He then draws out the black dice and places it in April's hand. He then closes her fingers around the black dice, registering the look of realisation on her face. "I didn't want to give this to you but it might jog some thought in you. Don't roll it, just think." He then kisses April's forehead before blending in the busy base with Rose and Terry.

April stares down at the dice before stuffing it in her jean pocket. She says nothing as she turns and heads towards the lift, clutching her bag tightly in her arms. She is aware that the dice is a part of the nursery rhyme. However little does she know that the Nobody left it by her side after she hit her head on the sink.


	19. XIX - Nursery rhymes

**XIX  
Nursery rhymes**

 _Parallel London  
_ _February_

The lift seems eerily quiet as it slowly descends. April leans backwards on the wall, trying to bite back the bitterness towards Colonel Meath for pushing her away. He had no right to even speak to her in that way, and no one even stood up for her. There is no way April wants to go through being pushed away by Colonel Meath and not be a part of stopping the Nobody's. She almost hates Colonel Meath as much as she hates Rodger Barratt.

The journey of the lift seems long and April momentarily closes her eyes and listens to the distant hum. But the lift eventually slows to a stop and when April opens the iron gates, she finds herself stepping out onto a quiet neighbourhood facing the house Will lives in with his mother and father.

It is a Victorian terraced house made in dark bricks. There is a white bay window jutting out the front of the house, but the blinds are pulled shut so she cannot see inside. The black wooden door is to the left of the window. The small garden to the front of the house looks a little unkempt. There is a large pile of black bin bags on the white grass outside the bay window.

Standing out in the falling snow, April looks at the terraced house, the memory of meeting his mother for the first time is still clear in her memory. But trying to push that quiet night to the side, she walks forward, passing between two cars parked on the curb and up the short garden path. She rings the doorbell without hesitation and is surprised to see Aaron opening the door. A part of April was hoping he wouldn't be in.

Aaron looks rather flustered, almost as if he has been running around the house all evening. April still finds it weird seeing him out of his uniform.

A smile eventually breaks out on Aaron's face.

"April, what's brought you over here?" He asks as he opens the door wider, but then his smile slowly drops and a frown forms when he notices the sad look on April's face. "What happened?"

"Dad, who is it?" Will appears suddenly down the other end of the hallway and instantly notices April standing outside in the snow looking like a lost sheep. He hesitates a moment, instantly noticing that something is wrong.

Aaron steps out the way of the doorway and Will passes him, immediately wrapping his arms around April. He can feel her trembling in his arms and it only makes him hold onto her tighter. They stay there for a long while and Will kisses her gently on the head. Aaron stands back, scratching the back of his head, feeling a little uncomfortable, but wanting to stay and hear what April has to say. Will pulls away and holds her face in both his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly.

April says nothing but from her look, Will knows that something has angered her. However it isn't just what Colonel Meath said, it is the events of the day that terrifies April. The water turning into ice in the sink, the puppets, her reaction to Sunny Blythe and the old hotel worker in the restaurant.

"You went to see Colonel Meath, didn't you?" Will eventually says.

April nods before pulling away from Will and stepping into their warm house, scuffing the bottom of her shoes on the door mat.

"Yeah and he's now just banned me from working alongside UNIT," She says harshly. "I just stepped into the base and he told me to bugger off."

Will raises an eyebrow, closes the door behind him and follows her into the house.

"Not in those words exactly," April continues. "He just said that I'll never be given a rank in UNIT and he doesn't want me around any more because now he's in charge he'll never let me in," She then sharply turns to Aaron who is still standing in the hallway; his wife stands by his side lightly touching his arm. "Would you care to explain?"

Aaron pauses for a moment. "April, please don't lash out on me now."

"I wasn't going to," She says as Will comes up behind her. "I just want to know _why_."

"It's complicated."

"I have time to listen." April folds her arms.

Aaron sighs. "UNIT are under threat. We have this chance to right the company and working alongside the British army wasn't a choice I had to make. It was either work with them or I would be prosecuted and everyone else would be locked up in prison, or worse, executed," Aaron looks over at his son. "Even you would be."

There is a moment's silence.

"But you spent nearly three months over in Antarctica unnoticed. Why are you now under their spell?" April asks, still not quite understanding why.

"April, what you have to understand is that they had suspicions that we continued to work as a company after the last battle, and they genuinely do not like the work we do. As a side note, Colonel Meath does have a personal hatred towards myself and my family. However the army knows what we can do and wish to use our work to help the world," Aaron sighs. "They're so eager to make sure that the world stays calm seeing as no one has recovered from the last battle. In a way they are actually helping us to get on the good side of the government. They are helping us. And yet our job is to make the world believe that it is safe."

"And how are you going to get away with this?"

"I don't know, April. I don't see a lot of hope in UNIT once we sort the Nobody's out."

April lets out a shaky sigh and looks up at Will. "Well the Doctor left me a task to do. I'm under house arrest in Hotel Soelife and I need to get on with this task without Colonel Meath, or even the General seeing what I'm doing. The Doctor said that discovering what this nursery rhyme means, is our job alone, nothing to do with the British army."

Aaron nods. "The Doctor has sense." He mutters.

"You may stay here for a little while, April." Aaron's wife says softly.

It is a shock to hear Aaron's wife speak for she barely said anything to her last time they met. April looks at her for a long while before smiling weakly. At that moment, April feels a little overwhelmed with emotions and finds it difficult to not cry. Will senses this as he pulls her into an embrace, kissing her lightly.

That night, April and Will lay in Will's bed in his room on the third floor to the house, holding each other and sharing their warmth. The heating system in their house, and most houses across the world has been frozen over, therefore they have to deal with fires and extra clothing layers to keep warm. But Will and April turn to one another.

A fire crackles in the fireplace in Will's bedroom.

Will gently strokes April's head and the bruise that has faded after she hit her head on the sink.

"You're going to hate my father for this," Will says quietly. "But what he said about him being prosecuted was a lie."

April's scowl deepens, but she forces herself to let go of her anger that very quickly boiled up. "What's he trying to hide then?"

"He's scared," Will purses his lips. "The General is actually on very good terms with my father. He really likes him and knows that we can all work through this if there's trust between them. My father lied to you because he is desperate for help. The General said that UNIT needs the help in any case."

"But why didn't he just tell me that in the first place?"

"Because he is afraid to lose UNIT completely, April. I know that's his biggest fear. And because there is someone who is not yet a member of the company, but who he really wants to hire, has so much hope and faith in us. He does not want to let her down."

April knows that Will is in fact talking about her as she rests her arm on Will's warm biceps. "I understand. You've lost far too many members this past year. UNIT is like a family and I guess you can't put up with losing anyone else."

"And Colonel Meath is a bastard. You're still one of us." Will then lifts April's chin and kisses her lightly.

April frowns, thinking about Will's words as she pulls away. "Did he just lie to me or did he lie to everyone else?"

"Just you." Will says smirking.

April narrows her eyes but bites back her anger and frustration.

"And Colonel Meath. He lied to him too. Father wanted to boost his ego up a little only for him to find out it's not the truth later on."

"And I bet the Doctor is in on this too."

Will sighs as April rolls onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. Will then takes her hand and holds it to his chest.

"What is this nursery rhyme about?" He asks softly.

"That's what I need to find out," April breathes out heavily. "Jack said that we need to understand it as soon as possible. If we can't then we'll see it unravel before us. I'd rather know what it means and stop anything from happening rather than the other way. All we know now is that the Nobody's were the old workers at Hotel Soelife and are on a mission to kill the Doctor and that it's our job to stop them."

Will pauses for a moment, frowning slightly. "It feels like we're always trying to save the Doctor."

"Well I think he needs more help than he actually lets out."

There is a moment of silence and both Will and April listen to the fire crackling. April then turns to her side and rests her head in the palm of her hand, looking at Will. A small smile forms on his lips. No words are passed between each other, only smiles and looks. Will lifts his hand and strokes April's cheek.

"It's okay to cry you know." He says softly.

April looks at Will quizzically. "About what?"

"About this whole situation," Will speaks softly. "I know you were close to earlier."

April nods but says nothing as she settles her head back onto the pillow and wraps her arms around Will's body, sharing his body heat again.

"Can I ask you something?" April asks.

Will chuckles. "Go on then."

"How old are you exactly?"

Will half smiles. "Twenty three."

For the rest of the night, they listen to one another's soft breathing and heart beats, and April continues to watch Will as he sleeps peacefully. However she does notice the stress crease lines in his forehead and she kisses them gently, as if kissing them will make them go away. Will stirs a little at the gesture and holds her tighter and he sleeps on.

April stays awake like she does every night, listening to the fire as it continues to crackle away. Yet as soon as the fire goes out, all April can hear is the bitter cold wind howling outside, and a rush of coldness comes over her.

Dawn arrives rather slowly and the sound of the howling wind dies down ever so slightly. With Will's dark grey dressing gown wrapped around her, April sits in the wooden chair, a large mug of coffee clasped in her hands and she looks out the frosted window. There is ice all around the panes of the window and it continues to steam up with every breath she lets out. April has to wipe away the condensation and look at the white ghost city.

When April first came to the parallel world nearly a year ago, she never expected to see a blizzard in London. The streets are deadly quiet as no one dares to go outside for long in fear of getting pneumonia or hypothermia.

Taking a sip from her coffee, April pulls out her scrunched up piece of paper with the lyrics to the verse and the nursery rhyme written down. She scans the page and re-reads both.

Within the next twelve months,  
The drug will only be spread once.  
To unleash hell under the ice  
His feelings would have to suffice.  
But to take away the soul,  
And to leave the body in its hole,  
The Earth would have to fall,  
And death be upon us all!

A girl of age threw her dice,  
But then again she threw it twice,  
One for luck and one to be precise.

A girl of age took the advice,  
What is heard is under the ice.  
Heard it once, and heard it thrice.

But with the advice,  
She took no heed of under the ice.  
And thou it suffice,  
It is not to be nice.

For a moment April feels like she might understand it and it isn't until she reads it again that suddenly the meaning hits her in the face, almost as if the answer has been right in front of her all along. She quickly pulls out a pen she hides in the pocket of the dressing gown and starts taking frantic notes.

The verse Morgarn spoke about is easier to understand: the drug is what turns people into the Nobody's and therefore, the drug will have to be spread across the world to kill the human race by ripping out their souls only to create an empty monster.

April chews on the end of the pen. _To unleash hell under the ice_. She thinks about the decoy UNIT had fought in Antarctica that was hidden under the ice. April's scowl deepens as she wonders if the Nobody's hideout is still under the ice in Antarctica.

She then turns her attention back to the nursery rhyme. She remembers the Doctor giving her the dice and wonders if the nursery rhyme is anything to do with fate. She tries to remember a time when they had ignored a warning and the first thing she can think was not figuring out the nursery rhyme as soon as Jack Gruntler had told them to do so.

Monroe is dead. Would he still be alive if she had figured it out earlier? But April shakes her head. Monroe would still be alive if she had kept her mouth shut during the interview.

April is then reminded of Aaron's letter he left months ago, saying to keep the Doctor away from Antarctica and they immediately disobeyed the order. That was their first warning.

She re-reads the nursery rhyme and cannot tell who the "she" is in the poem. Is it herself, Rose or Terry because it is all their jobs to look after the Doctor and keep him from harm's way of the Nobody's.

April feels completely stumped over the nursery rhyme again and so she turns back to Morgarn's verse. Again she does not know exactly who "he" is in the verse. At first she thinks it is Peter Bursnell but then wonders how his feelings will have to suffice if he is already dead. She knows that it can't be about Monroe either seeing as he was shot in the head and could not possible still be alive. Therefore it must be related to the Myriad Circle.

It doesn't take her long to realise why Morgarn informed them about the Myriad Circle before she gave them the verse. Morgarn and Jack were giving them the answers from the start and Jack purposefully mentioned Monroe on their first meeting.

The "he" in the verse is Monroe. It has to be.

Monroe somehow must have cheated death. But how is that possible? Monroe was shot in the head. Unless the gun was fake and the whole scene was a set up. April then starts to think more about Monroe and everything about him she has been told. The only thing that keeps flying through her mind is Jack Gruntler telling her that she is not too dissimilar to him.

April chews her bottom lip as she looks over to Will sleeping peacefully. Does he know this? She stares at him for a long while and smiles sweetly. She has never felt the warm butterflies fluttering around her stomach before just by looking at someone. And although they began their relationship with a rocky start, and that being with him is difficult enough knowing that they're from parallel worlds, April knows that she is in love with him and she is more than happy to spend the rest of her life with him. As well as making sure that the Doctor is going to be safe as well as Rose, Terry and her friends from UNIT, she wants to put Will before herself and to make sure that he will always be safe no matter what. From there on, she cannot imagine her life without Will. She then starts to wonder what she has done in her life to deserve someone to love like him. And the more she thinks about this, the more she wonders why she chooses to be with him. If Aaron is trying to push her away and order the Doctor to take them back to their own world, why is it Will April wants to be so desperately close to?

April looks down at her notes on the nursery rhyme as reality quickly comes back to her. Her coffee has gone cold and the overnight blizzard has died down when the morning really starts to arise. Yet the wind still blows and snow continues to fall. April takes another look outside the window and notices that many people have abandoned their cars out in the roads because it has become impossible to drive through the thick snow.

After a long while, April eventually slides out the chair and jumps back onto the bed, instantly waking up Will as she rolls to lie next to him. Will looks disorientated for a few moments as the morning light comes into his view. He then smiles at April briefly as he rubs his eyes, but he then frowns in concern.

"Why didn't you sleep?" He asks in a tired voice.

"I think I understand the nursery rhyme a little more," April passes her sheet of notes to Will she looks at them. "It's easy, we just need to _not_ ignore any warnings we receive from under the ice in Antarctica or anything from the Nobody's. Hotel Soelife is a good example. And if we let the Doctor go back there, it'll mean that we've rolled the dice the second time, not taking heed of your father's advice to make him stay here."

Will frowns. "What's this about Monroe?" Will asks sternly.

April shrugs. "It's clear the the He is referring to Monroe."

"Monroe is dead." Will says gruffly, handing her back the paper. He then groans and he rolls out of bed, throwing off the covers. He steps out onto the cold wooden flooring of his bedroom and walks over to his bookshelf. He then pulls out an orange file and brings it back to the bed. "Here are a few readings we've gathered in the past couple of weeks." Will runs his fingers through his messy hair as April flicks through the papers in the file. She studies the notes, flicking through pages of graphs.

"So you have a theory that the percentage of UNIT members that were taken under the ice has also been turned into Nobody's?" April looks up at Will. "Please don't tell me Colonel Meath is going to force you to go back to Antarctica?"

"No," Will says quickly, ceasing April's worry. "But he does want us to check over Switzerland, Iceland and Russia."

April frowns at Will and then nods. "Because they're the three countries that actually have real snow on the ground unlike here," April sighs. "So what's the plan?"

"No idea. I suppose we won't find out until my father and the General figure something out." Will smirks and then leans down and kisses April before she can interject anything else. Smiling to herself, April lets the file slip off her lap as she holds onto the back of his neck, kissing him back, forgetting about the nursery rhyme completely.

For a brief moment, their kiss starts to become intimate as Will gently pushes April back down on the bed. Will is on top of her as he runs his hands over her chest and down her stomach. April lets out a gasp in surprise pleasure at his touch.

Just for this brief moment, everything is forgotten about and all Will and April can think about is how much they want each other. April tugs on the bottom of Will's pyjama top and he pulls it over his head. April pulls his body closer to hers as they continue kissing.

However the moment is quickly interrupted when there is a knock on the door and without waiting for a reply, the Doctor bursts into the bedroom with Aaron and Rose. Will, embarrassed quickly pulls away from April to see the Doctor's shocked expression as his face blushes bright red.

"Oh God, sorry!" The Doctor cries as he quickly covers his eyes with his hands. "I didn't see anything; I'm just here to pass the news."

Will grabs onto his shirt and puts it back on, mortified that his father just caught him in the action. He suddenly feels like his eighteen year old self again.

"Doctor, there's nothing to hide from." April groans as she wriggles out of Will's arms and moves across the bed to sit on the edge. Feeling a little embarrassed, Will scratches the back of his head before he lays back down.

The Doctor peers through his fingers and then sighs with relief, seeing that April and Will are not naked but wrapped in clothes.

"Well I've come to deliver the news," The Doctor straightens his tie and April can see the awkwardness in his face. "Jack Gruntler would like to invite you to dinner, April."

April frowns harshly. "Why?"

"I think he just wants to get to know you."

"Surely he knows enough about me without actually having to say anything, seeing as he is the one who knows all." April's voice is mocking.

"April, please don't be like this. Jack wants you to call him before the end of this month, just so you can arrange a date. He didn't exactly say what he wants to talk about."

"Fine." April murmurs.

"I think it's best if we get back to the base," Aaron says. "Doctor, Will, I want you there by 0800 hours for a briefing. You may also want to pack your bags," Aaron turns to go and then looks back at the Doctor. "I'm sure you can deal without your Tardis for the next few days?"

"Why?" The Doctor says, raising an eyebrow. The tone of his voiced matches April's.

"Because I said so. Rose, you'll be staying here with Terry at the base. We'll be communicating with you about readings and I want you both to tell us any changes that happen here." With that Aaron leaves the room.

April glares up at the Doctor and Rose, confused as to what is going on. The Doctor only shrugs in response as he leaves the bedroom and Rose quickly follows, feeling rather intimidated by April's scowl.

Will and April are left alone again in silence, yet all April can feel is frustration. Will, who is still lying on his side across the bed, looks at the back of April's head as she stares at the doorway, before he looks down at his wrist watch.

Just as April and Will guessed, the General orders UNIT and the British army to travel to Russia, Iceland and Switzerland to do more research.

Back in the UNIT base all soldiers stand in lines in order of their rank, yet UNIT and the British army are mixed together rather than separated into two different groups. Aaron Brimikawood and the General as well as other second-in-command officers stand in front, looking over their fellow soldiers.

The General announces that within the past twenty-four hours, they have received readings saying that the Nobody's have started moving globally, and seeing their link to the dramatic change in the climate, it seems a good idea that they will travel to the three places where it is normal to have real snow. The order is for them to try and take as many prisoners as they can to find out anything they're missing and find out who it is that started this.

Will tries his hardest to keep his face straight and sincere when he remembers Monroe telling him that is was the shape shifters that ordered him to release the drug to create this army. However Will does not know if he still wants to trust Monroe after everything that happened in the past, and decides not to say anything about the shape shifters, just in case Monroe is lying. Yet fleeting memories about the Myriad Circle at the night in Leeds when Peter Bursnell was murdered constantly plays in his mind, and Will can't help but fear that soon the truth will be revealed.

But another thought occurs to him. It has been some time since he saw Monroe on the roof of the UNIT base and not once has he thought about telling anyone about this. Now that April is having suspicions of him still being alive, he realises that he should stop lying and come clean.

They are to fly out to Russia that evening and will expect to arrive the following morning. They will set up camp and work will be done as soon as possible. The Doctor is ordered to travel back and forth from London to wherever they are to analyse situations.

Evening comes quickly and everyone is at the airport saying goodbye to loved ones and promising their return. Will kisses April goodbye and holds her close to him.

"Keep in touch, okay?" She whispers in his ear. "If there's anything that needs to be done, just tell me."

Will pulls away from April and looks her in the eyes, keeping his hands on her waist.

"April, there's probably something I should tell you." He plays with her hand deciding whether or not to come clean. But he can barely look at her in the eye. "April, I..." Will is stopped short when Jason calls after him. "I'll see you soon." He lets go of her reluctantly to pick up his bag and runs off with the others. As soon as he passes through the gate, he turns to wave at April before turning the corner.

April folds her arms and wonders what it is Will wanted to tell her. There are a lot of moments where he would go to say something but then never says it. It frustrates April. There is nothing she hates more than not knowing.

Harry is another left behind.

"I guess it's just you and me, kiddo." He says as he looks over at the gate where his wife only passed through moments ago.


	20. XX - Ambush

**XX  
Ambush**

 _Parallel England  
_ _London  
_ _UNIT base  
_ _February 24_ _th_

"Rose can you hear me? I'm trying to get through but the line keeps breaking up on me. Hello? Rose?"

Rose laughs to herself as she holds the phone to her ear, sitting in the UNIT base and pressing buttons on one of the consoles on the desk in front of her. Terry is by her side, writing down notes and keeping a close eye on the seismograph.

"Doctor I can hear you loud and clear. You just have crap signal over there!" Rose says through the handset but moments later, the line goes dead. Rose sighs heavily and she puts the phone back on its cradle. "Sounds like they're having a blast."

"Is that metaphorically speaking?" Terry asks. "There's actually a strong blizzard happening in Russia and they're caught right in the middle of it."

Rose looks over at the seismograph, the pin moving side to side at a steady pace.

"Any reason why we're using the seismograph? I didn't know Russia was prone to earthquakes."

"It's not," Terry says flatly. "We're just testing the movement of the ground. After all the Nobody's did come from under the ice."

Rose sighs again as she rests her chin in the palm of her hands.

"I wonder what's April up to." Terry wonders aloud.

"Sulking probably."

Terry snorts. "I wish the two of you would get a grip."

"Look I've tried to connect with her and she just doesn't seem to put the effort in back. I've given up," The phone rings and Rose picks it up immediately. "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, Jackie Orman. How may I help you?"

"Do you have really bad signal over there?" The Doctor asks in a childish whiny voice.

"No, but I assume you do," Rose responds. "Just say what you have to say quickly because you are breaking up on me."

"Just informing you that we're going on a patrol this night at 0200 hours which will be 2300 hours your time. We need you to open a few of the cells. There's a few below the stock room."

"Why?"

"Because we're hoping to capture some prisoners tonight. We've discovered a warehouse on the outskirts of Moscow that has been taken over by Nobody-to-be people. A bit like the ones in Hotel Soelife."

"How are you going to get around that?"

"It's an ambush, Rose. Just make sure that all cells are open. The gates will close the moment the prisoner is in there. And I'll…"

The phone starts crackling.

"Doctor, now you're fading on me, wait a moment." Rose leans over towards one of the panels and continues to hit the signal button but the line just goes dead again.

Rose groans as she slams the phone back into its cradle.

* * *

In Russia, the night is bitterly cold. Colder than the nights back in England, however all the soldiers have to keep moving forward, making as little sound as they possibly can.

The General and Aaron have set out a team of twenty soldiers to go on the patrol. Twenty others take point north of the warehouse, covering fire of any workers that may escape, and the rest stay at their own base, covering fire for when they bring back the prisoners.

The General has high hopes that the mission will go according to plan and he cannot see how it could muck up in any way shape or form. They have studied Moscow for the past week and they are absolutely sure that there is no other threat around the city other than that warehouse.

As soon as they are able to successfully capture the prisoners, they will have to run back the way they have come. It is Captain Summerland's job to shoot the fire signal into the air and once she does, Alic and Rex will cover fire on the machine guns both north and south of the base. They hope that at the same time, their aircraft will fly over and that a bomb in doubt will be dropped and land on the warehouse, killing any other threats that stays inside.

It is a job that can be very easily accomplished. It is to the General anyway.

At 0200 hours, the soldiers try their hardest to silently crawl through the snow, under fences and avoiding any pools of light that shines from the city of Moscow.

One of the Sergeants from the British Army leads the way. He has split everyone in pairs and quietly orders them to take cover behind walls, fences, bushes or bins near the warehouse. Will is ordered by the Sergeant in charge to go with Private Jefferson to reach the warehouse first and to listen in through the door.

Will does so and himself and Private Jefferson manage to silently run through the snow, across the open land to the large warehouse. Putting an ear close to the wooden door, Will can hear the strange humming sound from inside. It is the same hum sound they heard often while in Antarctica. The hum sounds almost like a low chant rather than a hum of machinery.

Will turns to look at the Sergeant and gives him the hand signal to say that the coast is clear. The Sergeant turns to Private Jefferson and nods in agreement. With that, Jefferson steps away from the wall and shoots an arrow from his gun to the window, smashing the glass. There is a shout from inside and the three then instantly grab a hand grenade each from their belts and simultaneously throw it straight through the broken window.

Screams are heard once the grenades explode and Will kicks open the front door. Workers are dotted around the large room, all looking in fright. Two men are on the ground, covered in blood and shrapnel, screaming in pain.

"Hands up!" The Sergeant orders. "All of you down on your knees and keep your arms raised above your heads!"

A few other soldiers come running into the warehouse, just as ordered. Private Jefferson, who has started to get a little hysterical, overcome with emotions, throws curses at one of the workers. He screams at them as he raises his weapon at the man's head with a shaking hand. Jefferon's words are incoherent, but frantic. The scene has suddenly become chaotic very quickly. The man being threatened by Jefferson only tries to talk back to him calmly, but Jefferson does not understand a word from the Russian language.

"Shut up, just shut _up!"_ Jefferson cries and he points his gun in the man's face.

Ireen starts counting the men in the room. "Alright we have eight prisoners. So far. Send the word to Rose." Ireen orders before walking across the room.

One of the soldiers from the British army calls for the Doctor on his handheld radio and orders him to tell Miss Tyler that eight cells will have to be open now.

"How do you know that they're not real people?" The Sergeant asks Will as another soldier orders the men onto their feet and to stand in a line.

"Can't you smell it?" Will replies.

The Sergeant sniffs the air and is suddenly aware of the subtle yet foul smell of a burnt herbal remedy. He frowns.

Will nods. "Yeah that's the drug working. And if you haven't already noticed, those who are affected by the drug do not blink."

Just as Will turns to go, a female scream is heard from outside and instantly, people start shooting. Before anyone has any time to react, the drugged prisoners in the room suddenly start to attack. The Sergeant is elbowed in the face and Will is knocked completely off his feet.

Sitting on the stone floor with his back up against the wall, Will blacks out for a moment and only comes back to his senses when he hears Ireen yelling. Her loud, angry and demanding voice quickly awakes him and although his head hurts badly, he uses all his might to get back on his feet. Will is suddenly aware that more soldiers have filled the room, including a medic. It then comes to him that a few of the drugged men have been knocked down. However it shocks Will to see that once killed, their bodies completely disintegrate into little dust particles left in piles on the wooden floor.

Ireen grabs onto Will's jacket sleeve and shakes him. "Lieutenant Sullivan, I need you to follow the Sergeant and Private Jefferson through the warehouse to meet the others around the back. Move!"

Clutching his gun in his hand, Will does what he is told and runs through the room, jumping over the table, avoiding the pools of dust, and out through the back doorway. Ireen turns away and runs out the front to outside where everyone is fighting against a few Nobody's that have appeared out of nowhere. But trying to hide away from everyone else, she orders the soldiers who are taking the three remaining prisoners, to move on back to their base. She then turns to the fight and knows that she will not send the signal for Alic and Rex to cover fire until she knows that Will, Jefferson and the others are out and well away from the warehouse.

Private Jefferson and the Sergeant follow Will as they pass through the warehouse steadily. It is dark and the only light that shines inside is the bright reflections off the snow which can be seen through the glassless windows.

They eventually reach the back room and hold aim at the back door.

"Leicester!" The Sergeant calls.

"Square!" Comes the reply from the other side and the door opens. It is a call and response order the British army has taught UNIT, as a subtle way to tell who they are.

Four other soldiers come walking inside, saying that they have completely cleared out the rear end of the warehouse, apart from one room they didn't have time to check before they were ambushed.

"Woodard, check the door." The Sergeant orders and Officer-Cadet Woodard from the British army marches over to the door.

Everyone else spreads across the room, ready to shoot if anything threatening comes across them. However just as Woodard reaches the door there is a sound coming from the other room which sounds like a drinking glass rolling along wooden floor.

"What was that? I think I heard something!" One of the soldiers says as she jumps to her feet.

The Sergeant moves across the room and looks out at the window. Shot's that is fired from the attack can be heard towards the front side of the warehouse and the area around the rear end seems clear. However as he looks up at the dark night sky, he is soon aware of the flying saucers heading over in their direction.

"AMBUSH! The Sergeant hollers and within a moment, the flying saucers starts shooting down at the soldiers fighting on the snow.

Orders are yelled across the grounds for everyone to take cover. Will knows that it is high time for them to get out of the warehouse and for Ireen to send the signal for the machine gun fire, and for their air support to come and help them. Will then looks at the Sergeant and nods.

"Alright we've got to fall back." Will orders as he heads for the back door.

"What?" Private Jefferson asks in confusion.

"There's no time for arguments, Private," Will says sternly as he pulls open the back door, and a rush of cold air blows in his face. "We need to get out of here as quick as we can. Fall back!" With that, Will runs out of the building and the other soldiers follow pursuit. They run around the perimeter of the warehouse and head to the open space where the battle has commenced.

Yelling as loud as he can, Will orders everyone to fall back. In between shouts, he fires at anything that fires at him, however to his surprise; it isn't bullets flying in his direction, but long electrical charges. For a split moment he stops to think about it, but when he sees the Nobody not far in front of him, he continues to order everyone to fall back.

Keeping an eye on everyone and making sure that they are getting away from the scene safely. It takes a while for Will to grab everyone's attention, but soon they are all aware they have to fall back.

As Will stands by to make sure that his fellow soldiers are leaving the sight, he quickly notices that Private Jefferson isn't in sight. This only angers Will. He curses loudly to himself and starts running the opposite direction to where everyone else is going. He runs back to the rear end of the warehouse.

"I hope you have a bloody good reason for not following orders, Private!" Will shouts aloud but once he reaches the rear end, he can see through the window that Jefferson has managed to open the door they were planning on opening moments earlier. From where Will is standing, it looks as if the room is empty but then he notices the trip wire not far in front of Jefferson's feet.

At first, it is as if everything goes in slow motion, but Jefferson blindly runs into the room before Will has the time to shout at him to stop.

Will stumbles backward from the blow of the explosion and all he can see is fire in the warehouse.

Private Jefferson, the clumsy soldier who always had his head in the clouds, has run into his death.

But Will knows that he has to pull himself together and run away now.

That is when he hears the whistle being blown in the distance and Alic and Rex start covering fire. Will runs away from the scene, clasping his gun in his hands. His breath is short and rapid but he knows that he has to get away as soon as possible.

Taking the way they came, the nineteen soldiers leave the scene, crawling back under the fences and bushes before scrambling back to their feet and back to the base.

Once they have safely returned, the first news they hear is that the three remaining prisoners out of the eight they caught, have been sent back to London and Rose and Terry have locked them in their cells. The second news is the sound of their air support flying overhead. The soldiers cheer at this. However to everyone's surprise, their aircraft starts to shoot balls of fire at the Nobody's flying saucer. Yet they continue to cheer as the fire burns away the flying saucer until it becomes nothing. Then a bomb is dropped onto the warehouse, killing any other Nobody's that have been there and any remains that is left of Private Jefferson.

Will falls back against the stone wall behind him, unable to watch the warehouse. Like many, Will hoped that there wouldn't be another day where they would lose another soldier from UNIT in battle.


	21. XXI - Harry and April

**XXI  
Harry and April**

 _Parallel England  
_ _London  
_ _Summerland household  
_ _February 25_ _th_

Lying on top of the bed in the Summerland's spare bedroom, April stares up at the ceiling, examining the markings carved into the white paint. She has only recently come back from a walk to the Tardis. Seeing that Harry was quiet this morning and seemed as if he wanted to spend time to himself, April decided to check on the Tardis, just to make sure that it is okay while the Doctor is away in Russia. While she was there, she listened to the hum of the console and read through her Time Book on her own. She also called Rose and Terry to check up on how they were getting on. Although they were at the UNIT base, they seemed to be as bored as she was.

When April came back to the house, she didn't quite know what to do with herself. Harry is obviously missing Ireen a lot and she is missing Will. What daunts April and Harry the most is that they have no idea how long UNIT will be away for.

April often finds herself looking at the globe model sitting in the spare bedroom and calculating the distance between her and Will. Then an idea suddenly comes to her mind that she knows how to fly the Tardis and could possibly fly over to help them in Russia. However she knows that she will have to take Harry with her. April also knows that she probably will be sent back instantly.

Ireen's and Harry's lounge is filled with books they have collected over the years and photos of friends and family are hung up on the walls and are placed in photo frames that sit on surfaces all over the room.

April walks around the living room as she looks at all the photos. Many of the faces she does not recognise and can only assume they are family members from both sides of the Summerland family. Others are photos of their friends from UNIT. The group photo that was taken during Martha's birthday party shortly before Christmas is amongst the ones sitting on the side coffee table. Everyone smiles at the camera and the photo was taken just as the laughter started to pass through the group, starting at Jason.

That period when everyone was on holiday is a fond memory of April's. She knows that it is the time when she felt truly happy and content. She spent nearly all day and every day with Will Sullivan, learning more and more about him, and she had enough time to be with her friends from UNIT without any trouble.

The happiness radiates off the photo and April wishes to return to that very moment again.

She moves on to one of the bookcases and the first photo that catches her eye is the black and white headshot of Ireen. Ireen stands at a slight diagonal angle but her eyesight is directed straight at the camera. She stands there proudly in the photo wearing her UNIT uniform with the Captain badge pinned to her shoulders. April notices how beautiful Ireen looks in the photo.

April's attention is then drawn to the large photo hanging on the wall above the bookcase. It is a group photo of the whole UNIT Company. It is a black and white photo and all UNIT soldiers are clustered together in one large group with the UNIT flag waving on a pole that spurts out from the middle of the cluster. Around the pole are all the officers and many of the faces April cannot recognise, apart from Aaron's and Ireen's. They all look blankly at the camera. She then suddenly notices Major Rodger Barratt standing behind Aaron's left shoulder and notices a smirk on his face, a happy smirk rather than the cunning one she knows and detests. His memory still gives her shivers and she still clearly remembers being told that the real Rodger Barratt would still hate her. All the officers standing in the middle of the cluster in the photo and the other soldiers from the company crowd around the officers. Some sit crossed legged on the ground in front and most of them are smiling.

To the top left corner of the cluster, April suddenly notices a younger looking Will, possibly around seventeen or eighteen years old, standing next to a younger Alic to his right, who isn't even looking at the camera. Alic looks at Will, his body leaning forward in laughter as he has his hand covering the face of another soldier whom April can only imagine is Monroe. Sarah-Jane is stood not too far behind them and looks down at Alic disapprovingly. April also notices a younger looking Jason sitting cross legged in the front line, third from the right. He has a beaming yet almost plotting wide grin on his face.

The photo amazes April as she looks at all the different faces of UNIT; many she knew before the last battle but there are a few unfamiliar faces. However the photos only brings back memories of those who have been killed in action in the last year. Looking at the date marked at the bottom, April knows that Will was only nineteen years old and had only served in UNIT for three years, at the time the photo was taken.

"That was taken the day after they completed a training period."

April jumps at the sound of Harry's voice and nearly drops the frame. She turns to see Harry leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen, with a bottle of larger in his hand.

"It's one of my favourites," he says as he walks over to join her. "Especially the snapshot of the boys." He points to the area in the photo where Will, Alic and Monroe are.

April holds onto the frame tighter, dearly missing her friends too. Harry looks over her shoulder feeling a horrible feeling in his stomach as he misses his wife and friends. He then points to another framed photo of the Myriad Circle.

"That was us at the pub we went to every Friday night." Harry says. He then clears his throat. "I could get that one copied for you if you like," he offers, nodding to the group photo of the whole of UNIT April is still holding onto. "You can have your own copy to keep."

"Thank you." April manages to say but it is barely audible.

There are many other photos of UNIT soldiers taken from inside the base and outside of work time. There is one of Harry and Alic cuddling each other during what looks like a summer break in the countryside. Alic looks rather drunk as he wraps his arm around Harry's waist and Harry seems to be caressing Alic's face, looking past the camera with dazed, drunk eyes. There are a couple of photos of Jason, one of him in deep concentration at work and another of him having a cigarette and laughing – probably at his own joke.

April enjoys looking at the photos of UNIT and it only reminds her of how much of a family they are together, inside and outside the company. She knows that nothing would break them apart, not even the British army.

However April's heart skips a beat when she sees a photo at the back of the array of photos. It is a brightly coloured photo of Harry with his arm around her parallel father's shoulders. They both smile brightly at the camera and hold onto their golf clubs. April stares at her father's face for a long time and knows that although he is her parallel father, he still looks like her real father.

Since the last battle, April has tried to move on from meeting her parallel father; hearing of the death of her parallel self and watching her parallel mother die in front of her during combat. Her parallel mother who knew that she is her parallel daughter. But after looking at the photo of Harry and Declan, April so dearly wants her parents back.

Later that evening, April sits at one end of one of the patchwork sofas in Ireen's and Harry's living room. A fire roars in the fireplace and April brings the knitted blanket over her knees as she listens to Harry potter around in the kitchen, brewing up a beef stew for dinner. The food smells divine and April feels her stomach rumble. She loves staying at the Summerland's house for dinner and feels entirely at home. But April cannot help but remind herself that she must to go back to Hotel Soelife and pick up the last of her belongings she left there.

For the past few nights, April sleeps in the spare bedroom in Ireen's and Harry's home, bored out of her wits but spends most of the time making sure that she has sussed out the nursery rhyme correctly. In the meantime, she exchanges phone calls with Terry who constantly updates her on what everyone is doing in Russia. The last thing she hears is that they have managed to capture three prisoners poisoned from the drug on a night patrol in Russia. The others they captured disintegrated into dust particles. April is also delivered the news that one of the Nobody's weakness is fire and being shot in its hood. However their use of weapon is a strong electrical volt, so it is going to be tested against water.

April has not heard from Terry for the past twenty-four hours and she only assumes that there is nothing important to know about. That nothing has changed and the army hasn't moved on. But the silence makes both April and Harry worry.

Harry walks into the sitting room, carrying two bowls of beef stew.

"Here we go," He says as he passes one of the bowls to April. "Sorry it's not like Ireen's but it'll have to do." Harry then sits himself down on the sofa beside April as she places the warm bowl carefully onto her lap. Then picking up the remote, Harry switches on the television and changes it to the news channel.

The two happily eat their dinner in silence as the newsreader speaks out to them, but neither is exactly paying attention to what the newsreader has to say. April knows that she wants to get Harry to speak more like he usually does but she can't think of a conversation to bring up. Being so used to seeing Harry being his usual happy and strange self, she hates to see him brood over his separation with Ireen. She then quickly realises that it is probably evident to Harry that she is brooding over her separation with Will.

"Have you heard from Terry recently?" Harry asks after a while.

"No," April replies as she stirs her fork in the stew source. "Not today anyway. Have you?"

"A few emails from Alic but that's about it. I think they're coming back in a few days. It sounds like they've got what they wanted now they've got some prisoners."

April says nothing else, only hoping that Harry is right in saying that everyone will be home soon. She takes a glance around the room, staring at the dark shadows in the corners before turning back to her food.

Harry finishes his meal before April and stands up to take his dirty bowl back into the sink in the kitchen. April listens to the clatter of the cutlery being dropped into the sink, followed by Harry's footsteps to walk over to the fridge. He opens it and brings out another bottle of larger.

"I don't have anything in the way of dessert. Sorry." Harry calls, his voice a little muffled as he leans into the fridge to have a rummage around the cluttered shelves. Every time Ireen goes away with her job, Harry knows that the fridge will become cluttered with alcohol, takeaways and leftovers from meals he made the night before. He never understands how the fridge comes to be like this every time, but he always finds a way to clear it out before Ireen returns home.

April feels herself struggling to finish her meal, not having an appetite which she never had. Yet she feels rude to not eat Harry's cooking, so she continues to eat on, hoping that she won't be sick later.

April warily glances over in Harry's direction when he starts coughing a real harsh throat cough. He is fine a moment later.

With the time April has spent with Harry the past few days, she has noticed that there's a slight difference in Harry when Ireen isn't there with him. There is the cheerful and slightly naughty Harry everyone knows and likes when he is helping UNIT in the base, with Ireen and with Will and Alic. And when she first met him with Declan a year ago, she met him as lively and fun. However she sees more of a vulnerable side to Harry when he is alone. He looks like a lost sheep who doesn't know what to do. He is quieter and less humorous than usual.

But his cough doesn't sound healthy and April starts to panic that he is slowly becoming ill from this continual decrease in temperature.

April's attention turns to the television when the newsreader switches to the next storyline. Just as she starts listening to the talk about recent finance problems in the country, the phone starts to ring.

"Could you get that for me?" Harry calls from the kitchen in a rather scratchy voice before he starts to cough harshly again.

April leans over the arm of the sofa and reaches for the telephone over on the small table.

"Hello?" She says down the phone.

"April? I'm calling from Russia. Can you hear me?"

April sighs, as a small smile breaks out on her face. "Nice to hear from you too, Doctor."

"Can you hear me?" The Doctor calls rather loudly.

"Yeah, loud and clear!" April holds the phone a little away from her ear. "Almost deafening."

There are a lot of crackling sounds, almost as if the Doctor is running with the phone in a bag. But his voice comes back but a little quieter and his cheerful tone returns. "How are you, April?"

April hesitates as she looks down at the half eaten stew she places on the sofa beside her. "Yeah I'm alright."

"I'm not convinced."

"Well you should be." April bites her lip and she is sure she can hear the Doctor smiling from the other end of the line.

"So what have you been up to then? And how's London?" The Doctor asks.

"London is still getting colder by the minute. More people are being hospitalised for hypothermia and bad cases of pneumonia. And I haven't done a lot if I'm honest. I guess Harry and I have been looking after each other these past few days. He's been cooking me dinner but it seems as if he's coming down with a cold." April looks over to Harry nervously who is still coughing.

"Okay well just make sure that he stays warm. And how about you cook him dinner next time round? Or is he too scared you'll burn his house down?" The Doctor laughs at his own joke.

"Are you saying I can't cook?"

"I never said you can."

April rolls her eyes. "Well thank you for the moral support, Doctor. How's it going over in Russia?"

The Doctor doesn't reply.

"Doctor?"

"Well I did phone you to tell you the news."

Pause. April starts to feel sick.

"Go on." Her voice wavers.

The Doctor lets out a heavy breath as if he had been holding on to it for a while. "The night patrol was half successful and half unsuccessful." He says slowly.

"How do you mean?"

"We've captured a few workers from the warehouse that were affected by the drug. But we weren't expected to be ambushed by the Nobody's. The General has fears that they may have started to keep track on where the army is moving to."

April glances down at the rug on the floor in front of her. "Have you found a way to destroy or even stop the Nobody's?"

"We've discovered that their weakness is fire. We're testing water too."

April nods but then her attention is turned back to the television when footages from their chat show interview is being broadcast. The Doctor's voice speaks away in her ear but she is listening more to the newsreaders on the television rather than the Doctor.

"Harry," April calls which instantly quietens the Doctor. "I really think you should listen to this!"

Harry makes his way into the room, clearing his throat from his nasty cough earlier. He wipes his hands dry with a tea towel as he looks at April with a confused expression, before looking over at the television.

A voice over on the television explains about what UNIT do as a company while footages of them fighting during the last battle are shown. Harry glares down at the television as the voice over talks about their past meetings with other extraterrestrial life forms. They talk about their investigations about the universe which no astronomer has ever discovered, and how they have learned new ways of fighting in combat due to Declan Hollerford.

The Doctor, April and Harry are all silent. The footage of the last battle is almost terrifying to watch over again, the memory of actually being there is still fresh in their minds. Then images of the Tardis parked in the cul-de-sac start to appear. April's grip on the phone tightens as she sees the images flash across the screen.

"The Doctor, happens to be known as the last surviving Time Lord, has a long history with UNIT, and in recent cases, a certain companion of his may have been a part of the work over the past year." A photo flashes upon the screen. It is an image of the Doctor, Terry and Rose walking on with their backs to the camera, but April, who is walking behind them, has turned around and is looking at something to the left of where the photo was taken. Other photos of April and Harry walking around the city together a couple of days ago are also shown, saying how they link to UNIT. Seeing these photos makes both April and Harry feel incredibly paranoid that they are under scrutiny.

The newsreader continues to talk, saying that because now UNIT are not an enemy, the likes of April, Terry, Rose, Harry and the Doctor have been roaming around the city and the search for them has begun.

The desperate search for UNIT has started. The world has started to call for help.

"What?" Harry mutters as he moves across the living room to sit on the sofa beside April. The newsreader then turns to an MP who sits on the red sofa beside her. She introduces him to the camera and the man nods.

"It makes sense though," He says as the newsreader asks him what his thought upon the matter is. "We know very little about extraterrestrial life outside of our home planet and there has been a never ending question on whether or not such things exist. We've never had the chance to even go out and explore the unknown and find out if there is anything else alive.

"UNIT have always kept their work very secretive. Although we knew that they are a military base exploring the universe and protecting our planet, we never understood everything that was actually happening inside their base. Nor do we know their history. And the moment our country is under threat of aliens, the first thing we do is turn to the company that knows about that subject and instantly blame them. We judged UNIT for something they are entirely innocent of and banished them from their work. They were only trying save us from the battle and they succeeded in that. But we were scared. The human race did not know how to handle the situation and we in the government believed that shutting down the company would save the world from future harm."

"And now you are calling out for help." The newsreader states flatly.

The MP nods. "We were wrong for suspecting such a thing from the company. They were the ones who saved us in the first place and we _need_ their security. I suppose we're the ones who need to earn the trust and the respect from UNIT again."

"There have been rumours of the British army collaborating with the UNIT."

"As far as we know they have and are working together. However no news has been sent to us about anything that they have discovered from recent changes. Especially from the many footages that have been sent to parliament."

"Is there anything to worry about with the sudden appearance of these hooded creatures?"

"These creatures are a threat to the world and all we can do is hope that UNIT and the British army are doing something about this," The MP hesitates. "We fear that the temperature is only going to continue decreasing, but we have no evidence of why. Scientists are blocked away from their technology due to the ice so the armies are completely alone in this. And _that_ is why we plead for UNIT to come back to us and bring peace to Earth. And if we can even get to the Doctor and his companions, we may be able to discover what is going on and if there is anything that can be done."

The conversation then moves on to talk about problems in hospitals and the increase of deaths from the weather.

"April, do me a favour and don't leave the house." The Doctor says sternly.

"The doors more or less have been bolted shut from the ice." April mutters.

"Just stay inside and I'll talk this through with the General," The Doctor sighs when there is no reply from April. "April, are you even listening to me?"

In fact April is staring at the television screen as the picture fuzzes. Harry leans forward but the image isn't exactly clear as it flicks from the news channel to something undistinguishable. Every so often they can hear the voices of the MP and the newsreader mingled with what sounds like a hum; almost like a church hymn hum.

The screen then fades out to an image of three Nobody's facing the camera.

"You're kidding me." April mutters.

Both Harry and April look at the screen, speechless and the Doctor's voice calls out from the phone. The chanting is almost like background music and there is no sign of the news channel.

"We are Nobody," A deep, sinister voice speaks. "And you have eight months left."

The screen goes blank and suddenly the television starts to spark before blowing up, the screen bursting and the set falls onto the floor with a loud bang.

Harry instantly jumps to his feet and marches over to the broken TV set, cursing loudly angrily. April however watches him and thinks about nothing but what the Nobody's said.

They have eight months left and she instantly knows that they are referring to the verse. Twelve months are passing. Eight months sounds like a long time, but with the speed they are going since they first heard the verse, eight months is no time at all.

"I'm saying this again, April. Stay inside." The Doctor warns.


	22. XXII - A march into Moscow

**XXII  
A march into Moscow**

 _Parallel Russia  
_ _Just outside of Moscow  
_ _February 27_ _th_

Screams for the medic from fellow soldiers continually rings in Martha's ears as she runs from one wounded soldier to the next, while hiding herself from view of the Nobody's. The ground shakes beneath her feet and snow falls down harshly from the sky. She is able to hear where the screaming voices come from but struggles to see amidst the fog, snow and distant flashes from the Nobody's weapons. Yet once she starts tending to one injured soldier, whether it is a burn from the Nobody's electrical charge or a flesh wound, someone else starts screaming for a medic.

The following evening from the patrol, Martha sits in the foxhole, shivering in the cold as she watches the line, making sure that no threat will come from the city of Moscow to their new base. The memory of the patrol flashes through her mind.

They have set up camp a mile from Moscow, but within easy view of the city. Their base is very similar to the one back in Antarctica as it sits in the snowy desert, only this time they have more tents for the British army, and there is a solo tent in the middle of their base which is used as a briefing room. They have dug a long trench that leads to their foxhole where two soldiers at a time will be on duty to watch the line. And although they are no longer in Antarctica, let alone anywhere near Antarctica, Martha can't fight the feeling of something being under the ice beneath her.

Martha, who sits on her own, waits for Rex to come along and join her with some hot food. Looking at the list of who will be on duty when and where, Martha saw that she is partnered with Private Jefferson, but after hearing about his death from Will, Martha finds herself speechless. Most soldiers are speechless upon the matter and Will is in a state of shock and guilt. He has spent the day alone, going off smoking on his own or concealing himself in his bed. Everyone has passed the word to Aaron, but Colonel Meath seems keen on keeping Aaron away from his son.

Instead, Second Lieutenant Rex Middleton is ordered to take Jefferson's place. Will is given the night off.

Martha bundles her gloved hands in the sleeves to her thick jacket as she watches the street lamps in the city slowly switch on one at a time in the darkness. The snow falls steadily and even with her hat pulled down over her ears, she can still hear the howl of the wind amongst the desert. And she is still shivering under her multiple layers of clothing under her jacket.

Just as Martha starts to get frustrated with how long it is taking Rex to bring them their dinner, she hears footsteps from behind. It is a sudden reaction for Martha to jump to her feet to raise her gun over to the base where the footsteps come from and call "Leicester".

It is dark and the base can barely be seen, but Rex casually rolls into the foxhole beside Martha, holding two closed tins of hot food.

"Square." He replies coolly with a smirk before settling down into the damp snow.

Martha pulls her weapon away and sits back down.

"It's spag bol." Rex passes one of the tins to Martha.

"Why didn't you pass through the trench?" Martha asks as she opens the tin and smells the glorious food. "You could've been seen. It's what the trench was made for."

Rex shrugs. "There's nothing up in the air to shoot us down nor are there any spotlights in the city."

"As a second Lieutenant you need to be more thoughtful in your approaches. Think about why you were promoted." Martha sighs before tucking into her food with the small wooden cutlery they are provided with.

Both Rex and Martha eat their dinner in silence while looking up at the line every so often.

"There was a briefing about five minutes ago," Rex says after a while, his mouth full of food. "The General wants us to go through the city and inspect every corner of it tomorrow. He and Colonel Brimikawood…"

"He's no longer a Colonel." Martha says dully.

"Whatever," Rex rolls his eyes as he twists his fork in the spaghetti. "They have suspicions that there might be some more buildings in the city that are infected by the drug, or perhaps somewhere the Nobody's might be hiding or storing away equipment," Rex shrugs. "Anyway they want a full army patrol around the city at 1200 hours tomorrow. We're being split up in our platoons for this."

Martha sighs as she looks down at her nearly empty food tin. "What do you think about working alongside the British army?" She asks quietly almost afraid that someone will overhear.

Rex hesitates. "I like the support we're receiving from them, but I just don't like working under Colonel Meath."

"Speaks the same for everyone here."

Rex smiles. "I look forward to when UNIT can be UNIT again."

"Me too, Rex. Me too."

* * *

As of 1100 hours, Wolfgang Mozart's overture to _Marriage of Figaro_ can be heard playing from Moscow. The wind carries the echoing music across the desert to the army base which immediately catches everyone's attention. The two soldiers sitting in the foxhole that morning takes out their binoculars and tries to see what it is, but the streets look empty and so do many of the windows to the buildings. They have another hour before they are to set out to the city and search one last time before they are going to head back to London.

One of the soldiers who is on duty in the foxhole, finds herself running through the trench, trying not to trip over her own feet as she heads back towards the briefing tent. She then bursts inside without permission.

"Private Gardner," The General snaps. "You will wait outside and only enter when we say so. You know the rules."

"Sir," Private Gardner breathes. "I think there's a carnival in the city."

The General and Aaron exchange glances.

"We've been watching the city and we've noticed people have been filing out their houses in fancy dress."

"Thank you, Private. The next patrol will commence at 1200 hours. Return to duty." Aaron says gruffly before returning his salute to Private Gardner.

Once she leaves the tent, Aaron turns to the General with raised eyebrows. The General only sighs as he shakes his head. They turn back to the round table in the middle of the tent to continue discussing plans with the other officer's second-in-command.

"Our plan would continue as said before. Platoons one to three will pass through entrances here, here and here," The General points at the map. "And platoons four and five will enter both sides here and here. We will meet at St. Basil's Cathedral at 1245 hours before moving on to the next sections. Hopefully we will be leaving here either saying that we have picked up stray evidence of the Nobody's or evidence to say that Moscow is safe," The General looks at his second-in-command officers. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." They chorus together.

"Very well then. Sergeant Smith will give the soldiers a quick briefing. Brimikawood, I want you to give her the map." He folds up the map on the desk and hands it to Aaron.

Aaron salutes to the General before leaving the tent, only to find Sarah-Jane standing outside with her arms folded.

"Aren't you a little cold out here to be hanging around?" Aaron asks gruffly, only glancing at her once before looking away, adjusting the collar to his jacket.

"Seeing as we'll be exploring the whole city, I don't see why I shouldn't get used to the temperature if I'm not already." Sarah-Jane replies.

Aaron smirks as he passes Sarah-Jane the map once they start to walk away from the briefing tent. "The General wants you to-"

"Give everyone a briefing, I know."

"Do you know what to say?"

Sarah-Jane smiles as she sees the Doctor appear out of one of the tents at the end of the line. "I have ideas." She says softly.

They stop at the cage of the smokeless fire to warm their hands. While standing there, Sarah-Jane watches Aaron as he looks down at his hands before looking from side to side cautiously. Everyone from UNIT is worried about Aaron because not only is it a shock to hear that he has dropped his position as Colonel of the company to work as second-in-command, they also know that there is a slight change to his attitude. Aaron is seen as moodier than usual and he tends to brood over a lot of things regularly. He also speaks to his soldiers less often than usual and if he does make the effort to talk to them, it is only about work. It seems that since their holiday over Christmas, things stresses him out more often than usual and that no one is able to see him or contact him in the way they used to.

"After the briefing," Aaron eventually says. "Could you check up on Will and report back to me? I haven't had the chance to see him since the patrol last night. Make sure he is okay."

"Yes sir." Sarah-Jane replies with a soft smile as the Doctor approaches them.

"Permission to speak, sir." The Doctor says glumly. The look on his face is of a sulking child.

Sarah-Jane raises her eyebrows in surprise. The Doctor and Aaron have always been close friends and it is strange for the Doctor to speak to his friend in this way.

Aaron avoids the Doctor's eye. "Granted."

"Permission to go back to London, sir. There's the unfinished business about the nursery rhyme which really needs sorting out, and I received a message from April at 0830 this morning giving me the news that Harry Summerland has fallen seriously ill. She fears he has pneumonia."

The news about Harry suddenly strikes a core and turns Aaron's attention to the Doctor, his eyes glistening with fear.

"And I might as well get a heads start with talking to the prisoners." The Doctor continues.

Aaron hesitates for a long while but the Doctor and Sarah-Jane is patient and allows him to take his time. The stress from the news of Harry falling ill is clearly shown on his face in the crease lines around his mouth and on his forehead.

"Does Ireen know about Harry?"

"Not yet." The Doctor replies carefully.

Aaron pauses for a long moment before nodding. "If you turn to your right and pass the end tent, you'll be back at the base." He looks at the Doctor with his eyes.

The Doctor stares back but then turns to go a few moments later, walking through the snow. Aaron remains where he is standing beside the fire and watches the Doctor depart until he turns to the right at the last tent. Although knowing that the Doctor is now back in London, Aaron does not ease up and continues to feel tense and stressed. He looks at Sarah-Jane.

"I guess you'd better gather everyone together."

"Yes, sir." Sarah-Jane whispers before moving away.

Aaron hovers around the fire for a while longer, looking into the flames, before turning to head back to the briefing tent.

All officers second-in-command stand in a line at the back of the tent as everyone else in the army sits on metal seats in rows, looking up at Sarah-Jane as she talks about their second patrol. The map of Moscow is projected onto a white canvas and she points to where everyone is expected to be. The room is filled with smoke as someone starts to pass around cigarettes.

"Each trooper will know their given route off by heart and are expected to reach each destination at every allocated time. You each have been given a map of the city for every platoon; it's not that difficult to follow," Sarah-Jane breathes out heavily as she looks at the soldiers in front of her. "Let's make this patrol more successful than the last." She glances over at Will who only stares back at her.

* * *

Alic crouches in a ditch in the snow with other soldiers from second platoon. Mozart still plays loudly yet the streets are eerily silent of voices against the cheerful overture of _The Marriage of Figaro_. Lying flat on his stomach, burying himself into the snow as much as he can, Alic scans the city before looking down at his wristwatch, trying to the ignore one of the British army Privates behind him who is humming along to the music. There are only a couple of minutes to go before they have to move out into the city.

The soldier, who is humming merrily along to Mozart, brings out a cloth and starts to wipe at his gun. He only timidly stops when Alic turns to look at him with a harsh glare. Alic then turns to the other British army soldier to his left who is looking at the city through binoculars.

"See anything?" Alic asks in a low voice.

The solider doesn't reply for a moment as he twizzles with the side of the binoculars to get a better focus on each building. "Nothing, sir." He eventually replies.

Alic only grunts before looking back at his watch. Feeling rather agitated, he turns to look at the other soldiers sitting in the ditch behind him and gives them the hand signal to move out. Everyone scrambles to their feet, clutching their weapons in their hands and run towards the city, pelting through the snow. The snow gently falls in their direction.

Further west to where second platoon are entering, fourth platoon are already filling up the deadly quiet streets of Moscow. No one understands why none of the citizens of Moscow are around in broad daylight, yet no one questions it. Everyone runs through the streets, breaking into every building they pass to search for any evidence that may help. Unfortunately for the first half hour of the patrol, nothing is discovered. However, the closer everyone gets to St. Basil's Cathedral in the centre of the city, the louder the music is and soon enough, loud, cheerful voices can be heard.

Martha's earpiece bleeps as she hides behind the wall of a building. She presses the button, only to hear Aaron's voice in her head.

"Order all officers to turn their collars inside out." Aaron speaks gruffly as his voice mingled with the excited voices in the background.

"May I ask why?" Martha asks as she consciously starts to fiddle with her shirt collar where her medical badge is pinned.

"There is a festival being held in the red square to celebrate the 516th death anniversary of Feodor I of Russia. He was the last Rurikid Tsar if you're wondering," Aaron sighs as the General mumbles something behind him. "The people here cannot be trusted, even in their current happy state, so hide your weapons. Officers need to hide their ranks and all to keep a low profile," He pauses again as he listens to the General. "And change of plans. Just keep moving through the city and don't get distracted. We are getting readings from St. Basil's Cathedral. Over."

Martha's earpiece bleeps again and she is offline. She then turns to face her squad. "Change of plan," She announces. "We continue to move forward."

All soldiers start to migrate further into the city and right in the red square is the festival. Hundreds of Russians fill the space, waving flags into the air, singing Russian songs and dancing to the orchestra that plays Mozart to the side of the square. The festival is packed full of joyous people and the soldiers find it incredibly difficult to make their way through the buzzing crowd.

The General wants all the platoons to keep moving but just as he has feared, everyone gets tangled up in the celebration and for nearly all the soldiers, the festival takes their minds away from their job and most start to join in.

Many people recognise the UNIT and British army uniform and go forward to kiss the soldiers before pulling them into a dance.

"Where are the Nobody's?" One British army soldier shouts to another as they pass through the dancing crowd, broad smiles on their faces.

"I don't know, they could be anywhere." The other replies before gratefully taking a piece of chocolate a child hands to him.

With his helmet pulled down, nearly covering his eyes and his Colonel badge hidden under his turned over collars, Colonel Meath roughly pushes through the crowd, passing one soldier who is kissing a female Russian who sits on his lap.

"Private Edwards, let's keep moving!" Colonel Meath shouts in the Private's ear who jolts before reluctantly pushing the woman away.

"Sir, sir!"

Colonel Meath turns to find Ireen squeezing through the crowd.

"Have you seen Brimikawood anywhere?" She asks.

Colonel Meath shakes his head. "Just keep your squad moving and don't let them get distracted for God's sake! We need to get to that Cathedral." He then turns and pushes some dancers to the side.

Martha sighs before clambering herself onto the nearest free table she can find. With that she starts waving her arms around, ordering all the soldiers she can find in the crowd to keep moving. It is a difficult task as only few notice her and tries to bypass everyone else.

To the north of the perimeter of the red square, Aaron stands by himself, looking up at St. Basil's Cathedral through binoculars. He studies every aspect of the cathedral in hope to find any sign of it being unusual. Aaron and the General are sure that if the Nobody's are anywhere else within the city, a famous landmark like the cathedral will be a starting point. All platoons have searched every building on their way into the city and nothing has been said to the General or other second-in-command officers about anything being at all suspicious. They are only receiving small readings from this cathedral.

"Aaron," Jason calls as he squeezes through the crowd, getting himself caught in between other people before he reaches Aaron. "Sir, the clock's ticking."

"Yep." Aaron replies sternly as he lowers the binoculars. He turns to speak to Jason but they both are bombarded with people coming over to them, shaking their hands and kissing them. Aaron pulls away, fiddling with his collar and soon Jason is crowded with women kissing him. A few other second-in-command officers with the General steps through the crowd to Aaron.

"Any news?" The General asks before noticing Jason surrounded by women kissing him. With a groan and a roll of his eyes, he grabs hold of Jason's shoulder and pulls him out the crowd, almost knocking over some of the women who look rather agitated. Jason rubs away the lipstick stains from his cheeks.

"We need to check the cathedral," Aaron says as he takes off his helmet for a moment to run his fingers through his dark ruffled hair. "The whole city seems to be clean from the drug or any sign of the Nobody's, but I don't trust the cathedral. We have minor readings but it is something." He places his helmet back onto his head.

The General turns to look at the cathedral. "Seems a little fishy that there happens to be a festival on the day we do this patrol after the last one. 516th birthday anniversary is a little off."

"We'll get into the cathedral first and figure it out ourselves. For all we know the Nobody's might have just passed through here briefly and moved on before us." Aaron says and goes to move forward, but someone steps right in front of him, blocking his path. Aaron glares down at the skinny woman instantly recognising her tanned skin and bright eyes. Her long black hair is pulled over one shoulder.

Morgarn smirks as Aaron recognises her fully.

Aaron passes her and walks on. "You'd better have a good explanation as to why you're here."

Morgarn trots by his side, trying to keep up with his strides. "Private Jefferson is dead."

Aaron says nothing.

"Aaron Brimikawood, you are going to lose many more of your people if you do not sort this out soon enough."

"Morgarn, we have enough on our plate. I heard about your verse and April is back in London working it out."

"There are eight months left."

"Plenty of time."

"Not enough."

Aaron stops walking and turns to face Morgarn with a stern look. Jason steps to their side as the General and the other officers gets caught up with the crowd.

"What do you want?" Aaron hisses.

"For you to understand that what you are looking for is right under your nose."

"Something under the ice." Jason suggests.

"We know that. Yes the creatures we killed before were only decoys. The real thing we're looking for are the Nobody's that have been transformed into this state by the drug which is going to be spread across the world unless we can stop them. Oh and these creatures want to kill the Doctor. Anything I'm missing?"

Morgarn raises an eyebrow. "Quite a lot actually."

There is a pause as Morgarn allows Aaron and Jason to digest it.

"And you are taking the wrong route. The Nobody's passed through the cathedral while you were on your last patrol. But they have left nothing. There is nothing here for you. You are getting distracted and you are letting the army to distract you. This is a distraction. You are wasting you time."

Jason frowns. "We didn't need to do this patrol in the first place?"

Morgarn shakes her head. "Do not lose sight of your own company. Return to your loved ones. Talk to your prisoners: that is a good start. And do not go back to Antarctica," Morgarn pauses as the wind blows. "You can stop what is happening by staying in London."

Aaron opens his mouth to speak but Morgarn quickly shushes him.

"I am trying to help you Aaron Brimikawood and if you do not listen, you will inevitably put everyone in more danger than we are already in. You need to return home for Harry."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Jason interjects.

Aaron briefly closes his eyes. "Harry has fallen ill."

Jason's face drains of all colour at the news.

"Why can't you tell me what you know?" Aaron snaps at Morgarn.

"I can and I did. Go home," Morgarn snaps but quickly lowers her voice. "But I choose not to say any more. I can only detect what can be classified as a myth but may be of some use, whereas Jack Gruntler can tell you all that needs to know. But both of us have sworn to secrecy. It is not up to us to rid the mess your son created. We can guide you, but it is up to you. He is still alive...that bullet did not kill him," She sighs heavily, momentarily closing her eyes as if their conversation weighs her down. "My work here is done. I will be at home for moral guidance and will pop by when I feel I should."

Morgarn turns to leave.

"Any last advice from the old myth then?" Aaron says.

Morgarn smirks before turning to look at Aaron. She then glances over at the cathedral and then up at the sky as the snow starts falling faster.

"It is far colder in England than it is here. The pneumonia and hypothermia death rate has increased eighty percent. You are about to lose another."


	23. XXIII - The prisoners

**XXIII  
The prisoners**

 _Parallel England  
_ _London  
_ _UNIT base  
_ _February_

The Doctor leans against the wall to the lift, rubbing his temples as the lift takes him up to the UNIT base. The cold air from Russia circulates around the Doctor but after a few minutes, the temperature rises ever so slightly. For the past couple of days, so much has happened from capturing prisoners to hearing about Private Jefferson's death and then to learning that the city of London has started to search for himself as well as Rose, Terry, April, Harry and anyone else who is close to UNIT. And now Harry is ill. The stress builds up inside of him and it has started to give him a constant headache. However for that moment, he knows that he has to push those thoughts to the side and think about these prisoners and what it is he needs them to say to them.

For that job, he knows that there is one person he has to contact.

Taking out his psychic paper and sonic screwdriver, he sends a message to Jack Gruntler to come immediately. He does not care about how much this will anger him. Once the message is sent, the Doctor hides the paper and screwdriver back in his coat pocket and stares down at the floor as the lift continues to rise.

It takes the lift a lot longer to reach the prison cells than it does to get to the base or the stock rooms. But once the lift stops, the Doctor is suddenly aware of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ playing. The Doctor half smiles before he pulls open the lift gates. He then steps into a dark room with iron walls and flooring that is radiated off green and black lights.

Sitting in the middle of the room in a wooden chair is Jack Gruntler. He has one leg crossed over the other and he clasps a walking cane in one hand. Still looking as frail as ever, Jack glares at the Doctor who hovers awkwardly on the spot for a moment.

"You remind me a little of Major Rodger Barratt sitting like that," The Doctor mentions as he timidly rubs his nose. "You need help walking then?"

"My knees keep playing up," Jack replies and he shifts his hand position on his cane, but he doesn't wait for the Doctor to reply. "I'm sorry to hear about Private Jefferson."

The Doctor sighs. "Apologise to Aaron, not me. He's the one losing his company."

"Lost his company." Jack corrects.

The Doctor stares at Jack for a while, completely understanding what he is saying, but then quickly changes the subject. "A fan of Beethoven I believe?" The Doctor nods and lowers his voice. "Fits the mood."

"It's a nice change from Mozart. You've been listening to him a lot recently."

"Yeah well he's a musical genius."

"And you know that Aaron from the other world was a huge fan of his music. That is why you are bringing him to this world," Jack smirks as he glances down before looking back up at the Doctor. "Where are they?"

The Doctor hesitates for a while longer as he looks at Jack before moving forward without saying another word. Using his walking cane to support him, Jack stands up and follows the Doctor with a slight limp. They walk through the corridor until they reach a semi-circular room where there are about a dozen cells. Three of the cells are occupied.

The Doctor and Jack hover in the doorway to the semi-circular room as they look at their prisoners all of whom stare back at them with unblinking eyes.

"I can smell that foul drug off them." Jack grunts in the Doctor's ear before stepping past him into the room.

Two of the prisoners are sat on the iron floor with their heads down, but they slowly turn their attention to Jack Gruntler as he walks in. Their eyes are hazy, their eyelids half closed and their straw-like hair sticks to their faces. Their skin has turned a grey colour and their veins pulsate. They all have lost a lot of fat and some of the prisoner's breathing is very rapid. The drug has a clear effect on them.

"You disgust me." Jack growls through gritted teeth.

"You disgust us!" One of the prisoners squeals in a Russian accent before cackling loudly.

The Doctor flinches at the echoing sound of the prisoner's cackle, but keeps a close eye on Jack. The prisoner stops his laughter once Jack lifts his walking cane and points it to him. He glares at the walking cane before staring up at Jack.

"Now," Jack breathes. "I don't want to be here, but for the time that I am here, I need you all to explain everything."

"We don't need to tell you anything," Another prisoner says as he slowly gets up onto his feet, gripping onto the bars to his cell gate. "The man who knows all. You know everything."

"It's not me you're explaining to."

There is a moment of silence as the three prisoners look over to the Doctor who is still hovering timidly in the doorway. The Doctor looks away from Jack and takes a few steps forward before sitting down on the cold floor, crossing his legs.

"Tell me a story." The Doctor says cheerfully as he looks at the prisoner directly opposite him who is also sitting on the floor.

"We were given the drug thinking it was something like MDMA," One of the prisoners says in a low voice. "It was five days and I started to lose my memory."

"Who gave you the drug?"

"What's it to you?!" The prisoner suddenly shouts as he slams his fist on the bars.

The Doctor keeps his voice calm. "It means everything to me. I'm trying to help."

"There's no way you can help us, Doctor." Another prisoner hisses before licking his dry, cracked lips.

"It's all too late." Another says in a chant.

"Doesn't mean I can't stop it from spreading." The Doctor replies, clenching his fists.

Jack stands behind the Doctor, to the left of his shoulder and observes the scene. He allows the Doctor to do all the talking but he silently observes the way in which the prisoner's act. They switch from being terrified, as if they are themselves again, to acting hysterical with anger or happiness. They are going through the stages of the drug as they slowly start to lose their souls, switching to their own personalities to a creature they will become.

The Doctor notices this too but presses on as calmly as he can.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time. Who gave you the drug?" The Doctor says but tries to bite back his temper when they do not respond. "It would really help me out."

"What are you going to do with us when we change?" One of the prisoners asks as he presses his grey face in between the bars.

"Don't change the subject on me now!"

"Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!" One sings before falling backwards in fits of laughter.

"The Time Lord who doesn't even know how we came about." One says in a playful, child-like voice.

"I do know!" The Doctor snaps as he jumps onto his feet.

"Not really!" Another snaps and with that, they all jump to their feet, staring down at the Doctor.

Jack Gruntler looks down at his hands clasping the top of his walking stick as he shuffles on the spot. The Doctor looks at each prisoner individually.

"Who gave you the drug?" The Doctor speaks carefully and calmly.

"Monroe Setzik." All the prisoners chorus together.

The Doctor pauses for a moment before slowly turning to look at Jack Gruntler.

Jack raises his eyebrows and sighs as he toys with one of his silver finger rings. "His feelings would have to suffice," he says before he looks up at the Doctor with his eyes. "Morgarn told you that answer right from the start."

"How was I supposed to know that the _he_ referenced in her verse was about Monroe? We tried to figure it out!"

"Surely Morgarn's explanation about the Myriad Circle was enough? About their test on the drug and the murder of Peter Bursnell. Peter Bursnell was the one who discovered the drug and gave it to the boys, only to find that they were tricked and given something far worse than they thought. Monroe was the last person to have hold of that drug."

The Doctor looks at Jack with a bewildered expression.

Jack rolls his eyes and gasped in exasperation. "Bloody hell, Doctor, this isn't your average alien invasion that you've seen hundreds of times before! You're dealing with a murder and revenge story, and a young lad with severe mental health problems who thinks it is okay to create an army like this. Morgarn and I have given you everything you need to know. We gave you the answer right from the beginning and you just ignored it!"

"But how does this all fit in to what's going on now?" The Doctor shouts. "Monroe is dead! We saw him get shot in the head!"

Jack glares at the Doctor who comes up close to him. "You think that Monroe is really dead. I think the only people who really knows about what actually happened that night in Leeds were the lads involved with that circle. UNIT and the British army are doing everything they can to destroy everything that links with the Nobody's. April cracked the verse quicker than you have and the problems behind Hotel Soelife. She, Jason and Martha have inhaled the fumes of that drug and maybe one day they may end up like your prisoners if you don't stop this first! Monroe did not do this on his own accord but it was _him_ who spread the drug. It was him who took it to Hotel Soelife because there is something bigger out there that wants to kill you."

"The shape shifters," The Doctor says darkly. "This has nothing to do with the Cytracik does it?"

Jack shakes his head slowly. "For once it doesn't," he starts to walk away but hovers in the doorway. "My work here is done, Doctor. I'm warning you for the final time. Don't use me any more for your problems."

The Doctor watches Jack as he limps his way through the corridor but then quickly calls after him. "But why did he send the drug to Hotel Soelife? Why do they want to kill me?"

Jack stops walking.

"There is not a creature in the whole universe that doesn't want you dead," A prisoner speaks. "To see the Doctor fall would be the greatest achievement of all."

Jack turns back to the Doctor. "The last Hotel Soelife workers were friends to UNIT. Your friends will be used as decoys to get to you." With that, Jack takes a few more steps forward and then is out of sight.

The Doctor turns to look at the prisoners.

"So what are you going to do with us, Doctor, once we turn into nothing?" One prisoner asks.

Losing control of his anger, the Doctor runs up to one of the prisoners and shouts at him through the iron bars. "Is Monroe Setzik alive?!"

The prisoner only laughs at first. "Of course he is! How else would we have got into this state?"

One of the prisoners looks down at his bony hands and starts to cry.

"It's a murder mystery, Doctor," Another hisses. "Figure it out for yourself. Time's running out."

* * *

Once April, Rose and Terry hear the news that UNIT will be coming back to London later that afternoon, neither know how to respond. As soon as the Doctor returns from Russia, he goes straight to the prisoners without a word, and once he comes back from the cells, he continues to remain silent.

Rose often asks the Doctor what it was the prisoners said but she is only met with silence. It makes Rose feel even more frustrated then she already is. She can't even ask Terry about it because Terry has lost the ability to understand everything. She can't even read the Doctor's mind because he has blocked her.

During the time that UNIT and the British army are away in Russia, the central heating to the base breaks down and they slowly start to lose power. It is a lucky coincidence that the office phone is still working but because there is no power to the computers, neither Rose nor Terry are not able to do all the work Colonel Meath had set them to do.

Early the next morning, the 1st of March, the day when everyone is due to return, the Doctor returns to the Tardis and there is nothing Rose can do but watch the Doctor as he disappears into the lift. Not long after he leaves, the phone rings and when Terry answers, she is only shocked to hear about Harry's decrease in health and temperature. April has tried her best to keep him warm and care for him but every time she phones for an ambulance, nothing comes for them.

April had to use UNIT's trick and as she walked through the back door to the Summerland's house, dragging Harry with her, she stepped straight into the hospital. When telling them the news, April was somewhat hysterical, terrified that Harry is not going to make it. He was throwing up black bile.

Rose sits on the table beside Terry and watches her emotionless facial expression slowly sink into shock. She knows that something is wrong and it takes Terry a few moments to compose herself after she puts the phone down.

"Harry is dying," Terry says quietly. "And it is not from pneumonia."

Silence fills the base and Rose allows the news to sink in. But just as soon as the sudden realisation fully hits Rose, the lift starts to rise and once the gates are pulled open, UNIT and the British army walk into the nearly frozen base. Once again, everyone looks even more worn out and distressed than they were when they first returned from Antarctica.

Rose scans the crowd of soldiers and notice that Ireen is not among the others.


	24. XXIV - In limbo

**XXIV  
In limbo**

 _Parallel London  
_ _The Royal London Hospital  
_ _Somewhere between life and death_

Harry wakes up with a sudden start and the first thing that comes to his mind is that he is no longer in his home. The hospital ward around him is eerily grey and silent. Not a sound can be heard other than his own breathing which seems louder to his ears than normal. He slowly sits up and climbs out of bed. The tiled flooring is cold on his feet.

As Harry remains sitting on the edge of his bed and squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to remember what happened. The last memory he has is feeling terribly ill and cold. He had lost his appetite completely and he vomited black bile. He remembers April panicking as she tried her hardest to keep him warm as she desperately tried to call for the Doctor. He remembers hearing her say something along the lines of him changing. Him becoming soulless. But all Harry could feel was a bitterly cold stabbing pain inside him as he continued to vomit black bile.

Now he realises as he wakes up, that the pain has completely vanished. He then quickly realises his breath condensing in the air.

It takes him a while before he stands back onto his feet with difficulty and makes his way to the window. London still doesn't look the same and Harry knows that London will probably never be the same again. He watches the odd car that cautiously drives along what used to be a busy road. He glances down at his wrist watch. It is midday and this is the quietest London has even been.

Harry doesn't know how long he has been standing there but it seems a long while as his wrists start to feel numb after leaning on the windowpane for so long. Then sounds start to fill the room but everything seems muffled as if his ears are filled with water. But he clearly hears a constant slow beeping sound of a life support machine.

Harry turns around slowly and then jumps in fright to see that the bed he has just been sleeping in moments before is occupied with an unconscious man. The man is wired up with different tubes attached to his arms. One tube entered through his mouth to help the man breathe and two smaller tubes enter both nostrils. Harry takes a few slow steps towards the patient, inspecting his damp hair and stone-like grey skin. The veins by the man's temples are pulsating.

Harry suddenly catches his breath as he stands beside the patient, examining his lifeless face and body. He then realises that the man lying in bed unconscious is himself.

Harry frowns and shakes his head in confusion. He looks down at his own hands feeling certain that he is alive and awake, but he is also lying in that bed, unconscious and suffering from pneumonia...or so he thought until he started to vomit black bile. But the longer Harry looks at his body, the more he knows that it really isn't pneumonia that is killing him.

A priest walks into the ward with a pocket size copy of the bible held close to his chest. The priest looks directly at the Harry in bed before standing on the other side of the bed, completely oblivious to the Harry standing by the window. Harry looks from his lifeless body to the priest. The priest says a few quiet words of prayer, which is still slightly muffled to Harry's ears, and he makes the sign of the cross. Harry stands back as he watches the priest draw out some rosary beads. He presses the small wooden cross delicately to his lips before pressing it against Harry's forehead. The priest continues to mutter different prayers before leaving and moving onto another ward.

Harry perches on the ledge of the windowsill and watches his lifeless body, suddenly realising what it feels to be a spirit. Cold and bitter. There is nothing he wants more than to jump straight back into his body and wake up, but he has no idea how. Instead his stands to the side as a ghost.

As the day wears on, his parents come in to visit. His mother is a spluttering wreck and his father is really trying to hold back his tears. They sit by Harry's side, telling him how much of a brave and wonderful man he is and how desperately they want him back. His mother can't function her words properly but he knows what she is trying to say.

Harry hates to see his parents like this and it dawns on him what it will be like if he does die. But his life support machine continues to beep. He still has life left and he wants to fight for survival.

Harry slowly moves around the bed and crouches down by the chair his mother sits in. He looks up at his father who is crying silent tears as he tries to comfort his wife.

"Please come back to us, son! Just keep fighting." His father cries.

"I am, dad," Harry says weakly. "I will be back soon, I promise!"

Harry's parents can't hear anything he is saying. Nor are they aware of their son's spirit hovering right in front of them. But some time passes his parents eventually leave, promising that Ireen is on her way and that both of them will be back to visit tomorrow morning.

Harry sits on the edge of his bed and watches them leave. He dreads to think about his wife seeing him like this. He has to wake up. He cannot leave her alone.

It is only another few minutes before Declan Hollerford suddenly walks into the ward. He hovers in the doorway rather hesitantly, looking at the bed, not far from where Harry is sitting, before walking into the ward.

"Hey there, mate." Declan says softly. He looks directly at the grey face of the lifeless Harry. "How are you holding on, old chump?"

"I'd be better alive," Harry says as he watches his best friend sit back down in the chair beside the bed. "Well I'm all the better now to see you looking healthy."

Declan continues to stare at Harry in the bed, only being able to hear the beeping of the life support machine. He rests his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands together.

"I've made some plans for us," Declan says after a long pause. "Once this is all over, once we know that your wife is safe and secure in her job, and once we get into spring, I thought we could get back into golf again. I know we used my land to play but I was thinking about a new golf club that's going to be opened this summer near Camden. Thought it would be a nice thing for us to go to. Just like the old days," Declan purses his lips as he continues to look at his lifeless friend. "We could even have that day trip to Oxford you said you always wanted to do. You know we could have that drink at that pub you were talking about," Declan looks thoughtful for a moment but then shakes his head. "And I can't quite remember the name of it," Declan twiddles his thumbs and sighs heavily. "I've heard that my parallel daughter has been looking after you these few days," Declan nods. "She's always been one to look after others more than she would look after herself." Declan looks down at his shoes and before he knows it, he lets out a few quiet sobs. He then reaches forward and takes his friend's stone cold hand. "Harry you need to keep fighting. I don't know where you are at the moment but if you can hear me, just fight. Fight away the illness and come back to us! We'll get through this horrible mess the world is in," Declan looks at Harry's body with hope in his eyes but his friend does not respond. "No matter what, please don't leave us."

Harry leaves his ward shortly after Declan does and finds himself walking around the corridors like a ghost. All the doctor, nurses and visitors pass him without seeing or hearing him. He is a ghost and Harry just wants to wake up. Everything is just too cold and grey.

He then makes his way to the main waiting room. There are about five different people sitting in the seats. One of them is April in the corner of room. She is curled up a ball fast asleep. Harry makes his way across the waiting room and sits in the spare seat next to her. Although asleep, April looks restless and Harry has guessed that she has been there since he was admitted into hospital. Her scowl remains on her face and it looks as if she is slowly grinding her teeth in her sleep. Every so often, she twitches and groans. She looks distressed, almost as if she is fighting something off in her sleep.

"April," Harry starts, wishing that she can hear him. "Thank you. I really do thank you for looking after me when I fell ill. I know that there wasn't much you could do, but I thank you for trying and taking me here," Harry sighs. "I just wish that you would look after yourself more. You've done enough for everyone else."

"Oh bloody hell; don't give sympathy to the depressed virgin."

Harry jumps to his feet and turns when he hears the voice. Harry let outs a gasp when he sees the two Nobody's standing in the centre of the waiting room, but a sudden rush of anger comes over him when he notices Peter Bursnell standing in the middle. He wears the same black robes all the Nobody's wears but his hood is down, revealing his face.

And he looks just the same has he used to. Very square face, hollow cheeks and a perfectly defined jawbone. Dark, dazed eyes. Pale skin. His face covered in freckles. His perfectly shot and sleek dark red hair sits neatly on top of his head. His fringe stops short halfway down his forehead. Apart from his robes, nothing has changed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry growls darkly.

"Haunting the hospital just as you are." Peter Bursnell says indifferently.

Harry shakes his head. "I mean it! What are you doing? You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am," Peter Bursnell shrugs. "Well sort of."

Harry narrows his eyes as he takes note of the black robe he is wearing.

"When you lot decided to kill me, let me drown in the river, and leaving the drug capsule in my mouth, it only ripped most of my soul out. I still have just less then half of it. I still have the power to chose to be myself as long as the hood is down. When the hood is up, I go back to nothing," Peter Bursnell smirks. "And people can only see me when I want them to. For now I chose to join you in wondering around the hospital as a ghost."

Harry takes a step forward, ready to hit him, but Peter Bursnell holds out his hand to stop him.

"I'm not here to let you fight me, Harry. I'm here to make you a deal."

Harry clenches his fists. "I'm not taking any more deals from you!"

"You don't have a choice in this because it's about what you chose to do next with your soul," Peter Bursnell raises his eyebrows when Harry does not respond. "Do I have your attention now? Good! We shall start then," Peter Bursnell clasps his hands together. "Now you're a spirit, you must've realised that it's not long until you die."

"I'm not going to die." Harry hisses stubbornly.

"Either way you chose you're going to die. But you have two different options to choose from."

"Or I can choose to take my life back."

"The first choice," Peter Bursnell continues, ignoring Harry. "Is to join us in Monroe's army of Nobody's. Harry, what you probably don't understand is that every person on this planet that has died from hypothermia or pneumonia has woken up in this state you're currently in. What they all never realised is that the drug is slowly eating away inside of them. Like it is doing to you now. Hence why all you feel are the cold and sharp stabbing pains. That's the drug working inside of you. I've had to go around every single person and give them a choice either to join us or die in their hospital bed."

Harry grunts, feeling utterly disgusted. "No one would've been fooled to join that army."

Peter Bursnell snorts. "It took a little persuading and a few lies, but around ninety five percent of those deaths agreed to join me in this army to create a better world. You know how good I am at fooling people. You've seen it yourself."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm giving you the choice of where you want to go. Join our army where you don't feel any pain, or to just die painfully and spend your afterlife in hell. I'd really advise you not to choose the second option."

"It's going to kill me either way."

"It will, but it'll be far better for you to join us," Peter Bursnell sighs when Harry remains silent. "Take a look at April." he glances over Harry's shoulder to look at the restless April sleeping in the chair in the corner.

"Leave her alone."

Peter Bursnell ignores him. "Her father created her prophecy during the Battle of Cytracik and after the Daleks weren't able to get the Cytracik after her parent's death, she's now the second most wanted person in the universe after the Doctor. So now she's stuck with the same recurring nightmare she's had for the past five years and it's slowly killing her."

"April is dying?" Fear paralyses Harry.

"Very slowly and very painfully. She is unaware and no one knows of it. For now anyway. I hear rumours of her being able to stop it and help herself."

"How do you know this?" Harry grumbles.

"All on the other side will know. It's the nightmare about the Black Lighthouse. Her nightmare that holds her prophecy," Peter Bursnell smirks. "She's the Ice Girl, the one terrified of ice and the only one that has seen the Black Lighthouse flash five times. The time when the universe will come together to fight for the Cytracik."

"What has this got anything to do with what is happening now?"

"Nothing. But you need to know the facts before you make your choice. You need to know that the Cytracik can be taken over by anything," He then cocks his head to one side as he looks back to Harry. "So what will be your choice? Be nothing painfully or join an army of nothing and you will never feel anything ever again."

Harry shakes his head. "There's no way I will ever join your army. It would betray the people I love. I'd rather live my afterlife in hell rather than with you lot." As he says that, Declan's and his parent's voices rings in his ears as he pleads Harry's lifeless body to come back to them. Harry closes his eyes. "I'm sorry." He mutters inwardly.

Peter Bursnell glares at Harry. "Fine, you've got your wish to die here, but you're really going to wish that you didn't choose that path," Peter Bursnell slowly walks up to Harry until they are face to face. "And because you've picked that choice, there will have to be a forfeit," He leans forward and whispers in Harry's ear, ignoring the way he tenses up. "If the Doctor can't save his friends, he will have to kill them. And he won't be able to control his actions until it's done." Peter Bursnell pulls away from Harry with a proud smile on his face as he looks at Harry's horrified facial expression. He then holds up his hand to indicate that Harry has five minutes left till he is going to die.

Just as Peter Bursnell goes to step backwards, Harry screams loudly and uses all his remaining energy and strength to shove him. The two other Nobody's disappear in an instant and Peter Bursnell goes flying backwards through the air before crashing down onto the glass coffee table, smashing it into pieces.

* * *

April wakes up with a start at the sound of a loud crash. The image of the Island and the Black Lighthouse vanishes and the hospital waiting room immediately comes into view. April breathes heavily in fright after being woken up from her nightmare so suddenly. The pain in her chest continues to burn inside her but her attention is drawn to the nurses and the reception staff as they come rushing over in confusion to look at the glass coffee table that has suddenly smashed for some unknown reason.

April slowly pushes herself out of the chair as one of the old men who is sitting in one of the other chairs starts saying that it just smashed. It smashed in a way as if something large and heavy landed right in the centre of the table. Some of the doctor's look up at the ceiling but there is no sign of anything that has fallen.

April looks down at the gaggle of nurses and doctors around the coffee table, picking up the magazines and clearing up the pieces of glass that is sprawled across the carpet. Her eyelids feel rather heavy from the lack of sleep she has had over the past few months and her hearing temporarily is muffled, but she suddenly comes to her senses when she hears her name being called.

April turns to her left to see a pale looking Ireen.

"Oh goodness it is you!" Ireen gasps before running over to April to give her a tight hug. She then pulls away and looks at April with watery eyes. "Where is he?"

"Ward 5A." April replies in a quiet voice.

They then turn to walk away from the scene in the waiting room. It is a very long corridor and it takes them a couple of minutes to find ward 5A which is the second to last door at the end of the corridor. However when they are only a couple of doors away, April and Ireen freeze on the spot, horrified as the echoing sound of the life support machine rings out one long note.

Ireen screams before running into the room. She finds her husband lying in the bed, foaming at the mouth and having what looks like an epileptic fit. But he stops very abruptly. The life support machine telling her that Harry has just died. She screams out for help before rushing to her husband's side, completely hysterical.

Doctors and nurses come rushing down the corridor, passing April and into the ward to help save Harry. One nurse tries to pull Ireen out the ward but she is eventually allowed to stay in the room after constantly screaming that she is his wife.

Feeling numb and rather sick, April slowly walks over to the ward, her eyes filling with tears. She hovers in the doorway just as the doctors brings out the defibrillators.

They shock his chest three times and when nothing happens, they switch to CPR.

April rests her head on the door frame as she watches the scene in front of her. Ireen has fallen to her knees, screaming and sobbing as she watches her lifeless husband. One of the nurses has crouched on the tiled floor with her, holding onto her.

When there still isn't any pulse, the doctors agree to turn off his life support machine.

One nurse looks at her wrist watch.

"Time of death: first of March, five fifty eight PM."


	25. XXV - Infatuation

**XXV  
Infatuation**

 _UNIT base roof_

The Doctor joins Aaron who stands on the roof of the UNIT base, smoking a cigarette as he looks out at the empty city of London. It is only moments after they have arrived from Russia and everyone is expectantly waiting to see what the verdict is of Harry's health.

The Doctor digs his hands deep into his coat pockets as he walks across the roof. Despite the invisible protective shell around the UNIT base to hide it from view to the rest of the city, it isn't strong enough to hold back the winds and freezing cold air. He stands beside Aaron and looks out at the silent city. Every so often a siren or a few voices are heard in the far distance, but London is mainly silent. All cars on the road have been abandoned.

Both men are silent for a long moment.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor speaks softly as he shuffles on the spot.

Aaron nods. "I'm sorrier for Ireen," He turns to look at the Doctor. "You don't suppose there's any way we might be able to give Harry any last minute treatment? Just to save him?"

"I wish there was, I really do," The Doctor looks at Aaron. "I'd like to say that it's down to pneumonia but what with everything going on with the Nobody's, I don't think it's down to the cold weather any more," the Doctor sighs. "April told Terry that he was vomiting black bile."

"We can only guess they're playing with the weather to make it this bad."

The Doctor sighs as he looks back out at the city. "To be honest I don't I know what to think about this any more."

Aaron looks at the Doctor a while longer before frowning. "We're saving you as much as you're helping us save the world. It's as much as we can do."

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and twists it around in his hands nervously before putting it back into his pocket. It is something he has started to do whenever he feels anxious, almost as if playing with his sonic screwdriver will ease his mind for a moment.

"Aaron, what do you think about your son being with April?" The Doctor asks after a long while.

Aaron is quite taken aback by the Doctor's sudden and abrupt words. "Of all things to talk about right now?" He then exhales deeply. "I think that love is love. I know that it's wrong that they're, in doubt, in love with someone who's supposed to be dead in their own universe, but they seem happy together. We should leave them to it."

"But you know it's wrong," The Doctor repeats. "Have you thought about what will happen once this is all over and the Tardis has the ability to fly through doorway 0055 again? What will we do then? April can't stay here."

"And have you told her that, Doctor? Does she know that you want to take her away from here?"

"No," The Doctor breathes. "I may have given her a little hope that it's her own choice where she wants to go and that you want to hire her into UNIT because I know you do."

Aaron snorts. "I don't even have the authority to do that any more," He then looks up at the Doctor with his eyes. "April is a valuable member of the company. No one wants to see you or her leave."

"We're going to have to leave at some stage, Aaron. We weren't even supposed to get here in the first place," the Doctor shakes his head. "It's all so wrong and I don't know if I can keep up with this any longer. I'm getting tangled up in a war that's not mine."

Aaron laughs darkly. "Every war seems to be yours, Doctor. The worlds are colliding all because of the Cytracik."

There is a long pause between them.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Aaron finally asks.

"He's your son. It's up to you."

It is as if by coincidence that Will climbs over the low wall onto the roof. When he spots his father and the Doctor standing at the other end of the roof looking in his direction, he pauses for a moment, staring back at them. Just from the tension in the air, he knows that they have been talking about him. With a gentle rub at his blond hair that is starting to get a little too long to what he is used to, Will starts to walk towards them.

The Doctor turns his attention back to Aaron before saluting. Aaron salutes back hesitantly before nodding. The Doctor turns and starts walking across the roof. He meets Will's glare as they pass one another silently. Aaron only rolls his eyes at their attitude, as he stubs out his cigarette, thinking to himself that the relationship between the Doctor and Will is just as bad as Rose and April.

Aaron then stares at his son as he approaches him. "You need a haircut," He comments, somewhat harsher than he intended. "Colonel Meath wouldn't tolerate it. Nor do I to be frank."

Will smirks as he perches on the edge of the wall. "What were you and the Doctor talking about?"

"Just plans about what to do with the prisoners." Aaron lies as he avoids his son's eye.

"What did they tell the Doctor?"

Aaron glances over the edge of the roof and suddenly feels a chill run down his spine, not from the cold air, but from fear of being so high up. He still hates heights.

"Just that we're running out of time. The prisoners are switching personalities from being who they were before to the thing they're turning into," Aaron pauses. "I heard Rose saying that she sometimes hears them talking aloud overnight," Aaron cocks his head to the side, noticing his son's stern face and clenched jaw, almost as if he is trying to stop himself from crying. "Are you okay?"

Will shakes his head. "I'm concerned for Alic. He hasn't taken the news about Harry well at all, and I haven't seen Ireen since we started packing up."

"Alic will be fine."

"He's lost both his best friends in the space of a month, dad. I don't think he will be fine," Will shakes his head again as he chews his bottom lip. "The image of Jefferson running into that trip wire still haunts me."

"Alic is not the only one struggling to come to terms with Harry," Aaron frowns. "Harry hasn't even died yet and I still believe there is a chance we can save him."

Will scowls. "You know nothing."

Aaron grunts just as Will stands up to leave. "Son," Aaron mutters as he stands up and holds onto Will's wrist, turning him around to face him. "There is something I do wish to speak to you about."

Will stays silent as Aaron releases his wrist.

"I hope you realise that very soon April is going to have to go back to her own universe where she belongs."

Will narrows his eyes. "What's changed your mind all of a sudden? I thought you wanted to employ her. That's what you've been telling me and everyone else. That is what you have been telling yourself."

"Son, it's far too dangerous. She wasn't even supposed to come here in the first place and you know that," Aaron only repeats the Doctor's words. "I suppose that a lot of what has happened in the past year is down to the fact that there are four people standing in this universe when they're not supposed to."

"How is it their fault?" Will snaps.

"Think about the last battle and what's happening right now, son. It's down to the Doctor and everything that wants to get to the Doctor will get through to April first. And in this case, if it's not her, then it's us, Rose or Terry."

"But why specifically her? What did she do for the to have to get her to get to the Doctor?"

"I wish I had the answer to that, son, but I don't. I assume it has something to do with her prophecy the Doctor briefly mentioned. But there's a hell of a lot I don't understand and I don't think even the Doctor knows all himself," Aaron lets out an exasperated sigh. "What I'm trying to say here is that this infatuation between you and April has to end."

"It's not an infatuation, dad, I love her!" Will snaps, completely taken aback.

"I'm trying to help you out here, William!" Aaron yells. "If you just end it with April now it'll be a lot easier for her to go back to her own world. She doesn't belong here and it would be dangerous if she stayed. Just let her go!"

Will steps backwards, shaking his head as he bites back his anger. His eyes starts to fill up with hot tears. "Don't you dare do this to me." His voice is low with disappointment and anger.

Aaron sighs as he rubs at his temples. "It's for the best."

"What do you know about what's for the best? You spent my entire career pretending that I wasn't your son. I had to lie to all my best friends about this," Will lets out a surprised laugh. "I thought our strong bond in UNIT was down to _trust_ and _loyalty_ , but I spent the whole of my life living a lie because you couldn't stand to call me your son in front of everyone else. I was that unexpected child that neither you nor mum loves enough of."

"Don't you dare say that." Aaron says calmly.

"But it is the truth though, isn't it? I could've been a better son. You said the same thing about your mother and now I'm no different. Just another soldier you made a deal to bring up," Will ignores the pinched look on his father's face as he backs away. "You know, for someone who has been a Colonel for the past five years is very easily led. I do know what you and the Doctor were talking about before I came."

Aaron takes a step closer to his son and points a finger in his face. "I've kept the secret about the Myriad Circle away from the police to save your backside. I don't think you realise that the search for the murder of Peter Bursnell is still on. And once they find out, there is nothing I can do to help. I've done everything I can to help you keep a low profile."

Will narrows his eyes before turning away from Aaron. He storms across the roof back towards the iron stairs to go down to the base, but then he stops halfway. "Oh and to break the news," He says as he turns to look back at his father. "Harry is already dead. He died seconds after Ireen reached him."

Aaron and Will stare at each other across the roof of the base for a long while before Will falls to his knees and sobs into his hands loudly.

Will's sobs echo in the wind as Aaron remains speechless.


	26. XXVI - The funeral

**XXVI  
The funeral**

 _Parallel England  
_ _London  
_ _Charlton Cemetery  
_ _March 15th_

Harry Summerland's funeral is held at the Charlton Cemetery two weeks after his death. It is a quiet ceremony and only family members, very close friends and UNIT soldiers come to say their goodbyes. The General and Colonel Meath also make an appearance shortly before the ceremony starts, just to pay their respects to Ireen. Ireen can only give her thanks, shaking everyone's hands as they arrive. She accepts their commiserations, but it takes every ounce of her to not to break down in tears, just like she has done continuously for the past couple of weeks.

Aaron stands by Ireen's side as he watches both Ireen's and Harry's family members arrive. Soon enough, the Doctor shows up with Rose and Terry. Rose holds onto the Doctor's hand as they silently walk up the pathway into the cemetery.

The ceremony is quiet. The snow has stopped falling yet the sky is still covered by grey clouds. As the priest speaks, reading out Harry Summerland's obituary, the air seems wet as the wind blows. It feels as if it may start to rain soon. Even the white snow beneath their feet seems damp.

Everyone crowds around Harry's tombstone while his obituary is being read out by the priest. Soon enough, everyone bows their heads and speaks their prayers, wishing for Harry to be at peace forever, before silently watching the coffin lowering into the ground.

The church's bells chime the hour and Ireen cannot hold in her tears for much longer. She covers her mouth with her hands as a sob escapes her lips. But she doesn't hold back. She allows herself to sob loudly, tears streaming down her cheeks. No one else speaks a word. The the air around them is filled with Ireen's cries blowing in the cold wind.

April, who stands to Ireen's left, looks at Harry's coffin with an expressionless face. Not even her natural scowl seems prominent. She is overcome with nothing. Ireen's sobs rings in her right ear yet April feels numb, not entirely sure how to react to their situation. She has watched this illness slowly kill Harry from the moment he started coughing and there was nothing she could do to help him. She only sat back helplessly in the hospital as Harry was lying on his death bed.

Ireen buries her head on April's shoulder once the coffin is sitting in the ground.

April blinks for what feels like the first time during the whole ceremony and suddenly comes to her senses again. She slowly puts her arm around Ireen and gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Ireen was always there for April since the day she first arrived at the base a year ago. Ireen always knew when April was at her worst and always provided her with tea at every opportunity. April had become Ireen's and Harry's child they never had. This time April has to be strong for Ireen. She takes it into her will to help Ireen as much as she can, for she couldn't help Harry at all.

April rests her head on top of Ireen's, as she holds onto her helpless friend tighter. But only to her shock, she quickly notices Declan Hollerford standing in the distance amidst the thin fog. April holds onto her breath for a moment as she stares at her parallel father who she hasn't seen since the last battle. He looks older and drawn out and his hair looks as if it is already beginning to turn grey. He has aged quite a bit since the last battle.

As soon as the hole in the ground is being filled again with wet soil, Ireen falls to her knees and continues to sob loudly.

Declan catches April's eye before turning to walk away.

Tears fill in everyone's eyes but no one utters a word.

An hour later, April hides behind a tree, smoking her first cigarette Jason offered her, and wipes away the tears that have started to stream down her face in an endless flow. Harry's death is too hard to deal with and no one in UNIT finds the news easy. And for UNIT to come back and announce that Private Jefferson was killed in action does not make the situation any easier.

Seeing her parallel father again has shocked April and all she desperately wants to do is to follow him, just to see him one more time.

April glances up through the leafless branches of the tree to the cloudy grey sky above her before taking in another drag of her cigarette, feeling the tobacco slide down her throat and relax her.

"Never thought you would be the one to smoke, April."

April does not jump as the Doctor appears out from behind the tree. She only sighs as she flicks the ashes off the end of her cigarette.

"Well if I get lung cancer from this then it's my own problem." April mutters.

The Doctor watches April, her clenched jaw, the slight tremble with her hands and the way her scowl is just as prominent as it was when he first met her.

"How are you?" The Doctor eventually asks.

"I'm fine." April lies.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow and April rolls her eyes. He knows her too well.

"I've seen far too many people die in front of me this past year. I should've done something to help the moment I heard Harry coughing."

"Don't you dare take the blame, April, it isn't your fault."

April ignores him. "I just feel as if this whole scenario with the weather is not down to the fact that the weather has had a bad turn and these people dying are not just because of the storm," April glares up at the Doctor. "There's a link between everyone that has died almost as if they have been targeted."

The Doctor looks at April with a puzzled expression. "What?"

"Yes, Doctor, I've done a little extra homework while you were away," April takes in another drag out of her cigarette. "I took record of everyone in this city who has died in the past couple of months and all of them have the same blood type: B Positive. And that's the exact same blood type as Monroe Setzik."

"April…" The Doctor starts but April quickly cuts across him.

"I know I'm correct in saying this because it fits perfectly into the nursery rhyme. Harry did not die of pneumonia by accident. He was chosen. I feel like he was turning into a Nobody when I really noticed how ill he was. Maybe he chose death instead of that," she shrugs. "It's only an assumption but I can't shake off this feeling."

The Doctor nods. "We do believe that it is Monroe that started all this, but he is dead. Monroe was shot in the head. You saw that."

April shakes her head no. "I don't think that's right."

The Doctor lets out a deflated sigh. "April, you are a very intelligent person. I just didn't expect you to be stupid enough to actually believe that Monroe is still alive."

"Well don't you, Doctor?" April asks as her head snaps to look at him. "You've seen far crazier things than I have; I would've expected you to at least support me on this." Her voice is harsh and unpleasant. She spits her words out with bitterness.

However the Doctor shakes his head in disbelief as he tries to ignore the voices of the prisoners telling him that Monroe is still alive. It is clearly impossible. "I'm sorry, April, but I can't."

April clenches her teeth for a brief moment. "I hope you do realise that the girl of age who throws the dice in the nursery rhyme is me," April watches the Doctor's face as he tries to suppress his hidden feelings. "You gave me the dice that the Nobody left me in my hotel room."

"Just don't throw it."

"It's a bloody metaphor, Doctor," April snaps. "It's not telling me to literally throw the dice. It's a way of saying that I'm going to take the wrong chance and possibly do the same thing, or at least something similar," she takes in another drag and then speaks in a quiet voice, almost muttering more to herself. "If Terry and Rose hadn't found that human control room she'd still be a genius and we'd be out this mess by now."

The Doctor rubs his face with his hands before running his fingers through his hair. "I can tell that we're reaching the end," He says. "The nursery rhyme is sorted out, we have prisoners."

"But the hotel is still a threat to us. Monroe is still alive. The drug is killing the world and the Nobody's are still out to kill you. Oh and Jason, Martha and I have inhaled that drug while in the hotel," April looks at the snow beneath her feet as her eyes start to fill with tears again. "I'm scared, Doctor. I'm really scared about the ice here as well as the Nobody's."

"We all are," The Doctor then cocks his head to one side. "You saw Declan earlier during the ceremony, didn't you?"

April nods as she holds her nearly burnt out cigarette between her lips. "I wish none of this ever happened. I wish my parents weren't at the scene during the Battle of the Cytracik. Everything would've been easier. I'd be happier."

The Doctor laughs at April's comment, ignoring her glassy-eyed scowl. "So do all who are tied up in this mess. But you must remember that everything that has happened to you with Bruce Fey and the shape shifters is down to what your parents did then. They got in the way."

"Are you putting the blame on my parents now?"

The Doctor hesitates before kissing April on the forehead. "We'll figure this one out together. I'm saving your life as much as you're saving mine," He gives April's upper arm a squeeze. "You, me, Rose and Terry are a team. We can fight through this as one." With that, he flashes April a smile and then walks away to join Harry's family who are comforting one another.

April falls back a little and rests against the tree as she really starts to feel the pain about Harry's death in her chest, and for a moment, she struggles to catch her breath. Her throat tightens and all of a sudden her head and her hearing becomes fuzzy as a panic attack starts taking over.

Her heart pounds in her chest vigorously as she desperately finds a way to breathe. But she can't. It feels as if there is something closing around her throat, stopping her. But all the same she tries her best not to make a scene. Her hands shake and she leans heavily against the tree for support.

The first thing she notices once she starts taking control of her own body, is Aaron standing amongst a crowd of other people, watching her. Concern is shown across his face but she only scowls at him. She stares at him for a moment before stubbing out her cigarette and turning away. She heads back to where Harry was buried. Her chest is tight. But she has to be strong for Ireen.

The way the snow lays on the grass, she can no longer see the outline of where they have dug into the ground. All that remains is the headstone.

"Here lies Harry Nicholas Summerland, aged thirty four. He will always be loved and forever remembered."

April reads at the words carved into the tombstone as she listens to Will reading aloud from behind her. The two are silent as they look down at the gravestone and the flowers everyone has placed down for him.

"Harry would've loved to have seen this," Will says quietly, breaking the silence between them. "The dandelions. They were his favourite. And all the attention."

April slowly turns to look at Will. He has undone his top button and loosened his tie. His blond hair is ruffled, rather than neat and perfectly trimmed, styled how April is used to. His hair slightly curls at the end. But she can't help to think to herself that although through watery eyesight, she rather likes this raggedy looking Will.

Will looks at April sympathetically as her blotchy red eyes continue to fill up with tears and she tries her hardest to hold them back. With a cheeky smirk, Will holds up a battered little white bunny rabbit toy he has been holding in his pocket all day.

"It's Mr Stuffles." He says as he wags it side to side, allowing its ears to wave around.

April suddenly finds herself laughing at seeing Will holding onto a little stuffed toy for which she hasn't a clue why. But although the laughter is brief, it suddenly feels good to laugh again and to see Will's smirk return.

Will takes a step closer and pulls April into his arms, holding her close to him. They are there for a short while before Will pulls away when he knows he is about to cry.

"Harry would appreciate him." Will sniffs as he looks down at Mr Stuffles.

April takes Will's hand in hers and also looks at the toy. "Can I ask why?"

Will pauses. "He was our mascot whenever we were ill. Stupid thing, it really was, but we always gave him to each other whenever we were ill."

April looks up at Will as he chews his bottom lip, before he bends down and sits Mr Stuffles on the snow against the headstone. Will remains kneeling in the snow for a little while longer but as soon as he stands up again, he puts his arm around April's waist tightly and rests his head against hers.

As evening starts to draw near, everyone says their goodbyes to Ireen, promising her that they will visit her regularly and telling her how strong she is to get through her husband's death. Ireen just nods and accepts everyone's kind words, but there is nothing she wants more in life then to have her husband back.

Everyone leaves in the cars they arrived in and the General allows everyone in UNIT to take the rest of the day off, however he expects them to be back at the base first thing the following morning. After a little argument, Aaron makes it clear to the General that Ireen needs more time off away from her duties.

April briefly mentions to the Doctor that she will be heading back to Hotel Soelife seeing as that is where the rest of her belongings are, and that she knows that Ireen will be staying with her parents for a short while, and will need some space. The Doctor however rejects this idea out of hand.

"Not today. I feel like returning to the hotel today is not a wise idea." The Doctor warns.

April feels a little lost but Aaron comes up to her and says that she can stay at theirs.

Will and April take a slow walk towards the church and once they pass through the giant wooden doors, they find themselves walking into the hallway to Will's home. They are suddenly met with darkness and warmth, but once Will flicks the switch on the wall, the lights come on instantly and the house comes back to life.

Will squeezes April's arm gently and says that he will run them a hot bath. April mutters her agreement as he passes her to climb the stairs to the bathroom.

The house seems eerie; both Aaron and his wife are still at the cemetery. April slugishly climbs the stairs, to the first floor and then climbs the second flight of stairs to Will's room. His bed has been made, ready for him for when he came home from Russia. This time around the room doesn't seem as welcoming as the spare room she stayed in the Summerland's house.

Will runs them a hot bath, pouring in a rose scented bubble bath under the running water.

April leans against the door frame to the bathroom and watches the steam rise from the water. Will, with one hand resting on the edge, leans over the bath as he swishes his other hand in the water, mixing all the bubbles. As he does this, April suddenly remembers the day when she watched the water pouring in the sink to the bathroom in her hotel room quickly turn to ice. However the bath water continues to steam and there is no sign of it changing.

April notices the grin on Will's face as he is aware of her watching him.

"I used to run my mother a bath whenever she was stressed," he says aloud. "It would always cheer her up."

Once the bath tub is filled, Will gingerly pulls off his and April's clothes before slipping into the hot water. For the first time, April does not at all feel uncomfortable standing naked in front of Will. Instead she slips into the bath after him. Will sits behind April and wraps his arms around her, holding her body close to his. They stay sitting like that for a while. She feels his muscular legs around her and she holds onto his arms tightly.

"I remember when I was little," April starts as Will plays with her hair and places gentle kisses on her shoulders. "I used to be so afraid of the winter time and that Christmas was the only day that pulled me through the season," April half smiles. "I was too scared to even have snowball fights or even build a snowman with the other children. I was always afraid of snow and ice and the cold. It was my parents that were always there to look after me and made me feel safer during that time of year. Funny how things can change so much. My father looked at me today as if I were an alien."

"You saw him too?"

April pauses a moment before she starts to cry silently. She can't help it. Once the tears start they don't stop. Will hesitates at first but once he hears one of April's little sobs he frowns in concern. He is a little taken aback by hearing April cry like this.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asks softly, slowly rubbing her arms. He allows April to cry for a few moments.

April can't find her voice to begin with, and all of a sudden, she feels like a child again.

"I just really want my parents back. I miss them so much!" April manages to say quietly before her tears come rushing out again. Will purses his lips before tenderly squeezing her arm.

"At least your parents were there during your childhood to give you the love you deserve," Will whispers in April's ear as he pulls her hair over one shoulder. "They both loved you very much and even in this world, they both risked their lives during the last battle for you."

"My father never risked his life for me here." She wipes her nose.

"Of course he did. He volunteered to go with you to Battersea. Remember?"

April looks down at the bubbles in the bath, suddenly remembering past memories of when her mother used to run her a bubble bath every Sunday night when she was younger. For the time being, everything reminds April of her parents and she just wants to have them back.

There is a long silence as April lets Will run his fingers all over her body. He kisses her shoulders tenderly as his fingers gently brush along her skin. They trace her back, her arms, stomach, breasts, thighs. April starts to relax as Will touches places where no one else has every touched her before. A strange sensation runs through April's body as she closes her eyes. Yet Will's fingers stop tracing her upper thighs just as she is wanting more. Will's lips linger on her shoulders as he slowly pulls his hands away. Soon he removes his lips from her warm skin.

"You know, I never really understood parental love before," he says in a casual voice. "My father pretended I wasn't his son for the sake of his job and most of the time, I feel as if my mother is ashamed to have me in the family."

"Surely your mother wasn't like that all the time." April says, frowning.

Will half smiles weakly. "No, she wasn't," He then sighs. "April, I don't know everything that goes through your mind. Not as much as I wish I do, but I can tell you're struggling. You are frightened and I can understand that, but there's a lot I still don't know. I _care_ for you, April. A lot more than I actually care for myself. You probably don't even believe me but it's the truth. I would never let anything get close to hurting you, or anything to stop us from being together. I'm here for you always, but if that's too much for you to handle, I will leave if you want me to. Tell me to go away and I'll leave."

April slightly turns around to look at Will. "What's made you say that?"

Will looks at April for a while. "Because the thought of losing you scares me more that the mess we're in now," Will gently tucks a bit of her hair behind her ear. "I've nothing left to lose."

"You have me, and I don't intend on telling you to go away."

Will smiles, and for the first time since she met him, April suddenly realises how shy Will looks as he looks away. She leans towards him, gently touching his warm cheek with the tips of her fingers and kisses his lips softly.

When April turns back to look at the end of the bathtub, she feels Will resting his forehead against the back of her head before planting little kisses on her neck and behind her ear.

"Just don't lose your memory." He whispers.


	27. XXVII - Warmer weather

**XXVII  
Warmer weather**

 _End of March_

The days continue to pass and soon the end of March starts to approach. Declan comes to the UNIT base one day to lend them his tracker device. With excitement, the General connects the tracker to their system and as the holographic screen loads, everyone expects the world map to be completely filled up with yellow dots, indicating where the Nobody's are hiding. However it only comes to their disappointment and confusion that the only yellow dots that appears on the screen are the ones that indicate the prisoners they are holding down in the cells below them.

Everyone is in a panic as they work together to figure out where the Nobody's might be, but the General believes it to be a blip with the device. This idea he blames Declan for.

Martha, as well as some of the other UNIT doctors and scientists regularly goes down to the cells to keep watch on the prisoners. They are given strict orders from Aaron that they are not to let in to what the prisoner's say to them.

"They might think they know everything about you," Aaron says quietly to Martha before she goes on duty. "They will play with your emotions if you let them," He then squeezes onto her wrist. "Promise me you won't pay any attention to them."

"I promise, sir." Martha replies dully, not looking him in the eye.

"They're demons. They can tell when they've got you."

Martha hesitates for a moment, thinking about Aaron's words before nodding. She then turns and gets into the lift with two scientists. She would be lying to say she isn't at least scared in the slightest about doing a night shift watching over the prisoners.

The lift clanks away as it takes them down to the cells and once they reach there, they are met with darkness and the green lights radiating off the iron walls. The dank corridor in front of them is eerily quiet but their footsteps fill the air around them as they start walking though. Once they turn the corner, they reach the semi-circular room with the different cells.

The three prisoners, now withered nearly to nothing, are curled up against the iron bars. At first they look like they are asleep but once they are aware of the scientist's and Martha's presence, they turn their heads to look at them.

The two scientists step forward and examine the prisoners one by one. They scan them and take down notes, marking any specific changes to their transformation. The only obvious difference with the prisoners is that their skins are now more of a stone grey colour and their veins look like mere tubes running just under their skin. Their lips are chapped and their straw-like hair is starting to fall out.

All the prisoners look up at the scientist that examines them, almost as if they are examining them back, but Martha can't help but notice one prisoner looking directly at her, one corner of his mouth curling upwards into a smirk. Martha suddenly feels very nervous under his stare and starts wringing her hands, avoiding his eye contact.

A few hours pass and one of the scientist's goes back up to their laboratory to do some tests on their notes. Martha remains sitting in the wooden chair, one leg crossed over the other. Every so often, she looks up from the book she is reading to glance over at the prisoners before returning to read again. The other scientist who stays behind with Martha starts to read the newspaper to pass the time.

After a couple of hours of reading, Martha is now halfway through her book and there is nothing to say about the prisoners as they have gone back to their sitting position on the floor, leaning heavily against the iron bars.

Once it is nearing on to the very early hours of the morning, Martha glances over at the scientist's newspaper, suddenly noticing the photo of Rose, Terry, the Doctor and April walking around the street; only April's face is in view of the photo. Frowning, Martha tilts her head to one side to read the words at the side of the photo.

"You miss it, don't you?" One of the prisoners who has been watching Martha the whole time, says. Martha jumps in her seat, nearly dropping her book on her lap and the scientist looks up over his glasses.

The prisoner that speaks sits on his knees, pressing his face between the bars.

Remembering what Aaron had warned her early, Martha looks away from the prisoner and turns her attention back to her book. She tries her hardest to ignore everything it says to her as she flicks through her book, finding her page again.

"Martha Jones wishes she could be travelling with the Doctor again like the old days," The prisoner's voice is very child-like. "You want to go back to the thrill of travelling through time. But you are jealous. _You're_ jealous!"

Finding the page in her book where she left off, Martha shifts in her seat and pretends to not pay any attention, although she knows full well that the prisoner scares her. And yet she listens to every word he says. She also knows that the prisoner is fully aware of her listening to him.

"The Doctor wasn't good enough to you when you were with him," The prisoner continues, his Russian accent faltering every few words. "You did everything for him but he only returned his favour by moping around about Rose Tyler. Don't you just hate him for that?"

Martha turns her head a little, almost giving into the temptations to look at the prisoner.

"Wouldn't you just love to be able to get back into that Tardis and take it away from the Doctor, just as a revenge on the way he treated you all those years ago?"

Whenever the prisoner stops talking, Martha can't tell if it is waiting for an answer, or just pauses for dramatic effect.

"The Doctor taught that Ice Girl how to fly his ship, maybe you could learn a thing or two," the prisoner tightens his grip one the iron bars. "Or maybe it's your boyfriend that makes your heart feel bitter. He's the Captain of UNIT where you're just a doctor. He's succeeded far more than you have. Is that why you're so cold?"

It is then that Martha finally loses it. Dropping her book onto the floor, she jumps out of her chair and runs over to the prisoner, pulling him up to his feet by the collar of his dirty shirt.

"Or maybe the reason why my heart is so cold is because I am sick of the likes of you trying to take over this world that doesn't belong to you!" Martha shouts as she shakes the prisoner who starts to cackle manically.

"Doctor Jones!" The scientist yells and runs over to Martha who is already hysterical.

"You're not strong enough to take over this world, you'll never beat us. You're just nothing!" Martha hisses through gritted teeth but the prisoner only continues to cackle which just makes Martha even more frantic. "Just be gone! Leave! GET AWAY FROM US!"

Martha squirms in the scientist's arms as he pulls her away. The prisoner continues to let out a loud, almost manic cackle that echoes through the cells.

The Doctor, followed by Terry and Rose and Aaron run into the room, suddenly deafened by the shriek of the cackle. Martha eventually falls to her knees, covering her ears with her hands and screams as loud as she can, her mind wishing that the demons will go away.

The cells are filled with so much sound that to begin with, no one knows what to do.

Aaron suddenly takes a step forward but the Doctor pulls him back for a moment. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and points it to the manic prisoner.

Suddenly the is a loud bang heard from above, almost like a harsh thunder clap. Then all sounds stops abruptly. Silence fills the air as all three prisoners stay where they are motionless.

For a moment they are all frozen. But all of a sudden it is as if their last breath is taken out of their bodies. As their eyes rolls back into their heads, they all fall to the ground, instantly turning into piles of ashes.

There is a beat where everyone stands rooted to the spot, staring at the pile of ashes in the cells. But then Rose makes the first move as she rushes over to Martha who is curled up into a ball on the floor, shaking.

"What did you do?" Aaron asks the Doctor, his voice low and fierce.

"Nothing." The Doctor replies quietly as he slowly lowers his sonic screwdriver which he didn't even use.

Soon footsteps are heard and the General, Colonel Meath and a few other second-in-command officers come rushing into the room. The General demands to have an explanation as to what has happened and Terry is the only one who can really say anything. However even Terry does not know the full answer. Other than the prisoners almost died before turning into ashes. None of them were the cause of it.

"What I can only assume," She starts. "That the prisoners have died and the creatures inside them have moved on."

"Moved on where?" The General snaps.

"That I wish we could explain seeing as the Nobody's are nowhere on this planet."

The General narrows his eyes in confusion. "But that's just absurd! They can't have suddenly gone."

Terry shrugs her shoulders. "It is possible," She says. "The weather is changing."

Shortly after that episode, Jason takes Martha home and Aaron informs him not to let her come back until the shock has worn off.

During one afternoon, Aaron sneaks away from his office duty to walk through the streets of London with the Doctor, April, Rose and Terry. It is a surprise to all to feel a little bit of warmth in the breeze. The sky above them look lighter and little droplets of rain fall from the clouds.

It is as if winter is starting to pass over.

They walk down Westminster Bridge, blending in the crowd. Aaron is out of uniform and the Doctor wears sunglasses to cover his face. April, Rose and Terry pulls up their hoods and keeps their heads down so they are not to be seen or recognised by the public.

"Surely the fact that the weather is becoming warmer is a good sign?" Rose says squeezing past the people on the pavement. The city suddenly seems so much more alive and more people start to walk out of their houses and fill the streets.

"It's good for us, not so good for the Nobody's. They need the cold." The Doctor mutters as he glances at a few people they pass.

"What do you suppose we do?"

They continue to walk on down Westminster Bridge, talking to each other but not once giving the other passers by too much attention. Their voices are low so only they can hear each other.

"I don't know because with everything being so uncertain right now I can't tell if it's a good sign or not. Just be thankful the spring is on its way."

"UNIT are going to have to go back to Antarctica one day." Aaron starts, ignoring Morgarn's advice from when he saw her in Moscow a few weeks back.

April glares at Aaron. "Don't be stupid!"

"For once I agree with her." The Doctor smirks.

"Half of our equipment is there. Besides if we're going to get this finished with, we're going to have to go back to where it started and that's Antarctica."

"Well if anyone is going to go there then it should be all of us." Terry warns.

The Doctor stares ahead, scowling, as he notices some of the people they pass looking in their direction. "Just keep your heads down."

April tugs at her hood as the rain starts to fall harder until it is pouring. As they are halfway across Westminster Bridge, Rose suddenly notices a huge mob of people standing on the embankment protesting. There are policemen around them, trying to control the situation but the mob is strong. One policeman falls backwards as he is punched in the face. The police then becomes more frustrated as they start to be more forceful against the mob.

"What do you think they're protesting against?" Rose asks as they stand by the wall looking down.

"The Nobody's," Terry states. "They think that we were once God's favourite until He gave us these creatures."

April slips out her mobile phone from her pocket and snaps a photo of the mob, hoping to send it to Jason to give to the rest of UNIT. However when she tries to send it, she realises that she doesn't have any signal. It is something that never came to her mind since she left with the Doctor. She holds up her phone above her head but still can't get any signal.

The Doctor looks at April and quickly snatches her phone from her hands. April raises her eyebrows in sudden surprise but watches the Doctor as he shines his sonic screwdriver onto the battery of her phone. He then slips the back case on before chucking the phone into the air, catching it and then passing it back to April.

"Good as new," He says. "You should have signal wherever you go. It's a parallel world so it won't recognise your phone company. Not that you use your phone often anyway."

"Thanks." April mutters, half smiling as the photos send to Jason quickly.

Later that afternoon, April follows the Doctor down to the storage room. It is part of Aaron's order to check their weapons and to make sure they're intact. Just because the Nobody's are not in sight, it doesn't mean they shouldn't be prepared for any upcoming attacks.

"It would be plain darn stupid of us not to be prepared for unwanted attacks." The Doctor mutters to Aaron before going into the lift.

The journey down to the stock room is silent for a few moments as the Doctor rubs at his temples, his headache coming back.

"The problem is," The Doctor says to April after a while. "Everyone seems to have taken more of a laid back approach to this now. I know it's hard for everyone to come to terms with the loss of Jefferson and Harry, but the moment we find out that these creatures are nowhere within our sight, the work everyone has been doing is suddenly on hold!" The Doctor leans back on the wall to the lift and shuts his eyes tightly, letting out a loud and long sigh.

April stands back and watches him; feeling rather concerned about the way the Doctor is handling his stress. The last time he was over stressed he teamed up with the Daleks and put herself into far more danger than he probably intended. But she then looks away feeling like she is invading his privacy.

The Doctor drops his hand from his head and half smiles. "Don't worry you're not invading my privacy."

April glares at the Doctor but then rolls her eyes, accepting the fact that the Doctor can read her mind. "You're stressing out. I can tell."

"Of course I am."

"And there's a reason for you to, Doctor, but we're doing as much as we can. Besides, how do you expect us to do anything with something we're unable to explain? What do you suppose we do when we don't know where the Nobody's are?"

The Doctor looks at April and says nothing.

"We're doing the best we can, Doctor," April says calmly. "It would be nice if you could trust us in what we're doing and calm down," She speaks her last two words more fiercely. "Remember what happened last time you made plans on a panicked whim?"

The Doctor and April are silent for a moment as they stare at each other. Since the moment April found the note from Aaron months ago, giving her the first warning to not let the Doctor follow them in Antarctica, their friendship has become quite rocky. The Doctor and April irritate each other more than they intend and arguments and disagreements seem more regular. It is a factor neither like and yet don't come to terms to it with one another.

A sudden memory comes to both their minds of the both of them staring at each other just the exact same way while they were under captivity in the Slitheen spaceship. The memory seems so long ago and so much has happened since, not only in a physical journey, but to both of their mental states. Neither the Doctor nor April are the same as they were then.

The lift stops and brings the Doctor and April back to their senses. The Doctor pulls open the lift gates and allows April to step out first. She does so, not saying a word.

The Doctor closes the lift gates behind him and follows April as they walk through the storage room. It is mainly quiet but there is a sound in the distance of someone working away on something metal. When they turn the corner around a few stacked up boxes, they find Will standing in the corner, he head bowed as he polishes the pile of guns sitting on top of one of the boxes in front of him.

April pauses in her tracks for a moment as she watches Will in his concentration. His hair is still growing slightly, his blond locks curling at the ends. April notices the difference to Will with his hairstyles. He looks far stronger when his hair is short with the classic army cut hair, but as it starts to grow out into soft curls, he looks less tense and almost more vulnerable.

However as April stands there, she suddenly hates having the company of him and the Doctor together. Because the Doctor is there, she feels as if she has to not show too much affection to Will. But maybe Will might hate to see her being friendly with the Doctor – not like they have been that friendly to one another in recent months. But the tenderness between April and Will is private to them and she doesn't want the Doctor to see them together like that. It was embarrassing enough when the Doctor walked in on them back at Will's house.

"Are you going to continue staring at me like all day or are you actually going to say hello?" Will turns his head to look at April, smirking.

A smile breaks out on her face as she walks over to him. Will moves away from the newly polished weapons and leans in to kiss April but she nervously turns away to the weapons on the crates. Will notices this movement but says nothing as he looks up at the Doctor. The Doctor slowly walks up behind them, heavy footed, as he digs his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

"Heard anything from your farther recently?" The Doctor says loudly as he looks suspiciously from Will to April. Yet he looks at Will down his nose as if he were dirt. However Will is of the same height as the Doctor, if not very slightly taller, so the Doctor has to tilt his head backwards to look down at him. April remains playing with the weapons on the crate, keeping her hands busy as if she isn't entirely fussed.

"Not today." Will replies sullenly with a frown, staring directly at the Doctor.

"So you have no idea what it is you're supposed to do?" The Doctor looks Will up and down.

"My father is having countless meetings with Colonel Meath and the General and I have no clue about what it is they talk about," Will shrugs his shoulders. "I thought I'd make some use by cleaning out weapons before they get too dusty."

"Well I'm glad to see you actually doing something useful." The Doctor mutters. He stands directly in front of Will. Very little space is between them as they cease each other on. It is almost as if they are trying to one up the other. Will stands up straight, but the Doctor only stands up straighter.

April sighs heavily. "Please don't be like this, Doctor."

"What, I'm not doing anything. Just stating an fact." The Doctor still glares at Will, not wanting to be the first to break contact.

"Exactly what I mean."

They are suddenly interrupted by the sound of the lift descending and the tension between the Doctor and Will evaporates. The lift echoes across the storage room and when it stops, Will nervously turns to continue polishing the weapons. The Doctor raises an eyebrow, suddenly notices the nervous stare in Will's eyes as he purposefully keeps his attention down on the already clean weapons.

Will clearly knows who is coming their way and wants to hide from it. The Doctor smirks, realising that he has finally found Will's weak spot. He already looks forward to finding out who is going to show up.

"So why did you guys come down here then?" Will asks quickly as the sound of bare feet slapping the cold flooring moves across the storage room from behind the boxes.

"Trying to figure out what we need to do next." April replies as she leans against one of the boxes. Will half smiles before moving away from the weapons. He mutters something under his breath about getting some more and makes a move to walk away, almost as if he is desperate to get away from the scene.

This is when Morgarn suddenly comes into view, startling the Doctor, April and Will.

Yet they are seeing Morgarn in a different light for she is clothed head to toe in absolutely nothing, her tanned skin prominent against the lights and her curves and womanly features on full display. Her ribs stick out prominently, yet her hips are wide and her breasts are full and round with dark, erect nipples.

Everyone is silent for a long moment in surprise to see Morgarn standing fully naked in front of them; something neither the Doctor or April expect to see.

Will very quickly turns his attention back to the weapons.

"Your scientists have revealed that the ashes that were left after your prisoner's disappeared prove nothing. They are only the ashes left over from what remained of their human forms." Morgarn speaks so casually, almost as if she isn't aware of the awkwardness in the others in front of her.

The Doctor suddenly finds it incredibly hard not to start laughing like a young boy again, and April glares down at the floor, clearly unimpressed at Morgarn's sudden naked appearance. Will does not quite know how to react.

"I congratulate you, April Hollerford, on completing your understanding on the nursery rhyme. It took you long enough to figure it out for someone of your intelligence." Morgarn looks at April for a while as she pulls her long black hair into a high ponytail, tying it up with a red band.

"Okay." April says rudely as she glares at Morgarn before glaring at the Doctor who is still sniggering to himself.

"Anyway, I thought it would be best for me to warn you this again, Doctor. Do not under any circumstance go to Antarctica or even close to Antarctica."

The grin on the Doctor's face quickly vanishes. "No one is going to Antarctica."

"By this rate no one is going to be following orders from you, Doctor. If UNIT go to Antarctica, let them. If April goes, let her. Just do not follow them," Morgarn runs her hand over her sleek ponytail; her usual unkempt hair looks brushed and neat for the first time. "There is a dark force at bay and you have no more time to lose. It is spring now but that will not stop this weather until it is for certain that the Nobody's and their creator is destroyed."

"Did Monroe create this army of Nobody's before his death?" The Doctor speaks quietly.

Morgarn steals a glance from Will before forcing a laugh. "So Jack tells you the answer and you are still asking questions."

"But Monroe is dead. He was shot in the head; he can't possibly still be alive."

"Something tells me that he isn't dead." April mutters.

"He can't be alive though. He...he," the Doctor stumbles over his words and then groans loudly. "For goodness sake, Morgarn, why the hell are you standing like that? Could you just cover yourself? Please?"

Morgarn laughs heartily. "Are we shy, Doctor? Have you never seen a naked woman before?"

The Doctor trips on his tongue, embarrassed. "Why are you waltzing around naked?"

Morgarn sighs. "My clothes are in the wash. The weather is so bad back in Antarctica is has cut off my power supply. Jack Gruntler ordered me to come back here to UNIT to help and I though I would use this chance to wash my clothes. They are drying at the moment. You lot, however, just happened to come across me like this. But this is normal. I tend to walk like this more often than not."

The Doctor swallows and lets out a nervous and somewhat irritated giggle. "Okay. Getting back at the topic on hand. Why do you believe that Monroe is alive? That is as bad as saying that Peter Bursnell is still alive."

"That I am unable to explain myself as I do not have the answer but as a word of advice which would be of use to the rest of your team: do not lose sight of the nursery rhyme. It has the answer."

"I've already worked it out." April says, glancing from the Doctor to Morgarn.

"Yes but have you thought about under the ice? That is where it started. Go back to the beginning," Morgarn steps closer to April and points a bony finger close to her face. "This is a murder story, not an alien invasion," She remains there for a moment, staring at April before stepping back, dusting her hands on her bare thighs. "And Sullivan, I do not understand why you are so surprised to see me in this form," She looks up at Will. "I understand the Doctor being rather embarrassed but you should not lie to yourself about the amount of times you lusted over my body," she pulls the long ponytail of her hair over one shoulder. "Besides, Sullivan, you have promised me one more night of pleasure so I can inform you of my other secrets." Morgarn's lips curl upwards as she allows the the silence to fill the air.

However it feels as if April's heart has plummeted right down to the bottom of her stomach and a mixture of anger, betrayal, confusion and sickness comes over her. Her hands shake with the sudden anger.

"What?" April says sharply yet quietly in confusion.

Will awkwardly shifts on the spot as he plays with the weapons on the crates. "Please don't do this to me." He mutters under his breath, directing his words to Morgarn.

The Doctor slowly turns his head to look at April side-on and then lets out a loud sigh in a told-you-so sort of way as he rocks back and forth on his heels.

A devilish smirk appears on Morgarn's face as she delicately pulls her ponytail over the other shoulder. "Do what to you, Sullivan? That you cannot control your own sex drive and stated how you want to have sex with me because you are too scared of hurting your virgin girlfriend?"

"You blackmailed me." Will says sternly through gritted teeth as his grip on one of the weapons gets increasingly tighter. His knuckles are very visibly white.

Morgarn then looks at April. "He has not explained this to you?" Morgarn asks in shock surprise. She then shakes her head. "It is not healthy for a relationship to keep lies from one another. Besides I am sure Sullivan would never want to ruin his true reputation. I mean we are all aware how much of a ladies man Sullivan is. You got that hint before, April, did you not?"

"Care to explain?" April growls, looks directly to Will.

"Happily!" Morgarn exclaims as she stretches her arms out to the side. "I was his mistress for a while."

The Doctor lowers his head feeling rather awkward to be standing there, but it feels wrong for him to try and find an escape route, even though he really wants to. However he suddenly feels extremely guilty for April and wishes that he had warned her more about Will.

Everyone always knew about Will's past relationship with Morgarn and how he does tend to sleep with the nearest female that gives him even the slightest bit of attention. Yet everyone has realised the change in Will since he met April. Even from the way he looks at her. It is as if April has brought a new change in Will, making him really understand what love is. All friends from UNIT knows that the way Will treats April and cares for her and loves her is not the same as how he was with Morgarn or with any other girl. His feelings for April are real.

So why is he offering sex to Morgarn?

Because he is a manipulative liar. That's what both April and the Doctor think.

"April, it was a long time ago." Will whispers, his voice pleading.

April turns to look at Will, suddenly angry. "You had an affair with _her_?!"

"Yeah but that was before she turned loopy!"

Morgarn turns her head to Will sharply. "I did not turn loopy, William Sullivan, I just became wise, unlike some of us."

April suddenly feels like she can no longer look at Will in the eye. Why is he constantly lying to her? "Do you sell yourself to women?" She mutters.

"What? No!" Will tries to defend himself but notices that he can't lie. "Well not any more!"

Just at that moment Rose steps out from behind the boxes, carrying a clipboard in her arms.

"So Colonel Meath has put me on duty to check over the storage." She then stops dead in her tracks as she sees the scene in front of her: Will and April looking extremely tense, Morgarn standing naked in front of her and the Doctor glancing from Rose to Morgarn.

Rose narrows her eyes at the Doctor as he suddenly bursts out laughing.


	28. XXVIII - A midnight swim

**XXVIII  
A midnight swim**

 _Parallel England  
_ _London  
_ _Hotel Soelife  
_ _March_

 _Betrayal_. That's all April can think as she sits on the carpet of her room with her back up against the side of her bed. Since the scene in the storage room, April ran as far away as she could from Will, Morgarn and the Doctor, and as soon as she turned one corner, she found herself in her hotel room.

April cannot care less if her hotel neighbours can hear her as she sobs loudly. The moment she came to her room, she fell to the floor and screamed. Yet it only seemed natural for one of her first desires is to find a knife or anything sharp in the room to inflict pain upon herself.

In a frenzy, April pulled open every cupboard and drawer in her bedroom in hope to find a knife or a pair or scissors or even a pin. However there was nothing. Instead she resulted in using her fingernails to scratch at her arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. It was almost as if her actions were out of her control too as she was overcome by emotions. However she was able to quickly pull herself together as the skin on her arms started to shed with blood.

Now April sits on the floor by her bed, feeling nothing at all.

April is unaware of how much time has past since she returned to her hotel room, but she can tell it is now into the evening. But whether or not it is early or late evening, April does not know. Her room is just dark. It has been long enough to know that she has been sitting there for a good few hours at least. She feels tied to the floor, unable to bring herself to move. Her eyes are dry, even after the amount of tears that have poured out of them. Her throat is tight and her voice hoarce.

Morgarn's voice rings out in her mind, telling about about her love affair with Will and suddenly she can't help but picture Will and Morgarn in bed together, exchanging lovingly kisses as he caresses her bony, tanned body in the same way as he did with April's in the bath.

 _Well I hope they have a fucking good night_. Bitterness is the occasional feeling April has before she is overcome with utter despair and embarrassment.

How could she have been stupid enough to believe that Will really had strong feelings for her? She knew that he was bad news right from the day they first met and April only wishes that she listened to those warning calls. All the lovingly words he said to her are fake and meaningless. If she hadn't allowed herself to be overcome with feelings for him, she wouldn't be feeling as hopeless as she does now. And she wouldn't be telling herself that she ought to kill herself because she is not good enough to stay in this world.

She can't even be loved.

These suicidal thoughts that start creeping back into April's mind seems so natural, but at the same time she can't help but feel scared. How can one boy suddenly make her feel this way again?

And what did Morgarn mean when she said that it's unhealthy to keep secrets in a relationship? She knows that the only thing she refuses to explain to Will – to explain to anyone – is her nightmare. But if Will can't tell her about Morgarn or the Myriad Circle, what other secrets does he have hidden from her?

There is a knock on the door and April is certain that it is either Aaron or the Doctor. One of them will be standing on the other side of the door, wanting to sit April down and tell her all about Will's affair with Morgarn.

"Go away!" April shouts at the door.

However the door knocks one more time.

"I don't want to know. Leave me alone!" April's voice bounces off the walls and for a moment she waits for another knock but one does not come. Instead a note slides under the door.

April waits for a moment before she crawls over to the note.

 _Call Jack Gruntler. He still wants you to come for dinner._

 _Tiffany Jenner._

Any brief hope April had of the note being from Will suddenly vanishes and she looks at the words on the card. She had entirely forgotten about Jack. But right now he is the least of her concerns.

For the rest of the evening, April contemplates phoning Jack Gruntler as for now it takes her mind over her heartbreak and the horrible emptiness Will has left her. But at the same time, she just wants to be left alone. She also realises while she sits on the floor, that it is the first time in a long while that she isn't sitting there shivering from the cold. The air outside seems lighter and it has stopped snowing.

As the evening draws on, an obscure sensation overcomes April and she suddenly feels the need to go swimming. She doesn't know why but she feels that maybe it will clear her mind. For the first time in six years, she wants to help herself. She wants to prove that she can look after herself away from Will and that his careless actions will not be the reason for her death. Nor will be her fear for Bruce Fey – or even the shape shifters. But if Will would rather spend his time with a crazy woman living in Antarctica and having other people treat him in the same way, than so be it.

April bites her tongue. She mustn't be bitter about this.

April rummages around in the chest of drawers under the television and pulls out a spare navy blue swimming suit, hidden under spare bath towels and pyjamas. The swimming suit is surprisingly her size. Then once she knows that everyone else in the hotel will be having their dinner round about now, April sneaks out of her room and heads towards the lift. She is thankful that the gas isn't sprayed as often in the evening as it is during the day, but she still doesn't trust anything in the hotel.

As April walks through the corridors, she passes one worker, walking in the opposite direction, who only stares at her as they come closer. April stares back until they are side by side, and once they pass one another, heading in opposite directions, April quickens her walking pace. However the worker continues to stare at her until she is out view.

The lift takes April down two floors beneath the ground floor where there is the gym and the indoor swimming pool. This time, April listens to the overly happy, quiet music playing in the lift. It is the same tune as the last time and yet it still gives her shivers.

When the doors open, April is met with silence. To her luck, there is no one around as everyone is up having their dinner. April knows that at some point one of the workers will come down to find her and tell her off for missing her dinner. However April has very little appetite and turning up for her scheduled dinner is the least of her concerns.

April walks through the changing rooms and along the gym, passing the treadmills and weights. She slides through a glass doors which leads to the inside swimming pool. The pool room is empty just like the rest of the gym.

The roof of the pool room curves over the top like a dome. The walls are made out of glass panels which has been blacked out with what looks like black paint.

April places her bag and towels onto one of the sun chairs at the side of the pool room, before heading over to the deep end of the pool. The lights inside the pools make the water reflect on her face and the walls around her. April crouches down and reaches a hand in the water. To her surprise, the water is warm and soft and the smell of chlorine is not too overwhelming like some public swimming pools can be. She is excepting it to be ice cold; instead her skin touched lukewarm water.

She used to go swimming often. Her father used to take her to weekly swimming lessons when she was a child. But of course she hasn't been since her parents died. The last time she had to swim was during the training period with UNIT last year.

April suddenly snatches her hand out of the water in fright as she swear she sees something move in the corner of her eye. However she quickly realises that it is only the shadow of the large spider plant in the corner behind her, reflecting off the water. She lets out a quick sigh of relief before looking at the water again. When she stands up, she suddenly remembers running the obstacle course during the first week of the UNIT training period and how the heavy rapids tried to drown herself and Martha as they tried to swim through the currents.

April's scowl deepens and she without further ado, she dives deep into the pool, forcing herself to forget that memory for a moment. Just for a few moments, April wants to forget everything and just be alone. She wants to clear her head before she returns to destroying the Nobody's.

The water is warm, but the new scratches on her arms sting the moment she hits the water.

She swims the length of the swimming pool several times non-stop, putting all her anger and frustration and heartbreak into her strokes. She does this for a long time, swimming up and down, back and forth, barely bringing her head out for air. But soon she gets herself into such a state she has to stop when she knocks into a foam float that floats around the pool.

April stands at the shallow end of the pool where the water is deep enough to brush against her shoulders. She remains there for a long while, staring down into the water, as a few silent tears run down her face. She thinks about Will and thinks about the danger the Doctor is in. It is all too much and for the first time since she first came to the parallel world, April feels truly lost.

Just when she started to feel like she was home, she now feels lost again. Harry is no longer with them and there was nothing she could do to help him. She thought she was loved. She thought that there was something between her and Will. But she knows that she is not good enough for him.

April starts to feel sick.

Being in a parallel world, it is difficult to come to terms with the differences as well as meeting people who she knows are supposed to be dead. Over the past year, April has felt more comfortable than she ever has in her life by being with UNIT. They truly make her happy, feel welcome and a part of something, and she thanks the Doctor for bringing time travel into her life.

April's lifetime dream was always to be an astronomer and to see the stars, but since she has already lived that experience – thanks to the Doctor – she has a new dream which involves working as an astronomer for UNIT and spending the rest of her life with the troublesome Will.

But apparently Will's mind often wonders elsewhere. She never meant anything to him.

And now she doesn't know where she belongs.

April ducks under the water again just as the voice in her head starts telling her that she isn't worth staying alive any more. She starts to swim towards the deep end of the pool, keeping her head underwater as she does so. However as she comes up for breath she finds a tall figure standing at the edge of the pool. One of the workers has been watching her.

She knew she was being watched.

April snatches the float from beside her and once she stops swimming, she pulls it behind her, ready to scream and throw it at the hotel worker.

Only the figure standing at the end isn't who she thinks it is.

Will raises his hands in defence as he smirks, trying to suppress a laugh. "Whoa there, April, you might want to put that bit of foam down. You could really do some damage with that!" His voice is in a sarcastic tone and it makes April all the more angry.

April pauses for a short moment. Dealing with Will's sarcasm is the last thing she wants so she proceeds to chuck to wet foam at him which hits him on the arm. Then in a burst of anger she picks up another foam float in the pool and chucks it at him. It isn't until she has a handful of floats and she throws one after the other that she starts screaming at him. She screams expletives at him, tears streaming down her face.

Will tries his best to dodge the oncoming floats but once she has run out, he looks at her helplessly.

April is the first to move.

"Oh come on, April!" Will groans as April turns and starts swimming away from him towards the shallow end, hiding herself under the water.

What is he doing here? April repeats the question over and over in her mind as she angrily splashes her way down towards the other end of the pool.

Will walks around the perimeter of the pool, picking up her towel along the way, and reaches the other end at the same time as April does. April stands at the shallow end of the pool with the water at her hips. She doesn't look at Will in the eye but gestures to her towel. She then catches it with both hands as he throws it to her. She wipes her face and neck dry.

The atmosphere is tense.

April purposefully takes her time rubbing her face dry, doing all she can to not look at Will who she knows is watching her every move. As she does this, Will studies the scars on April's skin. Scars all over her thighs and wrists which she has put there herself. However her right arm is clean of self-harm scars. Her skin healed quickly after her burn from the explosion of Battersea Power Station. But then his heart plummets when he notices the new scratch marks all over her skin. Just looking at all these scars, Will yearns to hold her against him and to kiss away her scars. He loves her, but it is difficult to tell her, especially as their relationship isn't running smoothly. There is a lot he has to explain for himself but he isn't aware whether or not she will let him.

"What are you doing here, Will?" April asks gruffly as she rubs her hair with her towel.

Will shrugs. "To look after you."

"I don't need looking after." April's voice is harsh and bitter.

"I came here to see you, April, because I can't stand to be apart from you. And I don't care that the Doctor hates me. That doesn't matter. I already said that I care about you more than I do myself."

"Really?" April looks at Will in disbelief. "Is your way of telling people you care is to lie to them?"

"I never lied."

"Nor have you had the decency to tell me the truth."

Will looks at April long and hard. "What is it with you, April?" He asks quietly. "You said to me that whatever happened in the past shouldn't affect how we feel in the present," Will then nods. "It's a bit like why you don't like Rose, isn't it? You need to stop being a stubborn, jealous person, April, because we will never work out."

"Yes I did say that the past shouldn't affect us but you are still fucking Morgarn!" April yells.

"I am not." Will says calmly.

"Stop fucking lying to me!" April chucks the towel to Will. "It's not your past that's angering me, Will, it's the fact that you can't seem to tell me the truth! I just don't know what to think any more. You've screwed me over and I am embarrassed to have every believed that you had feelings for me."

"I do, April."

April snorts. "Yeah and I bet you say the same thing to Morgarn and every other woman on your fucking list."

"I don't, April!" Now it's Will who's angry. "For fucks sake, I am not sleeping with Morgarn and nor do I want to. I am not sleeping with anyone else. Yes we did have some kind of fucked up relationship in the past but that was then. I've moved on with my life and she hasn't."

"Are any of those children yours?"

Will's brow furrows. "What...no!" He snaps. "That's besides the point. Morgarn is like a sly fox and will blackmail people to get what she wants. And what she wants right now is what the Doctor wants and that's for us to not be with each other. She has this stupid fantasy in that crazy mind of hers that I might still have some love for her. But I don't. For fuck's sake I shut that woman out my life ages ago and I'm not okay with her being back in my life."

April folds her arms across her chest. "Okay then," she says, her voice still low with anger. "You say that you don't love then why did you offer her sex?"

Will mutters something incoherent.

"What?" April snaps.

"Because she blackmailed me and that blackmail involved you," Will's voice echoes across the pool room. "She threatened that if I don't split up with you, she will trick you to going to Antarctica, only for you to be walking into your death."

All the anger bubbling inside of April vanishes ever so slightly before a sudden hatred towards Morgarn rushes over her. Long story short: Morgarn wants April dead.

"So you offered Morgarn sex?"

Will shuffles awkwardly on the spot. "Well yes I guess you could say that. But it's meaningless..." Will pauses for a moment, knowing that his words are just making matters worse. "Okay I wasn't doing the smartest thing, I know, and I understand that you are judging me as a sleaze. You think I don't care about you because I go around fucking every single female I see. Well no that is not the case. Yes I used to sleep with every girls that paid me attention but that's how I dealt with receiving barely any love from my parents when growing up. But, April, I have grown up at lot and you have been a part of that. Never in my life have I felt this way about anyone as I do for you. I just thought that maybe if I made Morgarn think that we're not together than she would leave us alone."

"So you'd happily have meaningless sex with your ex then?"

"No..."

"You've slept with her already. You're a prick."

"I haven't!"

"Please stop lying to me!"

"Look, April, I am sorry!" Will snaps, yet his voice falters slightly. "I'm trying to do everything I can to protect you, April. She threatened to take your life for fucks sake! I can't lose you and no matter how angry you are with me now, I know that you can't lose me either."

There is a long pause of silence as Will and April look at each other.

April's vision blurs with tears but she blinks them back. "The Doctor is always telling me that I don't belong here and that it is wrong for me to be with you. But if your love is only tragedy, why is it I need you? And how do I know you won't lie to me again?"

Will remains silent for a moment which isn't exactly promising for April, but Will suddenly dives into the water, still fully clothed in his three quarter length trousers and white tank top. When he reaches April, he rises above the water and takes her face in both his hands.

"Because I need you too. I promise no more lies. You are my everything." He whispers before kissing her tenderly.

It feels like the right moment for April and Will to make love for the first time that night. And to Will it isn't just meaningless sex like he has had with many other girls. He is making love with the girl who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

With all the emotions high they feel that now is the right time. And it is the first time April has ever let someone come so close to her in this way.

They stay in the pool for a little while, kissing each other and holding one another's bodies close. But the moment April can feel him hard, he carries her up into the lift and back into her bedroom. She relaxes in Will's presence as she lets him undress her, allowing his tongue to roll over her stomach, breasts, nipples, inner thighs, neck and earlobes. She lets out gasps of pleasure and new sensations overcomes her. Will kisses her scars on her arm and April takes in the full scope of his muscular body. There are still one or two scars on his skin from the night the Cyberman attacked him.

Soon Will is inside April. At first there is a lot of pain but his soft kisses relaxes April as she eases into it.

They have sex once. And then twice again during the night.

In the early hours of the morning, April lays there wrapped up in Will's arms as she watches him slowly fall asleep. She watches him in his most vulnerable state and there thinks about their relationship.

It is a difficult relationship, very difficult and it feels like there is some force that is trying to pull them apart. But that should not be a factor to stop them from fighting to be with one another. And no matter what Will chooses to do, April knows that she can't bear the thought of being apart from him. Not now. Not after she's just made love to him for the first time. And none of it felt forced. It was natural, almost as if they are supposed to be with one another.

When she was first told by Morgarn about the Myriad Circle, she wasn't angry but shocked, but that doesn't stop her from loving Will. All she wants is the truth from Will and that is what she gets from him. It has taken long enough for her to realise, but April thinks that there is a lot about his past that he isn't ready to tell her like she is with him. She was surprised to hear Will mention about the lack of love he received from his parents when growing up. And yet there are many things about April's past which she is yet to explain to him. But she never lies to him like he had done to her. April knows that there must have been reasons why he never told her the truth but for the moment, April doesn't care. Just from the whispers in her ear as they were making love, Will was promising never to lie to her again. He has nothing to hide.

April hopes and inwardly wishes that he is promising her the truth. Right this very second she knows that she can trust him. And she hopes that this continues.

Will's breathing is slow and steady and relaxing to listen to, however there is a sudden gust of wind bouncing off the window from outside. April sharply looks at the dark red curtains covering the window, and reality suddenly comes back to her.

April quietly wriggles out of Will's arms and sits up, pulling the duvet over her bare chest. She picks up Will's lighter from the bedside table and lights a cigarette. All of a sudden, she starts to feel afraid now as the thought of the Nobody's and the fact that they might have to go to Antarctica again comes to her mind. There is still a lot that needs to be done and April has suspicions that Monroe didn't die at the night of their television interview. Also Morgarn wants her dead.

April suddenly feels a chill run down her spine and she starts to worry if the bitterly cold weather might return.

"You're still not sleeping?" Will's voice is rough and sleepy as he reaches to gently touch April's back with a warm hand.

April stares at the black plasma television sitting on the other side of the room before taking the cigarette out of her mouth. "It's March and we have seven months to stop this."

"That's plenty of time."

"Not with the rate we're going at," April sighs. "Since you're stuck with the army we'll never get to the bottom of this." April feels Will's hand hover on the small of her back as she says this, but then starts to stroke her skin gently.

"Can you get it out of your mind? Just for now?" Will asks.

April pauses briefly before turning to look at Will. She passes him her cigarette and he graciously takes a drag as April nestles back in his warm arms. She rests her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"When I told you after Harry's funeral that I would never let anything get in the way of our relationship, I mean that, April." Will says softly.

April says nothing but slowly slides an arm around his waist, holding him close to her. Will kisses her head and they remain silent until sunlight stars to seep through the curtains, making the most of the time being with each other. It isn't long before Will is on top of her and they make love once more.

By five o'clock in the morning, Will has to leave April to start his shift at the base. April remains lying in bed as she watches Will dress himself back into his clothes. He is very reluctant to leave her and after hundreds of kisses, Will finally leaves.

The hallway to the hotel is colder than it is in back in the room. Will pulls out his black beanie hat from his coat pocket and fits it onto his head.

When the lift doors open, he finds himself stepping into the lift that takes him back up to the UNIT base. However he has chosen to turn up to the base earlier than he knows he really needs to.

There is someone he wants to talk to alone first.

Monroe slowly paces around in circles on the roof of the UNIT base, evidently impatient as he waits for Will. Will knows that he is a little late to meeting Monroe before everyone else comes to the base, but this particular morning he found it rather difficult to leave April alone. The sky is pink as the sun slowly rises in the cloudy sky.

Monroe watches Will as he walks across the flat roof towards him. Without exchanging any words, Monroe brings out his packet of cigarettes from his trouser pocket and hands one to Will. He lights both of theirs.

"It's getting cold again," Will says mockingly. "Is this another trick from your army?"

"It isn't my army." Monroe hisses bitterly.

"You're the one who bloody created it!"

"I was possessed!"

Will raises an eyebrow. "They're still following your orders, possessed or not."

Monroe looks at Will for a long time, noticing a change in his best friend. Monroe, even the split from them at the end of their Myriad Circle, still thinks of Will as his best friend. Even after everything that happened in Leeds, he knows that he can still rely on Will. Monroe is in a lot of trouble with the Nobody's. The world is in danger and it is mainly down to him. Despite his fears of the shape shifters that gave him the drug to start the army, Monroe is battling against his emotions of both guilt and pride in himself. Compared to his work with UNIT, this is the biggest thing he has ever created.

"Don't care for me much, do you?" Monroe says glumly as he stares at Will.

Will takes the cigarette out of his mouth. "Not when you've screwed up this much, Monroe."

Monroe snorts. "Screwed up? Will, I have created a masterpiece!"

"A masterpiece? Are you crazy?"

"No, just schizophrenic. And I've learnt to deal with it and put it to good use."

Will shakes his head. "You need help," he chuckles. "You've created an army you're afraid of, Monroe. And it's all because you couldn't leave that drug. Do you see Major Rodger Barratt often while working with the shape shifters?"

"Did you tell April the true story about what happened in Leeds while you were shagging her last night?" Monroe smirks when Will doesn't reply. "Thought as much," He takes a step forward. "The police are still searching into the murder of Peter Bursnell as they have the evidence, just not the murderer. And soon they'll come banging on your door for questions. Harry and I are out of the question as I'm still dead to the world, but it won't stop Alic from saying a word," Monroe cocks his head to one side. "How can you say that you're in love with April Hollerford when you don't even have the guts to tell her the truth about Leeds? Are you scared that she might leave you because of it?"

"It would hurt her to know what exactly happen in Leeds."

"Wouldn't it hurt her more if she caught you lying _again_?"

Will sighs heavily. "Why did you call to see me?"

"To give you a heads up in case the police come barging on your front door." Monroe's words tremble and he suddenly starts to shake as if he is being overcome with fear. Will looks at the quivering Monroe feeling rather fed up and unsympathetic towards him.

"Crying on me isn't going to make me help you get out of your own shit, Monroe," Will snaps as he steps away. "Your mental health is giving you conflicting views about what happened in Leeds and what you're doing now because they match."

"I don't want to do this any more!" Monroe cries as he falls to his knees, suddenly becoming a quivering wreck. "Please help me. They are still controlling my mind!"

Will shakes his head as he takes another step away from Monroe. "They're not. If you're the one creating this army then I'm sure as hell you can stop it," Will then grabs onto Monroe's coat collar and pulls him to his feet. "Who wrote the nursery rhyme?"

Monroe bursts into uncontrollable tears, but Will shakes him.

"TELL ME!"

"It was Peter Bursnell!"

Silence fills the air as tears continue to roll down Monroe's cheeks. But he has enough wit to keep talking.

"April is the girl of age who throws the dice," Monroe whimpers. "She ignored the first advice from Aaron to not let the Doctor go to Antarctica, but she will roll the dice again and return there."

Will narrows his eyes. "Why did you go to her?"

"I didn't!" Monroe cries. "The shape shifter's call her the Ice Girl. She's the one with the nightmare at the Island. She has more fear of ice than her own death. They want to play on that to target the Doctor."

"And why do you want the Doctor dead?"

Monroe suddenly stops crying as he switches personality to pride. "Because he came swarming here when no one wants him. The Doctor thinks he has the right to save everything. But he has the right to die."

Will glares at Monroe but is then quickly distracted by one of the British army officers calling for him.

"Come on, Lieutenant, let's go!" The officer orders as he scrambles onto the roof.

Will looks at the officer for a moment before turning to look back at Monroe, only quickly realising that he is no longer there.


	29. XXIX - Messy relationships

**XXIX  
Messy relationships**

 _Parallel London  
_ _March_

April receives a phone call from Jason around midday, telling her that himself and Ireen will be coming over to Hotel Soelife in the next hour to see the puppets in the restaurant. There is no explanation as to what they are going to do other than to see the puppets. However April is surprised to hear that Ireen is returning to work, but says nothing about it as she agrees before ending the call. As she waits for Jason's arrival, she starts to pack the last of her possessions, thinking that she will stay with Will from now on, not wanting to spend another day in the hotel. If they finally get to understand the puppets, she no longer has a reason to be there at the hotel. It is far too dangerous to stay there any longer.

The last thing April packs is her handheld gun UNIT allows her to keep with her at all times. However, as she packs, she suddenly feels the sense of being watched. Not being able to shake off this feeling, she checks to see if the gun is loaded before hiding it in her hoodie.

Then after getting bored of waiting around for Jason and Ireen to turn up, April swings her rucksack on her back and goes to leave her room. She thinks that she might as well get a heads start with the puppets.

Sunny Blythe said to April that the puppets will explain about the Hotel and why the workers there are drugged. Although she knows the answer to what is going on and already has a grasp on what the nursery rhyme is telling her, she wants to see if they have anything else to say. The only problem is seeing if they will respond to her this time as they only responded to the Doctor the last.

April steps out of her room and locks the door behind her. Then looking down both ends of the corridor, she swiftly turns and starts to walk through the corridor, heading for the lifts. She keeps her eyes fixed on the room spray sitting just under the ceiling but is quite surprised when no gas is released. Still, she quickens her pace. But as soon as she turns the corner, a large hand suddenly clasps over her mouth and pulls her backwards.

April yelps in fright and she slams back into a tall figure. A knife is pointed to her throat and through the reflection of the blade she can see it is one of the hotel workers that has grabbed hold of her.

April trembles under the man's grip, remembering the times when Bruce did this to her, but she clenches her fists. This time she will fight through it.

"Where is the Doctor?" The man asks deeply.

"Why should I tell you anything?" April growls.

"Because I will kill you!"

April keeps her eye on the knife. "What use would that do? Kill me now and you'd never get an answer." She then stamps harshly on the worker's foot before elbowing him roughly in the stomach and then hitting him in the face. The worker is unprepared with this sudden attack and stumbles backwards. April pulls out her gun with a shaking hand.

The man cups his hand under his nose to catch the stream of blood for a moment, before he looks at April who points her gun to him.

"Oh you are a stupid girl!" The man hisses before charging to April.

He is very fast on his feet and manages to pull April to the floor before she even has time to pull the trigger.

"I dare you to tell us where the Doctor is!" The worker commands but April continues to fight back. She manages to push him off her and get back on her feet. The worker only comes at her over and over again, threatening her with the knife, but April refuses to stop fighting back. She narrowly misses the knife as it is thrown in her direction.

April momentarily takes cover behind the wall in the corner to get her breath back before aiming her gun down the corridor to shoot. But the corridor is empty.

April narrow her eyes, breathing heavily, but the moment she makes a move to stand up, the man grabs onto her and pins her against the wall. His hand firmly around her throat and April helplessly wriggles in his grip.

"We can easily snatch the Doctor and kill him ourselves, but seeing as he isn't in the Tardis, we don't know where to find him. It would be far easier if you told us." The man hisses.

"I won't say a word!" April manages to say but the man clenches his hand tighter around her throat, stopping her from breathing.

Seconds later there is a sharp whirling sound as if something has been fired through the air. But then April suddenly notices how the man's eyes widen as his mouth falls open, letting out a gasp. His grip on her throat loosens and finally his eyes roll back into his head before he falls forward, releasing April.

April crumbles to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. There is a long UNIT made arrow stuck in the man's back as he lays dead on the red carpet.

"April, get up!"

Someone shakes April's arm and when she slowly comes back to her senses, she finds Ireen pulling her up to her feet. Ireen looks frightened and April rubs her eyes. Jason pulls the arrow out of the man's back and then keeping his gun at aim, he scans round the corridor to make sure that there is no one following them.

Ireen pushes April into the hotel lift and April shakes herself awake.

"The battle is starting soon, April. We need to get rid of these workers before they advance." Ireen says gravely as the lift takes them down.

April leans against the wall to the lift, breathing heavily. The day started off so well as she spent the early hours of the morning with Will. But now it is time that they all get down to business. The battle is starting and they have to do everything they can to keep the Doctor safe.

"He was demanding to know where the Doctor is." April eventually says, looking at Jason.

Jason nods. "The tracker device lit up around Antarctica like a fucking Christmas tree. If we don't do something now they will migrate here and get to him."

Ireen looks down at April's hands. "And we'll get someone to fix that up for you when we return to the base."

April glances down at her hands and all of a sudden she feels a stab of pain. Her hands are bloody and covered in cuts and grazes. She is aware of the blood slowly oozing out from the cut in her lip and the cut right across her cheekbone from the fight. April very slightly starts to feel quite light headed.

There is a loud _ding_ as the lift reaches the ground floor. When the doors open, they find the reception is eerily quiet for the lunchtime period.

Ireen steps out of the lift first, a gun clasped in her hands. She surveys the silent reception and carefully makes her way towards the restaurant doors. Jason and April follow, watching each other's backs and making sure that nothing is going to jump out from the shadows.

But the reception is completely empty of hotel workers and guests.

Ireen opens the glass French doors to the restaurant and ushers April and Jason inside before stepping in herself. The puppets remain motionless as Jason weaves in and out of the round tables. They sit there, occupying every seat as the ticking sound from inside each puppet continues. April knows that they have not moved since she last went to see them.

"Last time I was here," April says as she walks around the restaurant slowly. "They only responded to the Doctor. Nothing I did made them move until the Doctor showed his face."

"I'm not here to let them talk." Ireen mutters sternly as she storms over to one table.

There is a difference to Ireen's character since Harry died. She seems angrier as if she wants to take revenge, to avenge her husband.

Ireen reaches over to one of the puppets sitting at the table and rips off its face as if it is a mask. There it reveals an egg shaped glass dome sitting on the neck to the puppet's body. Inside the glass dome is filled with clockwork ticking loudly away.

"They're clockwork droids." April says aloud as she examines the clogs turning away in the dome. She recognises it from the drawing in her Time Book. "Masters of time."

"We can only guess it is this lot that controls the timing of the cold weather and our twelve month limit from the nursery rhyme." Jason says as he squeezes in between two chairs to have a closer look at the clockwork.

Ireen narrows her eyes. "Time heals itself often." She mutters under her breath.

"But time is a man-made concept," April says as she stands to Ireen's right. "The nursery rhyme was created to confuse us. That's what the Nobody's had planned all along. They wanted us to be confused to the point we end up doing what they want us to do."

"And that's to do what the nursery rhyme said," Ireen says as she looks at the clockwork in thought before looking at April. "And have we done anything the nursery rhyme says?"

"But with the advice,  
She took no heed of under the ice.  
And thou it suffice,  
It is not to be nice," April recites the last stanza. "I was warned by Aaron not to let the Doctor go to Antarctica and I ignored it."

"And it said that you threw the dice twice." Jason says.

"It means that I will take the second gamble by letting the Doctor go to Antarctica which is exactly what they want."

"We have to make sure that the Doctor stays here until this is all over."

"You will do no such thing!" One of the hotel workers bellows as he storms into the restaurant.

Jason, Ireen and April jump in fright before instantly aiming their guns at the worker. But before they can shoot, there is an ambush as all the other workers start to attack them from their hidden places.

Ireen, Jason and April fights back as much as they can, often proving that they are stronger than the hotel workers. April finds herself knocking the workers out as she smacks them around the head with her gun, but one worker manages to pull her arm behind her back and pin her flat down, face-first to one of the tables. For a moment April hesitates from the blow of her head hitting against the table top, but she soon starts to frantically wriggle in the worker's strong grip. As she does so, she finds a terrified looking Sunny Blythe hiding in the corner with the man who had been put under quarantine in the restaurant.

Jason has resulted to shooting some of the workers that starts shooting back at them from behind the bar and Ireen throws a small hand grenade, blowing up the workers shooting. April keeps her head down on the surface of the table as shrapnel and bits of wood from the bar table flies over her.

With her ears buzzing from the small explosion, April manages to push the worker off her before shooting at it with her gun. In the spur of the moment, April turns and using her gun, she smashes the glass dome on one of the puppets.

The contents of the clockwork spills onto the carpet and there is a moment of silence when the ticking stops. The last remaining workers suddenly fall and disintegrate into piles of ashes. The puppets collapse forward over their knees.

April, Ireen and Jason remain motionless as all three crouch on the floor.

"What did you do?" Ireen gasps as she glances around the room.

"I think I just saved the hotel." April says, surprised by her own actions. For once, her spur of the moment choice was the right thing to do.

Jason however aims another one of his guns to the gas canister sitting up on the wall, almost hidden from their view. He pulls the trigger.

There is a loud bang as the canister falls to the floor with a clatter. The last of the gas slowly starts to move across the air before it quickly evaporates out and disappears completely.

The three remain motionless again, scared that if they make any sign of movement the gas might get to them and turn them into Nobody's. But there is nothing around them other than the silence of a now empty hotel and each other's breathing.

"We need to get them out of here." April orders as she scrambles to her feet, nodding her head to Sunny and the other man. She makes her way past the broken bar to where Sunny is hiding with the other man. They escort the two men out of the hotel and make sure that they are alright making their way to safety.

Once the three find themselves back in the lift going up to the UNIT base, they know exactly what is to be done next.

Jason pulls open the lift gates with a little difficulty and they stumble into the base which immediately grabs everyone inside the base to attention. For a moment they are silent as they see the bloody mess, April, Jason and Ireen are in from the attack.

"What the hell has been going on here?" Colonel Meath orders as he watches them walk into the base, noticing the scars from their fight. However all three ignore Colonel Meath as they make their way to the end desk.

Aaron stands up immediately as he sees the state of his friends. Martha rushes over to Jason in fear but he promises her he is okay and not badly wounded, just a little bashed.

"You've been through the wars." Aaron says in a low voice to April with a slight smirk as he looks at her cut face and bloodied hands.

"Just thank us for ridding the whole problem with Hotel Soelife." April mumbles as she is sat down in one of the seats. Aaron sits in the seat opposite her and opens up a first aid box as Colonel Meath orders everyone else to get on with their last minute work and packing.

Aaron quickly speaks first before April can ask about the packing. "What happened?"

"One of the workers just attacked me and demanded to know where the Doctor is. Then we found out that the puppets are clockwork droids before we were ambushed. But we managed to kill the rest of the workers there so that's safe."

"Yeah and you made a real mess of yourself." Aaron says as he cleans the blood from her hands.

"Well that's the price of being a soldier." April says before biting at her lower lip as the scars sting. Aaron smirks as he continues to clean her hands.

"We'd better get a move on soon," The General orders. "There's not much time left."

"Our twelve month time limit was destroyed when April smashed one of the clockwork droids," Ireen says as she folds her arms. "It's a case of now or never, sir."

"It's also a case of seeing if Jack Gruntler is okay." Aaron mutters as he wraps a bandage around April's hands.

"What's wrong with Jack?" April asks with a scowl.

Aaron sighs heavily. "He was also attacked last night. We suspect that it was a Nobody but the Doctor has gone over now to find out who it was."

April frowns as she snatches her hands away from Aaron. She rubs at her head where she hit the table. She then feels a hand squeeze her left shoulder.

Terry looks down at April, almost apologetically.

"The hotel worker that attacked me this morning wanted to know where the Doctor is just so he could kill him. The Doctor will die if he goes over to Antarctica or near any Nobody's. That's their whole plan!" April snaps. "They wanted us to become confused so we end up naturally following the steps of the nursery rhyme and putting the Doctor in danger."

"I can clarify that it wasn't a Nobody that attacked Jack last night." Terry says as she removes her hand from April's shoulder.

"And that is why we're leaving for Antarctica this evening." Aaron says deeply. When April doesn't respond, he glances at the General. The General nods and Aaron stands up as everyone else disperses to their own desks.

April looks around the base and notices that all the soldiers are packing their gear to go back to Antarctica. Most of them know that it is going to be a one way trip. When she realises that Will isn't in the base, she guesses that he must down in the stock room helping out with packing stock.

"Then I'm coming with you." April announces as she stands up.

Aaron smirks as he packs all his belongings on his desk into a black rucksack. He expected April to demand to go with them. "No you're staying here to make sure that the Doctor doesn't get into his Tardis and follow us because I know he will. Besides Jack wants you round for dinner tonight without fail."

"What?"

"I mean it, April. You said that you would save the Doctor's life and the best thing you can do is to stay here and keep him safe. We'll go to Antarctica and kill the Nobody's for good. Is that understood?"

"No!" April hisses. "It's too dangerous!"

Aaron groans feeling rather agitated with April's stubbornness. "What else can we do then, April? Sit here and wait for them to come out from under the ice and attack us, therefore not saving the Doctor at all?"

"You all know that you won't be coming back."

"It's the price for being a soldier." Aaron mumbles as he walks along the desk.

April follows.

"Why can't I at least help you? The Doctor has Rose and Terry to look after him. They've battled and saved him far longer than I have!"

"I'm not going to tell you once again, April. You're not needed!"

"The more help the better!"

Aaron turns the face April sharply. "You are not a soldier like us, April. You got it lucky in the last battle. We can do this alone. Besides, what can you do to stop us?"

Aaron's words hits a nerve as April watches him turn around to pick up some of his work from the desk. She ignores her parallel mother's words when she said that UNIT will no longer need her.

"Permission to speak, sir." April's voice wavers.

"Permission not granted." Aaron answers indifferently.

Then a sudden rush of anger overcomes April and instantly she pulls out her gun and aims it at Aaron.

Aaron freezes tensely for a moment as he hears the click of the gun behind him before slowly turning around to look at April. There is a look of hurt in Aaron's eyes for a split second as he observes April aiming the gun at him.

"What is going on here?" The General shouts as he storms over to April and Aaron. "April Hollerford, I order you to lower your weapon!"

"You don't have the right to give orders to someone who isn't even a soldier under your command." April keeps her eyes on Aaron.

"As a General I have every right to and I will not allow you to threaten my officer!"

Aaron raises a hand to the General to quieten him.

"Promise me you won't go back!" April hisses.

"What else have we got left to lose?" Aaron says calmly. "It's the Doctor's life we're saving."

"You asked what I could do to stop you."

Aaron raises his eyebrows. "You don't have the heart to shoot me."

"Why are you acting like such a prick? Is it because the General promoted you to a second-in-command officer? It's just a title! Like the Doctor is just a title but from after hearing it everyone seems to want it destroyed."

"Just like April Hollerford or the Ice Girl. They're titles but after hearing them everyone seems to get the idea that you will be a good decoy," Aaron stares at April. "Lower your gun, April. You can't pull the trigger at me."

There is a long pause of silence as tears start to fill April's eyes. Her hands shake and Jason, who is nearby, cautiously takes the gun out of her hands. April's posture suddenly relaxes as she tries to cover up her tears.

"Of course I couldn't shoot you." She says in a forced light tone before looking at Aaron who is half smiling, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. The base behind her comes back to life. "You'd miss me, wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"I mean if I died this evening..."

"Don't say that, April."

"But in all honesty, if I die today, you'd definitely miss me."

Aaron rolls his eyes before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm afraid so."

The afternoon goes by and the General makes an order to the army and UNIT that they are going to fly out to Antarctica at 1800 hours.

April spends most of the time talking to the UNIT soldiers she knows. She thinks that she might go down to the stock room to find Will, expecting Alic to be with him, but the General says that she is not to leave the base until the Doctor returns.

It is the eve of battle and everyone is nervous but eager to get to the end of it. Every so often, April takes out her Wingerdette broach and wonders why they haven't been seen for the past few months.

A couple of hours later and Will, the Doctor and Rose walk into the base.

The first thing that brings everyone back to their feet is the black bruise under Will's left eye. Then they notice a stern and angry looking Doctor.

"We've found Jack's attacker!" The Doctor says loudly before gripping onto Will's shirt and shoving him forward harshly. "Caught him in Jack's cottage. I think the black eye explains everything!"

Everyone suddenly crowds around the scene in the base curiously.

"It's not true!" Will snaps, more to the Doctor than anyone else.

"Of course it is, we caught him fair and square!"

Rose moves to stand next to April. "I think you'd better rethink your strategies." She whispers harshly.

April only glares at Rose before stepping forward. "Doctor, you've got it wrong. Jack Gruntler was attacked last night and I know that Will wasn't there at the scene. You can't put the blame on him!"

"I don't understand," The General growls. "What's this to do with our battle?"

"Oh everything, sir, because this isn't an alien invasion, it's a murder story. It was a murder that _he_ was involved with!" The Doctor points to Will who glares at him.

Aaron quickly grabs onto both April and Rose and pulls them behind him. Terry hovers behind Aaron too; almost afraid of the Doctor's burst of anger.

"I'm telling you it's not true!" Will shouts again.

"I wouldn't be blaming you if it weren't true," The Doctor snaps. "Jack said so himself that it was you that attacked him last night. He only hit you back in defence."

"You are very narrow minded, Doctor."

"Will, what is going on?" Rex orders, stepping forward.

April pushes her way forward, pushing away Aaron's arm that holds him behind her. "No!" She shouts as everyone turns to look at her. "I know this all sounds a little bizarre and that Will was caught at the wrong time, for reasons even I cannot comprehend," she glares at him as she says this. "But I can truthfully tell you that Will wasn't the one who attacked Jack!"

"April, don't defend him." The Doctor warns.

"Oh you can shut up for the moment, Doctor, because you are so wrong!" April stands in the middle of the circle, glaring up at the Doctor. She wants to slap him out of his hatred towards Will. She isn't sure herself as to why Will even went over to Jack's cottage in the first place, but she knows that she has to stand up for him. She has to stop people from making Will out like he is a bad person when he isn't. No one else knows Will like she does. "I know that Will didn't attack Jack last night because he was in bed all night long. He was in bed in my hotel room. And I was with him," April's breathing is uneven as she suddenly feels nervous, yet she ignores the wolf whistle from someone behind her. "I was awake all night and not once did he leave."

The Doctor stares at April as his face drops with the sudden realisation.

April lowers her voice so that it is just between them. "I'm in love, Doctor. It shouldn't come as a surprise to you. I deal with you and Rose. Why can't you deal with me and Will?"

The base suddenly comes back to life as everyone returns to their packing under the General's orders.

"If you want a job while we're gone, April, you can find out who attacked him." Aaron says gruffly before pulling Will away, taking him back home. Will turns back to look at April, but Aaron pushes him forward roughly.

"Do you even know what happened that night in Leeds when Peter Bursnell was murdered?" The Doctor asks, not even looking April in the eye as if he cannot bear it.

"Yes I do because if you don't remember, I was there the night Morgarn first told us. If this is a murder story then am I right in saying that Monroe is still alive?"

"I don't know April! I don't even know what to do or think any more. We're stuck in a messed up situation because a year ago the Daleks thought they could use our help. And then you were transported here. There was so much I wanted to show you the universe, not a world you don't belong in. The moment this is over, we're leaving."

"I'm not like Rose, Doctor," April says. "Rose would spend the rest of her life travelling with you, but I can't spend the rest of mine the same."

"I'm only with you until I complete your father's promise and that will be to the end of this battle and the Battle of the Cytracik. I hope you realise that back in your world that is still happening."

"And so you hope to throw me in the gutters once you're done?"

The Doctor says nothing.

April shakes her head. "You lost my trust from the start after the lies you told me, but you don't want to lose my respect at the same time."

The Doctor runs his fingers through his hair. "I knew it would be a real challenge trying to keep you safe, never for one second did I think our friendship would turn out like this."

"Turn out like what, Doctor? The mess it is? Both you and Will have lied to me and yet I chose to have you as my friend and I chose to love Will as he is," April shrugs her shoulders. "I'm sorry for being what I am. I'm sorry if I've made your life hell, Doctor, because I often think that it would have been a lot easier for you if I had just committed suicide earlier."

"Don't say that!" He winces and then there is silence. The Doctor lowers his voice. "I'll take you to Scotland after everyone leaves."

The Doctor then turns and heads into the lift. Rose looks at April for a long moment before following the Doctor. April remains standing in the centre of the base, looking at the lift as everyone else moves around her. She can tell that glances are thrown in her direction.

Terry comes up behind April and also looks at the lift. "You know, April, sometimes I think how crap my life is. I mean the Doctor only created me to help in the Battle of the Cytracik and now I'm stuck dealing with human emotions I wasn't built for. But I guess it does put everything into perspective when I look at the state of your life. I mean you have a messed up friendship with a Time Lord, you wish for a job at an army base you can't have, and you're in love with someone who's supposed to be dead in your world," Terry nods. "Definitely messed up."

April looks at Terry, not entirely sure if she is hurt or wants to laugh at Terry's remark. "Thanks." It is all she could say.


	30. XXX - Alic's truth

**XXX  
Alic's truth**

 _Parallel England  
_ _London  
_ _Alic's residence_

"To begin with, the Myriad Circle was all about ripping up the old, tearing apart what was already done and made to create the new. We were inspired by the likes of dada during the early days of modernism but we wanted to play with something that has never been tempted before." Alic says as he folds his clothes neatly into his suitcase.

April perches on the oak chair beside Alic's desk in his bedroom to his apartment. Alic's suitcase sits on his bed and he takes out his clothes from his wardrobe one by one. The way he packs makes it clear to April that Alic is reluctant to leave.

"We didn't really know what the outcome was going to be at first. It was just four young lads having a laugh. We had regular nights out at the local pub after our shifts and often Harry would meet us there." Alic stops talking for a moment as the memory of Harry's sudden death comes back to him. He holds onto the lid of his suitcase, looking down at the neatly folded clothes that have now been messily placed.

"You don't want to go back to Antarctica, do you?" April says softly.

Alic looks over to April with his eyes. "None of us do, April. It's going to be a one way trip. We all know it."

The thought of UNIT not returning terrifies April. "But this will be over soon."

Alic sighs. "When we were taken to the station after Peter Bursnell's death, the questions that rose often were asking if Monroe had mental issues."

"And what did you say?"

"Yes of course. We all knew that Monroe was autistic but we never said anything to him about it. He always understood certain things that most of us wouldn't. But he didn't always quite grasp the concept of my friendship with Will or some of the work we did. He never understood the world in the same way you or I do. There were moments when we could tell that there was something wrong, that Monroe was ill, especially when he confessed to Will about the voices he was always hearing. But the doctor's diagnosed him with schizophrenia. The news of him also having borderline personality order is new to me. We didn't know anything about that when he left. Unfortunately Monroe didn't take the news well at all. We did everything we could to be there for him."

April runs her tongue along her bottom teeth as she thinks about her next question. She watches Alic for a moment as he turns his back to her. "And do you think that Monroe could still be alive?"

Alic sighs again. "He was shot in the head." There is a long pause of silence as Alic drums his fingers on the top of his wooden chest of drawers.

"Alic," April calls softly and Alic looks over at her with his eyes again. "Who killed Peter Bursnell that night in Leeds?"

Alic shifts on the spot, groaning in mild frustration as he does so. "Christ, April, please don't get involved."

"I have to. It will only make sense to everything that's going on."

Alic stands by the end of his bed with his hands in his jean pockets, looking down at his bed sheets before looking back at April. "Peter Bursnell was my friend and he is dead. And I guess you were told the story about Monroe killing him because Will said to get rid of him?"

April nods.

"I don't want to shock you, April, but that wasn't the true story. Will, as you know, is scared of the truth. He might've not wanted you to know, but we all have suspects that after we lied to the police about how Peter Bursnell died, they now know the truth."

"What happened?"

"It was Will who murdered Peter Bursnell," Alic says before letting his words hang in the air. "After a few tests, we discovered that it wasn't what we thought we were playing with but in fact this drug that turned all the Hotel Soelife staff into the Nobody's," Alic shakes his head at the memory. "We all were dealing with a mixture of feelings between afraid of what the drug could do and anger to not getting what we asked. But it was revenge Will and Monroe wanted on Peter Bursnell.

"The night before we were heading back to London, Will and Monroe snuck out of our hotel to get to Peter Bursnell. He tried to give them other drugs to blackmail them into not telling anyone about the drug he gave them. Will ordered Monroe to kill him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So Will stabbed Peter Bursnell in the heart. Continuously."

April winces at the thought of Will stabbing another man out of revenge, but she remains silent and allows Alic to continue with his story.

"He was still alive when they tied his wrists and ankles together with rope. They knew that in order to save themselves, they had to hide the body. It was Monroe's idea to trap the drug capsule into Peter Bursnell's mouth before they left him in the river Aire. Peter Bursnell died with the remains of the drug we were testing inside him."

April nods. "So that's where Monroe came up with the idea to start an army using the drug."

Alic looks at April almost suspiciously before sighing for the third time. "I remember there was a conflict between Will and Monroe when the police started questioning us about it. Harry came to pick us up from Leeds and Will told Monroe to bugger off. Even Harry came over with anger whenever Monroe threatened Will that the truth will be told. There's not much I can do in the way of helping Will now because if the police capture him, it'll only be me left as witness," Alic plays with his folded clothes. "All I know now, something I haven't even told Will is that Peter Bursnell has turned into a Nobody. I have no evidence of that fact but after Monroe put the drug capsule in his mouth, it was bound to make him soulless."

"So you suppose that Peter Bursnell is alive and a part of Monroe's army?"

Alic stares at April for a long while, but their silence is disturbed when Alic's bedroom door swings open. Immediately April jumps to her feet. One of the second-in-command officers from the British Army steps in.

"What's this?" He asks rudely as he stares at April. "I thought you're not supposed to come."

"Leave her alone, sir." Alic warns in a quiet tone, looking down at his shoes.

The officer glares at Alic. "Don't talk to me like that again, soldier. Everyone's ready. We're leaving in five minutes." The officer glances at April before leaving the room.

In a sudden belt of anger, Alic punches at his chest of drawers before slapping his half empty suitcase shut. He then rubs his eyes before looking at April, standing to attention.

"The Myriad Circle has come to its final close. If you want everything to end, go back to where you started."


	31. XXXI - Dinner with Jack Gruntler

**XXXI  
Dinner with Jack Gruntler**

 _Parallel Scotland_

"Scotland!" The Doctor announces gleefully as he steps out of the Tardis and onto an empty lane in Glen Lyon. "You know what, Rose?" He continues as Rose comes out and stands by him. "I've taken you through time and space and around the universe but I've never shown you the real beauty of Scotland!"

Rose laughs as she walks by the Doctor's side. When Jack Gruntler's little cottage comes into view, Rose frowns. "Surely Jack is going to lose his head when he sees you."

"We're not going in with April, we're just making sure that she actually goes to see him and not run away."

Rose nods as she turns to look behind where April is walking slowly. Terry is close behind April and as Rose catches Terry's eye, they both know that something isn't quite right with April.

Since UNIT left for Antarctica, April has become a lot quieter, almost as if she is constantly in deep thought. But then there is the Doctor who really does not want UNIT to go back to Antarctica with the British Army, but he pretends everything is okay. April on the other hand looks as if she has heard something that struck something inside of her. She looks as if she is trying to figure something out.

It is nearing on eight o'clock that evening and the Doctor is eager for April not to be late to her dinner invite, seeing as she has been putting it off for so long.

Rose and the Doctor stop at the gate into Jack's front garden. April hovers and looks at the Doctor, expecting him to say something.

"Be nice to Jack," The Doctor eventually says. "He's a good guy and like I said before, he's the one who knows everything."

"I know," April replies dully. "We'll be fine."

The Doctor looks for a long moment, not entirely sure what else he wants to say to her next. Before the Doctor met April, he had it all planned out in his head what he wanted to say to her, but once they met, he found it a struggle to deal with her rather stubborn, rude and closed off personality and didn't always knew what to say. As time went on, he saw April grow into more of a trusting, loving and open person. She became happier and a lot easier to communicate with, but now the Doctor almost feels as if he is back to square one.

The Doctor sighs before faking a smile. "Take care of him."

April narrows her eyes before pulling open the small wooden gate. She walks along through the snow as the Doctor, Terry and Rose turn away.

The Butler opens the front door before April has the chance to knock. Without a word uttered, the Butler nods to April before letting her into the cottage. He takes her coat, hangs in up on the coat stand and then leads her into the living room. April is aware that there is no smell of food being cooked. She has been expecting a dinner and can't ignore the gnawing sensation in her stomach.

"Your guest has arrived." The Butler announces and April squeezes past the Butler into the living room.

"Hello, Jack." April starts to force a smile that looks relatively natural. Jack is sat in the same armchair by the fireplace he was sat in the last time she came to his house.

"Sit down, April," Jack orders, not removing his hand that is resting against his temple. "And don't pretend you're okay when I know you're not."

A little lost for words, April sits herself down in the armchair she sat in last time she was here. The dog that sits by Jack's feet instantly comes rushing over to April, panting excitedly. April pets the dog, scratching him behind his ears. The Butler, who has been watching April, turns and leaves the room.

The fire crackles in the fireplace.

"So how are you today, Jack?" April asks after a long silence.

Jack snorts in amusement, keeping his hand shadowing his face.

April rolls her eyes. "Just trying to make some light conversation here." She mutters before going back to stroking the dog. "You did invite me for dinner."

Jack shuffles in his seat with difficulty. He doesn't really want April's company, which is evident, but he knows that there are things he wants to talk through with her. Jack slowly removes his hand from his face and looks at April.

April looks at Jack's face in surprise. He bottom lip has split open and there is a scar on his cheek and his forehead, in the exact same spot as April's scars on her face.

"Someone's been through the wars." April nods as she notices Jack's grazed knuckles for the first time. Hers are covered in bandages.

"Speak for yourself," Jack sighs heavily, feeling utterly exhausted. "I wish you hadn't come, April."

"What?" April snaps feeling completely taken aback. "You invited me. Remember?"

"Yes, but you couldn't have picked a worse time to arrive. Monroe took a swing at me. I think he's cracking up. He's getting increasingly paranoid since UNIT left for Antarctica."

April looks at Jack for a long moment before nodding. "So it was Monroe that attacked you last night. It's his health isn't it?"

Jack nods and then looks at April quizzically. "You knew that he's alive. How?"

"You tell me. I thought you knew everything."

"You suspected that he was possessed by the Nobody's. You thought about his mental health issues and guessed that he switched personalities: himself and his possessed mind."

"I can imagine that when those security guards shot him, they only killed whatever possessed him."

Jack cocks his head to one side. "And it's taken you this long to figure that one out?"

"No, I knew it not long after that scene. I just said nothing because I knew that no one would believe me."

"Your lack of self-esteem is another one of your flaws, April. If it's you that's making an argument, most people you love will listen and believe you. You don't quite know the trust they all have in you. You're very observant to everything around you but you need to stop being scared about something you don't like to see. Like your nightmare for instance," Jack lets his words hang in the air and is happy when April remains silent. "You're losing your memory, April."

"Everyone believed that Will was the one who attacked you." April says after a while.

"No, it was Monroe. But I would just let everyone continue to believe it's Will if they want to. Some people like Will Sullivan deserve what they get."

April guiltily looks down at the dog. "I know. It was him that murdered Peter Bursnell out of revenge and Monroe was there to stuff the drug capsule into his mouth."

"Which evidently has killed Peter Bursnell and turned him into a Nobody," Jack shifts in the seat again. "April, I know that you choose to be with Will and you want to spend the rest of your life with him. I don't know whether or not I'm surprised at how calmly you've taken the news that your boyfriend is a murderer, but what you need to understand is that Will will lie to you time and time again. It would be to save his own skin but also because he is too afraid of the truth. That's why he hides behind an arrogant personality. You knew that from the start."

"At least I know he's not lying to me when we're together."

Jack chuckles. "So you're over your paranoia of his love being false? You have nothing to worry about there, April, but question yourself why neither of you can actually say the words: I love you, to one another. You've noticed that Will has attempted to say it to you many times before but never does," Jack sighs. "The police. They know it was Will who killed Peter Bursnell and they are going to lock him up if he's announced guilty. They will take him from his home now and take him to court. The trip to Antarctica has been cancelled because of it. Will may even be sentenced to death. Yes, April, in this world, many homicides are still sentenced to death. I thought I should tell you now so it is less of a shock when it comes round." Jack stands up slowly and walks over to the oak cabinet in the corner of the room. April can just about hear his bones creaking as he walks. Jack then brings out a file and gives it to April. "Have a read of that," He turns back to his armchair. "No doubt Sullivan told you how he got that black eye."

"Well to be fair it took some coaxing," April says as she leafs through old newspaper clippings around Peter Bursnell's murder. "You were stressed after Monroe attacked you and your first instinct was to hit Will when you first saw him."

Jack makes himself comfortable in his seat again. "I'm sorry I hit him," He admits quietly. "But he's not the real trouble maker. It's that woman."

April hesitates as she looks up at Jack Gruntler with her eyes. "Morgarn?"

Jack nods slowly.

April sighs not feeling at all that surprised. Morgarn has twisted stories from the start and she is someone April knows she cannot trust. As April continues to flick through the folder, she is then struck by a newspaper article that only came out this morning. The headline reads "UNIT LIEUTENANT TURNED HOMICIDAL LIAR AS TRUTH IS REVEALED". There is a large coloured head shot of Will in his uniform beneath the title.

"I had to warn Will when he came over earlier," Jack says. "He saw the paper not long after he left you and came to me for help."

"And Peter Bursnell is definitely a Nobody, right?" April says with a shaking voice as she gently traces her fingertips gently over Will's photo.

"A personality changing Nobody. He can switch between himself and a soulless soldier. Monroe, while he was possessed managed to spare his life," Jack glances down at his dog that has now snuggled down on the tatted rug in front of the fire. "Some of us are lucky enough to have a guardian angel that truly looks after us. Some really don't deserve one. People like Will Sullivan will never have a guardian angel. But when you're with him it's fine," Jack looks at April before looking down at his grazed knuckles. "You have a guardian angel. The lonely wonderer who saved you from near death."

April looks over at Jack instantly understanding that he is talking about the Doctor. The thought of the Doctor being April's guardian angel makes sense to her and for a fleeting moment, her heart is warmed.

"Is there any way I can stop them from arresting Will?" April asks after a while.

Jack shakes his head no. "Aaron has a lawyer for that. And he will back him up. All you can do is to make sure that Monroe doesn't get near the Doctor otherwise he will kill him. I won't tell you what else to do as I'm not part of this any more."

April looks down at the papers that sit on her lap, her eyes starting to fill with tears. April feels well and truly stumped. She doesn't even know how to feel about the situation with Will being a murderer, let alone dealing with the Nobody's. Her friends have gone to Antarctica to fight, knowing that it is a one way trip. Will is going to be arrested and possibly executed for his crime. And there is a horrible break in the Doctor's and April's friendship. The Doctor, who Jack makes obvious hints, is her guardian angel.

Jack watches April as she stares blankly at the papers on her lap. "I'll leave you to it." He says quietly and hauls himself back out of his chair.

"Wait," April calls, catching his arm just as he is passing her. "When I saw Alic earlier today," Her voice quivers as she tries to hold back her tears. "He told me to go back to where I started. What did he mean?"

Jack breathes out heavily. "Think about where you started on this story. Where were you when you first heard about the Myriad Circle and this battle? Where did this all start for you?" He starts clicking his fingers in her face. "Wake up, April, it's time." Jack looks at April knowingly before leaving the room. He finds the Butler standing behind the door, pretending he looks busy polishing the silverware, but listens in to everything that is said. It is something the Butler does every time they have visitors. Jack always wants to have another pair of ears to listen in just in case the Butler catches something he doesn't.

Jack closes the door behind him and April remains sitting in the armchair, motionless. Soon the tears start to pour down her cheeks and she starts to sob uncontrollably. However her sobs are silent. She shakes in despair, crying silently to herself, not having the slightest clue as to what she wants to do. It is the first time since before she met the Doctor that she feels this lost and alone.

It is getting close to ten o'clock that evening and the Butler makes both Jack and April pumpkin soup for their dinner. Jack happily eats quietly away by himself and the Butler leaves April's dinner on a tray down beside the armchair she sits in. For the rest of the evening, April remains sitting in the armchair in silence. Once her tears of horror finally dry, she becomes motionless as she stares at the roaring fire. Every so often Jack joins April in sitting silently in the living room, but mainly spends his time with his Butler.

At one point, April finds motivation to draw her Time book out of her rucksack in hope to find some answers. All that is to be seen one a new blank page is:

 _Figure it out for yourself._

April wants to throw the book into the fire but bites onto her tongue as she shoves it back into her bag.

The Butler opens the front door before the Doctor has the chance to knock. Both the Doctor and Rose look up at the Butler with forced wide smiles.

"Hi!" They both chorus together. The Doctor instantly drops his smile but Rose tries her hardest to keep it planted on her face.

"Is Jack in?" The Doctor asks with raised eyebrows.

The Butler looks at the Doctor then at Rose before taking a step to the side to allow them inside. They are silent and once the Butler closes the front door, shutting out all the cold air that is blowing inside. He takes the guest's coats and hangs them up on the coat hanger. Jack walks out from the kitchen and the look of disappointment flashes across his face when he sees the Doctor hovering in his hallway.

"What do you want?" Jack growls as he passes Rose and heads to the door that leads into the sitting room.

"Will has been captured by the police," The Doctor says sternly. "The police broke into his house about an hour ago and put him under arrest. They're having a trial in court tomorrow morning I believe. The trip to Antarctica has been delayed."

Jack freezes for a moment, fully aware that April is at the other side of the door listening in. "And what do you suppose to do then, Doctor?" Jack asks, not turning around to look at him.

"Go to Antarctica. Somebody has to and sort this mess out. We can't let this continue on like this and back out on our jobs because of silly little delays."

Jack turns around sharply. Rose looks as shocked as he does.

"That is one of the most stupid ideas you have come up with, Doctor, and there has been many."

Rose snorts. "Yeah, teaming up with the Daleks for one."

"Look I can't allow everyone to sit back and wait to hear the verdict for some stupid thing Will did out of revenge. We need to move on! I can't let everyone else think they can save me. The Nobody's want to kill me. It's not the first time that another species has wanted me dead. I can handle it."

"You can't, Doctor, you'll die!" Rose snaps.

"Rose has a point. You need to stay here." Jack warns.

"What, and let the Nobody's come here? Turn the whole human race into a soulless army?" The Doctor shakes his head. "I don't think so. We need to go to Antarctica."

"Maybe someone else should go." Jack says clearly as if he is hinting to April behind the door. Luckily the Doctor and Rose do not quite catch on Jack's motives.

The Doctor shakes his head again. "I don't want people putting themselves in danger for me."

"It's called love, Doctor," Rose mumbles. "I think you might've heard of it before."

Jack walks closer to the Doctor. "If you went to Antarctica by yourself, it would blow everything out of the waters. Not only would you die but your actions would kill all your friends too. The nursery rhyme said that she did not take heed of the advice, but throws the dice twice. Even that is telling you not to go there again."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The Doctor shouts.

Rose takes a step back from the Doctor in caution.

"There's a young lad that may need help getting out of court." Jack continues to stare at the Doctor.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Doctor hisses. "I don't have any particular interest in helping Will. I don't even care if he's given a life sentence in jail, let alone a death sentence."

"Doctor, you're talking about someone who was willing to go to Antarctica in battle to save your arse!" Rose snaps. "Just stop being stubborn for a moment! You're panicking and I know you get like this when your friends are in danger, but it only makes me wonder whether you have any trust in us!"

"Don't get involved, Rose."

"Doctor, I have every right to be involved with this! Maybe you need to rethink where you stand."

There is a long pause of silence.

"I'll get the Butler to pour some tea," Jack starts to walk over to the kitchen but when he reaches the door, he turns to look back at Rose and the Doctor. "This parallel world is poisoning both your minds. You need to get away from here." He then disappears into the kitchen.

The Doctor doesn't even look at Rose before storming into the living room. However he is only to find April standing by the fire temporarily looking lost for words.

"I'll get out of your way." April mutters, knowing that the Doctor and Rose need to be alone to talk things through. She picks up her bag and leaves the living room and the cottage itself with a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach she always used to have when she knew that her parents had fallen out over something ever so minor. They would be okay with each other by the next hour. But this situation is not something minor.

April knows how much Rose loves the Doctor and she hates to see them not being okay with each other. The same thing happened during the last battle a year ago. Only this time it seems a little more serious. Jack saying how the parallel world is poisoning their minds scares April a little too. Even Jack is reminding them that they have to leave, but April refuses to go.

Despite the freezing cold temperatures and the snowfall that is getting heavier, April sits on the low wall that runs around the perimeter of Jack's garden. She feels the coldness seep through the material of her denim skirt and her thick woollen tights, but she looks at the small window at the side of the cottage. Although the blinds are pulled down, she can just about make out the Doctor's and Rose's shadows. There are facing each other, arms flailing about as they argue.

The sinking feeling in the pit of April's stomach remains there. She has no idea what is the best thing to do. Hearing that the police have actually caught Will and have arrested him doesn't shock April that much. She just feels numb.

The Doctor's and Rose's shadow's stop moving. Rose is looking down and the Doctor is looking at her. They are stuck in a parallel England and UNIT's trip to Antarctica has been delayed because of Will. The Nobody's are still out there and something has to be done that does not involve the Doctor putting himself into further danger.

April continues to watch the shadows as the Doctor lifts Rose's chin, but she pulls away and leaves him alone in the room. The Doctor remains where he is before moving over to the fireplace. As April watches this, it suddenly dawns on her what she has to do.

When she first read the letter Aaron left her, telling her about their first trip to Antarctica, she wanted to travel there on her own, knowing that the Doctor is in trouble, but he completely obliged to her travelling on her own. She then suddenly realises what Alic meant when he said that she has to go back to where she started. He was hinting to her that she has to go to Antarctica even when everything else failed. Even Jack Gruntler hinted it to her.

But what is she to do? How is she to get to Antarctica without the Doctor? How can she get there without him following her? April's mind diverts to her Wingerdette broach but she knows that it'll be no use. The Wingerdettes have made no appearance since the last battle so why would her one come to her rescue now?

April watches the Doctor's silhouette in the window for a while as he rubs his face with his hands. Then an idea comes to her mind. An idea she knows the Doctor will never forgive her for. But it is the only thing she can think of that will get her to Antarctica and stop the Doctor from following her.

She is going to steal the Tardis.


	32. XXXII - She throws it twice

**XXXII  
She throws it twice**

 _Parallel Scotland  
_ _Outside Jack Gruntler's house_

April can feel the wet snow seeping through her denim skirt and thick black tights the longer she sits there on the wall, looking through the window. The longer she hangs around, the less likely her plan will work.

Jack Gruntler walks into the living room, his shadow silhouetting on the window through the blinds. His words cannot be heard from outside but April observes his gestures. Jack is there for a few short moments before he lays a hand on the Doctor's arm when the Doctor bows his head.

Jack leaves the room first and the Doctor remains standing there with his head bowed. April watches him as he is still for a moment. The Doctor then reaches into his coat pocket and draws out his sonic screwdriver. He throws it up into the air and catches it a few times before turning to face the other direction.

The light goes out in the living room as the Doctor pours water over the fire.

April frowns. This is her chance.

She jumps off the wall and runs away from the cottage. She yanks open the gates and run all the way down the silent roads of Glen Lyon, as fast as she can, trying her best to not slip on the snow covered ground.

The Tardis is parked closer to the village of Glen Lyon, and when April pushes open the doors, she is greeted with the hum of the console she has become so accustomed to. She smiles to herself as she steps inside, thankful for the Doctor for giving her a key to the Tardis and teaching her how to fly it. She hangs the chain to the key around her neck before throwing her bag onto the chair.

Running her fingers lightly across the console, she looks up at the tall green tube in the centre.

"Ready to go back?" April asks and the Tardis answers with a rumble. She then turns and pulls out her Time book from her bag, flicking through to a new blank page. "Let's see what you've got to say." The next page already has words scribbled at the top.

 _I hope you do realise that there will be a bit of a trek for you when we land. Aaron still has the ban on me._

April reads the words on the page with a quizzical expression. She opens her mouth to say something but more words start to appear.

 _Yes, April, you have been exchanging notes with the Doctor's spaceship for the past year._

April half smiles and before she knows it, she finds herself laughing. It has always been a mystery to April about who she has been communicating with through the Time book but now it all suddenly makes sense to her. The book explains everything about the Doctor and the one thing that knows more about the Doctor than most will be his Tardis. April has been talking to the Tardis all along. The console lets out a friendly rumble.

 _I would start flying me to Antarctica now if you want to leave before they realise you're gone. Jack already knows_.

"Of course he does." April says in reply. She places the Time book on top of her rucksack, leaving it open on the page she was on. She then spins around to look at the console. It is going to be the first time she will fly the Tardis without the Doctor by her side. She does not feel nervous. In fact she is more excited than anything.

There are so many switches and buttons on the console, each and every one of them takes the Tardis everywhere. There has been times when April watches the Doctor press the wrong thing and they land somewhere he wasn't expecting.

Without further ado, April turns a nozzle to switch the console ready for action. She then flicks a switch to the left. A sudden rush of excitement comes over April as she lets out a laugh. She presses other buttons as she dances around the console. When she pulls down one more leaver, the Tardis makes its usual groaning noise as they start to travel away from Scotland.

The journey to Antarctica is a little bumpy as it pushes against the restraining order Aaron made, but every so often, April presses a few more buttons.

It feels amazing to be able to fly the Tardis on her own accord and April quickly realises why the Doctor has such a close attachment to his ship. It is alive and a part of their team. April feels so happy as she flies the Tardis, not just because she has power over flying the ship, but also because she knows that the Doctor will not be able to follow her to Antarctica. There is no way she is going to be throwing the dice a second time and allowing the Doctor to join her. She is going to Antarctica to destroy the Nobody's and stop Monroe before they can lay a finger on the Doctor.

However the reality of the battle they are fighting comes back to April once she lands. The Tardis rumbles quietly every so often but the sound of the howling wind outside vibrates against the doors.

April pulls out one of the fur coats she wore the first time she came to Antarctica and opens the Tardis doors.

April is expecting to either see a view of the village or the Antarctic desert. What she is not expecting to see is Morgarn's little mud hut.

"What?" April snaps before scurrying away back inside the Tardis. She picks up the Time book and looks at the new words that appear on the page.

 _It's the closest I can get to the UNIT base. Continue to head east. There should be a boat to get you over the Black Lake, but after that, continue to go east and you'll make it to the base_.

"How will I find a way under the ice?" April asks knowing that she has not formed a plan in her mind. Now she has stolen the Tardis and made her way to Antarctica, she does not know what she is going to do next.

 _I'll help you as much as I can when you get there. Think about what Alic said, go back to where you started._

April nods before putting the Time book into her rucksack. She zips it up before swinging it onto her back. When she reaches the doors, she turns to look at the console one more time. She smiles weakly as it rumbles. She then opens the door, feeling the bitterly cold air pinch her cheeks.

April locks the door behind her and then looks east.

She has to continue that way until she gets to the base. But there is barely anything to be seen other than the snow and the blackness of the sky.

April takes one step forward but suddenly slips right over, landing backwards harshly. She feel a stabbing pain running up her spine and to her head. But she only grumbles under her breath as she attempts to get back on her feet without falling over again. Her knees tremble from the shock of hitting the ice but she manages to regain her balance. Her backside is throbbing which is the last thing she needs to pursue this mission.

"Oh dear, you look like a mess. I suppose I am the last person you wanted to see, April."

April looks up sharply to see Morgarn not far in front of her. Morgarn is wrapped up in a thick coat and is carrying a long flat box. There's a pain in April's heart for she can't help thinking about Morgarn's past with Will.

"Yeah." April replies dully after hesitating. She then scrambles to her feet. She steadies her balance before picking up her rucksack.

"Can I be of any assistance? You have a long journey ahead of you and they will break out from under the ice before you reach the Black Lake. I can give you some transportation."

"What makes you think I can trust you?" April snaps as she brushes the snow off herself, remembering everything Will told her.

"I am not asking for your trust, April. I am merely just offering you help. Besides you will never make it there alive if you walk," Morgarn smiles as April suddenly looks like a young sulking child as she pouts her bottom lip. "Can I at least give you some food to fill you up? It will give you energy for the upcoming battle."

"I'm not hungry." April sulks.

"You are never hungry, but you should not take a quest on an empty stomach."

April narrows her eyes, wondering why Morgarn is being kind to her when it was her that wanted to send April to her death. But then maybe Morgarn is going to get what she wants. "I don't think I can take your offer, Morgarn. I just need to get to the UNIT base and stop this for once and for all."

"And you will. Just with patience and your intelligence. Time and knowledge are two of the most important things to you. Use it wisely," Morgarn starts walking over to her hut. "Come on in if you are," She unlocks the door and opens it before turning to look back at April. "You have blue lips. I will pour you some tea and once you get over the lake, you will never hear from me again." She then turns and enters her hut.

Reluctantly, April carefully walks through the icy snow, wincing with every step, and enters Morgarn's warm hut. There is a fire roaring in the fireplace and the hut smells like herbal remedies being burnt. She then closes the door behind her and drops her rucksack onto the wooden floor.

"Children are sleeping!" Morgarn hisses as she hangs up her thick coat. She then struts over to one side of the hut where her kitchen is. She places her large box on the counter and pulls off the lid, revealing a large white fish inside.

April walks across the hut over to the fireplace. In the corner to her left are Morgarn's eight children sleeping peacefully under blankets. April picks up one of the wooden photo frames from the mantelpiece. A young girl of the same tanned skin and long dark hair as Morgarn's beams at the camera, flashing her teeth in a wide grin.

"That is Layver." Morgarn says over April's shoulder.

April jumps, not expecting Morgarn to be so close behind her, before placing the photo frame back onto the mantelpiece. She then turns to look at Morgarn feeling rather uncomfortable with her close proximity, but Morgarn just passes her a large cup of tea that smells of herbals, just like Ireen's tea. Only this one is stronger.

"It is camomile and mint. It will sooth your mind."

April says nothing as she blows at her hot tea. As Morgarn moves away, April examines the tea cup she drinks out of. It is of an oak brown colour. Pine trees have been carved all around the mug and there is a buffalo on either side of the handle.

"Make yourself at home." Morgarn offers as she nestles down in her armchair, holding onto her own cup of tea. Without further question, April does the same in the armchair opposite.

There is a long pause of silence between them apart from the crackling fire and Morgarn slurping noisily at her tea.

"So is there any significance to it being called the Black Lake?" April asks out of the blue.

Morgarn looks up at April with her eyes. "If you are asking me that, then can I ask you why that lighthouse in your nightmare is called the Black Lighthouse?" She runs her finger around the rim of her mug.

April slams her mug of tea on the small coffee table and jumps to her feet. "I don't know who you think you are, Morgarn but…."

"I think you will have been told that the Old Myth is a nickname of mine," Morgan says, cutting across April. "I know every myth and legend, even one's that no one has even heard of, including your nightmare," Morgarn narrows her eyes and scowls in the same way as April does as she slowly stands up. "William Sullivan has been arrested for murdering Peter Bursnell. It may be night time here but it is daylight there in London. It is only another hour until he walks into that court room. Only the fates will decide whether or not he is guilty. And if they announce him guilty, they will execute him. Then we will both lose him," Morgarn half smiles. "For a pretty young girl like you, you are often eager to risk your life to save your friends and your homicidal boyfriend."

"Good people don't usually have a bad day and murder someone like he did."

Morgarn shakes her head. "Only he is not a good person. He is a troubled man who covers everything up with fake arrogance and meaningless sex."

"It takes one to know one."

"It is funny because your main priority is your friend's safety rather than your own. You will see what it is like down there under the ice and you will be begging for mercy. Death is something that never feared you. If you want to win this war then do not fail them. You tend to put a lot upon yourself. Always a little too much."

"Well then welcome to my silly life."

Morgarn then takes a step away from April and sighs. "I guess you know that you have followed the clue Alic left you. This is where you started," She then takes another step away. "We will take a ride to the Black Lake and then take the boat. I will leave you on the other side."

April stands in silence for a moment as she watches Morgarn move across the hut to put on her thick coat. April then eventually picks up her own thick coat before slipping it on. She then slings her rucksack on her back just as Morgarn is making sure that her children are fast asleep and that there won't be anything to wake them.

They leave through the back door which is disguised as part of the wall. They are met again with the bitterly cold air when they step outside and April pulls her fur coat closer around her neck.

Morgarn continues to walk forward but April stops abruptly when she suddenly realises the large buffalo tied to a wooden post beside the hut. The animal is of a dark brown colour and its long fringe falls into its eyes. The buffalo has its head bowed as it starts eating the snow on the ground, but it looks up as Morgarn approaches it. It looks as if the buffalo is smiling.

"You own a buffalo?" April says aloud.

Morgarn looks back at April as she reaches to untie the heated blanket around the buffalo's body. "Everyone in Antarctica owns a buffalo. We only travel by foot, buffalo or horse drawn cart." It is as if it is the most obvious thing in the world to see a buffalo in Antarctica.

April looks at the buffalo with a rather bemused expression, questioning herself as to when buffalo's started evolving in Antarctica. She then raises her eyebrows, accepting the fact that everything really is different in the parallel world.

"Of course it's a parallel world. Why am I surprised?" April mutters under her breath.

Morgarn looks up at April sharply, not catching what she said. "Sorry?"

"What?"

Morgarn and April stare at each other for a while before Morgarn sighs loudly. She then starts to lead her buffalo away from the hut. "We should make a move otherwise it will be too late." Morgarn hauls herself onto the back of the buffalo and then offers April her hand.

However April stubbornly pushes Morgarn's hand away and she clambers onto the buffalo, evidently struggling.

"Stubbornness will not help you in this battle." Morgarn says as she looks directly ahead.

"Who said anything will be helping me?" April says in reply once she is sat comfortably.

Morgarn shakes her head with another sigh. She then squeezes her thighs on the buffalo's sides and instantly the buffalo starts pelting eastward at a fast pace. April grips onto Morgarn's shoulders for support as the air brushes harshly against their faces. Snow blows in their way and the faster they travel, the more difficult it becomes for Morgarn and April to see where they are going.

When Morgarn's hut has completely vanished in the misty distance behind them, April is suddenly aware of the forest of pine trees to her left. There are hundreds of them and after a few minutes of travelling, they continue to pass the trees.

Soon the buffalo starts to slow down a little when the Black Lake is in view and they eventually stop when they are close to the edge.

Morgarn slips off the buffalo and then starts stroking his nose. She whispers a few words to him in a language April isn't aware of. April quickly notices how she has warmed up ever so slightly from the speed of their travel.

Once April is safely back on the snow, the buffalo turns and suddenly charges in the direction they had come from. April remains rooted to the spot as she watches the buffalo disappear into the distance.

"Get into the boat, April." Morgarn orders firmly.

April turns to look at Morgarn who is already sat in the small mint green boat that rocks gently from side to side as it balances on the surface of the dark water. April glances down at the water in the lake and although it is night time, the water is in fact black. It looks thick and gloopy and the waves do not sway as smoothly as they do in the ocean.

Without saying a word, April walks over to the edge of the lake, careful not to slip on the ice, and steps into the boat. Morgarn tightly clutches on the edges either side of the boat to help April keep her balance as she settles into the little bench opposite Morgarn. Morgarn then takes both the oars and slowly starts to row them backwards.

There is a long silence between the two and after a while April turns to look behind, seeing how far away they are from the snow. There is a vast amount of black water around them and there is no sign of the edge on the other side. But Morgarn continues to steer them east.

"What do you hope to get out of this battle?" Morgarn asks once the edge they left from is completely out of their view.

April, who starts shivering from the cold, wraps her arms around herself tightly. "Freedom and peace for this world," She manages to say as her teeth continue to chatter. "They've been through enough."

"What about yourself?"

"I'm fighting to save my friends. I'm constantly saving the Doctor's life because there is always something out there that wants to kill him," April narrows her eyes. "What about you? What part are you playing in this battle?"

"I am playing no part."

"Okay then why did you lie to us about the Myriad Circle? Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"I have my reasons."

"And what are they? Why didn't you at least tell us that Monroe is still alive? This would've been done by now!"

Morgarn smiles. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Yeah and you don't do a great job at answering them!"

Morgarn shakes her head, looking rather amused. "Curious little beasty you are," Morgarn then balances the oars on her knees for a moment as she leans forward. "A few holes in the ground will not get people excited. It is what can be found beneath the ice that can change the future."

April stares at Morgarn as she picks up the oars and starts rowing again. But April remains silent for the rest of the journey across the Black Lake. It is a long and tedious journey and the freezing temperatures keeps April awake as they journey through.

However they do reach the other end with a slight knock. Morgarn stabs a knife into the ice which holds the boat steady with a long piece of rope. April picks up her rucksack and steps out onto the snow.

The UNIT base is not far in front of her. The tents are still standing.

"This is where I leave you," Morgarn says as she remains sitting in the boat. "What happens now is all up to you. Your Time book may be of assistance, but there is very little the Tardis can do while it is still under Aaron's restriction," Morgarn then waves her hands. "Now go, child. There is much you need to do." With that Morgarn pulls the knife out of the ice and starts rowing away. April watches Morgarn until she is a little speck in the distance.

It isn't until that moment that April suddenly feels very alone again. There are creatures wanting to kill the Doctor, to kill her and UNIT if they get in their way and April hasn't the slightest clue as to how she is to begin.

April turns away from the Black Lake, clutching her rucksack tightly to her chest, and makes her way towards the abandoned UNIT base.


	33. XXXIII - The trial for Peter Bursnell

**XXXIII  
The trial for Peter Bursnell**

 _Parallel England  
_ _London  
_ _Old Bailey Court  
_ _1050 hours_

Will sits on the oak bench in one of the hallways outside the main courtroom, his elbows resting on his shaking knees as he twiddles his thumbs. His wrists and ankles were handcuffed earlier that morning after he was washed and dressed in a black suit and he has been wearing them since. His hair has been cut back to his usual short army cut.

Will feels a nervous sweat on his brow and he shakily wipes it away.

The police knocked on the door to his house an hour before they were set to leave for Antarctica the night before. His mother opened the door and attempted to defend her son when the police demanded to know where he was. However Will's mother was never one to be good at telling lies on the spot and her quickly-turned pale face and stutters gave her away. Instantly the police barged into the house and ran upstairs. His mother screamed at them to leave her boy alone. Aaron ran out of the kitchen, demanding to know what was happening – immediately thinking that the army decided to show up. Yet he had to take a step back for he realised that the police knows the truth. Will was in his bedroom packing for battle when they suddenly burst in; all twenty policemen aimed their guns at him, ready to kill him as if he were some serial killer. Will remained standing by the end of his bed as he slowly raised his hands into the air.

Will was arrested that evening. He was pulled out of the house and thrown into the back of a police van. Aaron held onto his wife as she screamed at the police, tears streaming down her face. The trip to Antarctica is to be delayed until it is announced whether or not Will Sullivan is guilty.

However as Will remains sitting on the bench, he knows that he is guilty. He stabbed Peter Bursnell all for good reasons and he knows that he is going to be locked up. It will be the end of his career, the end of everything for him. He will be executed for this.

There are two police guards standing in the same corridor who are both watching Will suspiciously. One of the oak doors on the other side of the corridor opens and Aaron is escorted out by another police officer.

"You have two minutes." The officer orders before pushing Aaron forward.

Will stands up as he watches his father walk across the corridor towards him. It is strange to see his father dressed up in formal wear that isn't his uniform. However he looks as if he didn't get a wink sleep last night. But Will doesn't blame him because he didn't sleep at all either. His father looks a little worn out for wear and scruffy. He hasn't put on his tie yet and his blue shirt is untucked.

Will opens his mouth to speak but Aaron holds up his hand to stop him.

"You don't have to explain yourself." He says calmly.

They stand face to face, looking at each other for a long while.

"Dad." Will begins but Aaron shushes him.

"I still have high hopes that they might let you go if we talk about the drug."

Will shakes his head in objection but Aaron shushes him again.

"Just listen because we really don't have much time at all," Aaron looks at Will in the eye. "April has taken the Tardis and run away to Antarctica. She's stupidly trying to do this on her own but we need to go there as soon as possible before the war breaks out," Aaron sighs then lowers his voice. "We're going to get you out of this. I don't know how but we need to figure something out. The Doctor and our lawyers are willing to help as much as they can but it's going to be really difficult."

Will shakes his head. "We need to save April."

"Well there's not much we can do about that right now, son. I'm just bloody thankful that the Doctor doesn't have his Tardis, so there's no chance of him running off after her."

They are silent again as they continue to stare at one another. Aaron manages to smile weakly.

"Don't for one second believe that I'm not proud of you, son." Aaron says quietly and before he knows it tears have already started to sting his eyes.

Why is Aaron saying this to him now? Is it because like Will, he knows that Will is going to be executed for this? Will manages to smile as well as they rest their foreheads against each other's. Aaron holds onto his son tightly, almost afraid to let him go, but they are pulled apart when their two minutes is up.

It is 1100 hours and it is time for Will to be escorted into the courtroom. With his wrists and ankles still handcuffed, he walks down the corridor with two police officers standing behind his shoulders.

The great oak doors are opened and everyone stands up as Will is guided into the courtroom and to the defendant's table. His lawyer is already sitting behind the desk watching him. When Will is placed in front of the seat next to his lawyer, the police officers take off his handcuffs and direct him to sit down. Everyone else in the courtroom sits down in their seats at the same time and the trial begins.

Will remains slouched in his chair as the Judge speaks out and for most of the time, Will doesn't listen to a word that is being said. All that he can really think about is April in Antarctica. Will's lawyer realises that Will isn't paying attention and often nudges him back into focus. Will only grunts as he stares up at the Judge, pretending to look like he is paying attention. Often Will turns around in his seat to look at the seats for the public. There are a few faces he knows, most of them from UNIT. Alic, Jason, Martha, Ireen, Sarah-Jane and Rex are sat in the row behind his parents. None of the other faces in the public crowd he recognises. However it does surprise him when he spots Colonel Meath and the General sitting in the far back row.

Will's lawyer nudges him once more and Will turns to slouch back into his seat.

The time goes by slowly and the first witness is called to the witness stand.

It is Alic. Of course.

He is sat down in the little box to the Judge's left. He takes the oath from the bible, placing his hand on the cover and swearing that he will speak the truth and nothing but the truth. Alic adjusts the bottom of his blazer before sitting down in the seat.

The barrister paces up and down the front of the Judge's desk before asking his first question.

Will watches Alic's every move as he answers the questions, first explaining how he met Will and when they first started their friendship. He speaks about their weekly pubs trips with Harry and Monroe. However he never mentions anything about the Myriad Circle.

"Would you care to explain about your relationship with Peter Bursnell?" The barrister asks.

"I can confirm, sir, that there wasn't a relationship between us and Peter Bursnell. He was a drug dealer we met one night at the pub. We dealt a lot of drugs with him."

"What drugs did you deal with?"

Alic shrugs. "Mainly cocaine or LSD. Weed every now and again. Heroine was another."

"So you're all guilty for dealing drugs then?"

"Dealing drugs that are legal in the country." Alic states flatly.

The barrister looks up at Alic with a sly smirk. "Heroine is not a legal drug."

Alic stares down at the barrister as he clenches his fists. Will shifts nervously in his seat, wishing that Alic will just help himself out.

"And so where were you during the time of Peter Bursnell's murder?" The barrister starts pacing again.

"In Leeds. I was in my hotel room asleep." Alic says in a monotone voice.

"And were you aware that your friend was going to sneak out and murder him?"

Alic hesitates for a little too long and everyone in the court leans forward to listen to what the witness has to say.

"No." Alic eventually says. The barrister looks at Alic, not quite believing him.

"Well I know we are all aware that Monroe Setzik was killed on UNIT's appearance on national television in January. He has been dealing with autism all his life but before I let you go, you can answer me this one question: was Monroe Setzik a part of the murder?"

Alic steals a quick glance from Will before looking at the barrister directly in the eye. "Yes."

The barrister's lips twitch before he lets Alic go. Alic steps out of the witness's stand and walks across the court room. He slows his pace as he meets Will's eye before continuing to walk back to his seat in the public seating area.

The trial continues and they are already an hour in.

Many other witnesses are called to the stand including the General and many unknown faces who admits to knowing Peter Bursnell. Everyone has begun to get tired, all wanting there to be a final verdict. Everyone is eager for the final verdict to be announced that day rather than dragging to trial to a later date. Even Will wants it to end. Every so often he takes a survey of the courtroom in hope to find someone that is going to help him get out of there.

But then Will suddenly starts to panic knowing that the more time they waste here in court the more chance there is of April being killed out in Antarctica.

Soon Will is called to the witness stand. Two police officers, one hand on each shoulder, pushes Will along the courtroom and sits him down. With obvious hesitation, Will makes his oath to the bible and swearing that he will speak the truth and nothing but the truth.

The barrister is still pacing as he explains the story about Peter Bursnell's murder, which Will already knows. He brings together all the information the witnesses and his defence has said about the situation with the drug. And every time the drug is mentioned, Will can't help but think about how stupid people are for not knowing that this drug is the main cause for the Nobody's.

The barrister's voice becomes louder and louder, almost as if he can no longer hold his emotions together and is about to burst with anger. He then slams his fist onto the front of the witness stand and shouts directly at Will.

"Did you, or did you not murder Peter Bursnell?!"

Will does not flinch. There is a long pause of silence as Will watches the barrister tremble with anger. The veins in his forehead pulsating. Up close the barrister's face is almost purple. His eyes are bloodshot and Will can see him visibly grinding his teeth. Will knows that this barrister will be glad to see him executed.

"Yes, I murdered Peter Bursnell. And it was tremendous." Will says smirking.

There is another long pause of silence as Will's words hang in the air. Will's lawyer puts his head into his hands, feeling completely defenceless. There are a few murmurs from the public seating and the jury's. Aaron and his wife stare down at their laps at the sound of the truth. They have known this fact since Will came back from Leeds, but to hear him admit it in those words in court, more or less asking for the death sentence, is still a shock to them.

"Well it took you long enough to confess." The barrister snarls before moving away from the homicidal criminal.

Will stares blankly ahead. He has to get out. He has to get to April. They can execute him later.

"For those of you in favour of agreement to William Sullivan's innocence say so now," the Judge says but no one in the jury speak. "And those of you in favour for announcing that William Sullivan is guilty say so now."

"I." All the jury's chorus together almost robotically.

"There we have it. William Sullivan is announced guilty of the murder of Peter Bursnell. Case closed." The Judge announces. Suddenly there is a scream echoing across the court that stops him from slamming the gavel onto the desk.

A chill runs down Will's spine as he hears his mother scream, but not for the reason he thinks it is.

A man who has blended in with the public crowd stands up.

"Does this make things a little difficult, sir?" The man says, looking right down at the Judge with a proud smirk.

There is a collective gasp as everyone in the courtroom recognises the man.

Peter Bursnell is still alive.


	34. XXXIV - The start of another war

**XXXIV  
The start of another war**

Will looks up to see Peter Bursnell looking rather pleased with himself for his sudden appearance. Peter Bursnell looks over at Will and his smug grin widens.

"Hello old friend." Peter Bursnell says coolly.

There is a beat where everyone in the room is so shocked to see Peter Bursnell alive that they don't know what to do. Even the guards and the police officers are stumped for a moment.

But then that moment quickly passes as Aaron rises to his feet. Instantly he runs over to Peter Bursnell and tackles him down to the ground, knocking over some other chairs and the stacks of books sitting against the wall.

The public around them scream in fear as Aaron attacks Peter Bursnell. The police comes rushing over to the scene but before they can do anything, the Nobody's suddenly start to appear. They fly through the air and some appear on the floor. Everyone in the courtroom screams and try to run to safety.

The Doctor suddenly appears by Will's side.

"I think it's about time we should leave."

Will turns to look at the Doctor whose face is grave.

"What about the others?" Will asks.

"Rose has got them covered, now _move_!" The Doctor orders.

Will follows the Doctor for the first time. They run out of the courtroom unnoticed and speed down the corridor. The Doctor quickly uses his sonic screwdriver to break the handcuffs from Will's wrists that have been put back on before he went to the witness stand.

Once they push open the front doors, both Will and the Doctor are suddenly blinded by the bright sunlight that wasn't there an hour ago. For a short moment, they couldn't have felt happier to feel the sun shining on their faces again for the first time in months, but there is a sudden rumble and screams are heard in the distance.

"Jesus Christ, the battle has already started and we're not even ready!" Will shouts.

"Well we wouldn't be in the mess if you didn't kill Peter Bursnell in the first place."

Will ignores the Doctor's remark as he starts to run forward. The Doctor starts running after Will with a little hesitation. However it takes him only a few paces before he misses the curb and falls to the ground, grazing his hands and knees as he does so.

After hearing the trip, Will stops running and hesitates before he turns to look down at the Doctor who is sprawled on the road.

"Dude, you actually suck!" Will says, feeling rather amused by the Doctor's fall. Then without thinking twice, he steps towards him to help him back onto his feet.

"This just isn't my day," The Doctor grunts and then points to a door in the building opposite. "Go through there and we'll find our way back to Morgarn."

Will does as he is told and when he runs through the doorway, he is suddenly met with warmth from the fire crackling in the fireplace to Morgarn's mud hut. There is a strong smell of cooked fish infused with herbs. A lot of herbs.

Morgarn, who stands by the counters, chopping up some leaves, suddenly jumps in fright at Will's and the Doctor's sudden burst into her home. Morgarn gasps.

"You should not be here!" She hisses at the Doctor as she starts running towards them, wanting to push them out. "You will die!"

Will storms across the hut and up to Morgarn before she has the chance to get to them. For a moment she relaxes when she looks at him, but then fear quickly flashes across her face. Will grabs onto her shoulders and roughly pushes her against the counters. The Doctor says nothing as he slowly walks over to the wooden table.

"Where did she go?" Will demands. "What did you do with her?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Morgarn hisses.

"Of course you know because April parked the bloody Tardis outside! Is still alive?"

"She will not be for long. Just get the Doctor out of here!"

"What are you? Do you have anything to do with the Nobody's? Are you part of their army too?"

Morgarn shakes her head, her expression shocked. "No I am not one of those!"

"Okay, my mistake. How about a human being? Are you one of those? The war has already begun, Morgarn. There is an attack on London since Peter Bursnell made an appearance."

Morgarn looks at the Doctor in surprise as she slowly raises her arm to remove Will's hand from her shoulder, but he only holds on tighter.

The Doctor starts walking towards her just as Morgarn starts laughing to herself. She suddenly looks rather amused by their situation.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Morgarn. You have lied to us and twisted stories one too many times." The Doctor continues to walk closer as he speaks, but without meaning to, he trips over a wire that is sitting across the floorboards. As he falls, he tries to balance himself with the table but he ends up knocking down a few plates and books as he falls face-first to the floor with a loud crash.

Will continues to hold onto Morgarn at the counter but rolls his eyes to the sound of the Doctor falling over for the second time that day. For a split moment, Will has to stifle a laugh. There is a brief silence after the Doctor groans as he hits the floor.

"Doctor, you okay?" Will asks flatly, not breaking eye contact with Morgarn.

"Yeah, great." The Doctor replies painfully as he slowly gets back onto his feet. When he is up, he looks at Morgarn as if nothing has happened. "I can guess that Peter Bursnell is alive for the reason's I think he is."

"He is not alive, he was murdered." Morgarn says and pushes Will away.

The Doctor stands beside them, cautious not to do anything clumsy again. "Morgarn, we don't have any more time for you to twist this any further. April has run off and is in danger and innocent people are being killed over the world because we are not doing anything. Would you just for once in your life, be helpful and honest to us and tell us where April went?"

Morgarn glares at the Doctor. "You will find her back at the UNIT base here. I had to take her over the Black Lake to get there. And yes, Doctor, I may like to twist stories. I enjoy watching others get tangled up in my stories, but you Doctor, you have done many a bizarre thing, but nothing as stupid as coming back here," She then glares at Will. "So again yes, after you murdered Peter Bursnell, the drug converted him into a Nobody because of Monroe putting that capsule into his mouth before you drowned him."

"Monroe said that the shape shifters gave him the drug." Will says. He ignores the Doctor who looks at him sharply.

"Of course they did. The shape shifters will do anything to bring the Doctor down. It was them who retrieved Peter Bursnell's body from the river. It was them who allowed him to keep his consciousness to act like a ghost and make an appearance whenever he wished. They planted a trigger in Monroe's head to control him. They ordered him to spread the drug around Hotel Soelife and they manipulated April's prophecy to create this battle."

The Doctor clenches his fists. "How did they get hold of that?"

"It was Monroe's idea," Morgarn then looks at the Doctor up and down. "Go back to London. I can join April under the ice and stop this. I am sure that Aaron will ignore my warning of not returning here." Morgarn pushes past them and picks up her coat from her coat stand.

"We're going too."

"Do not be silly you will be killed instantly and the world will be overridden by the Nobody's. Let us kill them."

"But you will die too!" The Doctor shouts as he grips onto Morgarn's bony wrist.

"I will die knowing that I am of use rather than the old myth that twists stories."

"You can't. You have your eight children to look after and who will look after you. You have a reason to live."

"And you do not?"

There is a long pause of silence and Will looks over at the sleeping children in the corner of the hut.

"Morgarn, it will be best for you to stay here. We have wasted enough time. I can't risk losing April." Will says softly.

"Both you boys are too soft in the worst occasions," Morgarn mutters under her breath before pointing at them. "But do not be surprised if you see me in battle. We will all fight through this together," She narrows her eyes as she looks at Will. "I do not like the fact that I call you my ex-boyfriend. Not any more. And I do wonder what April sees in you for such and angry young man."

"Well I guess that's something we both have in common." Will replies, knowing full well that Morgarn is lying.

The Doctor smiles at Will's comment. Morgarn then waves her hand to say that there will be a boat to take them over the Black Lake. She then turns and walks over to her children.

* * *

April walks in between the tents slowly. The wind blows harshly and the tents sway in the breeze creating a howling buzz. There is no one around and April feels haunted to be in the area. She treads along in the snow, careful not to fall over again, but she pays attention to everything she hears around her. Even the slightest sound makes April jump and she realises how terrified she feels. She is completely alone and doesn't know how she is going to approach anything that might come her way.

April finally makes the decision to search the largest tent first and make her way around the others. While UNIT were working in Antarctica after the last battle, a large number of the members were taken under the ice and killed, so all April can think to do is to find a way under the ice.

The largest tent is separated into two different parts. The first part acts as a porch. There is a map of Antarctica pinned to the wall of the tent above a desk. One gap in the wall leads to a large briefing room. The other gap on the other side just leads into darkness.

April flings her rucksack onto the desk and rummages through to look for some matches. She lights the oil lamp that sits on the desk and then pulls out her Time book; however the Tardis has nothing more to say for the moment. Using the dim light from the oil lamp, she studies the map of Antarctica, taking note of where they have highlighted the Black Lake and the village which is on the other side. They have marked where the UNIT base is which is exactly in the centre of Antarctica, just where the South Pole is located. There are also hundreds of little red stars dotted around the centre of the map, showing where the Nobody's have been seen.

April catches her breath when she reads the notes under the map stating that the majority of the deaths in UNIT has occurred under the ice right beneath their feet.

April continues to listen to the sounds around her but all that is really prominent is the howling wind that vibrates against the tent walls.

On top of the desk next to the oil lamp is a microphone and a cassette radio with a tape already sitting inside. Without hesitation April presses the play button before sitting down in the metal chair. She flicks through her Time book, finding the next blank page as she listens to the crackling sound recorded on the tape. Then Jason's voice suddenly speaks out.

"Whatever you do, don't come to Antarctica. It isn't safe for you here, Doctor."

The cassette snaps as it reaches its end. It is then that April realises that the howling wind outside has suddenly stopped. She watches as the words slowly appear on the blank page.

 _The darkness will lead you under the ice_.

April glances at the gap in the tent that only shows darkness. She knows that she can't waste any more time and no matter how scared she currently feels, she knows she has to move on.

April rummages through her rucksack and pulls out a torch, a gun and a few more UNIT weapons she attaches to her belt. She then pulls off her fur coat and hangs it on the back of the metal chair before standing up and looking at her Time book.

 _I'll see you again once this is over_.

April nods and then turns to the gap in the tent wall leading to darkness. She switches on the torch and steps through the gap and into the darkness.

For a long time, April cannot see where she is going and the torch only shows the ice beneath her feet. She can tell that the pathway is steadily taking her downwards and it starts to slope ever so steeply. April slips every so often, but each time she holds out a hand to steady herself, her hand touches something hard and cold, and when she flashes her torch around, she notices that she is surrounded by ice walls.

The further April walks the more the path slopes downwards and she knows that she is heading under the ice.

The temperature continues to decrease and April wishes that she kept her fur coat with her. However to some extent, she finds that her adrenaline does not make her feel as cold as she probably should.

In the near distance, there is a light and April quickens her pace to reach it. When she does, she finds herself surrounded completely by blue ice. She switches off her torch, no longer needing it, and examines the ice above, below and to either side of her.

She is completely under the ice. Yet there is no sound to indicate that there are any Nobody's around.

Wishing to find an end to this, April quickens her pace again as she walks around the ice. When she turns one corner she is suddenly met with the foul smell of decay. It is only to her horror to see a pile of rotten bodies piled on the icy ground.

April covers her mouth as she slowly approaches the bodies. Bending over, she picks up one of the dog tags and reads the name: Lizzie Groves. She was one of the soldiers who often worked in the laboratory. April remembers who she was and it dawns on her that soon enough, the Nobody's would have killed off everyone else from UNIT if Will wasn't arrested.

April jumps back to her feet in fright at the sound of something heavy falling onto the ice. She glances around but there is nothing to see but ice.

"Look, if you're trying to frighten me you're doing a pretty good job!" April says aloud as she fumbles for her gun. Her hands shake in fear but she forces herself to walk on.

There are sounds of hurried footsteps echoing around her. April breathes in as she aims her gun forward.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She says quietly but then raises her voice. "Jason?" April trembles. "Alic? Will?"

"The others have gone." A deep male's voice whispers in April's right ear.

"What?"

"It's just you and me now, April."

Before she has the time to turn and see who the voice belongs to, the last thing she remembers is feeling a sharp pain at the side of her head before she collapses onto the cold ice, unconscious.


	35. XXXV - The Colonel's toast

**XXXV  
The Colonel's toast**

 _Antarctica  
_ _The Black Lake_

The Doctor and Will clamber into the little motor boat at the edge of the Black Lake. The Doctor pulls the cord continuously to rev the engine while Will unhooks the rope from the ice. Moments later and they start speeding across the surface of the water. They bounce over the waves and the bitterly cold air pushes against their skin harshly. Will stands at the front of the motor boat, looking ahead and only wishing that they could travel faster.

"Can't you make this thing go any faster?" Will shouts to the Doctor.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor shouts back as he pulls the cord again in an attempt to increase its momentum. He then lowers his voice and mutters to himself in a sarcastic tone. "Say that again."

"Well try harder!"

The Doctor yanks the cord one last time before taking out his sonic screwdriver and flashing it to the motor. The boat speeds up ever so slightly. The Doctor then stands upright and looks directly at Will.

"What is your problem?" He demands.

Will raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "Problem? Why should I have a problem?"

"You've been giving me grief since we first met!"

Will narrows his eyes. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Of you and Morgarn? Don't be stupid." The Doctor shakes his head in disbelief.

"No of April and me!"

The Doctor stares at Will. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You probably do."

The Doctor looks at Will straight in the eye. "No I'm not jealous of your relationship with April, but I am worried about how she is going to handle being with someone that has constantly lied to her while he readily goes and murders a man out of pure revenge. Oh and he admits that his actions were tremendous. For all we know April could be dead right now and if she is there is nothing we can do about that. You've lost her, Will Sullivan, and you're never getting her back. You don't even deserve her."

Will instantly throws a punch at the Doctor, catching him right on his cheekbone and knocking him off his feet. Will looks down at the Doctor lying in a heap on the bottom of the boat and clenches his fists again, ready to throw another punch at him if needs be.

"Don't you dare act as if I don't care about what happens to April! I may have had a rough past which you clearly hate me for, but that will never rule out the love I have for her. Even after you try to take her out of this universe, no one would ever compare. I will not fail April like I have failed my parents."

The Doctor manages to get back onto his feet slowly. The punch from Will surprises him as no matter how long they have both hated each other, they have never got into a physical fight. His cheek aches but he continues to stare at Will, pretending that his face isn't hurting.

"Look I don't want you to feel like hell. You shouldn't have to when there's a world we need to save. You don't know half the stuff your father has been through as much as you like to think. You haven't failed him. Or your mother, okay? You haven't failed April like I have failed every godforsaken thing on this planet, and for the last time I can't lose another person I care for like all the others. I can't go through any of that again. April is my friend and I promised her father that I would keep her safe and alive. So if you want to get through this you need to work alongside me. Whether you like me or not."

"It is my duty to keep you safe. If anyone is going to die it will be you."

The Doctor nods and before he can say anything else, like a snide remark about Will hitting him, the boat knocks into the ice.

Will turns instantly and finds the UNIT base not far in front of them.

The gust of wind howls and buzzes around the empty tents. The base is deserted and looks strangely different to the last time Will was there. A shiver runs down his spine as bad memories of his time spent there come flooding back to him. But he is here to save April. His haunted past here will not stop him.

"You know the way under the ice," The Doctor says as he plays with his wrist watch. "I'll catch up."

"Don't be stupid," Will hisses. "I'm not letting you go on your own."

"And you need to listen to me, Will, and do as I say. I have a plan if I'm right in saying that Peter Bursnell is under the ice, then I think you should go alone."

Will stares at the Doctor for a while longer before nodding. He picks up his gun the Doctor gives him and steps out of the boat and onto the ice. Holding onto his gun tightly, Will carefully walks across the ice, ready to shoot if anything threatening jumps out of the shadows.

It is times like this that Will wishes it is broad daylight rather than during the night. The Doctor remains standing in the boat and watches Will until he disappears through the array of tents.

* * *

Aaron stands in the kitchen to the UNIT base as he pours himself a glass of whiskey. The battle in London has commenced and he found himself running away from the court. He wants to get away from everything for a few moments to have a drink on his own. He wants to forget about the way Will announced himself guilty in court. And most of all, he wants to forget that Peter Bursnell decided to show his face at the worst possible moment. It is strange to understand how the drug works. Peter Bursnell is not quiet dead yet he has a choice on whether or not he wants to be seen or when he wants to turn up his hood to become nothing.

The courtroom was hectic by the time the Nobody's arrived and Aaron's first concern was to send his wife home to safety. He just about caught a glimpse of Will running away with the Doctor.

But now the war has broken out, Aaron knows that they have to return to Antarctica. The British army and UNIT have worked together to fight against the Nobody's but they all know that they have to get to Antarctica to put an end to it.

Aaron has not seen Will nor the Doctor since Peter Bursnell made an appearance in court and he has a horrible feeling that they have gone to Antarctica together. Peter Bursnell also quickly vanished after the Nobody's started attacking so he may have followed them. But the thought of the Doctor returning to Antarctica only infuriates Aaron. The girl of age throws the dice and does not take heed of the advice. April ignored Aaron's first advice and allowed the Doctor to go to Antarctica all those months ago. And now that advice has been ignored for the second time if the Doctor has gone to Antarctica. Therefore the nursery rhyme is coming true to reality. Just like Jack Gruntler warned them but they were all too blind to fully understand it at the time.

The Doctor is only walking into his own deathbed by returning to Antarctica. He is an idiot but will not admit it to be true.

Aaron downs his glass of whiskey in one go and hurriedly pours himself another with a shaking hand. His breathing has suddenly become shallow and his anxiety starts to kick in. He takes a swig of the second shot of whiskey and then stops himself as he hears something roll off a desk in the office and onto the floor with a clatter.

He is not alone in the base.

Still holding onto his glass, Aaron remains rooted to the spot as he listens to the still silence of the base. The computers continue to hum but Aaron is fully aware that there is an unwanted visitor there with him. And it is not a soldier from UNIT or the British army.

He can tell who it is just from the smell.

"Come on in if you're not scared. I'm not going to bite." Aaron calls before gathering all of his wits together. He turns and stands in the doorway to the kitchen and just as he suspects, Monroe is hovering in the centre to the base looking half lost and half mischievous. Aaron smirks and shakes his head. "You've never been subtle. Can I be of assistance?"

"What's Will's verdict?" Monroe asks slowly.

"Well he was announced guilty right up to the moment Peter Bursnell showed up, but right now I think that's the last of everyone's concern. Care for a drink?"

"He deserves to be locked up and executed." Monroe hisses through gritted teeth as he slowly follows Aaron who turns back into the kitchen.

"And I agree but to an extent though. My son is homicidal and I strongly believe that no one should get away with that," Aaron hesitates for a moment by the counter. "Unless it's in battle, that's another case. But you sir," Aaron opens a new bottle of scotch whiskey and pours out two glasses. "You deserve to be sent to hell." Aaron turns to Monroe with both glasses in his hands. He looks at Monroe for a moment before spitting into his glass and passing it to him. "To the devil, drink up!"

Monroe takes the glass and looks at the whiskey disgustedly, but all the same he downs the lot in one go. As he does so, Aaron raises his glass to his lips and watches Monroe drink. He then sniggers quietly to himself and puts his glass back down onto the side as Monroe recoils at the bitterly sharp taste of the drink.

"What have I got to be afraid of?" Monroe snaps after wiping his mouth with the sleeve to his blazer.

"Us," Aaron replies indifferently as he gestures to the base. "You're running your chances against an army that is prepared for war and suspected terrorist attacks, and a company who has been in the alien-fighting business for longer than you've been walking this planet."

"I've kept my head low since I was shot the night of your television interview and I can continue to keep a low profile till you're all dead."

"And by keeping a low profile you mean having little chats with my son on the roof which you hoped would be kept quiet," Aaron shakes his head. "You're weak Monroe. Your mental health allows you to read things too much and interpret the world in different ways that many of us can't do, but your autism is making you constantly weak and scared. We all suffer from something here. I can speak for myself. But you mustn't let that define who you are. You can't let it destroy you. You have to learn how to deal with it and continue with your life. But you've let your health get the better of you. You've given into those voices," He shifts on the spot. "What do you hope to get out of this, Monroe?" Aaron raises his eyebrows as he waits for a response that he knows he isn't going to get. "You know you have pissed off a lot of people, myself for one and Peter Bursnell. If you win at the end of this, there will be no crowning glory for you. And what are you up against? Us."

"And you're up against my army."

Aaron snorts. "We've built up our own little team. You know, the Earth's mightiest worriers sort of thing. Comic book superhero wannabes that everyone really hates but refuses to admit it."

"Well I have an army, stronger than your team will ever be."

Aaron looks up at Monroe with his eyes. "We have a Time Lord. The one you built your army for just to kill him. And to be fair you're not the only one that wants to kill him because I've certainly met hundreds of aliens wishing him dead. Even I sometimes want to kill the Doctor myself just because he's the Doctor."

"I've already planned to target Jack Gruntler's death if I can't find the Doctor."

"Not a great idea. He'll know your plan before you do. He'll be able to outsmart you before you even start thinking of how to get to him," Aaron takes a few steps towards Monroe. "I'm not afraid of you, nor am I afraid of the army you have created. I'm not even afraid of what might happen after this battle. I just want peace and to have a good night's sleep where I don't wake up every thirty minutes because I am afraid of the shape shifter's coming back to me," Aaron points at Monroe. "You may think that your army is powerful enough to take us down and you may be right in that, but you will never rise with respect if that's what you're after. There are people who will do anything to keep the Doctor's safety. I know how jealous you were every time we promoted my son because you were never quite good enough to fit the higher ranks. So my advice to you, Monroe, is that you can try all you like to get to the Doctor and kill him, but there are hundreds more that will stand in your way. You are fighting for the death of a Time Lord that constantly screws up as he stands in a universe he shouldn't be in. You can kill me and my son and my company, but as a reminder: this is a parallel universe. We are already dead. You wouldn't want to complicate things further."

Aaron gasps as Monroe suddenly grabs onto his throat and shoves him against the wall. "To unleash hell under the ice his feelings would have to suffice. But to take away the soul, and to leave the body in its hole, the Earth would have to fall, and death be upon us all," Monroe snarls while Aaron struggles under his grip. "Happy VE Day arsehole," With that he lets go of Aaron, giving him room to fall to his knees, wheezing, before leaving the kitchen. "I'll see you in hell!" He calls back before disappearing into the lift.

Aaron scrambles across the cold tiled floor, his head spinning as he tries to concentrate on breathing again. He pulls out his dog tag from under his shirt with a shaking hand and with some difficulty he manages to get back onto his feet and scans it on the fingerprint panel by the door frame.

Feeling insanely dizzy as he tries to get his breath back, he falls heavily against the wall. He wheezes as the panel eventually flashes a green light.

"Message to all," He orders weakly through the intercom. "Transfer to Antarctica this instant. I repeat, transfer to Antarctica, that is an order."


	36. XXXVI - Under the ice

**XXXVI  
Under the ice**

 _Antarctica  
_ _Under the ice_

The stillness and the silence of the UNIT base haunts Will as he runs passed the tents, pushing his way into the main tent and through the dark alleyway they had built, leading him under the ice. Bad memories come flooding back to him as he remembers the constant fear they were all living with in the two months they were there. They had very little knowledge about what actually was under the ice and after losing so many UNIT soldiers to the Nobody's, the place now seems haunted.

For the time being, nothing fears Will more than the thought of April's death. He hopes that she has the wits to keep herself alive, and he knows that she is smart enough to stay out of danger. The only problem is that no one knows what is under the ice. They have used the technology that Declan built to create the pathway under the ice, but they left the base before anyone went under.

With his gun held tightly in one hand and a torch in another, Will runs down the dark alleyway, feeling the ground beneath him descend at a slight angle and the air around him becoming colder the further he goes down. However as Will runs, he can't help but wish that he had time to change into his UNIT battle uniform. The shirt and trousers he wore to his court meeting is rather restraining.

The pathway is dark but after a while, his eyes adjust to the dark and he can make out that the surface on which he is walking on and the walls around him is ice. Soon enough the darkness vanishes and Will steps into the light. He can clearly see the ice walls around him. His footsteps leave a dull echoing sound that bounces off the ice and he is well aware of his rapid breathing as the cold air starts to burn his lungs. But Will finds himself running again. Throwing his torch to the side, no longer needing it, he quickens his pace, feeling ever more desperate to find April.

Once he turns the last corner, he stops abruptly at the large wooden double doors. He pauses a moment, examining the doors before his kicks them open after a few tries. Once the doors swing open with a loud bang, Will stumbles into a large white room, blinded by the light. He shields his eyes from the brilliant white light that bounces off the white tiled flooring and the walls around him.

He shakes his head after a moment as he takes in the view of the room he is now in. It is a large hall with brilliant white walls and white tiles, and the blue ice can still be seen above his head. However the hall is filled with hundreds and hundreds of big cuboid shaped black machines. There are rows upon rows of these machines that create a constant low hum that is not as comforting to listen to as the hum in the UNIT base.

With narrowed eyes and his gun held tightly in both his hands, ready to shoot if anything threatening comes at him, Will takes a few cautious steps forward as he studies the humming machines. It is weird to see such a room filled with these rumbling machines and Will is not sure what they are used for and why they are there. However it almost seems comical to see that he is walking through the very chambers of which everyone has feared for the past year.

He is under the ice.

Will looks down each and every aisle between the rows of machines, hoping to at least find something of use, but once he passes about a dozen rows, he finds a body lying in a heap on the white tiles at the end of one of the aisles.

It doesn't take him long to realise who it is.

"April." His whisper is barely audible, feeling the shock rise up inside him at the sight of April crumpled on the floor. Before he knows it, his feet hurriedly carries him over to her, which soon turns into a run. As Will gets closer to her, not caring whether his footsteps echo around the hall, April rolls over on her side and her eyes lock onto his in fear. Her wrists are bound together behind her back with rope and there is a black cloth tied around her pale face, covering her mouth, gagging her. Will drops to his knees by April's side as she squirms on the floor, and he pulls the gag off her face.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe!" April hisses through gritted teeth.

For a split moment, Will is a little taken aback as he isn't expecting April to look so angry to see him, but then he frowns. "Where are they?" He demands. "Who did this to you?"

"Will, please no, get out of here!" April pleads almost hysterically.

"No," Will says firmly but quietly. "We're doing this together. We're all going to finish this once and for all. Just tell me: is Monroe here?"

April hesitates as she looks at Will in the eye before glancing over his shoulder. Will pauses for a moment looking at April before he turns to look over his shoulder. Standing tall and proud behind him is not Monroe, but Peter Bursnell.

"If I had the chance to I would've done this back in court, but I believe that my appearance caused quite a stir up." Peter Bursnell says with a smirk.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Will snaps.

"Oh I am. I even have the scars you gave me to prove it." Peter Bursnell then waves his hand as if he is brushing away a fly.

Will frowns but before he knows it, he feels a force pushing him up in the air and slam him against one of the machines. Will grumbles in pain as he falls harshly on the cold tiles. April has to hold back a scream as she watches Will's crumbled heap on the floor, desperately wanting to crawl over to him. However fearing Peter Bursnell's brutality, she knows she has to remain where she is on the floor.

Soon enough Will finds himself sitting on the floor next to April with his back up against the machines and his wrists also bound together with rope. He can taste blood in his mouth and his body aches badly. April rolls her head to look at Will's profile before looking up at Peter Bursnell who is looking down at them. He looks amused.

"You know I don't think that I have ever seen anyone as stubborn as the both of you to actually come down under the ice no matter what everyone has said to you. Not even my nursery rhyme would stop you." He snarls.

Will glares up at Peter Bursnell. "So are you going to tell me exactly how you're still here?"

Peter Bursnell half smiles. "You murdered me and allowed my body to drown in the river, however the drug that Monroe put in my mouth turned me into a soulless Nobody," He laughs mockingly. "It was those fencing lookalike shape shifters that allowed me to make an appearance as myself whenever I wanted to be seen. That's the best thing about being dead," He then shrugs. "I guess because of my background with you, they thought that I could be of some use to their master plan of creating an army of soulless creatures."

"So it seems like these shape shifters have a long list of people they want dead." April mumbles to herself.

"And was it the shape shifters that decided to create this everlasting winter to help kill off the human race?"

Then the next voice that is heard to their left sends shivers down April's spine.

"That all came from the prophecy of the Hollerford family." Monroe calls as he steps out from the shadows. He steps carefully down the aisle with two Nobody's following behind. "Your father created the prophecy during the Battle of the Cytracik when he managed to open the Cytracik. But once the shape shifters got hold of it, they thought that in order to get to the Doctor and kill him and to create the ultimate army, was to target something that will weaken the Doctor's mind," He then points to April. "And that was to play with your fear. The Ice Girl," Monroe lets out a loud laugh. "You know I hoped I'd see a sight like this. Two of the most stubborn people I've met. Both cares more about saving others rather than themselves yet would go their own way even if they're told not to." He then shakes hands with Peter Bursnell like friends.

Will turns to look at April. "This isn't Monroe," He whispers to April as Monroe and Peter Bursnell speak to each other. "The shape shifters put something into his brain to order him to spread the drug and turn the workers at Hotel Soelife into the Nobody's. He's acting like that again and I think the device has been put back into his brain."

"People seem to be talking over me which is fascinating and rare, and forbidden." Monroe says aloud in a harsh voice which silences both April and Will. He then takes a step forward and crouches on the floor in front of them. "You see, the thing is with this job is that we're so close to the finish line and I don't know what to do once it's all over. Every single creature that has come across the Doctor wants him dead. The Time Lords have always been a danger to every race in the universe and we just got lucky when the Daleks killed them all in the Time War. But now because the Doctor is still alive it's causing so many problems. Having one last Time Lord is like having a minor virus on your computer that in doubt wipes out the whole system. So the easiest way to get to the Doctor is to target those who are close to him. Using your fear of ice will only weaken your mental state which will then concern the Doctor and make him weak, easy to get to," Monroe shrugs. "Plus the death of Harry Summerland was pure luck. Poor Private Jefferson also couldn't help his fate, or his stupidity."

Will jolts in his position, wishing his wrists were free to hit Monroe, but Monroe only lifts a hand to stop Will.

"Hurting me will do nothing. People are already dying over the world right now. Human beings are utterly useless up against our army."

"What are these machines?" April asks nodding to the black machine opposite her.

"Oh they're what are keeping this army alive. Completely indestructible against any weapon UNIT holds, but they function the electrical power, and the more souls we remove from the humans, the more power these machines generate," He looks at April. "So tell me, what inspired the Ice Girl to join the Doctor on his travels? Why did you allow him to pull you into his lure? And why wouldn't you even tell your boyfriend about the Black Lighthouse? Why do you pull away every time it is mentioned that you have seen the Black Lighthouse five times? It's something you can't ever run form."

April narrows her eyes. "Is this an interrogation?"

Monroe stares at April for a moment as his face falls and his brow furrows. Monroe jumps to his feet and groans aloud in anger. "All winter the Doctor has constantly been interrogating everyone: UNIT, Morgarn, and Jack Gruntler, to get answers. He's been interrogating everyone to know more about the Myriad Circle and the drug. He throws questions at everyone and everything to demand an answer. If he can do that then why can't I?" Monroe shouts, suddenly frantic, and his voice echoes across the room.

Both Will and April are silenced from Monroe's sudden burst of anger, but the silence is quickly followed by a rumble that comes from above the ice. The ice shakes.

Monroe and Peter Bursnell exchange looks and the Nobody's raise their hooded heads upwards.

Will smirks. "I guess they're here."

Monroe glares down at Will and April before turning to Peter Bursnell. Seconds pass and Monroe suddenly disappears as there is an ear deafening roar.

The room around them shakes and the machines come to life as the Nobody's army is summoned for attention. Peter Bursnell takes one last look at April and Will before he pulls his hood to his robe over his head, turning him into nothing before flying away where all the other Nobody's are heading to.

April rolls over to her side and frees her wrists from the rope. She then grabs onto Will's arm and hauls him back onto his feet once he has also freed his wrists.

"Are you okay?" Will asks April, as he checks her wrists and making sure that there isn't any further damage to her skin.

"I'm fine!" April hisses as she pushes him away. She makes a move to start running out to the room. "We need to get a move on, Will. Everyone is already here."

"The Doctor is here too, April." Will says gruffly, feeling hurt and agitated to see that April is less than pleased to see him there with her.

April stops to look at Will, looking very deflated and beaten. She breathes heavily as if she is catching her breath after a long run, and she flings her arms down by her side helplessly. "Well that means I've thrown the dice for the second time. The nursery rhyme has been fulfilled."

"I thank the Doctor because he got me out of court."

April ignores Will's last remark as she takes the black dice out of her skirt pocket and holds it in the palm of her bandaged hand. She looks up at Will with her eyes. "Do you have any idea how to get through this battle?"

Will looks at April for a long moment before replying. "We know their weakness. We know what weapons can weaken them. Both water and fire will, and if we aim for their hoods."

April nods as she slowly rolls the dice over in the palm of her hands. "I can only suspect we kill Monroe at least." With that she throws the dice high over one of the black machines and listens to it clank on the tiled floor somewhere across the room where they can no longer see it.

There is another low rumble from above them and the hall around them shakes, nearly knocking both Will and April off their feet. Will manages to stumble over to April and hold onto her tightly as they hear a crowd roaring up above them. They crouch down onto the floor and look up at the ice above them, knowing that UNIT and the British army have arrived.

April looks down at Will before gently squeezing his hand, suddenly losing all the anger she has towards him.

"Go with them." She whispers.

"What about you?" Will asks, holding onto her tighter.

"Someone has to think about destroying these machines."

Will briefly smiles before pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the lips, trying to ignore April's tense body. Once he pulls away he looks at her one last time, sure that it might be the last time he will get to do that.

"I love you." He says without further hesitation.

April looks back at Will for a long time, surprised at what he has just said. Is this what he's been wanting to tell her for months? However April cannot find the words to reply. She is in too much shock. Instead she just nods before squeezing his arm. She knows it's not the response Will is hoping for but right now she doesn't know if she can say the same back. Not now with the situation they are in.

With that Will stands up and runs out of the room to join the rest of the army. However, before he is out of her sight, April calls after him. Will stops running and turns to look back at her hopefully.

April feels a little lost for words for a brief moment. "Do you have a lighter?" She finally asks.

Will raises an eyebrow but mutters something under his breath along the lines that he's sure he does. He fumbles in his trouser pocket and pulls one out. Without saying another word he throws it at April who catches it with one hand. April mutters her thanks as Will turns to run away.

April, who is kneeling on the tiled flooring, watches him go before looking down at her hands.

For a long moment she listens to the shouts from above and the unpleasant hum of the machines around her and the first thing she can think of is to melt the ice.


	37. XXXVII - One less heart

**XXXVII  
One less heart**

 _Antarctica_

The Doctor finds himself walking around the desert of Antarctica a mile or so away from the UNIT base. With his sonic screwdriver held tightly in his hand, he shines it against the snow below his feet in hope to find some readings that may be of use to him. The howling wind and the snow has stopped yet the air around him is still bitterly cold.

Trying to ignore the rumbles in the distance, all the Doctor can think of is how to destroy everything. Although he knows that there is not a great deal of hope of them surviving the battle, let alone destroying the Nobody's, he still has a little hope that something can at least be done.

The Doctor halts for a moment when his sonic screwdriver starts flashing at a peculiar spot on the snow. He then quickly raises the screwdriver to his head and instantly he can read April's mind. She is directly beneath him under the ice, and despite her mind being slightly muffled from the ice that separates them, all he can just about make out is that she is currently devising a plan to destroy certain machines using Will's lighter.

The Doctor freezes on the spot feeling rather stumped but hopes April knows what she is thinking about.

He then suddenly snaps out of his trance when he hears a voice echoing his name across the desert. The Doctor spins around only to see both Rose and Terry running to his direction.

"Oh no, no, no no, no!" The Doctor cries as he starts running back to them. "What are you both doing here?!"

But the moment he reaches them, Rose slaps the Doctor across the face.

There is a moment of shocked silence between the three of them before the Doctor turns to look back at Rose in shock as he holds onto his face with his hand.

"Ouch that really hurt!" He complains like a child.

"Well I bloody well hope it did! You're such an idiot, Doctor!" Rose shouts.

"There's not much we can do." The Doctor mumbles as he rubs at his flaming red cheek.

"Rose and I are helping in the fight," Terry says as she shows him the weapons they have taken from the UNIT base. "And don't even think about trying to talk us out of this because it's not going to work. Whether we sit down in London doing nothing or being here helping out in the battle, we're going to die either way. I'd rather know that I tried to help fight this than die doing nothing."

The Doctor looks from Rose to Terry for a long while before nodding.

"Go then. I'll catch up." He says.

Rose bites her bottom lip as she tries to hold back her tears as she flings her arms around the Doctor's neck and holds onto to him tightly. The Doctor buries his face into Rose's shoulder as he holds her close to him, silently forgiving her for slapping him.

"Please be careful." She pleads in his ear before slowly pulling away.

With that Rose takes a few hesitant steps back and then starts walking away with Terry towards the general direction of where the army is. The Doctor sighs and takes a step forward as if to follow them but is stopped short as he hears someone else call behind him in a panicked voice.

"Please, no, Doctor wait!"

The Doctor turns to see Monroe running over to him, his eyes filled with tears.

For a split second the Doctor is shocked to see that Monroe is still alive, but the shock vanishes as quickly as it comes. He knows that April has been certain that he is still alive, and if Peter Bursnell is still partly alive after being murdered, it comes as no surprise to see Monroe alive.

Terry and Rose stop to see a breathless and fearful Monroe running to the Doctor. They both exchanges worried looks before going back to join the Doctor.

"Please don't go!" Monroe breathes heavily as he clutches onto his sides. "I beg you!"

"And what makes you think I'm stupid enough to trust you, Monroe?" Asks the Doctor with a hint of laughter to his voice.

"I don't expect you to trust me after everything you know about my past with Peter Bursnell, but I want to help you. I know that we can't lose our last Time Lord."

"There is nothing you can do to help us!" Terry hisses through gritted teeth, however she finds herself taking a step back and agreeing to let Monroe explain himself after he gives her a fleeting glance. It is almost as if she allowed her mind to change its thoughts immediately.

"Doctor you know that this army wants nothing but your death and instead of just hunting you down and killing you, they played with April's prophecy in hope that you would become weak. They played a game with Peter Bursnell's nursery rhyme. But the one thing that is really putting you in danger from the Nobody's right now is the fact that they can smell you."

The Doctor narrows his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you that they can sense your Time Lord sense. Once you are near their radius they will go straight to you and kill you."

The Doctor shifts awkwardly on the spot, understanding the ring of truth to Monroe's voice.

"And I want to help you."

"How?"

Monroe takes in a deep breath as if he is nervous about what he is saying. "You want to save all your friends from this battle right?"

The Doctor nods.

"Well you need to disguise yourself," Monroe hesitates as he wrings his hands nervously. "And by disguise I mean you giving up being a Time Lord until this is over."

The Doctor pauses for a long while as he is stuck for words.

Rose opens her mouth, ready to shout at Monroe, knowing that he is not trustworthy but the moment she goes to speak, Monroe also gives her a fleeting glance and Rose suddenly believes that Monroe is telling the truth.

"It is a little trick I made up myself," Monroe says timidly. "It will take out your Time Lord powers meaning that you won't be able to fly the Tardis or have any control of your sonic screwdriver for a short while. But it means that you will be human for a short while and the Nobody's won't be able to tell. It will save you from them."

The Doctor narrows his eyes. "How would the Nobody's not be able to find me if I'm human?"

Monroe lets out a shaky breath. "They will be able to smell you easily and detect your two hearts." Monroe starts to tremble as his paranoia starts to kick in. He takes a step closer to the Doctor. "We really don't have much time at all, Doctor, and if you want to help in the battle and save your friends, you need to disguise yourself. Remember that this is UNIT's fight, not yours."

"How long will I be temporarily human for?"

Monroe hesitates for a moment. "No more than twenty four hours I should think. As long as you're safe, your girlfriend will be too," He lazily waves his hand over in Rose's direction. "I can promise you that," Monroe then offers his hand to the Doctor. "Please we're running out of time. I need you to trust me on this! I need an answer _now_." Monroe's voice is pleading and his bottom lip trembles.

The Doctor looks at Monroe's hand pensively. What is making the Doctor feel like he can trust this man who is playing a huge role in this battle? Is it because Will and Morgarn put the blame on Monroe killing Peter Bursnell when Will did it himself? What point is the Doctor trying to prove by agreeing to this unstable man? However Monroe does have a point. The Doctor is asking for his death by being here in Antarctica. If the Nobody's can't detect his Time Lord essence, they won't be able to get to him.

The moment there is another rumble in the distance, the Doctor chooses to trust him.

"It's a deal!"

With that the Doctor clasps Monroe's hand to shake and to seal the deal. However as soon as their hands touch, there is an instant unbearable burning pain that flies through his whole body.

Rose screams as the Doctor starts to fall to his knees weakly, but she finds herself unable to move after Monroe gives her another glance.

The Doctor's vision blurs and he grits his teeth, stopping himself from screaming out loud at the excruciating pain that runs through his body, making him feel weak. Even the cold snow seeping through his trousers as he kneels cannot compare to the pain of turning human. His heart rate increases and he is aware of now having one heart rather than two. It is almost as if his second hearts dies and disintegrates into nothing.

Once the deal is sealed and the Doctor is in the snow, lying in a crumbled heap, Monroe releases his grip from the Doctor's hand and takes a few stumbling steps backwards, momentarily looking shocked at what he has just done. He looks at the Doctor in the snow, breathing heavily as the pain slowly starts to subside, however Monroe knows that he has just successfully tricked the Doctor.

"I'm so sorry." Monroe mutters as he continues to step backwards, looking down at his hands in disgust. Tears start to fill in his eyes but the tears vanish as soon as they arrive. A smirk appears on his face.

"What have you done to him?" Rose shouts to Monroe as she kneels down beside the Doctor, holding his shaking body tightly in her arms.

Monroe replies by throwing his head back and cackling loudly. "I don't think I have ever known a Time Lord to be so gullible!"

"What have you done?" Rose shouts again, more urgently.

Monroe shakes his head and cackles in amusement. "The Doctor isn't going to last much longer without the power to regenerate. His body won't even cope with having one heart," Monroe laughs loudly again. "Sorry, Doctor, but I haven't helped you at all in surviving this battle; I have just brought you closer to your death! You might feel a little sick and queasy, but that should subside soon. Maybe you should sit _down_!" Monroe pushes his hands forward and a strong force pushes Rose away and then pushes the Doctor backwards until he is lying in the snow flat on his back. Monroe stands next to the Doctor and puts his foot down on the Doctor's chest, restricting his movements and heavy breathing. "So now you can finally understand what it is to feel like everyone else in the world," He then bends down to look at the Doctor closely. "And doesn't it just feel great?" Monroe sniggers to himself before removing his foot and walking slowly away from the Doctor.

Weakly the Doctor gets back onto his feet. Terry and Rose rush to his side help him and his legs shake underneath his weight. He leans heavily against Rose's side and there are moments when he feels like he cannot even hold his head upright. Rose and Terry only hold onto him tightly.

Monroe could not have felt happier as he does now, however he tries to ignore his slight guilty conscious at the back of his mind.

"Well I've got to move on," Monroe announces proudly and as he clicks his fingers, a Wingerdette suddenly appears, however its eyes are bloodshot red and not the same creature they first met on planet Zorlon. "I have a whole army to support. And hey, you guys have no chance of winning," He mounts the Wingerdette. "Enjoy the party, Doctor!" He shouts at the Wingerdette starts to fly away.

Terry lets go of the Doctor and runs forward in an attempt to stop Monroe, but the Wingerdette is already up in the air flying away. Instead Terry throws many curse words in their direction.

The Doctor falls to his knees again and slams his fist as hard as he can in the snow. Rose remains standing on the spot for a moment before she starts crying in shock. Quickly she falls into the snow and buries her face into her hands.

For all the Doctor, Terry and Rose know, there isn't much hope for them any longer.

The Doctor is going to die.


	38. XXXVIII - The battle in Antarctica

**XXXVIII  
The battle in Antarctica**

 _Antarctica_

The ice above April's head shakes once more as she plays with the wires to one of the large machines. It is moments like this she wishes she could have the Doctor's sonic screwdriver with her, just so she is able to get some form of readings, but now she is just making her plan up as she goes along. It is something the Doctor himself tends to do in moments of crisis, and April wishes that she made more of a structured plan before coming here. Instead she's doing the first thing that comes to mind and hopes for the best.

With difficulty, April manages to climb on top of the machines and holds the flame to Will's lighter to the ice. However it makes very little difference to actually melt the ice, not like she hoped. This only frustrates and panics April as she tries her hardest to find the best way to rid the machines. Yet hearing the roars from above her only scares her further.

April circles the large white room under the ice enough times to know that there is not much she can do. Every other row of machines has a large switch on the side but nothing happens, no matter how many times April flicks it on and off.

However it isn't until she reaches the last row that she notices an extractor fan at the bottom of one of the machines. Trying to ignore another low rumble from above, April kneels down onto the cold tiles and instantly feels the warm air that blows out of the fan.

Curiosity only gets the better of April when she flicks on the lighter. As she does so, a large flame lights up in the breeze of the warm air, making April jump backwards, startled from the impact of the flame.

April only hesitates for a moment before looking down at the lighter. Instantly a thought strikes her and she has no idea whether or not it will work, but she knows that it is better than doing nothing at all.

With her secret UNIT knife hidden under her belt, April pulls it out and uses it to break the fan's cage off its hinges. It is tough and April finds her arms shaking from the effort, but the cage eventually breaks off the machine and lands on the tiles with a loud clatter.

Then without further ado, April takes out Will's lighter and tries to flick on the flame with a shaking hand. Although it takes her a fair few tries, the flame to the lighter suddenly flickers alive. Then for a brief moment, April looks down at the hot air that pours out of the fan, before she throws the lighter into the machine.

In an instant the fan catches alight with a massive bang. The force pushes April backwards, slamming her into the stone cold walls.

April sits there and looks at the machine as it sparks against the angry flames that start to burn away inside. The smoke rises upwards towards the ice ceiling and April can no longer feel the cold. A small satisfied smirk appears on April's face as she sees the hot air wavering around the ice, forcing it to start to melt.

However she knows that she cannot stay under there any longer. April scrambles to her feet and runs out the white room as fast as she can, out through the double doors and up the pathway she first entered from.

It is a sudden relief to April to see the UNIT tents and the dark sky again as she steps outside, but her attention is drawn to a triumphant roar that comes from the distance.

Knowing that the roar is only coming from UNIT and the British army, April turns and starts running in the general direction from whence their voices are coming from. She has to run across the plain desert of Antarctica before she sees the crowd of soldiers in the distance. To her surprise, the battle hasn't even started, like she has expected. The rumbles continue to be heard north of where the soldiers are facing.

Martha steps out of line when she finds April running to them. Letting out a loud sigh of relief, Martha starts running towards April. Everyone turns around to see what Martha is doing, but once they notice April, all UNIT members nudge each other in relief.

Martha then envelopes April into her arms when they meet.

"I don't think you know how pleased I am to see you alive!" Martha breathes heavily as she holds onto April tightly.

"Where's the Doctor?" April asks as soon as she pulls away from Martha.

Martha's relieved face drops instantly and her expression is overcome with sudden fear. It is almost as if April has dropped a bomb just by mentioning the Doctor. But just from this reaction, April knows that the news will not be good.

April's scowl deepens as she passes Martha and speeds over to the soldiers. The first few faces April sees are unfamiliar. Soldiers from the British army. She pushes passed them roughly, hoping to find someone she knows well. But it isn't until April reaches the centre of the crowd of soldiers that she finds the Doctor, Terry, Rose, Aaron and Colonel Meath sitting in the snow. Colonel Meath, with his arms wrapped tightly around his own body, shivers as he listens to Aaron's orders.

"We will stay back here and provide covering fire. Is that clear?" April catches the tail end of Aaron's words.

"Clear." Colonel Meath replies dully through chattering teeth.

However Aaron does not look half convinced. "We're relying on you. Get it done," With that he looks up at April with his eyes. "It's good of you to come." He mutters to her as he stands up.

"What's going on?" April asks with panic to her voice.

"What's she doing here?" Colonel Meath snaps once he notices April.

"We're making plans to charge at the Nobody's. We know of their whereabouts." Aaron replies, completely ignoring Colonel Meath as he steps around him. He then stands close to April and takes hold of both her arms as he tries to read her facial expression. "What did you do?" He whispers.

April replies by shaking her head and walks away from Aaron to get to the Doctor who sits on the snow with his coat wrapped around his shoulders and looking aimlessly into the dark Antarctic distance. Rose is by his side but the moment she sees April, she stands up.

"Now, April, please don't start." Rose starts but April ignores her and stands by the Doctor's side, looking down at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks sharply, tilting her head to one side. But when the Doctor doesn't reply she glances at Rose before crouching down beside the Doctor.

He is shivering under his coat and his skin has turned a grey colour. Without saying another word, April reaches forward and places her hand on the Doctor's chest. She then bites her lower lip and nods in realisation.

"Only one heart," Her voice breaks as she speaks. "How is that going to help?"

"They won't be able to detect me." The Doctor says weakly.

April continues to scowl at the Doctor.

"Please don't get angry with me right now, I tried my best to keep you safe." The Doctor whispers.

"No, Doctor," April hisses. "I'm going to save your life this time whether you like it or not because you're in a lot more trouble than I am. They're after you and this is our fight to make sure that you are safe. Now for once in your life let us do this!"

The Doctor looks at April for a moment before a weak smile breaks out on his face. "I won't ever forgive you for stealing my Tardis though."

Suddenly there is a loud bang in the distance and the ice beneath them shakes. Everyone is thrown off their feet at the force of the shake and snow is thrown everywhere.

However moments later, there is only silence in the air and no one dares move. They all look through the snow fog that has filled the air, but once it has become clear again, everyone notices a tall figure standing alone in the far distance. Yet from the posture of the figure, it doesn't take many to realise that it is in fact Peter Bursnell waiting for the charge.

"Arms at the ready." The General orders quietly and sternly as everyone draws their weapons. "Remember that we will fight till the end, even if that means fighting till the death. We are soldiers and this is our fight."

Only a short few moments pass when it suddenly comes to everyone's horror when hundreds of Nobody's start to appear behind Peter Bursnell. There is a loud roar coming from their direction as they continue to appear. The roar becomes louder the more Nobody's that appear. There are thousands. Far more Nobody's than there are soldiers.

The soldiers know that they are outnumbered by miles off.

It isn't until Peter Bursnell lifts his black hood over his face that the Nobody army start charging across the Antarctic desert towards the soldiers with an almighty, deafening roar. With the hundreds of Nobody's charging through the snow, there are hundreds more flying through the air.

Without further hesitation, the General orders his army to charge. The soldiers, with their guns ready in their hands, start to charge towards the enemy, sprinting through the Antarctic desert. However the distance between the Nobody's and the soldiers is so vast, no one dares to use any of their weapons until they are closer. Yet the General orders the remaining soldiers behind to start covering fire.

April stands beside the Doctor's side as she watches in horror as everyone charges forward into battle as fast as they can.

The soldiers are being led by Colonel Meath who is running amongst some other British army soldiers. Jason is running not far behind him, but rather than being concerned on following his orders, all he wants is the battle to be over with like most other UNIT soldiers. Even if he isn't going to make it out alive.

Some soldiers are brave enough to start shooting in the general direction of their enemy.

Many of the officers order one another to keep moving. Aaron, however remains back behind the line by the General's side along with the other second-in-command officers. There is nothing he can do but stand there and hope for the best for Colonel Meath's orders.

However, this hope very quickly fades.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" The General snaps.

Aaron looks over the Antarctic desert with narrowed eyes and he suddenly notices that most of the soldiers have halted and are crouching down in the snow as if they are waiting for further instructions. Some lay flat down on their stomachs and aim their weapons.

April runs to Aaron's side to see the sight of everyone crouching down. The Nobody's are still at a far distance but they have continued to charge at them.

"Why have they stopped?" The General shouts again. "What is Colonel Meath playing at?"

Aaron takes a step forward and waves his arms around. "KEEP MOVING!" He yells. "Get out of there! Move!" His voice echoes across the desert but the soldiers are too far away for them to hear. Aaron then turns to one of the other second-in-command officers. "Put him on the line."

The officer nods and turns to their radio box. He pulls down the side lever and holds the mouth piece close to his lips.

"Colonel Meath, do you copy? This is Officer Brinker, giving you orders from Officer Brimikawood. Keep moving!"

There is a crackle at the other end of the line and Officer Brinker repeats himself a few times. Aaron then orders him to put Alic on the line.

Aaron's voice rings out in Alic's earpiece.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aaron shouts.

"I don't know, sir. Colonel Meath ordered us all to fall back." Alic replies as he looks at the Nobody's in the sky, still flying in their direction.

"Well I order you to keep moving!"

"Sir, Colonel Meath refuses to move."

Aaron groans loudly. "Put him on the line."

As a Colonel in the British Army, Colonel Meath cannot afford to panic while on the front line.

Picking up his weapon, Alic crawls across the snow, passing other confused soldiers to reach Colonel Meath. He is sat in the snow, hugging his legs close to chest and slowly rocking back and forth. Fear in his eyes. Jason and Sarah-Jane follow.

"What are we doing, Colonel?" Sarah-Jane shouts. "Why are we sitting here?"

Alic reaches them and shoves his portable radio in Colonel Meath's face. "You have to talk to Officer Brimikawood!"

The ice underneath them starts shaking and that is when the Nobody's flying in the air start throwing small bombs down at them. Parts of the ice around the soldiers starts exploding which only panics Colonel Meath further.

The other soldiers duck their heads to miss any flying pieces of shrapnel. But there is not much they can do when the Colonel has shut down and refuses to continue with the attack.

Ignoring everyone around him, Colonel Meath grips onto Jason's shoulders and looks past him at the other soldiers. "Fall back. Everyone fall back! Take cover!" His words are almost incoherent from the fear he has.

There is another explosion not far to their right. There isn't much coverage in the Antarctic desert for the soldiers to take cover.

"Sir, we are sitting ducks right now!" Sarah-Jane shouts. "We're in the middle of a war and you're making us sit here doing nothing!"

"How do you expect me to take control of an army to battle against aliens? FALL BACK!" Colonel Meath is starting to become hysterical.

Alic continues to wave the portable radio in front of him. "Sir, I urge you to talk to Officer Brimikawood!"

One of the British army soldiers crawls over to them. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Colonel Meath shouts as he covers his ears with his hands.

"Sir, we are all going to be killed!" Jason snaps as another bomb is dropped not far from them.

Back where the General is standing, watching over them, Aaron clutches onto the portable radio.

"Jesus Christ, he's going to get everyone killed out there. You've got to keep moving!" He then holds the radio to his ear. "You'd better get Meath on that radio _now_!"

"Sir, we cannot stay here!" Jason shouts, but with all the voices shouting in Colonel Meath's face, he pays no attention to anyone.

With a lazy hand, Colonel Meath pushes everyone out of his view and points to Will who is still crouched on the ground. "Sullivan, take your platoon around that army and see if you can attack them from the rear."

Will stares at Colonel Meath with a raised eyebrow, knowing that there is no way he will be able to take his platoon to the rear end of the Nobody's. The whole point for this original plan is to just charge straight into the Nobody's for that is what they are doing now. The more they sit there doing nothing, the closer the Nobody's get. But still Will turns to his platoon and signals them to start moving. Around fifteen other soldiers stand up and start charging towards the Nobody's with Will, however many are shot down in an instant. It isn't long before Colonel Meath gives them orders to fall back again.

Will curses loudly and turns back. He runs back towards the rest of the soldiers under Colonel Meath's orders, however he slips and lands harshly on the ice, just missing one of the Nobody's weapon fire.

"Sir, you're getting your army killed!" Sarah-Jane shouts directly in Colonel Meath's ear.

Aaron grips hold of his weapon and starts marching forward, ready to run out to give them new orders. "You've got to keep moving!"

"Aaron Brimikawood, you'd better stay here! You're in command of this army with me and the other's; it isn't your place to go on the front line!" The General shouts, pointing at Aaron. Aaron stops immediately and turns to glare at the General before shaking his head in disgust.

"In times of desperate measures, sir." He growls through gritted teeth.

"I understand your attachment to your army, but-"

"April Hollerford, get over here now!" Aaron shouts to April, cutting across the General.

April does as she is told.

"April, I'm ordering you to put Captains Summerland and Hoffman in charge of this battle." Aaron orders as he starts to reload his gun. He then shoves it into April's arms.

"Aaron, please don't let her do this." The Doctor calls, his voice becoming a little clearer. But Aaron ignores him.

"You know what to do, Soldier Hollerford."

"She is not part of this army." The General hisses as he stands by Aaron's side.

"MOVE!" Aaron shouts and April does so.

Aaron slowly turns to look at the General in the eye before looking out at the battle scene.

Clutching the gun in her arms, April runs as fast as she can towards the soldiers. The ground beneath her continues to shake as more and more bombs start to fall. Soon enough, April eventually reaches the other soldiers and finds Sarah-Jane, Jason, Alic and a few other soldiers shouting right at Colonel Meath. She pushes them out the way and then kneels down in the snow beside Colonel Meath and speaks softly.

"Okay, sir, there's nothing for you to worry about. Both of UNIT's Captain's will take charge now," April says calmly before she quickly glances up at Jason and then looking back down at Colonel Meath who is listening to what she is saying, almost as if he is holding onto her every word. "You don't have to do this. If you would just give me your weapons and then everything will be alright."

With a shaking hand, Colonel Meath slowly pulls his weapon off his back and passes it to April who is waiting patiently amidst the explosions and confused, impatient soldiers.

The Doctor manages to scramble to his feet with the help from Rose and stands by Terry who is looking blankly ahead. Just from her blank facial expression, he knows that Terry is able to hear April's thoughts. Being a temporary human, the Doctor is no longer able to do that, but from the expressionless face on Terry, he still knows what is going happen. April had a plan under the ice and whatever she did then she is going to follow her plan and finish off what she started.

April hears Aaron's muffled voice through Alic's portable radio ordering her to hurry up. However she manages to give Colonel Meath a friendly smile before taking his weapon. She then takes one last look at Jason before standing up and running straight forward towards the Nobody's.

"April, come back!" Jason shouts but she continues to run forward.

Aaron glares into the distance as he sees April's figure sprinting away from the others.

"I told you to never trust someone who is not part of the army!" The General shouts.

The Doctor shakes his head. "You're not doing this by yourself." He mutters under his breath. A moment later he grabs onto the coat to one of the officer's and pulls out a knife.

"Hey what are you doing?" The officer snaps but the Doctor pushes him away before running after April. No matter how weak he feels, the Doctor is suddenly thankful for the amount of running he has done throughout his lifetime because his legs are helping him run as fast as he can. He passes the army who has started to shoot down the oncoming Nobody's who are so close now.

Aaron turns around, picks up some other weapons and turns to Rose and Terry. "He's going to need us." He says. With that, he ignores everything the General shouts at him and the three start running after the Doctor.

April falls to her knees a couple of hundred feet away from the Nobody's and starts to frantically dig through the snow until she finds ice. She can just about see the small flickering glow of the fire burning underneath them. However April jumps when the Doctor falls down beside her. No words are exchanged between them but it is almost as if they know that each other wants to do.

The Doctor hears Rose shouting his name not far behind him but he does not turn around. Instead he takes out his sonic screwdriver and passes it to April who shines it onto the ice. However they are a little worse for wear with time as a few Nobody's in the sky sweeps down towards them.

Rose lets out a scream as she and Terry are pinned down to the snow by two ghostlike Nobody's. She suddenly feels a horrible cold stabbing pain through her body, and her vision blurs as the Nobody start to pull the life out of her.

Using as much energy as she can, April tries to weaken the ice by creating heat. The Doctor beside her uses her weapons to shoot down and kill any remaining Nobody's that come their way. Aaron shoots both Nobody's that are trying to kill Terry and Rose, and they fall down in piles of ashes. Rose scrambles to her feet and catches the small gun Aaron throws at her.

There is then a loud war cry as all UNIT soldiers starts pelting their way through the desert towards the battle. The British army closely follows. They clash into the oncoming Nobody's and the fighting begins.

Both the Doctor and April feel a force hit them across their heads and they fall backwards away from the ice they are trying to melt. Although feeling hazy, April grabs onto her weapon she dropped and shoots the Nobody that pushed her away. However the Nobody is quick and manages to transform into its ghostlike appearance and fly out of her view.

"Doctor, give me your knife." April groans as her head throbs.

"What?" The Doctor croaks as he rolls onto his side.

"Your knife!" April shouts. However as she looks up, she sees both Monroe and Peter Bursnell standing not too far away from them. Peter Bursnell has the hood to his black robe down.

The Doctor slides his knife across the snow towards April who picks it up instantly and without hesitation, she stabs it into the ice patch, causing the ice to crack. Suddenly there is a large bang and a force hits everyone, causing all Nobody's and soldier's to hinder their actions from the force.

April manages to crawl over to the Doctor who is lying in a heap on the snow, breathing heavily, his body feeling even weaker. The buzzing sounds from the machines underneath them can be heard and all of a sudden, no one can feel the cold.

"Doctor, we need to get moving!" April says urgently as she shakes the Doctor but he only replies with a painful groan.

"Well here we are," Monroe says as he stands behind April. "The battle is nearly won and the Doctor only has a matter of time before his body dies from the pain," he smirks proudly. "Shame he's no longer a Time Lord to regenerate." Monroe draws his sward from his belt and lifts it in the air ready to stab the Doctor, but before he even has the chance to, Rose manages to push the Doctor roughly out the way and Aaron attacks Monroe, knocking the sword clean out of his grip.

The battle continues as all soldiers clash with the Nobody's. Rose desperately tries to get the Doctor back on his feet and pulls him away from Monroe, but the Doctor is in too much pain to move.

April finds herself battling side-by-side with Terry and Aaron, shooting down and physically attacking as many Nobody's as they can. Every so often April keeps her eye on the knife stuck in the ice but the crack does not seem to make much difference, like she has been hoping. Battling against the Nobody's she tries to make her way towards that patch of ice, but she finds Will who is struggling against one of the Nobody's. Raising her gun she shoots the Nobody on Will's back and it falls to the ground, leaving a pile of ash in the snow.

Will freezes momentarily before looking up at April.

"You can thank me later." She mutters before running towards the patch of ice. Will however follows her, but they are only met by Monroe and Peter Bursnell.

"Looks like we're back to square one." Peter Bursnell laughs.

Will narrows his eyes. "Only this time the two of you have made your own little pact together."

"Teamwork at its best, Sullivan," Monroe says in a strong a clear voice that Will knows is not the real Monroe. He is still possessed.

"I killed you once already, I can kill you once again." Will says to Peter Bursnell.

"I would like to see you try." Peter Bursnell quizzes.

"I'm sure you would!" April replies and with that she takes hold of the knife and drags it through the ice, creating an even larger crack that soon splits the ice.

There is a loud screeching roar as the Nobody's start to feel the heat from the fire below. The smoke rises up through the crack and into the cold air.

April smirks, feeling rather proud of herself for doing something that she could have done the first time she landed in Antarctica. "I might have just burnt the heart of your army. And thou it suffice, it is not to be nice."

"Oh you stupid girl." Monroe grumbles.

Feeling the glare from Monroe, April takes a step back and goes to push Will away, but Monroe manages to get hold of his sword and he slashes April's side. She groans in pain before falling onto the snow, pulling Will down with her. Trying to ignore the pain on her waist and the feeling of the hot blood pouring down her side, April tries to scramble away from Monroe, trying her hardest to protect Will, knowing that Monroe will happily murder Will there and then. Will asks if she is okay but April just nods and pushes them away.

The battle continues, however from the burning fire underneath them, the Nobody's seem to be weaker. Rose still tries her hardest to pull the Doctor away but she only becomes frantic when he is starting to lose consciousness.

"Doctor, stay with me!" Rose pleads, but she is very quickly interrupted by Morgarn who has suddenly appeared out of nowhere. From one of the pockets in her tatty robe, she pulls out some herbal leaves which to Rose looks like marijuana, but she knows that it evidently is not.

Without saying a word, Morgarn kneels down beside the Doctor, ignoring the fighting around them and holds his face in her tanned, bony hands. She force feeds him the herbal leaves and helps him to chew before pushing his head back to allow him to swallow.

Slowly colour starts to appear in his face and his eyes look less dazed. Rose watches in amazement as Morgarn continues to feed him the leaves and feeling for his heart every so often. Once she is satisfied, she sits back on her heels and looks at the Doctor who is still unresponsive.

Without further ado, Morgarn slaps the Doctor across his cheek with the back of her hand, which instantly brings him back to his senses.

"Wake up, Time Lord!" Morgarn orders. "We may win this battle. Get up and move!" With that she suddenly draws out her own weapon and starts to physically attack the Nobody's.

The Doctor remains sitting in the snow for a moment and he takes in his surroundings. He is then fully aware of the return of his two hearts. The Doctor laughs aloud before jumping to his feet and helping Rose up.

"It's great to be back!" He says cheerfully before clicking his neck. With that, they both join in with the battle.

Everyone fights against the enemy but many soldiers from both the British army and UNIT fall. Each Nobody that is destroyed leaves a pile of ash in the snow which soon blows away in the wind, however more and more Nobody's are starting to fall as the air around them is warming up. The machines under the ice continues to burn away.

Yet as the battle is drawing to its end, the desert starts to become haunted and empty again as bodies of soldiers are left lying in the snow and the Nobody's disintegrates.

Peter Bursnell notices some way into the distance that Aaron is fighting against a few Nobody's on his own. Smiling to himself, he knows that the machines under the ice has at least a little bit of energy left to let off another bomb raid.

Turning his back to where Aaron is, he toys with his black belt around his robe. He flicks a small switch and listens to the sound of the bombs appearing into the sky. His smile broadens as he hears the General, that has now joined the fight, ordering everyone to take cover.

However that is Peter Bursnell's last thoughts as one of the bombs lands directly where he is standing.

The bombs continue to fall around the desert which only makes the crack in the ice even bigger. April and Will manage to take cover together; Will wrapping his arms securely around her. When Will looks up, seeing all the shrapnel flying everywhere and dust particles flying in their direction, he suddenly notices Monroe crawling along on his stomach, trying to get closer to the Doctor.

Slowly letting go of April, Will draws out his pocket knife and throws it straight to Monroe.

The knife miraculously stabs Monroe in the back of his hand, pinning it to the ice.

Monroe looks at his hand in shock, hesitating for a split second, before letting out a loud scream in pain.

Hearing Monroe's scream, Aaron stops what he is doing as fear hits him like a bullet. Not recognising the scream, he is suddenly afraid that his son has been hurt. Calling Will's name out frantically, Aaron starts running towards the direction from where the scream came from just as the last of the bombs go off.

And just as one of the bombs lands beside himself.


	39. XXXIX - Antarctic Graveyard

**XXXIX  
Antarctic graveyard**

 _Parallel World  
_ _Antarctica_

Monroe continues to gasp in pain as he stares at the knife that had stabbed him right through the centre of the back of his right hand. He is unable to wiggle his fingers, nor is he able to move his arm without feeling the excruciating pain through his joints. He whimpers on the spot as the sound of the bombs and the battle dies down. All that can be heard are Monroe's cries and the sound of the howling wind around them.

The Antarctic desert is now silent. Dead bodies of soldiers are left lying across the plain.

The Doctor jumps down to Monroe's side, partly feeling sorry for him. It isn't his fault any of this happened. He has been possessed and his schizophrenic and autistic mind allowed him to go with it.

"It's over," The Doctor says to the whimpering Monroe. "Your army has been defeated. There is nothing you can do now."

"UNIT has also been defeated," Monroe hisses through gritted teeth as sweat pours down his face. "No more than fifteen of them have survived this. Aaron, Will, Alic, Jason, Sarah-Jane, Martha, Ireen, Rex...the rest are dead."

Monroe lets out a scream of pain as Will unsympathetically draws his knife out of Monroe's hand. April stands behind Will's shoulder as she subtly shines her Wingerdette broach in the light of the fire.

"What makes you think that this is over, Doctor?" Monroe asks weakly, as he slowly pulls his injured hand towards his body, cradling it.

"You don't have your army. There is nothing that will keep the nursery rhyme true. The battle is done and we have won. You will not kill me." The Doctor says darkly.

"Then kill _me_ ," Monroe spits blood. "I want Will Sullivan to kill me."

"I won't let that happen, but we can kill whatever is inside your brain," The Doctor shifts in the snow. "I'm giving you the chance to live, Monroe Setzik. You can surrender and this will be officially over."

"I will never surrender," Monroe hisses. "I would rather die with my army than ever forgive UNIT." The Doctor stares down at Monroe for a long while and for the first time, the Doctor suddenly refuses to give anyone any second chances to live. He quickly stands up and turns to Will.

"Shoot him at your will." The Doctor orders in a low, dark voice.

Everyone looks at the Doctor in shock.

"I can't do that." Will says deeply, shaking his head, remembering how only a year ago he was ordered to shoot arrows at April and to shoot Declan during the last battle.

The General takes a step forward. "Lieutenant Sullivan, I order you to shoot Monroe."

There is a long pause of silence as everyone looks at the General. His eyes are fierce as he glares down at Will. Will only stares back however it is only a matter of time before he gives in and steps away from April, slowly drawing his gun. He looks down at his old best friend, glaring up at him with distrustful eyes. Will slowly raises his gun and aims it to Monroe's head.

He is a soldier and it is his duty to follow orders.

"I'm sorry." Will whispers as his grip on his gun starts to shake. "Maybe this can save you, Monroe."

Monroe only continues to glare up at Will, waiting for the moment he will pull the trigger.

"Any minute now, Lieutenant." The General grumbles.

Will momentarily closes his eyes, not wanting to shoot but knowing he has to. He doesn't even want to watch his own finger pull back the trigger.

However his attention is drawn to a painful groan that is heard far in the distance. It is a voice he so recognises as it constantly repeats the words: "I've got to get back up."

Will's eyes flicker open and he lowers his gun to his side. Monroe shifts uncomfortably in the snow as his bloody hand stains the snow red. Everyone else looks around them, trying to distinguish who the voice belongs to.

It then hits April.

"Aaron." She says softly.

The name hits Will like a bullet as he too suddenly realises that his father is not amongst the survivors. His bottom lip trembles.

"Dad?" He whispers as the groan comes again. Will turns around and he can just about see a figure lying in the snow, making an attempt to get up onto his feet. "DAD!" Will yells before dropping his gun into the snow and running as fast as he can towards his father.

It only takes everyone else a moment before they run after Will. However Morgarn stays where she is. She turns around on the spot like a cat before sitting down in the snow beside the quivering Monroe.

Will stumbles and slips a few times while running, but he finds himself slowing his pace once he sees his father lying in the snow on his back in a pool of his own blood. Half of Aaron's right leg has been blown right off the joint and is sitting in the blood stained snow a couple of feet away from where Aaron is lying.

Will freezes on the spot, his face white as a sheet as he looks down at his father's mangled body, feeling sick to the stomach at the sight of his blown off leg. But when Aaron groans once more, Will rushes to his father's side and pulls him up by his shoulders.

"Come on, dad, we can get you home." Will says, trying to put on his bravest voice as he wraps his arms around Aaron's ribs and pulls him along the snow, trying to ignore his yelps of pain.

"I need to get my helmet!" Aaron cries as he waves his hand over to his helmet which is sitting in the snow a few feet away from them.

"No, dad, you don't need that now." Tears fill Will's eyes every time he speaks but he makes every effort to not to not let them spill out. He has to be strong for the state his father is in.

"I need my helmet!" Aaron cries again in a strangled voice.

Jason suddenly comes running over, picking up the helmet and placing it on Aaron's head.

"There you go, buddy." Jason says, trying to keep a light and cheerful tone to his voice. "Looks like you won't be walking for quite some time there, mate."

Aaron lets out another cry of pain, but everyone else soon reaches them and starts to help Will pull his father.

April stands beside Martha and helps her pick up Aaron's remaining leg, however the moment she bends down to help, she suddenly feels the pain in her side from where Monroe had slashed her with his sword during the battle. She lets out an unintentional cry of pain as she falls to her knees, clutching onto her side where her wound is. Blood has stained her hoodie and she can feel the material sticking to the open wound.

"April?" The Doctor asks urgently as he runs to her side.

Martha drops beside April and presses her hand to her forehead. April's temperature is high yet she shivers from the cold.

"No, I'm fine," April insists weakly as she looks over to Aaron who is slowly losing consciousness. "We need to help him." However she feels increasingly light headed and her hands shake.

"She's lost a hell of a lot of blood. We need to get them to a hospital _now_!" Martha's voice rings in April's ear and she hears her name being called from different voices, yet she cannot concentrate on one thing.

The next thing April remembers is the feel of Will's strong muscles as he picks her up in his arms and carries her across the desert.

The Wingerdettes have finally made an appearance, thanks to April's broach and everyone starts to run towards where they are landing. Both the Doctor and Martha help the unconscious Aaron onto the back of one Wingerdette, and Will carries April to another.

Once everyone is mounted onto a Wingerdette they fly away from Antarctica and back home.


	40. XL - Three weeks later

**XL  
Three weeks later**

 _Parallel world  
_ _England  
_ _London_

April finds herself sitting at one of the desks alone in the UNIT base as she writes up the death report from the battle, under the General's order. It is a job Colonel Meath would have had to do himself but after the mess he made during the battle, he lost his position as Colonel and has been permanently removed from the British Army.

Aaron is still in hospital recovering from the loss of his leg, and the General, for the first time, trusts April to do the job. The constant hum of machinery around her usually calms her down, but it is only three weeks ago that she was under the ice, haunted by the machinery that kept the Nobody's alive.

After the Wingerdettes flew them back to England, both April and Aaron were taken straight to the hospital. April woke up only a few days later in a ward on her own. Her side was wrapped in bandages and there was a tube attached to her arm, giving her more blood. She was released a week later, only being informed that Aaron is still alive. It wasn't until she met up with the Doctor again that she found out that they were amputating the remains of Aaron's leg before giving him a prosthetic. Monroe on the other hand has been taken away and is being dealt with, yet the Doctor would explain no further upon the matter.

April has lost track of time but she knows that she has been sitting alone in the UNIT base for far too long as she writes down the names of every UNIT soldier that was killed in battle. From the hundreds of soldiers she met in UNIT the first time she came to the parallel world about a year and a half ago now, only a small handful have survived. The General is offering that UNIT should start recruiting again. They will still be a part of the British army but a contract has been signed in Parliament to state that the army and UNIT will work in two different departments: human existence and safety for the country, while UNIT will remain working with extraterrestrial life.

In the past three weeks since their return from Antarctica, there have been many court meetings where the remaining soldiers have to attend and for that brief moment, the world united to clean up the mess the Nobody's had left behind. After the word from the General, UNIT earned the trust from the government and they are allowed to run again as a company.

The world is safe for now, and the winter is finally over. Spring is in the air, yet the streets of London are still eerily quiet.

April leans back in her seat as she looks at the list of names that have survived the battle: Aaron Brimikawood, William Sullivan, Rex Middleton, Sarah-Jane Smith, Jason Hoffman, Ireen Summerland, Martha Jones and Alic Grange. Everyone else was killed in action. Without further ado, April prints off the documents, ready to enclose them and send them off to the General, but she suddenly jumps in fright at Terry who has been lurking in the shadows of the empty base.

"Hey it's okay, it's only me!" Terry lifts her hands up in defence as April attempts to reach for her belt where there usually would be some sort of weapon. "There's nothing that's going to haunt you any longer."

The word nothing is enough to give April the shivers.

"Don't do that." April hisses as she catches her breath again.

Terry mutters her apologies before walking across the base to join April at the printer. They both remain silent for a long time as they watch the documents being printed out.

* * *

Will walks down the corridor of the hospital towards the ward where his father is kept. When he finds him, Aaron is sitting on the edge of his bed with both his legs hanging over the edge; one of them is the prosthetic. He has a couple of physiotherapists by his side ready to help him gain his balance on his new leg.

"Dad." Will says softly as he hovers in the doorway. Aaron and the two physiotherapists look up at Will. The physiotherapists smile but Aaron looks a little less pleased.

"Oh, William, you've arrived just in time!" One of the doctors says as she approaches Will. "We were just about to get your father back onto his feet. We have a few documents your mother needs to sign when she comes down."

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a short while?" Will asks quietly.

"Of course." The physiotherapists pick up their equipment and leave the ward. Will waits for the door to close behind him before he walks over to his father who is looking moodier than usual.

"Where's your mother?" Aaron asks gruffly.

"On her way," Will replies indifferently. "I wanted to get here before she does."

Aaron looks up at his son with his eyes. Will suddenly feels intimidated by his father's stare but he refuses to let that get in the way. Since Aaron first woke up in hospital only thirteen days ago, he had become hysterical. Hysteria had overcome his father and there was nothing Will could do but hope for the doctors to help him. Once he calmed down, Will and his mother was given the diagnosis that his post-traumatic stress disorder has only worsened. They then gave them the news that he has been diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder. Since he regained consciousness, he only saw hallucinations and could not distinguish the difference between the real world and what he thought he was seeing. This has also affected his mood.

Will could not help but feel cautious under his father's stare.

"Forgive me if I'm incorrect, but am I right in saying that the Doctor is taking April back home?"

Aaron looks at his son for a while longer before momentarily closing his eyes and letting out a long and loud breath. "Yes."

Will shakes his head. "But the Tardis wasn't even able to fly back here from Antarctica. The ship still doesn't have all the energy it needs to fly back to their world."

"That's because the Doctor will not be flying the ship," Aaron says sternly. "I will be sending it back," He looks at his son's pinched face again before rubbing his eyes. "You know they can't stay here."

"I know." Will mutters.

The two are silent for a moment before Will offers Aaron his hand. Aaron takes it and uses Will's weight to help him onto his feet. He stumbles and falls into his son but Will holds onto his father tightly, helping him gain his balance. Aaron's only knee trembles under his weight but his prosthetic leg is strong enough to hold him up.

Will remains holding onto his father until he is sure that Aaron has gained his balance. Will slowly lets go of Aaron and steps away from him, holding out his arms ready to catch him if needs be. Aaron wobbles a little and occasionally goes to grab onto Will's arm, but after a short while he feels comfortable resting on his new leg.

Aaron half smiles as he shakes his head in disbelief. "Who would've thought your second-in-command officer would turn into an old cripple." He then reaches for his walking cane and leans on it heavily.

"Yeah well about that," Will starts as he puts his hand into his jean pocket. "The General came up to me earlier this morning and asked me to pass these words on to you."

Aaron looks at Will quizzically but is suddenly sure that the General wants to demote Aaron after he did not follow his orders during the battle.

"He said that it was a pleasure to work alongside you and that you did a fantastic job as second-in-command. However he doesn't think that the role suits you."

Aaron lets out a deflated sigh.

Will pulls out a small velvet box from his jean pocket and tosses it over to Aaron who catches it with one hand.

"The General thinks that it should be my honour to hand you this." Will says quietly as he watches Aaron fumble with the box, trying to open it with his free hand that isn't resting on the walking cane.

Once he opens the box, Aaron's eyes widen a little with shock as the badge he sees is not what he is expecting to see.

Instead there is a black triangle badge with a gold rim. The top half of the triangle has the same gold and red crown that is on the badge for a Major, but underneath the crown are three gold stars.

He has been promoted to Brigadier.

Aaron remains silent.

"Congratulations, Brigadier Brimikawood." Will says with a smile as he salutes his father.


	41. XLI - The falling of friendships

**XLI  
The falling of friendships**

 _Parallel London_

Another week passes by and Aaron is finally let out of hospital after several workshops on getting him to get used to walking on his prosthetic leg. The doctors and nurses advises him to use the walking cane for support for the next few months but the moment he returns home, he throws the cane out. Will stands back as he watches his mother throw her arms around Aaron's neck and kiss him, genuinely pleased to have her husband back. Aaron looks pleased to be back home as for the first time in years, he looks lovingly at his wife.

It is only later that evening that Aaron sneakily meets up with the Doctor at the UNIT base. The two stand either side of the base looking at one another before Aaron takes the first step forward.

"Declan has created a new device that will send you back to your world." Aaron starts as he walks across the base towards the Doctor. "I hate to say so myself but it's time that you, Rose, Terry and April leave this world."

"You don't want to at least hire April into this company?" The Doctor suggests.

Aaron shakes his head. "You know I can't do that," he sighs as he looks up at the large UNIT logo that is carved into the wall above the holographic screen. "I feel sorry for my son. I always wanted him to be happy but he fell in love with someone he can't have." He hesitates for a moment before passing the Doctor and opening the top drawer to one of the filing cabinets. He takes out a long silver chain and passes it to the Doctor.

The Doctor takes the chain and holds it up to the light.

"It works like the lift," Aaron starts. "Declan made this thinking more about his parallel daughter. When you wrap it around your neck, you twist the latch and it'll directly transport you to the Tardis. However this," Aaron takes out a black tube, around the same size as the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "This is what I'll use to transport the Tardis back to your world. It has enough power to it to send you back home and for doorway 0055 to close for good. As of then, hopefully we all will be safe."

"But we'll never get to see each other again."

"I'm supposed to dead to you. We all are."

The Doctor nods and for the first time since he arrived at the parallel world, he suddenly feels a little reluctant to leave. It is as if they have all become accustomed to the snow on the ground, and the Doctor certainly likes to have his friends back. Especially Aaron Brimikawood.

Everything is so different to how it was before the Battle of the Cytracik, and the Doctor does not want to leave Aaron when he is suffering, not only from his lost leg, but also mentally.

But everyone knows that they are in the wrong place and nothing good will come out if they remain here.

"Where have you sent Monroe?" Aaron asks.

"Jack Gruntler advised me to send him to the Heat Miles base. They would know what to do with him."

Aaron looks at the Doctor quizzically for a while. "Is that the best idea?"

The Doctor nods. "Heat Miles are meant to be on our side. They can do no harm."

There is another silent pause.

"Can I ask..." Aaron hesitates. "My parallel self never became a Brigadier, did he?"

The Doctor laughs. "No. He was always a Colonel."

Aaron smiles faintly. "Thank you," He mumbles. "Despite screwing up one too many times, Doctor, I do thank you for everything."

The Doctor smiles broadly. "Brigadier Aaron Brimikawood, it has been a pleasure working with you one last time." With that he shakes Aaron's hand firmly.

* * *

It is early evening and the sun is just about setting. Terry and Rose subtly bid their farewells to everyone in UNIT before hiding in the Tardis that is parked in the cul-de-sac, just in the bend of the road where the Doctor always parks it. However April is completely unaware that she is going to be taken away from that parallel world. She has spent most of the day with Jason and Martha and although they know that April is being sent back, they still remain silent upon the matter.

Both Jason and Martha hold onto her tightly, hugging her longer than usual before she leaves their flat.

It isn't until early that evening when April takes a slow walk back to the Tardis that she meets up with Will along the way. Pulling her Tardis key chain around her neck, Will calls her name. April pauses before she turns around to look at him standing there, not far in front of the alleyway that April discovered the first time she landed in this parallel world.

April looks at Will for a long while, taking in his beauty and knowing that she does love him very much, but she isn't quite ready to completely forgive him after the amount of lies he told her. She has too many friends that constantly lie to her and she doesn't know how to deal with it any more.

How can Will expect her to come running back to him after the amount of lies he told her? How does he expect her to trust him?

Will shakes his head. "Is this how we're going to end?" He asks. "Constant silence between us after everything we've been through?"

April drops her gaze. "Please don't do this now." She mutters.

"Okay then, when is the best time to talk this through?" Will snaps.

"I don't know what to think any more!" April shouts back. "Will, you've lied to me constantly, how do you expect me to trust you?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me, April; I'm asking you to love me back."

"And I do!"

There is a brief silence as Will and April stand close together. April wants to kiss him there and then, but she knows she has to hold back for both of their sake.

"When I first met you," April starts as Will takes another step closer to her. "I saw you as the arrogant know-it-all who didn't care much for anything else other than yourself. But you proved me wrong in that statement and I learnt about who you are. But I also learnt who you really are after learning about your Myriad Circle, and that makes me wonder if you know the real you," April shakes her head. "I need time to get my head around this. Just for the time being, I want you to go away."

April takes a step away from Will as she tries her hardest not to start crying, but Will grabs hold of her arm and pulls her close to him.

"No, April listen to me!" Will pleads. He breathes heavily for a moment as he looks into April's eyes. "I've been through a lot of shit in my life and there are many things I shouldn't have done before. I am guilty for the death of Peter Bursnell and for the drug that caused this war, but I am not guilty for the things I have done since I met you. You've changed me, April, and you know that. I will do anything to have you."

April reaches up to touch Will's face. "I know, I believe you," She swallows before she carefully chooses her words. "I love you, Will."

Will slowly nods before holding April's face in both his hands. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and rests his lips against her forehead. April also closes her eyes as she tugs at Will's sleeve.

"But after all this, I can't forgive you."

Will opens his eyes and slowly removes his hands from April's face as she pulls away.

"Not right now," April continues. "I need more time."

"Time heals, April," Will says with a quiver to his voice. "But it's not going to mend me," Tears start to pour down Will's face. "Please, April, don't do this. Don't end it like this."

April shakes her head, knowing that it is breaking her heart to see Will this distraught, but she knows that for the time being, it is the best thing she can do. The best thing for the both of them. She can't bring herself to be with him again. Not so soon after everything. She wants time to think and time to make it work once the disaster of the battle is the last thing on anyone's mind. She does not want to lose him. But at the same time, she can no longer trust him.

"Why are you acting like this is the end, Will? Please just give me time and space to think! I want to see you again at some point but this is just fucked! You have to understand that."

Will suddenly looks bitter. "In this case, I don't."

"So you want this to be the end of us?" The words catch in April's throat.

Will shakes his head. "Of course I don't. I said I want you more than anything. But neither of us have the choice."

"How do we not have the choice?" April then stops abruptly and scowls harshly. She notices Aaron approaching behind Will and is suddenly aware of someone else's presence behind her.

April jumps a little to see that it is only the Doctor behind her, but without saying a word, the Doctor picks up the silver chain that is hanging around his neck and places it around April's neck.

"What?" April says aloud in confusion, looking down at the silver chain the Doctor had just put on her. The chain is long and hangs around both hers and the Doctor's neck.

"I'm sorry, April." Aaron says.

April looks up at Aaron and when he pulls out the black tube from his blazer pocket, April suddenly realises what is about to happen.

"Goodbye."

"No!" April cries and goes to run forward but the view of Will and Aaron standing in the cul-de-sac soon changes to the Tardis console room. The last thing she saw was the distraught look on Will's face. Now she is standing by the Tardis console with the Doctor, Rose and Terry.

She pauses for a moment just as the Tardis starts to make its groaning sound as it slowly leaves the parallel world.

"You're not doing this to me!" April hisses as she breaks the chain off from around her neck and runs to the door. However it is locked and will not open. She bangs on it screaming.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" She screams, thumping on the door. But the Tardis continues to fly away. April then desperately moves onto the console and presses a load of different buttons that would usually stop the Tardis from flying, but nothing works. She starts to cry somewhat hysterically, overcome with fear and anger, desperate to get back to the parallel world.

"April, that's enough!" The Doctor shouts as he grabs onto her waist and pulls April away from the console.

"You fucking liar!" April screams, hitting the Doctor's chest roughly. "You monster!" She then pushes him away from her roughly. The Doctor stumbles from her push, nearly falling back.

Then there is a long pause of silence. The Doctor stares at April warily.

"Why do I feel like everyone's always against me?" April shouts to the Doctor as she pulls her black hair away from her face. "Why aren't I ever told anything?" She starts to breathe heavily. "Explain, Doctor."

"We thought it would be better for you not to know when we were leaving this world." The Doctor says calmly as Terry and Rose silently step towards the scene.

"And so you allowed me to end it with Will like that?" She almost screams. "I just asked for some fucking time! If I knew we were leaving so soon I wouldn't have done that," April suddenly breaks down. "I fucking hate you! I hate myself for doing that!"

"April, don't! I thought you would stubbornly try to stay in that world if I had told you."

April breathes in deeply as if she cannot quite believe what she is listening to. "Well there are a lot of things you never told me, Doctor," April can't hold back her tears any longer so she lets them slide down her cheeks knowing that the Tardis is travelling further and further away from the parallel world – the one place she felt at home. "The day I met you, you said how you will be a friend to me and it took me a while to believe you but now I understand your foolery. This, Doctor, this isn't friendship! This is, this is…" April feels a little lost for words. "This is just you being patronising!"

The Doctor takes a step forward. "But look at how far we've come, April! As a team, the four of us, we've saved more lives than you can imagine! Doesn't that even make you feel good about yourself?"

"Oh would you just shut up, Doctor!" April shouts. "I am so sick of you talking like that! You big yourself up by talking about the amount of times you have saved the universe, but the moment you screw up, the weight is on our shoulders to help you," April narrows her eyes. "Do you realise the amount of shit we get into trying to pull you out of your own mess? Have you even realised the effect you have on our safety? On our lives?"

"Now, April, that's not fair."

"How is it not fair? Nearly all of UNIT were killed in battle because of you! And if you didn't realise both battles in this world were because of you, Doctor."

There is a long pause of silence as the Doctor and April look at one another. The Tardis continues to groan as it flies through the parallel universe. Both Terry and Rose fearfully stand to the side, hidden by one of the Tardis' treelike pillars, watching this friendship fall apart.

"April, sometimes we can't all predict everything. I had no idea what I was causing when I first teamed up with the Daleks. Do you think I'm lying?"

"I don't know," April cries as she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know if anything you say is true any more and I am done living in a state of confusion and not being able to trust anyone. I had trust in you but you've blown it out of proportion now, Doctor!"

"April, this is me working alongside you as a team. The four of us working together to keep the Earth safe. You wanted to help me find the Cytracik. We have it now we can find a mean to destroy it. I let you make your own decisions while we were in that parallel world. I respected you enough to give you freedom."

"Respected?" April spits. "If you believe that's respect than I don't know what is! I didn't have the freedom to do anything because I felt like my love for Will had to be kept a secret from you because I was afraid of your judgement. The only way I felt safe talking about loving Will was through pen and fucking paper because I couldn't bear telling you face-to-face! Is that how trust and respect works, Doctor? Why did you give me hope about being able to work for UNIT and spend the rest of my life with Will? You tricked me, Doctor, and you expect me to be okay with that?" April cries and turns away, hastily wiping away her tears that stream down her face.

The Doctor watches April cry for a moment, not entirely sure on how to act. "April..."

April turns back to look at him and cuts him off. "No, Doctor, it was you. From the moment I ran away with you, it was you that was treating me like a child. My _friend_ that was making me scared while we were in the parallel world and making me feel like a bloody idiot for falling in love with someone who's supposed to be dead!" April takes a step back. "You may be the last of your kind, Doctor, but don't you dare put me into that category of all human beings being small in this universe and that every action we take is stupid and predictable."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor frowns.

"Don't pretend you don't think this, Doctor! I've seen the way you look at every human you meet on first account and I know that the first time you met Rose in that shop, you instantly took her as a stupid London girl that was getting in your way."

Rose frowns and looks at the Doctor at this remark.

"You may walk on our home planet and save us from harm, but not for one second do you think about the impact you have on our lives. You think we can be of some use and you make us your friend. You can help us when we need it but if you choose to screw up again, most of us might not even be alive to get you out of your shit," April takes a step away from the Doctor. "I mean what about UNIT, Doctor? Are we never going to see them again? Not Aaron, or Jason? What about Martha and Sarah-Jane? Your old companions. Or how about Jack Gruntler? I can't not see them ever again!"

"Jack Gruntler tends to follow me wherever I go."

April looks at the Doctor blankly. "Do you even care? Do you even care that we've ended it with them so abruptly like this?"

"I'm saving your life, April." The Doctor says quietly.

"Really? Well that's bloody well hard to believe, Doctor," April takes a few steps back. "I think you've done your duty. You've finished your work my parents left you. You've taken me away from Bruce, that is all you can do for now. That's all I was to you. A job left by my father."

"April, you are not a job to me. I care about you. The Battle of the Cytracik is still happening everywhere."

"Then let it happen!" April suddenly screams. "I don't want to be a part of this any more!" April now really starts to sob. "I don't want to live..."

"April, no!" The Doctor pleads but April shakes her head.

"Just say something, Doctor, something that might make me feel less small or I'm giving up on you."

The Doctor remains silent as he helplessly stares back at April.

April shakes her head again and lets out a loud, shaky sigh. "Okay then. I give up. I don't want to be a part of you, Doctor, or Terry or Rose. Just do me a favour and clear off! You can get back into your ship and make new friends only to trick them and lie to them. I don't want you in my sight any more!"

April takes in a heavy breath and feels a sharp stabbing pain in her wound Monroe gave her. She bends over and wheezes, starting to feel light headed. Terry runs to her side and helps her up. The Doctor remains standing beside the console, thinking back at everything April has said to him and he knows fully well that she is correct.

April stands up again and starts to walk backwards towards the doorway which leads to the many different corridors.

"I know I don't deserve the kindness you have given me, Doctor, but right now I'm done." She says before turning and walking through the corridor, shutting herself into one of the bedrooms where her belongings are kept.

The Doctor takes a step forward to follow her but stops knowing that he can't go after her. He knows fully well that April will not want to forgive him and he knows that he does not want to forgive himself. He has created a friendship with April and did everything he could to save her life. This job of saving her, although it has been the hardest job for him to do, has become more than a chore her parents had left him. At first it was a promise to Declan and Suzette Hollerford, but now it is more of a promise to himself. It is friendship. He is willing to go out his way to make sure that April, Rose and Terry are safe, but with the way things are going, he is doing everything wrong.

The Doctor turns and leans heavily against the console. Rose stands on the spot, watching him.

"What do we do now?" She asks.

The Doctor looks down at the buttons on the console. "I guess we just wait." He replies before looking up at the ceiling to the console room just as the Tardis flies through parallel doorway 0055 for the last time.

 **END OF BOOK THREE**

 _ **Will be continued in book four: Time Heals**_


End file.
